Konoha no Tsurugi
by Black Overman Xan
Summary: Most people don't get a second chance to achieve there dream. But thanks to Bartholomew Kuma gives Zoro a new start. Will Konoha, Land of Fire, or the entire ninja world be the same.
1. Goodbye Strawhats! Zoro's journey begins

CHAPTER 0: PROLOGUE - Goodbye Strawhats! Zoro's journey begins again.

*Sabaody Archipelago*

"Th-Thank God! That old man is really something!" Usopp said as he trembled at the sight he has just witness.

The legendary pirate "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh had just blocked a kick from the "light man" Admiral Kizaru saving the life of the badly beaten Zoro. "Oi, Zoro! Are you ok!" Usopp asked as he shook the fallen swordsman. Before he received and answer he heard Luffy yell at the top of his lungs.

"USOPP, BROOK! GRAB ZORO AND RUN!" Luffy yelled.

"Let's go Brook!" Usopp said as he scooped up Zoro and ran away from the Admiral.

"EVERYONE! THINK OF ONLY GETTING AWAY!" Luffy yelled "RIGHT NOW, WE CAN'T BEAT THESE GUYS!"

Usopp continued to run away from the fight between the Light man and the Dark King. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared around them. "UWAAAH! IT'S SO BRIGHT!" Usopp yelled as he was blinded.

"IT'S LIGHT! IS SOMETHING COMING!" Brook said wondering if it was an attack or teleport technique from Kizaru. Then all of a sudden the light died down. When they once again regained sight, they saw that once again Rayleigh had saved them from the Admiral.

"T-T-THAT WAS SO SCARY!" Brook reacted. "That old man saved us again…." Usopp said as he shifted the exhausted Zoro onto his back so he could move a little easier. Not even getting a moments rest, the two straw hat pirates heard a new voice ring out across the battle field.

"PX-1! RORONOA IS ON HIS LAST LEGS! START FROM THERE!" The man roared out. Usopp and Brook didn't need any command both bolted away from the huge Pacifista. Zoro knew that he was holding back his friends escape. He gritted his teeth at how useless he was being in this situation.

"Leave me…" Zoro blurted out.

"Huh?" Usopp answered not fully believing what he had heard.

"….I'll let you guys escape!" Zoro said as forceful as he could.

"DON'T BE STUPID! RIGHT NOW, YOUR'RE NOT OF ANY MORE USE THAN I AM! WE'RE GETTING AWAY TOGETHER!" Usopp raged. "THAT'S WHAT LUFFY TOLD US TO DO!"

"GYAAAH! HERE HE COMES!" Brooks yelled out cutting off Usopp and Zoro's argument. Then all of a sudden the living skeleton stopped and turned to the charging cyborg.

"Please, go on ahead!" Brook said steeling himself and preparing to protect his friends.

"STOP BROOK!" Usopp protested. "You know how strong he is, don't you!"

"There are times when a man must do what he must do!" Brook answered drawing his sword. But before he could even start and attack PX-1 blasted him away.

"STOP, YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji screamed as he suddenly appeared behind PX-1 kicking him in the back and sending him crashing to the ground. Sanji rolled on the ground carried by the momentum of the kick. PX-1 wasted no time and got back to his feet and extended his arm to prepare for and attack.

"RUN SANJI!" Usopp yelled. "He's aiming for you.."

"IDIOT! GET GOING ALREADY!" Sanji yelled as he clamored to his feet. But it was too late... A single bang rang out as PX-1 sent out an attack that went straight thru Sanji back and right thru Usopp's shoulder causing him to drop Zoro. Usopp, ignoring his own injury, ran over to Sanji to check on the downed cook.

"Sanji! Brook! Get up…" Usopp said. "We've got to get out of here, quick! That beam is coming again!" He continued as PX-1 on cue walked over to them charging for another attack.

"Wait, PX-1!" A new voice protested from behind them and obediently PX-1 stopped. Usopp confused turned to see who issued that command. He turned to see a mirror copy of PX-1.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! I'M SICK OF THIS!" Usopp yelled grabbing his head. "JUST HOW MANY OF THIS GUY ARE THERE!"

'This guy is the real one!' Zoro thought as he struggled to get to his feet. He walked over to where Brook had dropped his swords and placed all three on his side.

"So, you're still alive, Roronoa." The original PX, Bartholomew Kuma, said as he began to take off his glove.

"Thanks to your mercy…" Zoro stated weakly as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Hey, This isn't the time for a chat!" Usopp blurted out.

"If you were to take a trip, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked as he walked towards the swordsman.

The question caught Zoro by surprise. The only thoughts that ran thru his head were thoughts of bettering himself. He had once again failed to protect people close to him. All he wanted was another chance to start from the beginning so he could train harder, protect everyone around him, and become the world's greatest swordsman. Kuma looked down at Zoro, impressed with the swordsman unrelenting determination. "

GET AW…!" Usopp tried to warn Zoro but it was too late. Kuma's attack had already connected with the green haired swordsman and he was gone….

* Unknown forest-Unknown Land*

It was a pretty uneventful night. The sounds of the forest filled the cool night air. The animals that lived in this place went on with their lives without a care in the world. But this peaceful evening wasn't destined to stay that way. All of a sudden the forest went quiet. All the animals sensed something was off this night and began to scatter to safer parts of the forest. Heralded by the new silence that had engulfed the forest, a ball of air rushed across the night sky. As the ball rushed towards the ground, it destroyed everything in its path before unceremoniously becoming embedded into the ground. Out of the crater climbed a single figure with his three swords still strapped to his side. Zoro struggled to remain standing his wounds still hurt as much as if not more than they did before Kuma did that weird attack to him. Zoro took a couple of more steps, his swords seemed a little heavier than before, but he attributed this to him being so low on energy. Then he sensed it. A new energy rushed towards him at an unprecedented speed. He had never felt anything like this before. He drew his Sandai Kitetsu not knowing what to expect from this new energy source. Then two figures appeared before him. Zoro couldn't make out either of them due to the combination of the lack of light and the severity of his injuries. Zoro took up a defensive stance against the two unknowns.

"Look it's just a kid. Holy shit he's covered in blood!" One of the figures said. They both tried to approach Zoro but he wasn't having it. Zoro lashed out against the two with a simple horizontal slash causing both to jump back.

"Hey kid calm down!" He heard a voice call out. Following the sound of the voice Zoro rushed with a flurry of slashed.

"I'm not a kid." Zoro said as his breath became a little more labored. Zoro returned his defensive stance. He could hear the two people whispering to each other but couldn't pinpoint a direction.

"We mean you no harm. We just intend to take you to our village. We can treat your wounds there." A voice rang out. Zoro couldn't make out the direction of the voice, but he sensed no malice. He resheathed the Kitetsu.

"Fine…." Zoro said. The last thing he saw before the world went black was the two figures walking towards him.

*Unknown Village 1 week Later*

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. He shielded his eyes from the brightness of the light. "Oh you're up." A female voice said from the far side of the room. She walked up to him from across the room.

'Where am I?' Zoro thought as he tried to get adjusted to his new surroundings.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. You are currently in the hospital. When we found you in the forest outside of the village you were covered head to toe in blood." The woman answered as she walked over to the bed he was laying in. "I'm Mitarashi Anko, a Jonin of the Leaf. What's your name boy?"

Zoro was starting to get annoyed. This girl that couldn't be more that a couple of years older treating him like a little kid. "Roronoa Zoro." He said in a voice he didn't recognize. He quickly put his hand to his mouth.

"Well Zoro ca.."

"What did you do to me!" Zoro demanded cutting Anko off mid sentence.

"What do you mean? All we did was patch you up kid." Anko answered confused at the sudden outburst.

Zoro though back to the last thing he remembered. His swords did feel heavier when he climbed out of that crater and he was so focused that he didn't pay attention to the bass in his voice. Zoro jumped out of the bed.

"H-hey!" Anko protested as she held out her hand for the still heavily bandaged kid expecting him to stumble. When Zoro feet hit the ground he was at eye level with the top of the bed. He quickly looked around the room to find a mirror to examine himself properly. Finally spotting a full length mirror hanging on a wall he finally got a glimpse of himself.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zoro yelled alerting everyone at his displeasure. He was in his regular pants and belt with at hospital gown over both, and a bandage torso but the most important differences was that he had shrunk at least 3 feet and his muscles where a little less defined than they were before. It took him a few more seconds examining himself in the mirror to realize he had been regressed in age somehow.

Then he remembered what Kuma had asked him. 'If you were to take a trip, where would you like to go?' Did that Shichibukai really give him a second chance?

He threw the gown to the side and started to take off his bandages. "Zoro! What are you doing?" Anko asked still kind of in shock of what was transpiring right before her. Then she saw it. Across this kid's chest was a vicious scar that had been stitched back together.

"It's still there." Zoro said.

"What's going on in here?" One of the doctors said opening the door reacting to the commotion that had disturbed the once peaceful hospital.

"Nothing. This kid, Zoro, finally woke up. Looks like he changed a little bit from what he last remembered." Anko said scratching her head over the events that where unfolding. "Hey doc. Did you do that stitch job on that scar. You did a good job." She said pointing at Zoro still examining himself in the mirror.

"We didn't do that. When he came in it was already done and healed up. Young man you should be in bed." The doc said as he reached out to Zoro.

"Where are my swords?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" The doc replied.

"We gave them to the village's blacksmith for the moment." Anko answered. "You'll get it as… soon… as…" Anko trailed as the Zoro walked out of the room.

"HEY YOU'RE NOT CLEARED TO LEAVE YET!" The doctor yelled as he ran into the hall.

Anko sighed heavily. "My first job as a Jonin is watching after this difficult kid."

*5 hours later above Konohagakure *

Anko quickly jumped across the rooftops of Konohagakure looking for the now missing Zoro and only one word could describe Anko's current feeling. Anko was pissed. She had waited outside the town's blacksmith that had Zoro's swords for 2 hours and this Zoro kid didn't even show up. So she looked around town for about 2 hours and didn't find him. And when she went to report on what happened and the little information she got from him to her superior and he scolded her for the last hour. When she finds this kid he was gonna pay! If Anko wasn't fuming at her current situation she would have noticed a certain green haired kid walk into a nearby flower shop.

* Konohagakure- Yamanaka Flower Shop*

Ino stood behind the counter of her family's flower shop. Today had been a slow, a couple of regulars had dropped by today, her and her father had clipped and pruned the flowers, and she had cleaned the whole shop. She started to play with her hands when the bell at the door signaled a customer had entered the shop. "Welcome to..." Ino started.

"Where are my swords?" The green haired boy asked rudely cutting her off.

"What?" She asked a little annoyed by this new face. "Does this look like a weapon shop?"

The green haired boy looked around. "Hmm your right. I guess that old lady gave me the wrong directions." He said as he started to walk towards the door that led to the back of the shop.

Ino quickly ran and blocked the door. "Where are you going!" Ino asked while blocking the door.

"Back to the street." The boy answered as he stopped right in front of her. "I need to find the weapon shop."

"Then use the door you entered from!" Ino yelled pointing at the main entrance.

"What's going on here?" Ino's dad asked from behind her.

"This strange kid was trying to get in the back." Ino told her dad as she watched the weird boy roam around the shop appearing lost.

Ino's dad wasn't as clueless as his daughter on the identity of the boy. A messenger had just dropped by describing this kid to him and telling him on the situation he was in. He had to go get Anko and tell her where her wayward target was. He looked intent on leaving again and he didn't seem to be dangerous so he knew what he had to do. "Ino take him to the blacksmith down the road. Make sure he gets there." He said to his daughter as he put his hand on her head.

"But dad..." Ino protested.

"No buts young lady. Your mother will take care of the shop just do what I said." He answered as he left to find Anko.

"Thank you, old man." The green haired boy said as he watched the older Yamanaka leave.

Ino now angry about the new development walked towards the door. "Come on." She said coldly as she walked out of the door. The green haired boy nodded and followed suit.

* Konohagakure streets*

Ino waited on the street as the green haired boy exit her family shop. "Well, my name is Ino what's yours?" She asked.

"Zoro." He replied.

"Well the blacksmith is just a couple of blocks down this street shouldn't take us long. " Ino said as she pointed down the street.

"Ok." He dryly answered. So they started towards the shop quietly.

"So where are you from?" She asked trying to break the silence. No answer. 'Who does this jerk think he is?' She thought to herself. She turned around and noticed that Zoro had started walking in the opposite direction. "HEY IDIOT!" Ino yelled extremely angry at the moss-headed kid. Zoro and everyone else on the street stopped and turned towards Ino. She turned bright red and ran towards Zoro. "Where are you going!" Ino asked trying to keep her voice down to avoid further embarrassment.

"To the blacksmith shop." Zoro answered pointing in a random wrong direction then started to walk that way. Ino grabbed his hand.

"Dummy! It's this way." She said as she pulled him along with her. Just before they reached their final destination Ino's luck hit rock bottom.

"So Ino-pig who's this guy? Did you finally give up on Sasuke?" A voice that sent a chill down Ino's spine.

"S-s-sakura." She answered turning even redder than she was before. Looking at her hand still holding Zoro's she threw it to the side. "No Forehead girl!" She retorted regaining a little composure yet still a little red from embarrassment. Before she could get into a deeper argument she noticed that Zoro was about to start walking again in the wrong direction. "I don't have time for you!" Ino blurted out before once again grabbing Zoro's had and rushed into the blacksmith's shop.

"Welcome!" A burly voice greeted the two kids.

"You have my swords. I would like them back." Zoro demanded.

"Oh so you're the owner of those swords. Where did you get these beautify blades?" The owner asked as he motioned to his daughter to go get them.

"They where gifts that I received along my journey." Zoro answered. The smith's daughter walked back into the room holding the three swords.

"Here you go!" She said a little amazed that a kid that looked little younger than her had went on any kind of trip and received powerful swords. "I took the time to sharpen them for ya."

Zoro unsheathe each sword out by one and examined each blade. Pleased with the job she done he walked up to her. "Thank you..."

"Tenten." She finished for him with a mild blush. Placing the three swords on his side he walked out of the door.

"Ah Zoro wait!" Ino called out running after him.

"Zoro huh..." Tenten said as her mind started to wonder.

"No." Her father said sternly.

*Outside the smithy*

Zoro once again felt complete with his swords at his sides. "So what now?" Ino asked from behind him. Then suddenly Anko and Ino's dad appeared in front of them.

"Here you are!" An angry Anko yelled walking towards Zoro.

"Yo, Anko. I found my swords without your help." Zoro said then turned to Ino and her dad. "Thank you for your help. Now I will be going." Then Zoro turned and started to leave.

"Oh no no no no! You're not getting away from me again!" Anko said grabbing Zoro by the arm, eyes twitching in anger. "You're going to see the Hokage!" Then she jumped to the roof top and headed towards the Hokage's office dragging Zoro behind her.

"LET ME GO!" Zoro yelled as Ino and her dad just sweat dropped at what just transpired.

*Hokage Tower*

Anko and Zoro stood outside the door that leads to the Hokage's office. Anko was still furious at Zoro and the fact that she had to go out and buy him a new shirt so he would be presentable. She was ready to be rid of him. "Be on your best behavior." Anko said. "The only reason you're even seeing the Hokage instead of our head interrogator is because of your age." She stated as Zoro just kept silent not enjoying

"Enter." The Hokage commanded.

Anko grabbed Zoro by the collar and pushed him inside the door. Zoro cursed under his breath and walked to the front of the Hokage's desk. He studied the older man that he stood in front of. What he wore an entirely different from anyone else in this village so he assumed that this older man had to be the village leader. "So we finally meet Roronoa Zoro." The Hokage said as he puffed on his pipe. "Nice to finally meet the person who gave our young jonin friend so much trouble." He continued on with a light chuckle as Anko glared daggers at Zoro. "So where are you from?" He asked.

"Originally from Shimotsuki village, but I've been traveling with my friends for the past year." Zoro answered.

"Shimotsuki village huh?" The Older man asked as he took a deep draw of his pipe. "Never heard of it. Where is it located?"

"It's in the East Blue." Zoro answered not surprised that he hadn't heard of the small island.

"East Blue? If I show you a map can you show me where it is?" The Hokage asked.

Zoro was not as good at navigation as Nami was but he assured himself he could locate his home island on a map so he nodded his head. The Hokage looked at Anko and the young jonin walked out of the room and returned with a map. Zoro looked at the map.

"We are right here in the land of fire. Where is Shimotsuki village located?" Anko said as she held up the map. Zoro was in for his second shock of the day. There was way too much land on this map. He had looked at Nami's navigational maps every now and then and this wasn't anything like what she had created.

"Where is the grand line associated with this map?" Zoro asked thinking this might be the island cluster map.

"Grand line?" Anko asked.

"Ya know where all the pirates want to go the enter the new world and get Rogers' One Piece." Zoro stated.

"Ok kid are you making this stuff up?" Anko asked her annoyance reaching a new high. "If you are you're just wasting the Hokage's time." She said grabbing Zoro by the collar.

Zoro slapped Anko's hands off of him with a force that surprised Anko. "I'm being serious!" He said as he let slip out a little killer intent that washed over the whole tower. Anko and the Hokage was taken aback by the amount of killer intent that this kid had let out.

Fearing that the Hokage was in danger several ninjas rushed in from all angles of the tower. Zoro quickly unsheathe the Wado Ichimonji. A rash chunin rushed Zoro with his kunai drawn. Zoro parried the chunin's weapon and slashed him with the blunt side of his sword. On this action the rest of the ninjas charged in as Zoro put his hand on the hilt of Sandai Kitetsu preparing for a fight.

"STOP!" The Hokage ordered. All of the responding ninjas stop where they were. Zoro now on edge kept his hand on Sandai and Wado drawn.

"It's alright." The old man said as he left his seat and walked over to the moss haired kid. Zoro watched him warily as the Hokage walked past him and placed his hand on his shoulder. The other ninja's bowed deeply and gathered the unfortunate chunin and left the room.

Anko stood in utter amazement. She too was about to take action against her green haired nuisance but when he took out that chunin, a fully trained chunin she noted, he moved like he had been fighting for years. "I-I'm sorry Zoro." She finally said. "It's just that we have never heard of this One Piece or Rodger."

Zoro looked at the occupants of the room Anko had a look of shock and disbelief on her once rash face and the older man still had the same look as he did when he entered the room. He sheathes his Wado.

'If you were to take a trip, where would you like to go?' Kuma's message hit him again. These two didn't know what the grand line was. People can get away with that. Not everyone wants to be a pirate or marine, but not to know Gol D. Rodger was off. Everyone knew the pirate king. He wasn't in his world anymore.

"Lets continue were we left off." The Hokage said breaking the silence that had fell upon the room. He picked up the map that Anko had dropped. "Could you show us where you are from on this map?" He asked again.

Zoro looked at the map and then looked away. "No. I can't" He answered realizing what was going on.

"Really..." The Hokage said rolling up the map and handing it back to Anko.

The elder Sarutobi sat back in his chair and pulled his hat down. He realized that everything Zoro had told him, was the truth except the last part. He was from this Shimotsuki village that was on the east blue. Zoro's eyes showed the old ninja that he came to a realization after that altercation. He wasn't going to push this kid any further. Taking a couple of puffs from his pipe he thought of what to with Zoro.

"Where were you headed?" He asked Zoro but was met with only silence. "I see." Sarutobi said in responded. "I've decided. You will stay here and be enrolled into the ninja academy." He declared which caught Zoro off guard. Before Zoro could protest Sarutobi continued. "You will stay with Anko for the time being."

Both Zoro and Anko had a look of shock mixed with anger in their eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH THAT PERSON!" They said in unison which was answer with a laugh from the Hokage.

"Anko your mission continues! Keep an eye on Roronoa Zoro and keep him safe. Don't worry, I'll give you the money to help take care of him and this way you can say you didn't fail at your first mission." Sarutobi said then continued to laugh as Anko and Zoro stared daggers at each other. "You two are dismissed." Sarutobi said.

Anko grabbed the Zoro by his arm and dragged him out of the office and closed the door. Left alone in his office he stood up and watched the Anko and Zoro's antics continue at the bottom of the tower.

"Jiraiya. In your travels have you heard of Shimotsuki village or the East Blue?" He asked. Sitting on the ledge just outside the window was the Toad Hermit himself.

"Can't say I have sensei." He answered. "But I sensed no malice in his voice. But that killer intent he let out. His chakra flow is too pure to be one of Orochimaru's experiments and no one his age should be able to exert that much..." Jiraiya said as he stood up on the ledge.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna assign a team to keep an eye on him when he's out of Anko's range." Sarutobi stated. "He is going to be very powerful in the future. Maybe he can help us keep Konoha peaceful."

"Always thinking of the village huh sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's part of it." Sarutobi said then took a drag of his pipe. "If we let him leave the village no telling who or what village would pick him up. I want this kid to have a great childhood. That scar on his chest tells he has been thru some trouble." He finished. Jiraiya smiled at his sensei's statement and left without a word for parts unknown as Sarutobi looked over his roster to see who would get this new assignment.

*Anko's apartment."

After shopping for a whole new wardrobe and stopping her new burden from getting lost more time than she could count on the way back to her apartment Anko was ready for a long hot bath.

"Put your stuff in that room over there." She said as she watched Zoro like a hawk to make sure that he wouldn't take a wrong turn out of the door. Zoro opened the door and looked at his new room. It was mostly empty except for an old tea serving table, a futon, and the random bug scurrying about. "We'll get you a bed tomorrow so you just have to use that futon for now." She said.

"That's all I need." Zoro said as he started to arrange his stuff.

"Suit yourself." Anko said as she left the young man to his own devices. After her long much deserved bath, she walked out to observe what the moss hair kid was doing. She opened the door to the room to see that he had his room all set up and he was doing one arm push-ups with a bunch of random stuff on his back to simulate weights.

"Hey moss head we can get you real weights tomorrow if you want." She said standing in the doorway.

"Don't call me that!" Zoro answered. He lost his concentration for a second his hand slipped and fell causing all of the stuff he had stacked on his back came crashing down on top of him causing Anko to burst out laughing. "You realize how long it took me to get that stuff stacked!" He yelled at the female ninja.

"Heh. It just makes it funnier. But seriously you should get some sleep. You start the academy tomorrow." Anko said still laughing slightly.

Zoro just let out a grunt of acknowledgment and started to finish his rep without the makeshift weights this time. Anko smiled at the discovery of her new nickname for Zoro and left the room to go to bed herself. When he heard a door open and close he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the window and looked into the night sky with one lone moon reminding him that he was nowhere near anyone he knew.

"I've decided. If I can't get home I will just have to become the greatest swordsman of this world. He grabbed the Wado Ichimonji and held it up to his face. "Kuina, even though I am in this new world I swear I will." Zoro declared.

Standing on top of the window frame was Anko. She had just gotten a surprising look into Zoro's true self. 'Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be.' She though as a big grin formed on her face.

* * *

><p>Please Review honestly and thank you for reading my story.<p>

* After a real nice PM I got from a reader im gonna move from paragraph format the more "acceptable" script format. Might take a little while for the next chapter while I fight the tiny voice of my english prof. in the back of my head"

~B.O.X.~


	2. Dawn of this generation's heroes

Chapter 01 – Dawn of this generation's heroes.

*Anko's apartment*

The first jonin mission is supposed to be the best one. The one you tell all your friends and family about when you grow older. Looking back at all that extra time and effort she spent training just to be recognized as one of Konoha's elite and take one more step in her final goal for revenge against a certain man. What did all that get her, in an ANBU squad? Nope. A bunch of cool solo missions? Nope. Now she was just a glorified baby sitter for the most annoying, bull-headed, kid she had ever met.

"NO! For the last time you can't take your swords to class with you!" Anko yelled as she played tug of war with her green haired nightmare's weapons of choice.

"Listen here! I'm not going anywhere without them! "Zoro retorted, still not fully trusting of this new village he was in.

'This was getting me nowhere.' Anko thought as she was starting to lose to Zoro's freakish strength. 'Ok if that's how you wana play.' With a couple of quick hand signs a snake started to crawl down Anko's arm and started to wrap themselves around Zoro's swords.

The reptile didn't go unnoticed for long. Zoro quickly spotted the snake, using his quick reflexes he grabbed subconsciously fearing that Anko might be bitten.

Using this opening Anko snatched the swords completely out of Zoro's grasps before he noticed where the reptile had originated from. "That's a dirty trick!" Zoro yelled outraged that he actually cared for her safety. Anko released the justu while wearing the biggest smirk she could muster that early in the morning.

"You can't take these to the academy." Anko said wagging a finger in his face. "You're not even a genin yet."

"Genie?" Zoro asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"No genin you idiot!" She retorted. "Now get ready you have to leave soon." Then she walked out of Zoro's room swords in hand closing the door behind her.

She could hear Zoro swearing all the way thru the door. Anko looked down at the swords. Then she remembered how much he changed from when they initially met inside the hospital room when he didn't have them till the time he was in the Hokage's office with them on hand. They were an extension of him. She placed two of the swords on a table near her and drew the sword that Zoro used to attack the chunin yesterday in the office. The blade reflected the glare of the morning sun as she held it out. Then her curiosity got the best of her and she ran her finger along the edge of the blade. Blood started to trickle off of her finger.

"If he truly wanted to kill him…" She began to think as her mind started to drift from the sharpness of the blade to the complete mastery of it by the young Zoro. Then she heard the door start to open.

Quickly she resheathed the sword into its white scabbard and collected the other two swords in her hand and quickly ran into her room to hide them, trying to avoid another tug of war session with Zoro.

"Hey snake woman. Where are you?" Zoro called out causing Anko to twitch a little bit.

"What!" She yelled while making sure the swords where well hidden.

"Are you going to tell me where this academy is or do I have to find it on my own again like yesterday?" He asked.

The Anko's mind started to wonder again. With his sense of direction, if you could even call it that, he could be gone all day and not even come close to the academy building. Or even worse he could leave the village and never be seen again. This would be bad, mostly for her.

"Hold on Zoro. Let me change." She said. She changed into her usually ninja attire as quickly as she could and walked into the living room. "Zoro you ready to go?" She asked.

…. No answer.

"Zoro?" She called as she entered his room. He wasn't in there either. Then her heart sank. She busted into the bathroom. "Zoro?" She asked frantically but no one was in there either. He had left without her. All the stuff she thought about while she was hiding his swords came back with a vengeance. She started to pull her hair in frustration. "ZORO! IF I FIND YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

><p>*Third Hokage's office*<p>

The elder Sarutobi stared out over the village he had protected so long. He usually wouldn't be up this early in the morning but today was different. A knock on the door and without a word of greeting three figures entered the room. Sarutobi turned around, sat at his desk, and began to prepare his pipe for what was going to be a long drawn out meeting. The atmosphere tensed at the pass of each moment.

"Good morning Homura, Koharu, Danzo." Sarutobi greeted as he lit his pipe and took a long drag. "Why have you called this meeting this early in the morning? Surely it could have waited till later in the day."

"It was brought to our attention that you are letting that boy we found in the forest stay in the village and attend the academy." Koharu stated.

Sarutobi nodded.

"We have nothing on that kid Sarutobi. He could be a spy from another village out to test our defenses or steal our village secrets." Homura said. "What you have done might have just doomed the village."

Sarutobi glared at his two former teammates then glanced up at Danzo. He knew that Homura and Koharu really loved the village and would put anything over the safety of the village even the life of a single child but this was Danzo's doing. Danzo had found out something about Zoro that he assumed no one else knew.

* * *

><p>*Flashback* Konoha Hospital. 2 days after Zoro's initial admittance.<p>

"And that's his current condition Hokage." The nurse said.

Sarutobi looked at the young green haired boy. The description of the kind and seriousness of his injuries it was clear to him that he wasn't just some kid who was abandoned by his parents or attacked by some wild animal, he was some kind of fighter. Obviously not a ninja with the way his chakra coils where associated but a very skilled fighter.

"Anything else sir?" The nurse asked breaking Sarutobi from his train of thought.

"No that will be all. Keep me informed if his condition changes." He answered. They both left the room. As soon as he took a couple of steps he sensed two new chakra signatures enter the room where Zoro rested. He recognized one of the signatures immediately.

'Danzo...' Sarutobi thought. He allowed the nurse to go ahead. Then in the blink of an eye he entered an empty room locking the door behind him. He lowered his chakra as low as possible. "**Tomegane no Jutsu**." Sarutobi said extending his hand. Then in a puff of smoke a crystal ball appeared. Focusing on his target an image of Danzo and what seemed to be a member of the Yamanaka clan. He focused more chakra into the technique so he could listen in on the two.

*Zoro's room*

"... don't sense him anymore Danzo" The Yamanaka male said.

"Good job Fu. We don't know how much time we have so begin the probe." Danzo instructed. With a nod Fu walked over to the bed of his intended target. He placed his hand on his head and began to probe his mind.

*Inside Zoro's mind*

Fu searched Zoro's mind. He wasn't as good as Inoichi was at this technique but he knew that he would be able to get the information he wanted, possible mission and battle strength of this kid. He decided to go for the easy data first. A person's past battles are usually the least protected data unless it's an assassination then determining his mission would be a little easier. It didn't take long for Fu to locate the battle data for this kid. Then the utter intensity of the memories started to overpower Fu and he was forced view the data through the eyes of Zoro. It started with the brutal battle with Cabaji, then his run in with the "world" strongest swordsman Mihawk, to the run-in with some weird fishmen, to his fight with a man with an unknown kekkei genkai named Mr. 1. These memories where to vivid for Fu to handle and he began trying to force his hand to let go of Zoro to break the link as the memories continued to roll on.

*Konoha Hospital*

Danzo observed the look on Fu's face. He was experiencing something intense. The movement of his eyes was very rapid. His face was contorting like he was in some kind of pain. Danzo saw that Fu's hand had started to inch off of the kid showing he was trying to break the link. Danzo walked over and used his hand to keep Fu's in place keeping his link to the kid. Danzo looked up at Fu's facial expression as they shifted and contorted then Fu began to bleed from the ears. Danzo pulled Fu's hand off of the kid breaking the link. Fu snatched his hand away from Danzo and began to search his body for wounds.

Danzo waited for Fu to calm down a little bit before he asked. "What did you see? What did you find out?"

Fu still shaken by the intensity of what he saw took a second to compose himself before he answered. "This kid his name is Roronoa Zoro. He is not a spy from another village nor is he associated with any of them, he is a swordsman from where I wasn't able to determine." Fu said. "T-T-this kid is very powerful. I witnessed some of his recent battles and his endurance, skill, power, and potential seem limitless. If we were to bring him into our fold he could make Root untouchable. If not he should be killed. If he decides to stay here he would be a great threat to your plans."

Danzo looked at the kid. 'Maybe the initial reports of the altercation he had with the people who found him weren't lies.' Danzo thought. "As soon as he wakes up make sure he finds his way to us and nowhere else. Assign someone to keep watch over him and take him away when he awakens. I'll prepare a story for his disappearance." Danzo said. "And a body."

"Yes sir!" Fu said then the two root members disappeared.

*Sarutobi's location*

Sarutobi sent the crystal ball back from where it came from. He had gotten more information from this trip than he thought he would get. He had to act fast and counter this without letting on what he knew.

* * *

><p>*End Flashback*<p>

*Back at Hokage office*

Danzo stood by watching the conversation between the Konoha council and the Hokage. The more they pressed him on the situation the more he provided evidence that he had everything under control. Slowly but surely Homura and Koharu started to open up and accept the idea of letting this Zoro kid stay in the village as a citizen. Danzo silently seethe at the fact that he lost a potential tool in his plans of taking over Konoha. He had heard enough. He turned around and walked away from the meeting that he thought had a chance of going his way due to the altercation in this very place yesterday. Back to the drawing board and now he had to add another variable to go along with the holder of the nine tailed fox.

* * *

><p>*Konoha Streets*<p>

Ino was ready for another day at the academy. After an unusual end to an otherwise uneventful day she was kind of ready for another boring academy day. Also she had to get back at that forehead girl for what she had done to her. She continued to walk towards the academy when she spotted the cause of her current problems. Zoro was walking the opposite direction as she was.

"Good morning Zoro." Ino said as she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Ino." Zoro returned with is usual stern look.

"What are you headed today?" She asked.

"Going to the academy." Zoro said as he passed her.

Ino stopped and reached out to Zoro grabbing his arm. "Did you say the academy?" She asked.

"Yeah. One of my neighbors was nice enough to give me directions." Ino couldn't believe it.

She had heard that some people have a bad sense of direction but this is ridiculous. "Come on Zoro I'll … show you the way." Ino said.

"I'm pretty sure..." Zoro tried to say before Ino began dragging him down the street.

* * *

><p>*Rooftops*<p>

Anko let out a sigh of relief. She currently watched the turn of events. While looking for Zoro she ran into Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma. Luckily they were assigned to watch over Zoro for the next couple of days as a way to wind down from the mission they had just returned from.

"I should put a collar on him and keep him on a leash!" Anko raged.

Asuma and Kakashi smiled at the comical frustration of the young Anko.

"He'll get to the academy. We watched him leave your place this morning so he was really in no danger." Asuma said as he lit up a cigarette.

"If you keep this up you'll start to get grey hair." Kakashi chimed in.

'These two let me run around like a madwoman...' Anko thought letting out small blush of embarrassment. "So if the Hokage have ya'll watching him, I'm gonna go." She said after she recomposed herself.

Kakashi and Asuma just raised a hand to bid her farewell as she left for parts unknown.

* * *

><p>*Konoha Ninja Academy*<p>

Zoro was standing in front of the class waiting for the teacher to come in. Despite the little detours he and Ino had taken on the way there, they made it to class with time to spare. He scanned the room. The kids were all whispering random stuff about him. Zoro noticed a lot of weird people in this room. A boy with a puppy, a girl with solid white eyes who turned slightly red as Zoro looked at her. A fat kid, a boy already sleep, that weird pink haired girl from yesterday, and a kid with a goggles on his head and whisker marks on his face. This was a weird bunch of kids.

"Hey moss head!" The kid with goggles yelled at him.

Zoro twitched a little at the nickname but decided to ignore the kid.

"I know you hear me moss head." Zoro's face started to contort with anger.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Ino yelled from her seat. "He just got here and you're aready bothering him."

"Look at Ino-pig defends her new boyfriend." The pink haired girl from yesterday retorted.

"S-shut up forehead girl!" Ino said. The two rivals started hurling insults at each other as others started to talk about the arguing girls and the new student.

"Alright class settle down." A voice commanded and immediately all chatter stopped.

Zoro turned to the voice to see a man in what to him seemed to be the standard uniform for these ninjas, a scar on his nose, and his hair in a ponytail.

"As you can see we have a new student." The older man said. He turned to Zoro. "Hi my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor. Please, introduce yourself to the class please."

"Roronoa Zoro." He said displaying no emotions.

'Great, another one like the Uchiha.' Iruka thought. "Ok Zoro, you can take a seat by Naruto." He said as he pointed to the empty seat by the kid with the goggles.

Zoro walked over to his new assigned seat. As he sat down the goggle kid continued to look at him with a goofy grin that rivaled the one Luffy did.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya." The goggled boy introduced himself and held out his hand.

Zoro gave him a stern glance not returning the gesture.

"So where are you from? Haven't seen you around town. I'd remember that shade of green hair anyway, moss head." Naruto continued.

Zoro face started to show how annoyed he was getting.

"Yeesh. Are you sore because I called you moss head, moss head?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that!" Zoro yelled breaking this calm demeanor.

The whole classroom turned to the two that caused the outburst couple of people started laughing and someone complained about another troublesome person joining the class.

Naruto laughed felling a sense of victory on how he caused the new guy to lose his demeanor.

"Naruto, Zoro if you too are done I would like to start class." Iruka said.

"Yes! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as Zoro just folded his arms.

'Definitely like Luffy.' Zoro thought.

* * *

><p>*Two hours Later in the School Yard training ring.*<p>

Iruka stood by the building looking over the dossier he received on Roronoa Zoro.

"Ninjustu knowledge: unknown. Taijustu knowledge: Unknown. Genjustu knowledge: unknown. Ninja tool skills: unknown. Misc.: appears skilled in Kenjustu. Forbidden to take his swords them around the village by Hokage until further notice." It read.

Today was supposed to be a little sparing exercise to test there skills in basic ninja combat, but with this new kid it had messed up the plan he had for the class. And the questions he asked him in class didn't go so well...

*flashback*

Iruka's lecture was going on as usual. He looked around the class and noticed that Zoro wasn't paying attention and was half asleep.

'Let's see how much he knows.' Iruka thought. "Zoro." Iruka called.

Zoro stirred from his state of near sleep. "Yes." He answered.

"Can you name the five basic elements?" He asked.

There was a few seconds of silence then... "Huh?" Zoro answered with a look of confusion on his face.

The class erupted in laughter.

"You might not be dead last anymore Naruto." Sasuke chimed in.

Naruto ignored Sasuke just murmuring bastard under his breath.

"Quiet down class. Ok Zoro. Can you show me the Ram seal?" Iruka asked still trying to gauge what Zoro knew.

Zoro hesitated for a few seconds then moved his hands and put them by his head simulating ram horns.

The class let out a roar of laughter and this time Iruka couldn't hold it in. Such a serious looking kid doing that. He started laughing with them.

*end flashback*

Iruka didn't want to hurt Zoro.

"Yo Iruka." A voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Asuma and Kakashi casually leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kakashi, Asuma. What brings you to the academy? I don't think we're choosing genin teams today. The next class graduates in three days." Iruka said as he returned to looking at his dossier.

"No, we are the people watching that kid today." Asuma said gesturing is cigarette towards Zoro.

Iruka nodded as he still pondered his situation. "Ok." Iruka said. "I will pair him against Naru-"

"Pair him against Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted.

"Wha! He didn't even bring ninja tools." Iruka said has he tried to pick his jaw off of the ground.

"Just do it. You can stop it before it gets too far out of hand." Kakashi said trying to reassure the chunin instructor.

Iruka Looked over his shoulders at his students lined up patiently waiting. "First up. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Roronoa Zoro." Iruka belted out still worried about Zoro's safety.

"Hmp. This is gonna be easy." Sasuke said as he entered the ring.

Zoro walked to the center of the ring without saying a word.

"Get him Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as the usual fan club cheered behind her.

"Go moss head! Show him what a dead last can do!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not a dead last!" Zoro retorted.

"Enough stalling." Sasuke said as he pulled out a kunai and whirled it around before bringing it down in a basic stance.

Zoro looked around to get a feeling for his surrounding. Most of the class was standing by Sakura cheering on this Sasuke kid and Naruto was standing by himself. 'He must be an outcast.' Zoro thought as he focused his eyes on Sasuke.

"Aren't you worried about Sasuke getting hurt? Most people don't know what he did to that chunin." Asuma said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"He's unarmed. I just want to gauge his strength for myself." Kakashi said as he put his book away to focus on the exhibition.

"OK. Keep it clean Sasuke. You're fighting an unarmed opponent. And Zoro don't overexert yourself." Iruka said as he signaled the fight to start.

Zoro couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Iruka think he was weak. But before he could say a word of protest Sasuke struck. He started slicing at Zoro. Zoro dodge all of the incoming attacks to the amazement of all around him. Sasuke was starting to get annoyed with this dead last: green haired version. It was time to end this. He tossed the kunai at Zoro who simply dodged it. Sasuke smirked. As Zoro was mid dodge he pulled out another kunai and stabbed at Zoro. Iruka was about to stop the fight when he and the rest of the class gasped. Zoro had caught Sasuke by the wrist stopping his attack cold. Sasuke tried to pull away but he could not break this kids grip. A little surprised by his strength, Sasuke attempted a roundhouse kick on Zoro to try to get him to let go. Zoro just simply blocked it with his free hand.

"Maybe you should give up." Zoro said slightly tightening his grip.

Then Sasuke started to hear the rest of the class start to talk.

"Sasuke is being outclassed by this kid? Maybe he isn't as strong as we thought." One voice said.

"Or maybe Zoro is just stronger. Sasuke can't be good at everything." Another voice said.

The last sentence rung in his head. He was the strongest here! Not this guy! He had to be the best. If he was going to get his revenge he had to be the best! So with that he dropped the kunai. Sasuke felt Zoro's grip relax a bit and on this he sprang into action. Sasuke reached into his pouch and grabbed a smoke bomb threw it into Zoro's face. Zoro let go of Sasuke as he rubbed his now stinging eyes. Sasuke started to take advantage of his temporarily blinded opponent and started hitting him with a barrage of punches and kicks.

'What a cheap trick.' Zoro though as he tried to block as much as he could with his diminished vision. Sasuke pulled out another kunai and jumped behind Zoro and went for the winning blow.

"Zoro behind you!" Ino called out before covering her mouth with her hands realizing what she just did.

Zoro turned around and could barely make out Sasuke but he threw a punch anyway. There was no way he was about to lose this match to someone who resorted to cheap tricks. Sasuke dodged the erratic blow but the force of the punch still hit him causing him to stagger backward.

'What! I dodged that blow!' Sasuke thought.

Asuma saw the look on Sasuke's face. "Hmm, that was a powerful blow." He said.

Kakashi nodded. "Gai's blows have similar effect. His strength must be uncanny for a kid his age." He said.

"What did he hit me with?" Sasuke thought as he could see the renewed focus in Zoro's eyes. A look that sent a chill down his spine. 'There's only one thing to do." He said as he distances himself from Zoro. Bringing his hands to the horse seal, he quickly when threw the proper seals. "**Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled.

"What!" Zoro yelled surprised by the attack. He barely had time to properly react to the huge fireball that Sasuke had sent his direction and the right side of his body was burnt.

Iruka had seen enough. After that brief show of strength and dexterity Zoro displayed, Sasuke was pretty much showing the difference in strategic knowledge and power between the two. He was going to stop this fight before it got any more out of hand. Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's shoulder and shook his head. "Wait. It's almost over." Kakashi said.

"Yeah I say. This Zoro kid is being outclassed." Iruka said "I'm stoping this now."

"Maybe the Hokage exaggerated his ability." Asuma said.

"Maybe not. Give him a few seconds." Kakashi responded as Zoro checked his body, accessing the damage done, and then took a new stance.

Iruka against his better judgement listened to Kakashi.

"Ready to give up!" Sasuke yelled extremely proud of himself. Then his cheering section started back up.

'I going to end this now.' Zoro thought as he stared at his opponent.

Sasuke was getting antsy. He was ready to claim his win and show this dead last his place.

"Kat-". Before he could finish the justu Zoro appeared in front of him.

The class gasps at the speed that Zoro moved while Asuma and Kakashi, who weren't expecting a speed burst of that magnitude, barely were able to track his movements.

"**Mutoryu: Tatsu Maki!**" Zoro yelled as he smashed Sasuke with his arms sending him flying out of the ring. Zoro watched as Iruka caught an unconscious Sasuke before he could go too far and placed him on the ground and making sure he was ok.

"Zoro's the winner." He declared satisfied with Sasuke's condition.

Zoro clenched his fists of his still slight burned arm. 'My strength is a little more than it was when I was originally this age. And my body seems to remember the techniques.' He thought. 'This may be a blessing in disguise. I can perfect my moves and become stronger than before.'

The rest of the class rushed over to check on Sasuke except Ino who walked slowly over to his side wondering why she warned Zoro of Sasuke's attack and Naruto who was running over to congratulate Zoro.

"Amazing!" Naruto said as he ran up to Zoro.

"Thanks." Zoro said.

"Maybe you can teach me that attack some day! It will help me when I become Hokage." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

Remembering Naruto's support of him during the match and his overall happy demeanor caused Zoro's usual stern face broke into a smile.

'This guy is too much like Luffy.' He thought.

"Ok class shows over. Back to the class room." Iruka said "I'll be there in a second."

Ino looked over at Zoro and Naruto. She broke away from the group and headed towards the two. "Naruto, don't let this guy lead anywhere. His sense of direction sucks." She said in a condescending tone.

"Don't blame me for you leading me the wrong way, Ino." Zoro retorted.

Ino grounded her fist into his burnt side. "Whaat..." She said not believing what she just heard.

Naruto laughed at the exchange.

"Ino, you didn't have to warn me of that attack." Zoro said as he turned to look at Ino. "But thanks." This caught her off guard and caused her to blush a little.

"Let's go Zoro. You can tell me what moves you're gonna teach me on our way back to class." Naruto said.

"Who said I was teaching you anything." Zoro said as he followed Naruto back leaving a still shocked Ino.

'W-why am I blushing!' she said. As she recomposed herself and followed the two boys leaving Iruka with the two jonin.

"No Sword style eh." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book.

"Kakashi. Who is this kid?" Iruka asked. "Where did he come from to require a jonin escort?"

"He's no threat." Asuma answered for the copy ninja. "He might have no knowledge of our ways but don't let that cause you to underestimate him."

'No knowledge of the ninja way...' Iruka thought to himself. "Thanks Kakashi, Asuma. I have to get back to my class" Iruka said as he walked back to the academy building.

* * *

><p>*Academy classroom*<p>

The mood had changed since the morning. The Sasuke "fan club" glared angrily at Zoro for embarrassing the object of their one-sided affections. Random other students crowded around Zoro barraging him with questions wondering how he got so strong and where he learned that technique. While a bandaged Sasuke was brooding. He had never lost to anyone in this class or any class. He was an Uchiha! One of Konoha's elite! Not some no name from who knows where. "This isn't over." Sasuke said as he glanced at his new rival.

*After school*

Naruto, Zoro, and Ino walked out of the school house together.

"So where do you live?" Naruto asked Zoro as they walked down the pathway.

"With some snake lady." Zoro said.

"Who are you calling snake lady, moss head?" Anko said from the school gate.

"I told you-!"

"Yeah yeah." Anko said interrupting Zoro. "Thanks Ino for showing this lost kid the way to the academy. Otherwise he would probably be in Kirigakure by now."

"It's nothing." Ino replied.

"Hey snake lady can you show me where you two live so I can at least know where to take him when you don't come?" Naruto asked.

"The name is Anko." She said as she hit Naruto in the head. "And that's not a bad idea. I won't have to get up early anymore!" The three kids sweatdrop.

"You commin Ino?" Zoro asked.

Ino sighed. "Might as well. You're like a lost puppy. I would like to know where to return you."

"Lost puppy huh..." Zoro said grinding his teeth.

Naruto and Anko laugh as the group makes their way to Anko and Zoro's place.

* * *

><p>The day by day life of the displaced master of the Santoryu wouldn't change as time marched on. He learned the basics of chakra manipulation, but as much as they tried to teach him the basic of ninjutsu and genjustu he showed no signs of the ability to use either of the techniques. But when it came to Taijustu he was a natural, as expected. His "rivalry" with the young Uchiha survivor intensified also due to the fact that he has never really able to defeat Zoro one-on-one. Zoro was indifferent towards Sasuke and never actually considered him a rival. His circle of friends would stay quite small due to his association with Naruto and the fact that he was constantly under jonin supervision. The only people he could truly call a friend was Naruto, Anko, Ino, and Ten-Ten to a lesser extent, others would look thru him. Zoro continued to train extensively and with his new understanding of chakra he was able to improve his overall skill. Zoro slowly grew into his life as a citizen of Konoha, but that didn't mean he gave up on his first group of friends. He missed them and wondered how they were doing, if they ever got back together and continued their journey without him, or if they were looking for him.<p>

* * *

><p>*Time skip 2 years later*<p>

"Zoro! Come on!" Ino yelled from outside Zoro's place.

"You don't want to be late for graduation day!" Zoro walked casually down the stairs and was greeted by his closest friends Ino and Naruto.

"I don't know how why I should be hurrying I won't pass this test anyway." He said as they started to walk towards the academy.

"Even Naruto makes better bushins than me." Making the orange clad kid smile.

"That's only because you can't make one." Ino said with a slight laugh.

"Hey..." A slightly angry Naruto reacted to the comment.

"Don't worry. Rock Lee was in your position last year and he somehow passed. You'll pass I'm sure of it." She said as she patted him on the back.

"Who says I'm worried about that? That damned snake lady hid my swords real good this time. The sooner I get to be a genin the sooner I get them back." Zoro said.

"Really? Is there a time when you two aren't arguing?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah after all of this time you would think they would be used to each other." Ino added.

Zoro ignored the two. They continued talk about random topics all the way to the academy.

* * *

><p>*Academy Classroom*<p>

Zoro, Naruto, and Ino entered the classroom. Zoro took his seat next to Kiba and Choji. Not even giving him time to settle in Sasuke approached him.

"So I guess this ends our rivalry, since you'll never pass this exam." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "I guess you'll be joining Naruto in the class next year. Hopefully it won't take to long for you to become a genin."

Zoro just sat there not feeling like getting into an argument with this smug kid today. He had other things to worry about.

Zoro's attitude... Sasuke hated it. He could keep his cool with everyone else he has ever ran into and most people adored him, but not this guy. He couldn't defeat this green haired freak and while all the other villagers ate out of his hands this kid openly defied him like his friend Naruto. While the little altercation happened, Iruka walked. He looked over at Zoro and Sasuke and shook his head.

"Alright class today is most your examination day." Iruka said. Sasuke gave Zoro one more condescending smirk and walked back to his seat. "Today is the day you all graduate and become genin. Zoro you're going to have to take a special test later today due to your unusual circumstance. So you can wait here as we go to the examination site. Someone will be here to watch you so don't go anywhere." Iruka said with emphasis on the final couple of words.

On that everyone else left the classroom and when they were all gone Kakashi walked in nose in book.

"So you today huh?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi said as he motioned Zoro to follow him.

"I thought I was going to just stay here today." Zoro said as he got up and followed the masked ninja.

"Well I'm going to drop you off at your training spot. We don't know how long this will take and I know how much you like train." Kakashi said.

"I have to get ready for tomorrow. Anko will get you for your test. Here." Kakashi threw Zoro a familiar white scabbard.

"How did you..."

"Anko told me to give you this. Just don't wonder off." Kakashi said. Zoro nodded in agreement then the two made their way to the appointed training spot.

* * *

><p>*Unknown*<p>

It didn't take Zoro long to forget what he agreed to and slowly make his way away from the assigned location. No longer in the clearing Kakashi dropped him off at, he was deep in the forest but it didn't seem to faze him. He was focused on his training. As he went thru the motions he heard a couple of familiar voices. Surprisingly he was able to find the source of the voices without much trouble and approached them identifying one as his teacher Iruka. As he approached them he saw a bruised and battered Naruto holding a giant scroll.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Zoro asked returning Wado Ichimonji to its scabbard.

"Ah! Zoro!" Naruto said in a hushed tone surprised to see the swordsman there. He motioned Zoro to be quiet and pointed to the source of the sound. Zoro looked around and saw Iruka leaned up against a tree and an unknown person with a giant shuriken on his back.

"Who is that?" Zoro asked as he put his hand on the hilt of the Wado. He looked down at Naruto after he didn't receive and answer. He noticed that Naruto was focused in on the conversation that Iruka and the unknown ninja was having and decided to listen in.

"Yeah Mizuki, the demon fox would do that. But Naruto is different." Iruka said in a labored voice.

"He is..?" Mizuki asked.

"I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students." Iruka said. "He might not be the hardest worker, he's clumsy, and few accept him. He already knows what it's like to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox. He is a member of the hidden leaf. He's Uzumaki Naruto."

Zoro smiled. He didn't know what they meant by demon fox but he got what Iruka was going for. He looked down and Naruto saw crying like a baby.

"Tch. Well whatever." Mizuki said. Iruka tried to get up but blood started to flow from the wound on his back. Zoro face expression changed from a smile and returned to a look of worry for his teacher.

"Iruka. I said that I would take care of you later...But i changed my mind! Hurry up and die!" Mizuki yelled as he threw his giant shuriken at a helpless Iruka.

That's when Naruto and Zoro sprang into action. Naruto drove his knee into the white haired ninja's face while Zoro unsheathed the Wado and sliced the shuriken in half.

'Naruto! Zoro?' Iruka thought.

"If you touch Iruka, I'll kill you!" Naruto declared.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The downed foe declared as he rose to his feet. He looked around and saw Naruto standing with the scroll in hand while Zoro stood behind him with Wado in one hand and the sheath in the other.

"Ah Zoro! The guy who started this!" Iruka and Naruto looked back a Zoro.

"I don't even know who you are." Zoro declared.

"Hahahahaha! How ironic! The guy who destroyed my life doesn't even remember me." Mizuki said every word dripping with hatred. "Remember when you first showed up. When you defeated me in front of the Hokage that effectively was the end of my rise in power! You force me to take this thankless job as an instructor! I'll kill you and Iruka along with the demon fox!" Mizuki declared.

"Move Naruto." Zoro said as waves of killer intent flowed from him. Naruto moved to the side. Mizuki summoned another shuriken. Zoro resheathed the Wado and put it behind his back.

'What is he doing?' Mizuki thought. 'I won't make the same mistake! I won't charge!'

"**Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!**"Zoro yelled. Then in the blink of an eye he was behind him with the sword at his side. Blood flew from the shallow wound.

"Ha. Your cut was shallow!" Mizuki gloated.

"Yeah I know." Zoro said as he placed the sword on his side. "It's not my fight to finish."

Naruto dropped the scroll and brought his hands to the proper seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He yelled. And hundreds of clones appeared.

"You said that you were going to kill us." One of the clones said. Mizuki looked around unable to comprehend what was going on. "Ok we'll start then." Another clone said.

After a furious beating Mizuki laid broken and beaten. Naruto was bragging to Zoro about his newly gained headband and rank as genin.

"So... How did your test go?" Naruto asked.

"I never took it." Zoro said. "So i guess I'll try again next year."

"Nonsense." Iruka said from behind them. "Mizuki and I were going to be your proctors for your exam anyway. So I don't see any reason to not make you a genin. And I don't think he's going to disagree with me." Iruka finished with a slight chuckle. "Sadly I don't have a headband for you."

"Don't worry. I'll just take his. He doesn't deserve it." Zoro said as he picked up Mizuki's discarded headband and wrapped it around his left arm. He had now joined the ranks of Konoha.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. I went thru three sets of this chapter before I finished this and still don't like the OOCness of certain characters in this chapter. To answer a couple of questions, yes Zoro will be returning to the One Piece-verse and yes a couple of other Straw Hats will make a cameo in this story,but it wont be long. I like to thank all the reviewers for the previous chapters and sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Thanks!<p>

~B.O.X.~


	3. Moving Forward Together

Chapter 2 Moving forward together.

*Konoha Streets*

A new day had started. Naruto, Ino, and Zoro walked towards the academy knowing that this was the official start to their lives as genin. Ino looked over at Naruto who constantly kept adjusting his headband then looked over at Zoro just irradiated an aura of confidence since he now was allowed to walk around with his three swords.

'How does he fight with three swords…' Ino thought the green haired boy turned to her.

"What?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

She immediately reacted a light blush crept onto her cheeks. "What do you mean what?" She quickly spurted out turning away from Zoro.

"You were staring again Ino." Naruto said with a foxy grin as he lightly jabbed her in the side with his elbow. "Keep on doing that and people will start to believe what Sakura sa-.."

"Naruto you idiot!" Ino interrupted as she hit the orange clad boy as hard as she could.

"Ya'll are weird." Zoro said oblivious to what his two friends where talking about. "So what's going to happen today?"

"We get put into 3 man teams." Ino answered.

"Maybe we'll be on the same team!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Not likely I'm above average while you to were both last in the class." Ino stated with a small condescending laugh as Naruto and Zoro glared at her. "So there's no chance we will be grouped together." Ino finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Naruto briefly lost his usual cheerful demeanor. Over the last couple of years, Ino and Zoro had become true friends to him. He hated the fact that there group was being split up. A frown had formed on Zoro's face. He would have liked if the three of them  
>got to be on the same team but what Ino said was true. As they walked thru the gates of the academy, the group grew strangely quiet as they walked towards the future full of unknown possibilities.<p>

* * *

><p>*Classroom*<p>

Students buzzed with activity as most were anxiously waiting for Iruka to come in and tell them what the teams where on. Sasuke sat brooding on his next move. He was now a genin and one step closer to getting his well-deserved revenge. He heard the door open and glanced in its direction. He saw Naruto and Ino walk thru the door.

'How did that dead-last pass the exam?' he thought. Then Zoro walked thru and where his black bandana was usually tied was a leaf forehead protector. Sasuke's rage shot thru the roof. He hated Roronoa Zoro. He was content with the fact that he would never be able to pass that test or any test. Sasuke shot up to the surprise of everyone in the room and stormed over to Zoro. He pushed past Ino and Naruto and got in Zoro's face.

"Did you steal that?" Sasuke insinuated as he pointed towards the protector. "You had to because there was no way you could of gotten that otherwise."

Zoro looked directly at the Uchiha. "Move." Zoro said as he brushed past Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't going to allow this. Ever since this Zoro kid had shown up people had started to doubt his overall position as the top ninja in the class. He could do almost everything better than this green haired freak. When it came to Taijustu or sparing he couldn't lay one finger on him. He had to show everyone his dominance now.

Sasuke forcefully grabbed Zoro's arm. "Answer me. How did you get that?" He demanded. Zoro was getting angry and Naruto noticed this. He saw the same look as he saw when they fought Mizuki just without the killer intent.

"He passed that's all that matters." Naruto said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Come on Zoro." Ino said ushering Zoro towards his seat.

"There you go again hiding behind a girl." Sasuke said. Ino felt her whole body jerk as Zoro came to a complete stop.

"I guess those swords are only for show. Just follow your girl to your seat moss head." Sasuke said with a smile happy at his performance.

Zoro turned around to face Sasuke. He put his hand on the Wado. He would put true fear into Sasuke's heart. Just one move, it was all he needed. Then a hand appeared on his. He looked to the side to see Ino staring at him.

"Don't." was the only word she said. She tugged on his arm once and with a grunt he followed. Sasuke and the other kids laughed at the display as Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he knew what could have happened. Zoro closed his eyes and blocked out the rest of the class. Not too long afterwards Iruka showed up paper in hand.

"Now you will soon get to do missions to help the village. So today we will create the three man teams and each team will have a Jounin sensei." Iruka stated. "You will have to follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions. We tried to balance each team's strength." The whole classroom erupted in disagreement. "Calm down. It's for your growth and safety."

Iruka said then started to read the names. Zoro drifted off as Iruka read onwards.

"Ok next is team seven. Hanuro Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..."

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke."

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura yelled.

Zoro looked over a Naruto as the once exited kid now looked like it was the end of the world. 'At least it wasn't me.' Zoro thought.

"IRUKA! Why does an outstanding shinobi like me have to be on the same team as that prick over there?" Naruto yelled.

Iruka was a little surprised by this outburst but quickly recomposed himself and said. "Sasuke's grades where the best of all 28 graduates and yours were dead last. You do understand we had to do this to balance the teams, right?"

"Just don't get in my way, dead last." Sasuke said.

"What did you call me!" Naruto retorted.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Zoro couldn't help but feel bad for his friend but at least he wasn't last.

"Ok now to continue." Iruka said. "Team 8 will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro looked around and spotted his other two teammates. He had little interaction with the Hyuga girl mostly because she seemed a little scared of him. Kiba, on the other hand, he had interacted with on multiple occasions.

"Ok. We'll introduce your jonin instructors this afternoon, so take a break." Iruka said as he waked out of the room.

Zoro stood up as he was approached by his new teammates.

"G-g-g-good morning, Zoro. Looks like we are going to be teammates." Hinata timidly said as she fidgeted around.

"Seems that way." Zoro answered. Hinata backed away from Zoro's glance. 'Don't tell me…' Zoro thought as he took a step toward Hinata.

Hinata took two steps backwards.

'This girl IS scared of me…" Zoro thought.

Kiba laugh at the brief interaction between the two. "This team is going to be interesting." Kiba said as the puppy on his head barked in agreement.

* * *

><p>*Hokage's office*<p>

Yuhi Kurenai stood in front of the Hokage's desk. "I don't think it's safe to have Zoro on the same team as Hinata." Kurenai protested. "I know he has been with us for a while but he might still be a spy for another village. I'm sure even Hiashi will have a problem with this."

The elder Sarutobi was getting ready to meet a certain masked ninja when Kurenai confronted him. "Zoro is no threat to Hinata." He said trying to reassure her knowing how she felt about the young Hyuga. "If you ask him what the Byakugan is he'll think it's some sort of food." He said with a chuckle.

This still didn't sit well with Kurenai. "Hokage!" She yelled.

"It's final." He said. "We have watched him for two years straight and he has shown no signs of anything malicious. He might seem cold on the outside, but he's a kind-hearted kid."

Kurenai started to walk out.

"One more thing. Don't underestimate Zoro he's stronger than he looks, and keep an eye on him. He tends to get lost easily." The Hokage said as Kurenai left the room.

'Tch. That boy is dangerous.' Kurenai thought at she leaned against the recently shut door. She had heard everything from Asuma about him. His supposed backstory, training habits, personality, and the fights he had. This "child" was more that he appeared to be. 'The only way for me to stop this was to prove that this team would never work. And I had the perfect test for that.' She thought as a smirk formed on her face.

* * *

><p>*Outside the academy*<p>

Zoro sized up the woman that had shown up not too long ago. She didn't look like anything special but hey most of the strong people in this village appeared like this and the smell of flowers flowed from her. He looked over at Kiba and it seemed he was coming up with the same conclusion. He glanced over at Hinata and she seemed to relax a lot.

"Hi. I'm Yuhi Kurenai and I will be the jonin overseeing this team." The older woman said with a smile on her face. "First, we are going to introduce ourselves. Please speak your name and give me what your likes, dislikes, and what you want to do in the future."

"What will this accomplish?" Zoro asked as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Aren't we supposed to be training to become better ninja's? This meet and greet doesn't seem necessary?" Kiba said. Kurenai frowned a little bit. It seemed like she had two troublesome boys on her team.

"Come on guys. It won't hurt if we get to know each other." Hinata said.

"Then you go first." Kiba said.

"What! W-w-well, My name is H-h-hyuga H-h-hinata. And what I like is….. what I dislike is….. what I dream is…." Hinata tried to say but her shyness got the better of her.

Kiba let out a chuckle. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. What I like is my family and Akamaru here. What I dislike is boring stuff. And my dream is to become the strongest ninja in the village!" Kiba declared.

Then they all turned to Zoro. "My name is Roronoa Zoro. What I like is not important. What I dislike are weak people. My goal is become the greatest swordsman ever." Zoro said.

Kurenai looked at her current team. They we're so different there was no way that they will past this test. "Ok. Our first mission will be a survival test." She said.

"Survival test? We just got done with the academy graduation exam!" Kiba yelled.

"I guess you could call this the true test. Out of you 28 graduates only nine will become true genin. The rest will go back to the academy." Kurenai said with an evil smile on her face.

Hinata had a worried look on her face while Zoro and Kiba both had looks of confidence on theirs.

'There's no way that I'll lose and go back to the academy.' They both thought.

"Tomorrow morning meet at training ground number three for the test. Oh yeah. You three shouldn't eat anything. You might not be able to hold it in." Kurenai as she disappeared in a swirl of flower petals.

"Survival test huh? You guys better not get in my way." Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"The same goes for you dog boy." Zoro said with a similar smirk.

Hinata just stood back. 'Why did I get grouped with these guys?' She said casting her eyes to the ground. 'I shouldn't even show up tomorrow. I'll just hold them back.' She looked back up and Zoro and Kiba where looking at her.

"Don't look so down Hinata. We'll get thru this." Kiba said. Zoro nodded with a smile.

"You guys…" Hinata said as a small smile formed on her face.

"The main problem is getting Zoro to the training ground." Kiba said

"What. Don't worry about that. I'll get there." Zoro said.

"On your own? No way." Kiba said.

Zoro grabbed Kiba by the collar of his jacket. "You wana fight dog boy?" He threatened.

"Anytime stupid swordsman." Kiba responded.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought." She said.

* * *

><p>*Next morning Outside Anko and Zoro's Apartment*<p>

Zoro waited patiently for either Hinata or Kiba to show up. "Man. They tell me to wait and neither of them even bothers to show up." He complained.

"Bark!" A small voice said.

Zoro looked around then he felt a bite on his leg. He looked down. "Akamaru?" He said in a surprised voice.

"Arf." He "answered" as he started to walk towards the appointed training ground.

"Kiba…" Zoro said as he clenched his fist and started to follow the puppy.

* * *

><p>*Training Ground Number Three.*<p>

The three potential genin stood in front of Kurenai. The scent of freshly cut flowers flowed from her as the early morning sun lit up the training ground.

"Since we are all her we can start the test." She said as she put a clock on the ground and pulled out two bells. "In this survival test you have to take these two bells from me before noon. Whoever doesn't get the bell will get no lunch and be tied to a stump while we eat in front of them."

'That's why she told us not to eat…' The three all thought.

"And those without a bell will be sent back to the academy. So at the very least one of you will go back to the academy." Kurenai said with a hint of malice in her voice.

Hinata looked worried but Zoro and Kiba still had a look of confidence on their face.

"You can use anything you want in this test. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill me." Kurenai said.

"But Kurenai..!" Hinata tried to protest.

"No buts Hinata. Come at me with your full strength or go back to the academy." Kurenai said as she latched the bells onto the side of her belt. "Now begin!"

Kiba and Hinata did the ninja like thing and went for cover but Zoro rushed Kurenai at full speed.

'Hmph. You may have been able to beat a low ranking Chunin but you won't get the better of me.' Kurenai thought.

Zoro drew the Wado and went for the bells tied to her belt. She disappeared from Zoro's sight and reappeared behind him with a kunai drawn.

'Time to show him his place.' She thought as she went for the 'killing strike' only to be parried by Zoro's Sandai Kitetsu. 'He's still looking forward yet he parried my blow!' Kurenai thought as she struggled against Zoro's strength. Then the Hokage's words rang in her head. Was she underestimating this kid? She was brought back to reality by an opportunistic Kiba going for the bells.

'They're as good as mine!' He thought.

Kurenai jumped leaving Kiba hurdling towards Zoro.

"Get out of the way!" Kiba yelled but it was too little too late. Kiba ran into Zoro sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"You idiot!" Zoro raged.

"Hmph. You guys will never get these bells." Kurenai said.

"Now Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. As that moment the puppy jumped out from some nearby bushes at Kurenai.

She simply grabbed the puppy by the scruff before it even got close.

Zoro pushed Kiba aside. "I'll finish this! Nitoryu…."

Before he could get the attack off Kurenai threw the puppy at him.

Zoro stopped the attack and caught the puppy.

Tossing the puppy to Kiba he lowered his swords and prepared to attack again only to see Kurenai finishing up a justu then everything disappeared into a bright light.

* * *

><p>*Unknown*<p>

Zoro cursed his luck. He should have finished the attack. A rare lapse in judgment caused him to be trapped in this prison. Then Kurenai appeared right beside him.

'With these damned illusions.' He thought as he sliced thru the fake version of the person who put him there. He walked in a random direction. He looked in the sky and the sun was approaching overhead meaning that the test was about over. Another year as a student he wasn't about to accept that. Then another Kurenai appeared.

"Wait Zoro!" It spoke as he went to slice it.

"Hinata?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah hold on." She said as she brought her hands to the swordsman's face breaking the genjustu that Kurenai placed on him.

Zoro eyed Hinata warily.

"W-w-what?" Hinata asked as she felt the pressure of his gaze. He forcefully grabbed Hinata by the arm then let her go.

"Sorry had to make sure he was real." Zoro said. "So have you seen dog boy?"

"Well you and Kiba we're so close to Kurenai that both of you got the full brunt of her technique. Then afterward you two charged off in random directions." Hinata explained.

"Why weren't you affected?" Zoro asked.

"I… I didn't want to hold you and Kiba back. So I hid and was going to wait til it was over. I'll go back to the academy while both of you move on." Hinata said.

'This girl…' Zoro thought.

"Look over there." Hinata said pointing at a raging Kiba clawing at what he thought was Kurenai.

"I got this." Zoro said as he walked over to Kiba and hit him over the head with the hilt of his sword.

Hinata's jaw dropped in surprise as Kiba hit the ground. "Z-zoro, that won't work." Hinata said as she ran over to Kiba and dispelled the genjustu.

Kiba jumped up and got in Zoro's face and started to spew obsenities at him.

"G-g-guys! We don't have time for this!" Hinata said in an uncharacteristic forceful tone.

Zoro and Kiba turned to Hinata and she cringed back a little.

"W-w-we don't have time for this. First thing we have to do is find Kurenai." She said.

"Use your Byakugan to find her." Kiba suggested.

She cast her eyes downwards. "I don't think…"

"Why don't you use your nose." Zoro stated sensing her unease.

"I don't have a scent to use." Kiba said.

"Flowers." Zoro said.

"Yeah, she was wearing perfume today." Hinata said.

"We will find her. You just better be ready to get her from her hiding spot." Kiba said.

Hinata took a deep and activated her Byakugan. Kiba sniffed around as Hinata scanned the area. Within a short time they both snapped in the same direction.

"There!" They said in unison.

Zoro stepped forward. "**Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound ho!**" He yelled sending a wave of compressed air towards the intended target. The attack obliterated the spot where his two new teammates pointed causing Kurenai fo leap from her hiding spot.

Kiba got on all fours and ran up a nearby tree and launched himself towards a still airborne Kurenai. She skillfully parried all of Kiba's blows, but he was able to pressure her to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground she as assaulted by Hinata.

'Her mastery of the Gentle Fist is increasing.' Kurenai thought as she inwardly smiled. Hinata backed off and Zoro grabbed Kurenai, holding her in place. Hinata hesitated then grabbed at the bells. Kurenai kicked the young Hyuga girl in the stomach and summoned a kunai and slashed at Zoro. He let the older woman go but didn't let her go too far. He rushed at her making educated slices at her that she was barely able to parry with her chakra reinforced kunai. Then Kiba jumped at her from the side. She instinctively sidestepped the blow and brought her elbow down on the boy. He let out a yelp then transformed into Akamaru. She inwardly cursed herself she was so focused on paring Zoro that she lost track of the others. She looked up to see the real Kiba and Zoro rushing at her from the front and she sensed Hinata coming in quick from behind her.

She could dodge this attack. She hid a small smile.

'These two guys.' she though as time seemed to slow down around her as she mused. 'They seem cold and rash but that's just a show. They are even forcing Hinata to become more assertive.

'Maybe this team won't be as bad as I thought.' She focused her eyes on the green haired swordsman. 'Ok Zoro. I'll give you a chance.' Kurenai replaced the kunai in her hand with a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. Kiba and Hinata shielded their eyes. Kurenai was preparing to jump when her eyes met with Zoro's once again as he kept coming at her ignoring the smoke. She prepared to put Zoro in another genjustu.

"Zoro her chakra is building up. Cover your eyes!" Hinata yelled.

Zoro brought the Wado in between himself and Kurenai. Kurenai quickly brought up a kunai to try and deflect a blow from the swordsman. Zoro shifted the Wado and brought it down. To the surprise of Kurenai, the slice missed. Zoro put his free hand on the hilt of the Sandai and brought it straight up separating the bells from Kurenai's belt. He batted on of the bells to himself and the other one soared thru the air and outside the smoke screen and Kiba caught it. As the smoke cleared, Zoro walked over to Hinata while sheathing his swords. She smiled at the green haired swordsman and to her surprise he returned it.

"Thanks for the warning, Hinata." Zoro said as he momentarily took her hand to the surprise of the blue haired girl.

"Ok. Good job everyone. Now who has the bells?" Kurenai asked. Kiba held his up in the air and all eyes turned to Zoro who just held his empty hands up.

Hinata looked down at her hands. She held the last bell within them. She turned to Zoro wondering why he would do this. Everyone in their class knew that Zoro struggled with the academy why would he give her his bell.

"I have the last one." Hinata said to the surprise of Kiba and Kurenai.

"Ok Zoro. You know the consequences." Kurenai said. Zoro nodded and they all started towards the clearing where they began the day.

* * *

><p>'This reminds me how I met Luffy.' Zoro thought. He was tied up to a stump ask Kurenai broke out bentos for Hinata and Kiba.<p>

"Now I have to go report this. No one give Zoro any food. If you do, you will join him back at the academy." Kurenai said before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Then all was quiet. Kiba dug into his food and Hinata was hesitant to eat hers. "Why?" Hinata asked.

Kiba stopped eating.

"Why, Zoro? Why did you give me your bell?" Hinata asked again raising her voice.

Zoro looked at the blue haired girl but remained quiet.

"Before today I was afraid of you. I heard the rumors that people spread about you and saw how you acted in class and it frightened me. Even with all of that you showed me this level of kindness. Please tell me why?" Hinata demanded as she turned to Zoro.

Zoro once again remained silent.

"Fine!" She yelled jumping up to her feet and grabbed her bento.

She walked over to Zoro and began to try to feed the tied up boy.

"What are you doing!" Zoro yelled keeping his head on a swivel.

"I should be going back anyway I don't have anything to lose." Hinata said as she continued to try and feed Zoro.

Kiba looked down at his lunch and then looked at Zoro. Hinata was right. He was the one who freed the bells from Kurenai. Kiba got up grabbed his lunchbox.

"Don't you dare dog boy." Zoro threatened.

Kiba smiled at Zoro then punched him in the stomach. Zoro went to complain and Kiba shoved some food in his mouth and held his mouth closed forcing him to chew and swallow the food.

"Shut up moss head. You've earned this." Kiba said.

"I swear Kiba! When I get free I'm…" Zoro was cut off as this time Hinata stuffed food into his mouth.

Zoro stared at her as Kiba once again held his mouth shut. Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little.

"What are you doing!" A voice came from behind Kiba and Hinata. They all look to see Kurenai standing there with her arms folded.

"K-k-kurenai!" Hinata blurted out.

"Explain yourselves!" Kurenai demanded.

"We worked together to get those bells it's not fair to let Zoro be the only one to suffer." Kiba said as Hinata nodded.

"Well in that case….. you all pass." Kurenai said with a smile on her face.

"What!" The three genin said in unison.

Kurenai walked over and cut Zoro off the post. "Yes. This was a test to see if you three could actually work together and ya'll did pretty well for the first time working together." Kurenai said with a smile on her face.

Zoro walked over to Kiba and each other they started arguing with each as Kurenai walked over to Hinata.

"Good job out there. You're finally starting to break out of your shell." Kurenai said as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

The Hyuga remembered what she had done and turned bright red causing the older woman to laugh.

"Don't worry you just lost yourself in the heat of the moment. These two might be the perfect match for you. They're recklessness is a great counter for your timid demeanor and you are a counter to them."

Hinata looked up at Kurenai and smiled. "Seems that way." She said.

"Zoro, Kiba, come here." Kurenai said. The two boys stopped there little argument and walked over to where Kurenai and Hinata where.

"Now as tradition, since Team eight is an official team with a Hyuga main branch family member, we have to go to the Hyuga compound to meet with the head of the family." Kurenai said. Hinata tensed up a bit. "This is an important meeting so you guys need to be on your best behavior." Kurenai said while staring daggers at Kiba and Zoro. "Now you're all dismissed."

* * *

><p>*Next day Outside the Hyuga Compound*<p>

Zoro and Kiba stood outside of the Compound walls. They have been waiting for around 30 minutes for Kurenai, Hinata, and Hinata's father, the head of the clan, to show up to let them in. Kiba walked around bored out of his mind while Zoro stood staring at the guards.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Kiba complained.

"Be patient. Hiashi is a busy man." One of the guards answered.

"…especially to cater to the team of the failure." The other guard added.

Zoro and Kiba looked at each other wondering what he meant. Then the big door opened up revealing a lady they have never met before.

"Are you Hinata's teammates Roronoa Zoro and Inuzuka Kiba?" She asked. Then both nodded in response.

"Come this way." She responded ushering them thru the door.

They walked thru the compound which seemed like its own city. Kids ran around playing some of them stopping to see the two new faces in the compound. Many adults murmured as they past about the two boys and who they were teaming up with.

"Hey Zoro look." Kiba whispered as he pointed at an open door. Zoro peered thru the door and he saw a crying Hinata being consoled by Kurenai.

"This way boys." The Hyuga woman urged.

Reluctantly they both followed her to a room where an elderly Hyuga man sitting in a nearly empty room.

The woman bowed and left the room shutting the door behind her.

He gestured them to sit but both refused. "Boys, you both have the honor of being on a team with a member of the branch. You have a responsibility to protect Hinata at all cost. The Byakugan is one of the most important powers of this village and must be protected." The elderly man said.

"You mean protect Hinata because she is important?" Zoro asked.

"No member of the clan is more important than protecting the Byakugan. Even if you have to kill her yourselves." The elder responded

"Wait, aren't you Hinata's father? Why would you even suggest something like that?" Kiba asked.

"No I'm her grandfather. Hiashi was a little busy today so he couldn't see you today." The elder replied.

"To busy to deal with is daughter!" Kiba yelled.

"Yes he was training her sister, the heiress of the clan. But our affairs are of no concern to you." The elder obviously annoyed.

Kiba was livid. His family was so close to each other that he wasn't use to see anything like this. He began to walk towards the older man but Zoro grabbed him.

"Let me go Zoro! How can anyone say stuff like this about a family member! No power is more important that family!" Kiba yelled as guards rushed into the room and got between the two boys and the former head of the clan.

"I think it would be best if you would leave." The elder Hyuga said.

Kiba tore himself from Zoro's grasp and stormed out of the room.

Zoro followed after him.

"Wait, Zoro. I was referring to the Inuzuka boy. His family is all like the animals they raise. I would like to continue speaking with you." The Elder said as the guards started to file out of the room.

"No thanks. I might not be able to hold myself back if I stay longer and you continue to bad mouth on my friends." Zoro said following the guards out.

When he turned the corner he was met by Kurenai.

"Zoro, I'm sorry that you had to see this side of the Hyuga." She said eyes filled with sorrow.

"Don't be." Zoro said.

"You see…" Kurenai started.

"You don't have to explain it to me. It's pretty obvious that she is an outcast amongst her own people." Zoro said. "But that doesn't matter to me. As far as I'm concerned Hinata and Kiba are my new crewmates. And it doesn't matter what happen in the past just where we go from here." He said.

Kurenai smiled. Hinata needed friends like these two. She watched as Zoro walked thru the open gates towards a still seething Kiba. She was looking forward to working with her new crew too. She would make team eight the best team in Konoha.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions that you have given me! I would like to apologize to the Shino fans for writing him out of team 8. I promise that he will be in this story at a later date.<p>

Read and Review!

~B.O.X.~


	4. Still too early to die!

Chapter 3 Still too early to die! The beast awakens!

Kurenai's House

The smell of smoke and flowers mixed in the air as Asuma and Kurenai discussed the direction of their respective teams while enjoying the brief off time they were given.

"...and then all three of them go tumbling down! Mission accomplished but in the most embarrassing way possible." Kurenai finished as the two adults laughed at the story.

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette. "You seem to be enjoying your team more than you thought." He said as Kurenai smiled and nodded in agreement. The last three months have been a true learning experience for her as much as it was for the young genins in her employ.

"Yeah. They're all destined for great things and that's why I'm going to give them their first C ranked mission."

Asuma nearly dropped the cigarette he was smoking before he recomposed himself. "You can't be serious..." He said. "How many missions have ya'll actually done? 7? 8 D ranked?"

"12 and one of them could of been classified a C ranked mission!" Kurenai said getting a little upset in Asuma's lack of confidence.

"Aren't you always saying that there teamwork could be better?" Asuma said. "What if Zoro and Kiba have one of their little spats and blow your cover? They could get you or Hinata hurt." He finished with obvious concern in his tone.

"What are you trying to say!" Kurenai said as anger started to get the better of her. "That I'm not a good judge of ability or able to take care of my team?"

"No! I just..." He said catching himself not wanting this to turn into a shouting match. "You should think this over a little more. Your team is strong and gifted that's for sure, but they might not be ready for this jump."

Kurenai slowly started to calm down. "We have some time before I was going to pick there next mission. I'll give it a little more thought." She said biting her lip. Asuma had planted a seed of doubt in her that wasn't being washed away. She would definitely have to give this more thought.

* * *

><p>Roads of Konoha<p>

Ino was on cloud nine. For the first time in several weeks she was going to get some alone time with a certain green haired swordsman. Last time they had some time off Naruto showed up and ruined her plans. But not this time, she had fixed it so he wouldn't be showing up anytime soon. Before she made the final turn towards his apartment she checked how she looked in a nearby window. She smiled. Then the thoughts of the fox whiskered boy teasing her enter her mind. She quickly shook it off.

'I just want some alone time with a friend without King Annoying messing with us. This isn't a date or something!' She thought and laughed out loud earning some confused looks from people passing by. She made the final turn and walked up the stairs musing about what they would do today.

"Good morning Ino." Hinata said as she prepared to ring the doorbell.

"Good morning Hinata." She replied. "HINATA!" Ino screamed surprising the shy girl. "W-w-what are you doing here!" She asked.

"Well I'm taking Zoro out to eat this morning. Kiba was supposed to join us but his mom forced him to go train with her so he couldn't make it." Hinata answered.

Ino's train of thought stopped when Hinata said that she was taking Zoro out to eat and missed the whole entire second sentence. Her mind raced. Before she could say anything in response the door swung open and a half asleep Anko stuck her head out of the door.

"What's with all the noise out here this early in the morning!" She complained then she looked at who was standing at her door and a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. "You two girls here to see my little Zoro?" She asked.

The two girls unable to comprehend the sudden mood swing just nodded.

"Hold on. I'll get him for you." Anko said as she left the door. "Zoro! Two pretty girls are here to see you! It's bad to keep a lady waiting like that."

"What are you talking about...ANKO! PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Zoro yelled.

"What it's not like you haven't seen me like this before. It's not like I'm naked." Anko said. Ino and Hinata stood flabbergasted at what was transpiring.

"I swear I'll never understand that snake woman..." Zoro said as he exited the apartment with a light red tinge on his cheeks. "Yo Hinata."

"Good Morning, Zoro." Hinata said returning the greeting with a smile.

"Ino? Wasn't expecting you this morning."

"Morning Zoro. I was in the neighborhood so I decided to drop by." Ino said with a nervous chuckle. This was not going as planned.

"Where's dog boy?" Zoro asked.

"Well his mom wanted him to train this morning." Hinata replied.

"Damn Kiba. I change my day to make time for this and he doesn't even show." Zoro said.

"You know how she gets. It wouldn't be wise for him to disobey her." Hinata said.

"It can't be helped. Ino do you want to join us?"

The question snapped Ino back to reality. She had been observing Hinata's newly gained composure around the boy who she uses to fear. "Umm yeah." She finally spurted out.

The three genin headed out with Hinata and Zoro walking a couple of steps ahead of Ino. Ino silently watched as the two teammates carried on a conversation without giving her a second glance. As they carried on Ino hated to admit she was growing increasingly jealous.

'This sucked worse than if I would have brought Naruto...' She inwardly mused as they made the turn into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>As the meal went on Ino's mood declined. Sure they included her in their discussions now, but it was still not enough for her taste.<p>

"I'm gonna go take a leak. I'll be right back." Zoro suddenly said.

He got up and left the two girls alone. She glanced over at the timid girl. 'I need to know.' Ino thought.

"We are just friends Ino." Hinata said.

"What?" Ino replied.

"I'm just letting you know that me and Zoro are just friends. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." Hinata said looking the blonde kunoichi directly in the eyes.

Ino inwardly kicked herself. They had been friends for a while and she let her jealousy get in the way. Just like her past confrontations with Sakura.

"Hinata I..."

"It's ok. Zoro and Kiba had been so kind to me since we started this team that I wanted to show my appreciation. Anyway there's someone else..." Hinata trailed off as her cheeks turned slightly red at the thought.

Ino laughed and put her arm around Hinata. Both of the girls looked up to see Zoro staring at them.

"Girls in general are just weird." He said earning a punch from Ino.

* * *

><p>Konoha - Root Hidden Headquarters.<p>

Danzo sat at his desk looking over the progress report of Zoro's development. His brow furrowed as his fears of the kids growing power was becoming a reality. His spies kept a constant eye on him to spot any sign of weakness and the only thing so far was genjustu. Zoro's team wasn't doing anything that warranted him to go against an opponent strong enough to even put a dent in this monster.

"Fu." Danzo called out.

Fu phased in from whatever shadow he was watching from. "Yes Danzo?" He answered.

"I have a mission for you involving Roronoa Zoro." Danzo said.

The name caused Fu to tense up. The memories that he experienced from the boy still showed up in his darkest nightmares. For this reason he hated the green haired boy.

"What is it sir?" Fu answered.

"I want you to go to find out when Kurenai will go pick up another quest for his team and make sure that they get this one." He said passing him a sheet of paper. "And make sure you retrieve Hinata's Byakugan if she dies with him. Village secrets must be protected."

"Yes!" He answered as he phased out to make preparations.

* * *

><p>Konoha - Mission Assignment Station<p>

Kurenai waited patiently behind two other Jonin instructors to get there next team mission. She had mulled over this choice for the last couple of days. Should she take her team to the next level like she had thought they were ready for or should she go should she side with caution and stick with what they know?

"Ah Kurenai. Hear to retrieve a mission for team eight?" The attendant asked.

"Yeah... I want to get a C-rank mission." She said.

"Oh. This is their first one right?" The attendant asked.

"Yep. But they are more than capable of this." She said gaining more confidence in her team at each passing second.

"Well. I have the perfect mission for a first time job. Simple item retrieval. There is a small town on the border of the lands of fire and earth. They have lost their village symbol when a thief stole then sequentially dropped it in a forest full of dangerous beasts. The villagers have an idea where the symbol's location is and they want us to provide people to retrieve it since they lack the skills to get by the beasts." The attendant said passing her the paper with an in depth overview of the mission. Kurenai looked it over.

"I'll take it." She answered with a smile. As she turned away the attendant gave an evil smirk and watched her walk out.

"Wha? When did I get here?" The attendant asked.

"Man we've been here for hours. Maybe you've been working too hard." His colleague said.

"Maybe you're right. I don't remember a thing since I got here."

* * *

><p>Several miles outside of Konoha<p>

The sun's light illuminated the forest lined path as a group of four headed for the outer reaches of the Land of Fire.

"Ah first mission outside the village!" Kiba declared as team eight started their mission.

"Like a rabid dog out of his pen..." Zoro said.

Hinata and Kurenai smiled at the comment as Kiba ignored Zoro.

"Not even you can keep me down today, stupid swordsman." Kiba retorted as he smiled and the puppy on his head let out a playful bark.

They might not all expressed it as much as Kiba did, but they all shared the same amount of excitement about this milestone of their ninja careers. Kurenai walked behind her charges, mentally taking notes of how observant they were of their surroundings.

'This is only the beginning of the mission and they seem a little too relaxed. Maybe I should do … something... to...' Her thoughts trailed. There was an unease flowing from the forest. Konoha was barely out of sight, but still too close for even the brashest...

"Do you sense that dog boy?" Zoro asked as he stopped and put his hand onto Wado's hilt.

Hinata looked at Zoro confused.

"Yeah. There scent reeks of killer intent." Kiba answer as the puppy's demeanor changed too.

Hinata turned her confused gaze to Kiba. 'Maybe I should activate my Byakugan...' She thought as she could not sense what her two male colleagues did.

As soon as she focused the required amount of chakra to her eyes to activate her family's specialty, something darted out of woods straight at her. She let out a gasp and quickly tried to drop to a fighting stance to intercept the attacker. She feared that the attack would hit home but Kiba had already parried the blow looking more bestial than she had ever seen.

"Hinata, snap out of it! There's more out there." Kiba growled. He began to push the attacker back and they started fighting.

Hinata didn't say a word and dropped into the basic gentle fist stance and went to assist Kiba.

"You should worry about yourself." A voice called from behind her. She was so focused on her frontal enemy that even with her nearly 360 degree vision she didn't notice him. She turned to block whatever blow she was going to receive only to hear metal clash against metal. Zoro had placed the Wado in front of her as he stood behind her. The second attacker cursed under his breath as he futilely struggled against Zoro's blade. Hinata took this opportunity to attack the attacker hitting him several precision strikes before he fell to the ground all chakra shut down. Zoro and Hinata looked over at Kiba just to see him hovering over a cowering form.

"Enough." Kurenai ordered. She didn't even have to act. Even with Hinata's slow start, her students had overcome a basic ambush... But why would one be set up this close to the village.

* * *

><p>Kurenai stood back as the two tied up ninjas sat on the ground wondering what their fate would be.<p>

"I say we kill them." Zoro said finally breaking the silence causing the two prisoners to freak out and the rest of team eight to give Zoro a look of surprise.

"N-no! Not yet. We don't even know where they are from!" Hinata protested. "There head protectors are so faded I can't even make out what village they originate from."

"Yes, Hinata is right on this Zoro..." Kurenai said. "So where are you two from?"

"It won't change our fate. We failed the mission so our fates are sealed." The black haired prisoner said after a few seconds of silence.

Kurenai got nervous. 'A mission!' She thought. She looked over at Hinata. 'Where they lying in wait to kill her for her eyes?'

"Tell us what your mission was." Kurenai asked not caring where they were from anymore.

"Our mission..." The brown haired prisoner spoke.

"Speak. We'll just turn you in to our village for prosecution. Tell us your mission and we'll "go easy" on you." Kurenai said.

They both knew what "go easy" meant. Less torture.

"OK!" The brown haired ninja said. "It was to..." He was cut off as two well placed kunai where implanted into each of their foreheads and they both fell over dead. Team eight turned around to see two masked ANBU ninjas standing there.

"Are you ok?" One of the masked ninjas asked.

"Yeah. We had this under control." Kurenai said. "Your actions where a bit extreme."

"Sorry." The second one said as he put his hands on both of the dead ninjas and bugs swarmed onto them until they both vanished from sight. "We have been hunting these two for some time now. They were marked for death."

Kurenai looked at the two. "Ok..." She reluctantly said. "I guess we will continue on our mission then."

The two masked ninjas nodded and then disappeared from sight as team eight continued their journey.

* * *

><p>"I told you two chunins wouldn't work on that group." Fu complained as he took off his mask.<p>

"I knew they wouldn't either." Torune, of the Aburame clan, said as he did the same. "But it proved an easier way to place the tracking bug on them since they left the village before we had a chance too." Fu decided to stop the discussion there as the two root ninjas stood quietly watching the four ninjas walk out of sight before they started to tail them.

* * *

><p>Outskirts of target village<p>

Team eight quietly walked through the increasingly rocky terrain showing they were reaching the fire and earth border. After a couple of days of only seeing each other, they started to see children from the nearby village playing and coming out to observe the new faces to their small town. Zoro looked around. He had never walked this long on dry land without seeing some kind of big body of water. He looked out towards the border and saw towering mountains several times higher than the hokage monument in Konoha. He didn't show it outwardly but he was amazed.

"Hey Zoro look." Kiba said as he pointed towards the non walled village. "For a town surrounded by beast they sure spared the expense on fortifying there town." Zoro nodded in agreement.

'First the attack on leaving now this? Something is wrong with this mission.' Kurenai thought not wanting to worry her genins with her doubts and fears.

"Welcome to our village." An old man greeted them. "Are you the ninjas from Konoha? A little younger than what I was expecting, but I'm glad you showed up when you did. Let me introduce myself. I'm Koji this village's chief."

"Hello Koji. I am Kurenai and this is my team Hinata, Kiba, and Zoro." Kurenai said as she returned the introduction. "We are here to solve you little theft problem."

"Step into my house." Koji said as he ushered the group. "We can talk details in there."

"You guys walk around the village and see if you can find any clues." Kurenai said as they reached the chief's house door. "Keep an eye on him." Hinata and Kiba nodded as Zoro silently seethed.

* * *

><p>Inside the hut.<p>

Candles lit the small room as the chief sat on the ground and Kurenai joined him.

"I was surprised at the age of the team that Konoha sent." The chief said as he filled his pipe.

"Wild animal slayings are handled by a team of my caliber. It's a perfect opportunity to hone their skills." Kurenai answered as she refused the pipe that the chief had offered her.

Koji took a deep drag from his pipe. "Wild animal?" He said as he let the smoke escape from his mouth.

Kurenai showed him the mission assignment form.

"This is my request but the information is off. This "beast" that thing refers to is actually a missing nin from Iwagakure. He has been terrorizing the country side for months. The chunin team that Iwagakure sent was slaughtered by this dual pole-axe wielding villain." Koji said.

Kurenai's eyes widened in disbelief. This mission was a set up! Thank god this old man had told her the truth before she walked her team into a losing situation.

"Thank you Koji. You are correct though. My team is way too new to take on a task this difficult. I apologize but we must return to Konoha. We will send a proper team to dispose of your problems as soon as we get back." Kurenai said as she stood up and bowed.

"I understand. The rock ninjas where a brash bunch. They knew how difficult it would be to stop this guy and they went anyway..." Koji said as he shifted his pipe in his hands. "He put their heads on display when he came into town to get supplies as a warning to us."

"Will your village be safe while I retrieve a more experienced team?" Kurenai asked as she stood in the door.

"Yeah we'll be safe. As long as we don't disturb him or deny him any of our food." Koji said smiling weakly. "At least stay for the night. The trip back will be long."

"We will." Kurenai said while trying to think of a way to break it to her team.

* * *

><p>Village Inn<p>

Hinata sat down watching Kiba and Zoro fight over whose fault it was that the mission got cancelled. Kurenai had briefly walked in and told them that the facts had changed and they where no longer qualified to do the mission. She knew that the boys fight was senseless because it was her fault. He looked down at her hands as she wondered if her weakness was bringing this team down. As much as Kiba and Zoro tried to uplift her confidence, she seemed to gain none of it. Both of them saved her at the beginning of the mission. She would have been dead if not for these two. She had to do something to prove to Kurenai, Kiba, Zoro, and mostly to herself that she wasn't the weakest link of this team.

"Hey! What are you doing! You're too young to drink that!" The innkeeper yelled as Zoro started to down a whole mug of beer.

"Who's gonna stop me..." Zoro said as she flashed the blade of one of his swords causing the innkeeper to back down.

Kiba laughed as Zoro continued to drink. "Ha moss head! I guess you'll be sleeping like a baby tonight!"

"Shut up dog breath! You shouldn't you be outside marking your territory on all these new trees." Zoro retorted causing Kiba to get back into his face and they started fighting once more as the innkeeper watched his property get destroyed.

'That's it!' Hinata thought. She slowly got up from her seat and snuck out of the door to make preparation for her new plan.

* * *

><p>Late night boy's bedroom.<p>

Hinata quietly snuck into the boy's room. Zoro was propped up against a wall. Swords on one side of him and an empty barrel of beer on the other side, while Kiba was sprawled out across the floor. Hinata tip toed two Kiba and opened up a bag of freshly prepared sleep powder. She sprinkled some on the nose of Kiba and Akamaru. She shook both of them to make sure it took effect. First gently then rough and neither of them stirred. She smiled at her success and started to walk over to Zoro. She once again noted the empty barrel and decided that he had done her work for her. She put some more on the boy and his dog again just to play it safe and then she dashed out of the room.

After a couple of seconds, Zoro opened his eyes. 'What is she up to?' He thought. He walked over to Kiba and kicked him in the stomach and he didn't even let out a yelp. He walked over to the window and saw Hinata run into the woods by herself.

"Crap!" He yelled. Kurenai burst out of her room to see what was going on. She looked at Zoro.

"Hinata just went into the woods by herself!" Zoro said.

All the blood left Kurenai's face. "Stay right here!" She ordered as she opened the window and jumped out and darted into the forest.

"Like that's going to happen!" Zoro declared as he followed Kurenai into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

><p>Deep within the forest.<p>

Hinata was had been searching the forest for what seemed like forever. She didn't see the symbol anywhere. She was sure that she was going the right way. She climbed onto of a rock and there she saw it. A clearance with piles of various precious gems, money but what caught her eye was a solid gold statue sitting on a stump. That had to be it! She quickly ran down to the clearance. She smiled as she got closer to the small statue. She had done it! She cleared the mission by herself! As she bent over to pick it up she heard a weird whistling coming from the forest. She looked around and the moon shined off of a metallic surface coming from the direction of the sound. She quickly hit the ground as the object whirled past her head and lodged itself into a tree. She looked up and saw the handle of a massive pole-axe.

"Ah I see that you have some skill ninja girl." A raspy voice called from the darkness. Hinata got to her feet as the owner of the voice walked into the lighted clearing. A large husky man with another massive pole-axe resting on his shoulders. He wore a Rock Village head protector with a line threw it. Hinata knew she was face to face with a missing nin.

"You after my treasure girl?" He asked as he collected his other axe.

Hinata dropped into the gentle fist stance.

The ex rock ninja let out a loud laugh and examined the blue haired girl that challenged him. "Hmmm leaf headband and white eyes. Well the gods have smiled upon me and delivered me a Hyuga." He said laughing. "Do you intend on fighting me?"

Hinata didn't reply but inched forward.

"At least tell me you name. I would like to know whose eyes I stole after I killed them." The voice sent a chill down Hinata's whole body. This was why Kurenai stopped the mission. This guy was out of their league!

"My name it Totaku." He said as he brought down one of his axes.

Hinata dodged the strike and hit him with as quick three hit combo before she increased the distance between them.

"Bwahahahahaha! Did a gnat just bite me?" Totaku gloated as her blows didn't seem to have any effect.

He started to walk towards her again when Hinata pulled her remaining sleep powder out and tossed it at the advancing man. Totaku simply moved his body to the side and let the bag flow by.

"Is that all you got." He said continuing his path towards the scared girl. "Come here this won't take lo..."

Hinata hit him in the stomach with a rapid blow mid sentence catching the man off guard and knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back and Hinata tried to press the attack before she was met with the back of his right hand and sent soaring into a tree. She let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground.

"Heh you got me good there..." Totaku said. "Maybe I'll pluck your eyes out then kill you." He said as he reached for the injured girl.

Then a hand reached out and blocked Totaku's advance.

"What the girl has a protector?" He said.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Someone asked. Hinata opened her eyes. And standing there bathed in the light of the moon was the green haired swordsman Zoro.

"I-I'll be ok..." She answered. Zoro turned his attention back onto the ex rock ninja. Pushing his hand back.

"You'll pay for hurting her." He said drawing Wado and Sandai out of there scabbards.

"Oh..." Totaku said grabbing both of his axes. "Three swords, green hair, leaf ninja with protector on his arm. You must be Zoro."

Hinata gasp. It didn't surprise her that he knew that she was a Hyuga but to know Zoro. But that didn't bother Zoro as he rust forward and they crossed weapons to signal the start of their fight.

* * *

><p>~Forest 10 min earlier~<p>

Kurenai rushed toward the chakra signature of Hinata. She noticed Zoro's moving in a sporadic manner but overall in their general direction, and Kiba still back in the village, so she focused on Hinata. She was going to the clearance to grab the symbol. She cursed under her breath. She would have to give Hinata the lecture of a life time. She saw Hinata stand on top of a rock. She didn't want to cry out not knowing where the missing nin was. She saw Hinata go for the statue and when she reached the rock that Hinata previously occupied something sprung. White binding straps wrapped around her body covering everything but her eyes.

"Well well look what we caught." A voice called out. "

You're not on the list of people to be killed by Totaku, Yuhi Kurenai." Kurenai was shocked that this unknown knew her full name.

"Let me see, kill Roronoa Zoro and if Hyuga Hinata shows up kill her too. But you and the Inuzuka boy must survive. Lets watch as two of your students die" The voice said as it forced Kurenai to look at the massive man stalk Hinata.

* * *

><p>~Present~<p>

"Your good boy." Totaku declared.

He couldn't gain any ground on Zoro and he wouldn't let him get anywhere near to the girl. Totaku towered over the smaller Zoro and brought both of his axes down into the ground. Zoro jumped back

"**Nitoryu: ****Nigiri ****Tourou!**" He yelled as he sent to slashed up the length of Totaku's body. Totaku's blood oozed out of the wound that Zoro had caused.

"Damn you..." He bellowed out. "I'll deal with you. He said as he held his wound. He reached into his pouch and pulled out two scrolls.

Zoro eyed him as he places both of them on the ground.

"RELEASE!" Totaku yelled.

Both burst open and all Zoro could see were the trees wavering in the wind.

Hinata looked opened up her eyes. Totaku was laughing and Zoro was just standing there motionless.

"My contact was correct! Genjustu is your weakness. Trying to fight you straight up was a mistake..." He said as he sliced Zoro's leg causing blood to gush from it.

Zoro let out a grunt of pain.

"What's the matter not so bad now?" He said as he cut Zoro's left arm.

Totaku was getting mad. The boy didn't waver or anything.

"Drop your sword! He said as he cut Zoro's right arm.

Zoro didn't drop his sword, fall to a knee, or even grunt in pain this time. His distant eyes just peered forward.

"Huh! Your gonna be like that huh! Well you can die standing!" Totaku said as he brought both of his axes down.

"STOP IT!" Hinata yelled as she rushed to Zoro's side.

* * *

><p>"R..r..release..." A voice that Zoro recognized as Hinata's said.<p>

Zoro blinked a couple of times as his eyes met with Hinata's. He realized that they were both on the ground her on top of him.

"Good. We've gotta teach you to dispel genjustu properly one day. You could have died..." Hinata said while smiling weakly.

He put his arm around her and then he felt it. A two shallow slashes down her back.

"Hahahaha! A girl had to save you!" Totaku said.

"Why Hinata!" Zoro yelled. "I could have taken that blow! You should..."

Hinata put her finger onto Zoro's lips signaling him to be quiet. "It's still too early for you to die." Hinata said with Dracule Mihawk's voice over hers.

Zoro mind went blank and the scar on his chest started to hurt. He remembered the day Mihawk said that to him. Zoro stood up and picked up Hinata. He gently propped her up against a tree.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked.

Hinata nodded.

Zoro closed his eyes and pulled his protector off of his arm and tied it around his head. He placed the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and withdrew the Sandai Kitetsu and the Shusui. His eyes opened shadowed by the protector. All those around him where the first in the ninja world to witness Zoro stand as the master of the Santoryu.

"PFFFFSAHAAHAHAHA!" Totaku laughed. "What is this! An attempt to get me to laugh myself to death?"

Zoro let loose all the killer intent he had be holding back and make Totaku stop laughing and take a few steps back.

It even reached up to where Kurenai was being held. Her captor let out an anguish yell.

"NOT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS NIGHTMARE!" He yelled.

The owner disappeared into the forest and Kurenai was released. She quickly rushed over to Hinata and started to heal her.

"N-n-now you have backup." Totaku stammered.

Zoro shook his head. "She won't get involved."

"Cocky punk!" He yelled as he rushed Zoro bringing both axes down.

Zoro blocked both of them with the Shusui.

As much as he pushed down Zoro didn't move. Zoro sliced him with the Sandai and Wado causing another wound on his chest.

"No way! There's no way I will be defeated by the genin I was suppose to kill! This was supposed to be easy money!" Totaku yelled as he stumbled backwards.

Zoro took a knee pointed both the Sandai and the Shusui in the air and brought the Wado behind them.

"**Oni****Giri!**" Zoro yelled as he appeared behind Totaku after a strike than no one could make out.

Zoro stood up and sheathed all of his swords in their respective scabbard as Totaku fell over. Dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Next day outskirts village<p>

All of the villagers lined up and gave a fond farewell to their heroes. There nightmare was over. Kurenai, a bandaged jacket-less Hinata, and Zoro caring a sleeping Kiba and Akamaru.

"I still don't see why I have to carry them..." Zoro complained as Kiba snored in his ear.

"Well Hinata used too much powder so they'll be out for another day or so." Kurenai said.

"I'm sorry Zoro." Hinata said as she grabbed Akamaru.

"Maybe this will help." Zoro sighed as Kiba started to fight an invisible enemy. Kurenai let out a little laugh and then opened up her bingo book. She had to double check...

* * *

><p>Konoha - Root Hidden Hideout<p>

"Totaku was an A-ranked missing nin!" Danzo yelled as he slammed his fist thru his desk.

Fu and Torune stood silent. He was furious at Fu's breakdown and when Torune gave his report of the battle that drove him over the edge.

"That was a jonin level mission that team eight blazed thru with only two people!" Danzo vented.

He knew his chances would diminish in the next couple of weeks. He wanted Zoro dead or in his fold. But with the chunin exams coming up he had to worry about security. The village does come first after all...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. I killed my computer -_-. Well I hope this can hold you over till next chapter when Zoro has his first runin with Orochimaru.<p>

R/R

~B.O.X.~


	5. Zoro's First true test!

Chapter 4 Zoro's First true test! Chunin Exam begins!

*Team Gai training area*

"Go get him Neji!" Gai cheered as he stood beside his star pupil Lee and the weapon master Tenten as Neji stood across from Zoro both with sweat dripping from their brows.

Gai flashed a big grin towards Kurenai who stood behind her student. After word spread throughout the village that Zoro, a genin, had defeated an A ranked missing nin, even if he was a lower A class, the green clad jounin wanted to test his power against his team. Neji stood keeping his gentle fist stance as he observed Zoro trying to predict what the swordsman would do.

'I thought handicapped with those wooden swords would give me an advantage…' Neji thought.

Zoro rushed at the Hyuga. Neji either parried the blow with a chakra reinforced palm strike or dodged the strike all together. He searched Zoro's form for any opening and like he had before there wasn't one to be found. Zoro jumped backwards.

"**Nitoryu! Nigiri Hirameki!**" Zoro yelled sending two projectiles roaring towards Neji.

"**KAITEN!**" Neji yelled unleashing a ball of chakra defending him against the attack.

When the rotating stopped Zoro was there to meet him. Neji was prepared for the sudden attack and struck, connecting with a blow to Zoro's arm then a quick shot to the chest followed by an upper palm strike forcing Zoro off of his feet. Neji let a small smirk form across his face, as he went for a throw to end the match. When he went for the attack his gaze to be met with Zoro's then with the two wooden swords driving him into the ground. Zoro landed and quickly regained his stance followed by Neji jumping to his feet doing the same. The match continued to be a stalemate.

"Stop." Kurenai said. "While this battle is good for both of them, we have to go meet the rest of the team." Both of the Konoha genin dropped their stance.

"Why? Why hold back?" Neji asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Zoro said as he walked over to Tenten handing her the wooden swords which she made disappear into her scroll.

"Because you where!" Neji raged losing his usual cool demeanor. "I want to see this Santoryu that Hinata won't shut up about! When you do then I'll show you the full power of the Gentle Fist!"

A silence gripped them all. Out of all of them there only Kurenai had actually saw the style and the report she posted on the mission traveled thru the jounin like a wildfire in the following months.

"Push me to use it if you want to see it." Zoro said causing Neji to clench his fist in anger.

"I will when we fight Zoro!" Lee proclaimed.

"Yes Zoro you must come and train with us more often! Your youthful energy will only bolster my teams!" Gai yelled as Kurenai and Zoro stood looks of exasperation on their faces.

"Right..." The two members of team eight said in unison before they disappeared into the nearby forest.

Unseen and not sensed by the other jounin, Danzo, Fu, and Torune watched what was transpiring. Danzo was still frustrated about the failure to dispatch the young swordsman but currently he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He was counting on the green haired swordsman to help Konoha gain an edge on the other villages.

"Sir. Do you think that Sarutobi will even allow them into the exam? They are first year students." Fu said.

"Yeah. One think you can count on Hiruzen doing is giving them the chance." He stated. "With so much potential in their class there is no way he won't let them at least do the first part of the exam. If not, I'll step in to make sure they do."

* * *

><p>*Two months later: Gates of Konoha."<p>

Zoro stood patiently in front of the gates watching ninja's from other villages roll in.

'What's going on here…' Zoro thought.

Earlier while he was training with Gai's team, the weird jounin was more hyped than usual and dismissed him early from there session. Maybe this had something to do with that. Zoro pushed the thought from his mind and started to walk back to the village when he noticed Sakura chasing Naruto and a couple of the kids from around town Naruto hung out with.

'Wondered what he did this time.' Zoro thought with a smirk on his face. Then one of the kids took a corner at full speed and ran into someone he had never seen before. He was with a girl that seemed to be around the same age. He was in all black and had something wrapped on his back while the girl was in white and had a huge unidentifiable weapon on her back. They exchanged a few words when he all of a sudden picked up one of the kids by the collar causing Naruto to jump into action. Zoro started to walk towards them when the kid in black tossed Naruto like a rag doll. Zoro sped up his pace as Naruto yelled at him while Sakura held him back and Sasuke just casually reclined in a tree watching the whole event transpire.

"Basically I hate midgets. Especially the younger ones that are rude… Makes me want to kill them." The kid in black said.

"Well I'm not involved…" The girl said.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled while Sakura had a look of worry on her face.

"Well after This one I'll take care of that other annoying midget." The kid in black said as he began to throw a punch. Naruto started to run but it wasn't necessary.

"You might want to rethink that." Zoro said as he held the kids arm and squeezed causing him to drop his intended target. All eyes turned to the green haired swordsman.

"Zoro…" Sakura said with distain in her voice.

The kid in black pulled his arm away. Zoro shot a glance at his girl companion who let out a small blush before she recomposed herself.

"What are you doing here." Zoro said placing himself between Naruto and his friends and the yet to be identified strangers.

"Another guy who pisses me off…" The boy in black complained as he held his arm.

"You might want to leave before something happens to you." Zoro said as he put his hand on the Wado. The little girl looked on in admiration while Sakura and Sasuke look at the swordsman with intense hatred.

"Naruto brother you suck…." Another one of the kids said from behind Zoro.

"Ah… I could have taken him easily." Naruto stammered out.

"You know what. I hate condescending people like you the most." The boy in black said as he took the package off of his back and held it by its top.

"Hey, you're even going to use Karasu?" The girl asked. Zoro prepared to get into a basic stance when…

"Kankuro, stop it." Another unknown said. They all looked behind Sasuke to see a red haired boy with a huge gourd on his back hanging upside down. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"G-G-gaara." Kankuro said face now expressed nothing but fear.

"Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic." Gaara said. "Why do you think we came to the leaf village?"

"Gaara listen. They started it and…." Kankuro tried to explain.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara replied voice oozed murderous intent that didn't go unnoticed by Zoro. Kankuro shuttered in fright.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"I'm also sorry, really sorry." The girl said.

"I apologize to you guys for their actions." Gaara said as his eyes bore holes into Zoro analyzing him. "It looks like we got here early but, we didn't come here to play around."

"I know that." Kankuro said.

"Let's go." Gaara ordered.

"Hey wait!" Sakura yelled. And then started to ask a question but Zoro paid it no mind. He glared at the red haired kid and he glared back. After the girl finished whatever she was talking about.

"Hey what's your name." Gaara demanded pointing at the swordsman.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Gaara of the desert." Gaara said formally introducing himself then turning and walked away.

The girl looked at Zoro with a blush. "My name is Temari." She said as then followed suit.

Sasuke's face flushed with anger. He pushed Zoro aside. "Hey! My name is Uch…" Sasuke tried to say.

"Not interested." Gaara interrupted not even turning around to acknowledge the failed declaration.

"What about me!" Naruto yelled pounding his fist to his chest.

"Even less interested." Gaara replied as he disappeared with his two teammates.

Zoro's warrior spirit itched. 'Why where strong people from other villages in Konoha.' He thought.

"Hey moss head! What's the big deal?" Sasuke yelled grabbing Zoro by his shirt. "Why won't you mind your own business? I would have taken care of them myself."

"What. I acted. You should of instead of just sitting there like a moron." Zoro said as he started to walk away.

"No stop! Fight me right now! We'll finally settle this." Sasuke demanded as he created space between them and activated the Sharingan.

Sakura swooned and cheered on the Uchiha while Naruto and the kids he was hanging out with where a little taken back by the sudden outburst.

"You really want to do this here." Zoro said with a smirk on his face. "This isn't the academy. With no one to stop me, you might not walk away from this one."

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and charged the swordsman with a yell.

"Hmm." Zoro said smirk never leaving his face. He crouched slightly taking the Wado's sheath in his hand. "Ittoryu Iai…."

"That attack…! Wait Zoro!" Naruto called remembering what it could do.

But before Zoro could say the rest the copy ninja Kakashi appeared in between the two genin.

"Now now boys, is that any way to act when we have guest in the village?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke stopped his charged and Zoro placed the sheath back at his side.

"Move aside Kakashi!" Sasuke raged. "I'm settling this with him right now!" He said pointing the kunai at Zoro.

"You might get a chance to do just that, Sasuke." Kakashi said. Everyone looked at the copy ninja with a confusion written on their faces.

"Zoro, Isn't there somewhere else you could be right now?" Kakashi asked.

Zoro looked at the older man and shrugged. He once again started to leave.

"This isn't over Zoro. Not by a long shot." Sasuke murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>*Next morning: Team Eight Training Grounds.*<p>

Team eight stood in front of Kurenai. It was a little later than they we're use to meeting but Kurenai insisted that they get a lot of sleep.

"Ok you guys. I just want you to know I have nominated yall for the chunin selection exam this year." Kurenai said with a big smile on her face. Kiba yelped in excitement and Hinata face was filled with doubt while Zoro….

"Chunin exam?" He asked.

The other three face faulted.

"You are a real idiot." Kiba said. "It's the exam we take to go from genin to chunin." Kiba explained.

"Higher rank mean's stronger opponents." Zoro said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "It's more than that Zoro. It means you'd have more responsibilities around the village and be expected to perform at a higher level. Here are your applications." She said handing them to the genin. "It's still up to you to go sign up for this. If you still intend to take the exam, be in room 301 at 4pm sharp tomorrow. Good luck." Kurenai said as she disappeared. Zoro looked at his application.

"So that's why those guys where here." He said.

"Hmm?" Kiba asked.

"There were three people from a different village." Zoro said as he etched out there symbol in the ground.

"That's the sand village's symbol." Hinata said. "So you both are gonna take the exam?"

"Yeah!" Zoro and Kiba said in unison. Both of the boys started to wonder how many different genin where gonna be at this exam and how strong they were.

"I don't know if I will…" Hinata said as her voice trailed off.

"Huh. Relax!" Kiba said as he patted her on the back. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're stronger than you realizes. Plus we will be there for you." Zoro said.

Hinata forced a smile. "Yeah…" She replied.

* * *

><p>*Next day*<p>

Zoro, Hinata, Kiba walked into the main examination room. They had made it there without any incident. The three Konoha genin looked around at the room full of genin some from Konoha and even more from different villages. Zoro scanned the room. Everyone he caught looking at them where judging them and seeing if they could gauge their strength. Even with all of those people in the room he felt them. The eyes of the kid he met not too long ago, Gaara of the desert. Everything else disappeared from his sight as he and Gaara gaze met again. This time it was different. He could feel every ounce of killing intent that the kid had directed towards him. Zoro not to be outdone did the same in return which caught the sand ninja off guard but didn't faze him.

"Well well. Everyone is assembled." Kiba said bringing Zoro back to reality.

"Geez you guys too." Shikamaru said.

Zoro looked around and the other six from his class that became genin where there.

"Ah Zoro… Long time no see." Ino said cheeks red.

"Sorry Ino. I've been busy training." Zoro replied.

"No big deal." She said lying thru her teeth. She had truly missed her time with Zoro.

"Well after the exam. I'll make time to hang out with you." Zoro said.

Ino's heart skipped a beat. 'Did he just ask me on a date!' She thought.

"You, me, and Naruto. We'll do something."

"Yeah, Naruto too…" Ino said clearly disappointed. "But seriously you and me should…"

"Shut up! Sasuke might, but I won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto yelled cutting Ino off.

"Sorry Naruto…. Kiba didn't mean it in that way…." Hinata said as she fidgeted around nervously.

"Huh? Ouch!" Naruto yelled as Ino punched him in the head. Ino inwardly fumed.

"Naruto…. Sometimes I really hate you." She said.

"Hey you guys, you should be a little quieter." An older genin said to them. "You guys are straight out of the academy? Just screaming like school girls. This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino said anger still seeping from her words.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of wondering who I am look behind you." The genin said.

Zoro already knew what was going on from his past experiences and what he had seen when he entered the room. He was more interested in the so called genin in front of him. The aura he gave off didn't have the genin feel to it. It screamed danger. As he went on explaining his cards he had in his hand Zoro watched him. His voice didn't make a sound to the swordsman. Kabuto turned to Zoro and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Zoro didn't like this guy at all. He would have to keep an eye on him for now on.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT!" Naruto declared pointing at the genin in front of him.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes thru your head Naruto." Zoro said shaking his head. "But I won't lose to anyone either." Zoro said.

"What are you doing!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Naruto.

"I was speaking the truth." He replied.

"E-everyone it was a joke. He's quite stupid and doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura said attempting damage control Zoro shook his head at what Sakura was trying to do but then he sensed someone moving around like they were preparing for an attack. Zoro looked up and Kabuto did the same. One of the genin jumped in the air throwing two kunai. Zoro grabbed Sakura and Naruto and threw them to the side. He quickly drew the Wado and deflected the weapon's harmlessly in to a wall.

"**Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" He yelled sending a wave of energy towards the airborne ninja. The defenseless genin regretted his decision until his female teammate was able to wrap some steel string around his leg and pull him to safety. The attack barreled on and created a hole in the ceiling. The third member of the team rushed past Zoro and attacked Kabuto. The older ninja swiftly dodged all of his attacks.

'Tch. His speed is great.' Zoro thought. Then Kabuto's glasses shattered to the surprise of Zoro and the rest of the Konoha genin. Kabuto suddenly fell to his knees and puked.

"Heh." The heavily bandaged genin said proud of what he accomplished.

"Bastards…." Zoro said as Naruto and Sakura ran to check on Kabuto.

"Write down on your cards that "The three hidden sound ninjas, definite future chunin." The bandaged sound ninja said. Zoro was about to continue his offensive when.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A voice rang out as smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared it revealed several ninjas. "Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chunin exam's first test." He said. Then he pointed in the direction of Zoro and the three sound ninjas. "Roronoa, you sound guys. Stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail before we even start?"

"I apologize. This is our first time… we got a little carried away." The bandaged sound ninja said.

Zoro just sheathe his blade and made his way back to his teammates.

"Bah… It's a good time to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even when fighting is allowed, killing your opponent is prohibited. Those pigs that disobey will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Ibiki stated.

The crowd of genin murmured in agreement as they clamored for seats.

Ibiki waited for them to all sit down. "We will now start the first part of the chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangement you will pick one of these seating tabs and sit at the seat assigned to you." He said holding a tab with a number on it. "We will then hand out the exams."

Zoro and Naruto looked at each other. "What! A paper test!" They both yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Zoro sat at his assigned seat sweating bullets. 'A paper exam…" He lamented. This was by far his weakest area. He looked at the blank back to the paper he was given. He looked to his left to see someone he didn't know and then to his right to a smirking Sasuke.<p>

"Heh, looks like we won't even get to fight dead-last version 2." He said.

Zoro silently seethed in the face of the truth. There had to be something he could do to remedy this. Ibiki when over the rules. As he listened, Zoro quietly sunk into a deeper hole as each rule seemed to be singling him out.

"And one final rule, those that lose all their initial points during the test and don't answer any questions right will fail along with their two teammates. Zoro's jaw hit the table. He looked at Kiba who was staring daggers into Zoro then to Hinata who forced a reassuring smile for what she knew was a hopeless situation.

"The exam will last one hour…. Begin!" Ibiki said. With that almost everyone started to answer the questions. Zoro looked at his test and read the first question. It was just a bunch of writing….

'What am I supposed to do with this!" Zoro thought. He looked at the clock. Ten minutes had already passed by. Zoro started to panic a little, and then he heard the sound of a kunai flying through the air and landing on a nearby table.

"What was that for?" The person sitting at the table complained.

"You messed up five times. You fail." The chunin proctor said.

"No way…" He complained disheartened.

"The two on his team get out of here right now." The chunin demanded. His two teammates complained and quickly left the room. Zoro let a sigh of relief. He was no ninja so he couldn't cheat. He looked at the last question.

"The tenth question will be revealed after 45 minutes." It read. Zoro had to bet it all on this question. He looked at the clock and then closed his eyes and waited for the time to pass.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was done with the other nine questions a long time ago. He looked over to his rival and noticed none of his questions were answered and he was currently meditating.<p>

'Hmfp. I told you Zoro. I am superior to you. You won't even make it out of the first round.' Sasuke thought.

"Ok now we will begin the tenth question!" Ibiki yelled.

Zoro opened his eyes and let out a yawn.

'He was sleep….." Sasuke thought in disbelief.

"Now before we get to it, I'd like to go over an added rule for this question." Ibiki said. Then the sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention. Kankuro stepped thru with one of the proctors. "Heh. Nice timing. Was your doll beneficial?" Ibiki asked.

Kankuro's face contorted with discomfort.

"Just sit down." Ibiki ordered and Kankuro took his seat. "Now I'll explain. These are rules of desperation."

Zoro's expression turned serious. 'Desperation huh…' He thought.

"First for this tenth question, you must decide if you will take it or not." Ibiki said.

"Choose!" Temari asked annoyed by the revelation. "What happens if we chose not to answer it?"

"If you don't you points drop to Zero and you fail with the rest of your team…"

This set off a wave of outrage from the remaining genin.

"..Oh and if you answer it incorrectly. You will never be able to take the exam again." Ibiki stated.

Kiba jumped up. "What kind of rule is that! There are people here who have taken the exam many times!" He yelled.

"This year we go by my rules." Ibiki responded. "The tenth question. Now let's begin. Those who don't want to take the question raise your hand. Once your number has been confirmed leave."

Zoro was sweating bullets. He had no problem staying a genin forever. He would just leave the village and find his own way in the world, but Hinata and Kiba. Both had families deeply rooted in the village. If he failed them they would be outcast, more so on Hinata. The sounds of genin dropping out filled the room. He had to raise his hand. He wouldn't ruin it for his friends.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run." Naruto suddenly yelled making Zoro look at his blonde whiskered friend. "I'll take it. Even if I'm a genin forever. I'll will myself to becoming the Hokage, so I don't care! I'm not afraid!"

Zoro was taken aback by the declaration.

'I will become Pirate King!' The declaration by Luffy quickly came to mind. All of his fears were washed away. He too would take the question.

"I'll ask you one last time. Your life rides on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki said.

"I stand by my word. That is my ninja way." Naruto said.

Zoro let a genuine smile form on his face. After a minute of silence.

"Good decisions." Ibiki said. "Now to the 78 remaining… I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

Zoro zoned out. He couldn't believe it. He looked down at his still blank test. He ignored everything around him. Finally stuff seemed to be looking up. Then someone jumped thru the window catching everyone off guard. Zoro jumped up with the rest of the remaining genin. The figure threw two kunai and a sheet with a very familiar name written on it. 'Anko….' Zoro thought as he felt his luck slipping away.

"You guys. This is no time for celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Follow me!" The genin stared at here in disbelief.

"Bad timing…." Ibiki said from behind the sheet.

Anko scanned the room. "78 …? You left 26 teams? This test is too easy this time!" She yelled.

"This time there are a lot of outstanding ones." Ibiki said.

"Bah that's fine. I'll at least cut them in half in the second test." Anko said. Then her eyes locked with Zoro's. Her face changed from annoyance to bliss. Zoro could see the wheels in her head turning. "Ahh... I'm getting excited… I'll explain everything once we change places. Follow me."

* * *

><p>*Forest of death entrance number 16*<p>

Zoro stood in front of the gate while Hinata checked her supplies and Kiba stretched to get ready for what was in store for them. That ninja from the grass really bother Zoro. He knew that Anko could take care of herself but to be able to sneak behind her like that with a weapon wasn't an easy task and should be impossible for a mere genin no matter how good they were.

"You guys get ready you have one minute remaining." The ninja with the key to let them in warned. Hinata and Kiba walked up to where Zoro was standing.

"Watch out for the sand, sound, and grass teams…" Zoro said as he handed Hinata there scroll of heaven.

Hinata and Kiba looked at him worried. He had been acting strange since they left the initial meeting for the start of the second exam.

"Ok but what's the plan?" Hinata asked.

Zoro drew the Wado and Sandai. "No plan. Get the scroll, then get to the tower as quick as possible."

"Works for me!" Kiba said while Akamaru barked.

The gate opened and team eight barreled thru. Both of his teammates struggled to keep up with the focused swordsman.

Kiba sniffed the air. "Zoro…" He said.

"Yeah." He said as three ninja's from the mist village jumped out at the team. Zoro stopped and prepared to attack only to be vaulted by Kiba who clawed one of the ninja's. His teammates looked surprised. They tried to turn around to help their teammates but Hinata and Zoro were there to meet them. And both using their respective talents quickly dispatched there foes.

"Tch they had a heaven scroll…." Kiba said as he placed the extra one in his pack just to be safe.

Zoro couldn't help but smile. They were like a well-oiled machine. The regular teams stood no chance to against them. Even if they ran into Neji, Lee, and Tenten, he was confident that they could take them down… as long as Hinata didn't have to face her cousin.

* * *

><p>*Team eight campgrounds end of Day one*<p>

The first day was eventful. They had come across a team from Konoha that they quickly dealt with and gotten an earth scroll. They had stopped for the night to reenergize for the mad dash they were gonna make to the tower the next morning. Kiba and Akamaru sat by the fire cooking what they had caught in the forest for their team to eat, Hinata was checking the traps and alarms they had laid to keep them and there scrolls safe for the night while Zoro looked deep into the forest. He felt something weird earlier. He felt a ridiculously strong murderous intent in the forest earlier. He knew that the murderous intent had to belong to that grass ninja from earlier. The sand kid's was large but not that large.

"Zoro why are you over there by yourself?" Hinata asked as she returned from her task.

Zoro didn't answer.

"Hey moss head. What's up with you?" Kiba asked.

Once again no answer.

Kiba and Hinata looked at each other. They haven't seen him like this before. Even when he was in fighting mode he answered up. They began to approach him when he suddenly.

"No way!" He said voice filled with concern and jumped into a nearby tree.

"Zoro what's up?" Kiba yelled surprised by the action.

"Don't follow me! I have to take care of something!" Zoro yelled as he bolted into the darkness of the forest.

"Kiba, let's go." Hinata said worried at the panicked Zoro.

"No he said that he had to take care of something. Probably just has to go to the bathroom or something." Kiba said as he went back to tend the fire.

'Zoro….' Hinata thought as she looked in the direction that the swordsman went.

* * *

><p>Zoro bound thru the forest. There was no doubt in his mind. He felt the massive murderous intent again and it was too close for comfort. He didn't want his friends to be in any type of danger. The feeling got stronger as he got closer and closer. He drew the Wado and Sandai to be ready to take care of this person. Then the owner came into his vision. I was a long haired person with a person he recognized immediately.<p>

"Anko!" he called out. Both of them looked at the swordsman. "Get away from her! **Nitoryu: Nanajuni Pound Ho!" **Zoro yelled as he sent the crescent waves at Anko's unknown assailant. The person jumped out of the way and the attack sent the tree he was leaning on crashing to the ground.

'Who is this kid?' Orochimaru thought. The green haired boy checked on his former student/test subject. 'Green hair, three swords, angry disposition, ahh this must be Roronoa Zoro kid Kabuto and Danzo told me about. How lucky am I today, I get to test this interesting kid.' Orochimaru landed on a nearby tree branch as Zoro took a defensive stance.

"Zoro don't." Anko ordered as she had her hand over her curse mark. "Orochimaru is on a different level than anyone you've ever faced!"

"What did you do to her!" Zoro asked his rage reaching new levels.

"Nothing. She attacked first I just… retaliated." Orochimaru answered a smile still present on his face. Zoro didn't waste any time. He jumped at the Sanin and unleashed a barrage of attacks. The older ninja easily dodged the attacks mocking him along the way.

"Is this all you can muster? Hmph all the stories I've heard about you must be false." Orochimaru said. Zoro slashed high with the Sandai and made the Sanin duck then quickly upward slashed with the Wado. Orochimaru was caught by surprise by the attack and the sword caught him on the arm as he tried to dodge.

"Impressive." He said as he licked the wound. Zoro attacked the Sanin only to have him disappear in smoke on contact.

"**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi.**" Zoro heard Orochimaru say from an unknown location. He looked around and didn't see the attack or the attacker.

"Above…" A still suffering Anko said as she had finally catch up with them. Zoro looked up and saw a column of water with a snakes head rushing towards him. He put the two swords above him to try and deflect the blow. The attack crashed into him sending him ungracefully to the forest floor.

"Zoro!" Anko called out. She tried to get to the forest floor as fast as she could.

Orochimaru landed right next to the crater he had made with the young swordsman that attacked him. "Fu Fu Fu Fu. I bet you regret messing with…."

"**Nigiri Toro!**" Zoro yelled as he slashed at the Sanin.

Orochimaru smirked the airborne Zoro was defenseless and prepared for the finishing attack.

"**Otoro!**" Zoro yelled sending the downward attack to the unsuspecting Sanin who felt the full force of the attack and was sent crashing into a nearby downed tree. "You should regret attacking my friend." Zoro said as Orochimaru picked himself up.

"Heh. You're not bad Zoro." The Snake Sanin said as recomposed himself. "You still lack what it takes to fight me though." Orochimaru disappeared from Zoro's sight and landed a vicious knee to his gut. Orochimaru started to pummel Zoro with kicks and punches. Blood flew from his mouth as each blow hit home.

"Zoro!" Anko yelled as she helplessly watche her former teacher beat on the boy she was assigned to watch over.

'I have to do something fast.' Zoro thought as Orochimaru continued his barrage. Then when Orochimaru hesitated slightly, Zoro slashed with the Wado and caused Orochimaru to jump back. Zoro quickly put the Wado in his mouth and drew the Shusui as Orochimaru charged in to continue the barrage. Zoro dodged almost all of the new attacks much to Orochimaru's and Anko's surprise, and then he manages to block the Sanin's blows, exposing the older ninja.

"**Santoryu: Toro Nagashi!**" He yelled as he sliced the exposed stomach of the older ninja. Orochimaru staggered back with a look of surprise and rage on his face. He couldn't fully let loose without exposing himself to the whole village ruining his plans, but this kid was something else. He was taking everything he threw at him and then returning some. Looked at Zoro, he didn't seem like he was getting tired like he figured someone at the genin level should be. He stood there with his three swords defiantly. 'I have to have this kid!' Orochimaru thought as the smile returned to his face. He knew exactly what to do. He held out his hand and Zoro took a defensive stance. Then his smile grew larger as he pointed at the still recovering Anko

"**Sen'ei Tajashu!**" He yelled as snakes rushed from under the sleeve of his shirt towards Anko. Orochimaru activated the curse seal on Anko to keep her in place.

'Oh no!' Zoro thought. He rushed to Anko's side and grabbed her. The snakes sunk there fangs into Zoro's back causing him to grunt in pain. All Anko could do was look on as she could feel each snake hit him. She looked on as he cut any snake that tried to reach her. Tears formed in her eyes as she started to clench the shirt of the swordsman.

'Fu Fu Fu. That should be enough.' Orochimaru thought. He looked on as Zoro continued his death grip on Anko. Moments passed and no movement. "I have injected you with a creeping poison. The more you fight the faster it spreads. You have about two, three day max to live before the poison takes your body and you die. The more you fight the faster it will spread. Pledge yourself to me and I'll save you." Orochimaru said as his face was filled with pleasure.

"Anko." Zoro said.

"What…" Anko said voice crackling.

"Take my forehead protector and tie it around my head." He said. "

No Zoro." She said in a stern hushed voice. "You mustn't continue fighting. You'll die. Let me go and I'll protect you!" Orochimaru slowly approached them.

"Do it." Zoro demanded. Anko looked deeply into his eyes and gave in. She took the protector off of his arm and wrapped it around his head. "Now hold on." Zoro said.

Anko gave him a quizzical look 'He must be going to run.' Anko said as she put her hands around his waist. Zoro looked back and waited for Orochimaru to get a little closer.

"**Tatsu Maki!**" He yelled causing a destructive column of wind to form. The Sanin barely had time to react he jumped backwards getting away from the miniature tornado that Zoro formed and shielded himself. Anko let out a scream as she held on for dear life. All the nearby trees where hurdled into the night sky sent flying in every direction imaginable. Orochimaru lowered his arms and a wicked smile formed on his face as he saw Zoro standing, Konoha headband reflecting the moon's light, face filled with determination.

"Zoro…." Anko said as she stared at his bloody back full of small snake fang marks.

"Come now Zoro." Orochimaru said. "You have no hope left with that poison in your body."

"**Santoryu…. Ogi…**" Zoro said.

Anko and Orochimaru's expressions changed as Zoro started spinning his words. "What?" They said in unison. Then with speeds that neither could comprehend he appeared behind Orochimaru as three wounds gushed out blood.

"**Sanzen Sekai!**" Zoro said as he fell to one knee after the attack. Orochimaru cried out in pain. Anko rushed past the suffering Sanin and grabbed Zoro.

"You Idiot! Are you ok!" She said.

"I'm fine…" He managed to stammer out.

Then they both heard it as Orochimaru wails of pain became a prideful cackle. Anko turned around to see two hands come out of the mouth and another Orochimaru emerge from the broken body without a scratch on him.

"What…" Zoro said then he coughed up blood afterwards.

"Roronoa Zoro! I must have you!" He said as his neck stretched towards the downed swordsman with the intent of placing a curse seal on the boy. Anko quickly jumped up and placed herself in between the two.

"Move girl." Orochimaru ordered as he activated her curse seal. Anko shuttered in pain but did not move.

"He protected me. Now it's my turn." She said as she threw a kunai with an explosive tag into the air. It exploded forming a pattern. "That will signal all the ANBU in forest who are looking for you to come here. All I have to do is hold you off!"

Orochimaru looked at her hate filled his eyes. "You win this time Anko. But that boy is now in my sights just like Sasuke. I will have him." Then the snake sanin disappeared into the night.

Anko let out a sigh of relief then grabbed her aching seal.

"Glad that's over. Now we have to get you to the hospital to get that poison out of you."

"No. I need to get out of here before the ANBU show up and get back to my team to finish this exam." Zoro said as he struggled to get up.

"What! You heard that snake! Look at you. You're obviously poisoned! We must get you out of here!" Anko protested.

"I will not let them down." Zoro said as he sheathes his swords and started to leave.

"No! I'm putting my foot down your coming with me." Anko said grabbing the swordsman.

"Anko. You have no choice in this matter. Now you're not my guardian, you're my examiner. And the rules that you made up said you can't quit in the middle." Zoro said brushing her hand off.

Anko bit her lip. "Zoro I…"

He didn't give her a chance to finish and disappeared into the forest leaving Anko to think if she had really made the right choice in letting him leave.

When Zoro made it back to camp, Hinata was passed out and Kiba kept watch.

"You looked wore out. Did you go watch that fight. It sounded big." He said. Zoro kept at the edge of the light of the fire so that Kiba wouldn't see his wounds and get suspicious.

"Yeah I saw it." Zoro said as he made it to his pack. He took off his shirt and replaced it with one that Hinata insisted he bring. Just in case she said. Zoro tried to lean up against a tree but his wounds wouldn't let him so he sat indian style and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*Next Day.*<p>

Team eight rushed towards the tower. Both Hinata and Kiba noticed Zoro's slower pace as he trailed behind them instead of being in front. They could have been there already if they kept the pace they did yesterday. While they bounded thru the forest Kiba and Akamaru caught a strange scent.

"Hey! Stop!" Kiba ordered.

Zoro and Hinata obeyed.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked as Zoro remained silent.

"Hinata, can you check about 1km ahead of us?" Kiba asked.

"Ok." The girl agreed and silently activated her bloodline ability. She peered forward.

"There are people fighting over there…. Looks like six of them." She said.

"Let's go check it out. " Kiba said.

"Huh?" Hinata said surprised.

"We should just get out of here. The fewer teams we encounter the better." Zoro said breathing heavily.

"The examiner said bring both heaven and earth scrolls. She didn't say we could bring only one of each. So the more scrolls we get the less teams we have to worry about later." Kiba said.

"But…but…" Hinata said trying to protest.

"Come on, let's just check it out! If it looks bad we won't fight. Let's go!" Kiba said as he headed towards the fight.

Hinata and Zoro looked at each other, then reluctantly followed their teammate. They rushed thru the forest then Kiba all of a sudden came to a stop.

Zoro looked down at Kiba's puppy. "What's wrong with Akamaru?" Zoro asked as the puppy shook uncontrollably.

"He just started shaking." Kiba said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"He can smell out enemy chakra and sense their strength… but for him to shake like this they must be better than your average guys." Kiba said.

They crept up to the bushed and Zoro recognized them on site. It was Gaara and his two teammates!

"We have to leave now." Zoro said as he got up and once again left for the tower.

Hinata looked at Kiba then followed Zoro.

Kiba let out a sigh and then followed after his two teammates. "What's your problem? You've been acting strangely all day."

"Listen dog boy. Your puppy is smarter than you. He knew that Gaara was gonna kill those three guys." He said.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"The kid with the gourd." Zoro answered. He coughed into his hand and felt the blood. He looked at it and it was all discolored. He had to get to the tower and fast. He wasn't gonna last too much longer.

* * *

><p>*Tower in the center of the forest*<p>

Hokage stood on the stage looking at all the genin who had passed the Second test. Before he had come out to oversee the third exam, he was briefed everything that happened in the forest of death: the run in with Orochimaru, His interest in Sasuke and Zoro, Zoro fighting him to a near standstill (even if he was holding back to remain hidden), and Zoro getting poisoned by him. The elder Sarutobi looked at the green haired youth who currently stood with his teammates. He stood tall wobbling to the side every now and then.

'Zoro, how are you even standing right now?' He thought knowing how skilled Orochimaru was with poisons. 'A genin should be out cold.' He pushed that to the side.

"First of all concerning the second test, congratulations on passing!" The Hokage said.

Zoro scanned the room. The other 2 rookie teams had survived to his surprise. Naruto looked at him and flashed him a victory sign which Zoro flashed a weak smile in response. He looked at Ino who stared at him with concern.

'She shouldn't know what happened to me.' He thought.

"Are you ok?" She mouthed over to him. He nodded feeling a little bad for lying to her. She looked at him for a couple more seconds before she turned her eyes forward to pay attention to what the Hokage was saying. He did the same thing. He noticed Kurenai's eyes staring a hole threw him. Anko had probably told her what had happened.

"The Hokage will now explain the third test." Anko said. "Listen carefully."

"For the coming third test…. but before I explain that there is something I would like you to know… the true reason for this exam." The elder Sarutobi said. He adjusted his headdress. "Why do we have all the allied countries take the exam together? 'To promote friendship amongst the countries.' 'To raise the level of ninja.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is a replacement for war amongst the allied countries."

Zoro stood amazed this was a genius idea. As the Hokage continued on with his explanation, Zoro fought to keep on his feet. That snake man was right; he could feel the poison coursing thru his body. He tried to stay focused on the old man but it was difficult. His body was beginning to shut down. A cough snapped him back to reality. He could feel all of the jounin's eyes on him. They all looked like they were expecting him to back down because of his affliction.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate." The new chunin standing in front of them said.

'When did he show up?' Zoro thought.

"Umm… before the third test there's something I'd like you to do." Hayate said as he finished with a cough. "Umm… It's a preliminary for the third test to decide who will fight in the main event."

Genin started to question and complain the new info that was placed in front of them.

"Umm the first and second test may have been too easy this year. We have too many people remaining." Hayate explained to cease the complaints. "According to the chunin exam rules we must have a preliminary to reduce the number of participants for the third exam. Umm anyway those who are not feeling well… those who feel like quitting after the explanation come forward. We will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"What! Right now!" Kiba complained.

Then silence gripped the room. Zoro looked straight ahead and he could feel Anko's eyes upon him waiting for him to drop out so she could rush him to get help.

"Umm... I'm gonna quit." Kabuto said from out of nowhere.

"Huh. Kabuto!" Naruto and Sakura said surprised.

"Umm…you're Yakushi Kabuto from Konoha right. You may leave." Hayate said while taking Kabuto out of his dossier.

"Anyone else? From now on it individual battles so you can do it based on your own judgment." Naruto grilled Kabuto about why he wanted to quit while the others looked on.

'Too bad, one less strong guy to fight.' Zoro thought. As Kabuto walked off he looked at Anko who was basically signaling him to raise his hand and drop out.

"Umm now there are no more retiring, right?" Hayate asked. Zoro closed his eyes to shut out Anko's pestering. He was going to finish this thing. He had made it this far. He opened his eyes to see Ando talking to the Hokage. Her fingers moving from him to Sasuke.

'Why him…?' Zoro thought. He figured it was to get him eliminated from this phase. Kurenai looked at the swordsman. He could feel her eyes asking him if he could go on. He stared Kurenai straight back giving her his answer. He could and he would. Kurenai nodded and she joined Anko, Kakashi, and the Hokage in there discussion.

"Umm… now let's begin the preliminaries." Hayate said. "Now this preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. Fight as if this was a real life confrontation. Since we now have exactly twenty participants we will conduct 10 matches and… umm… the winners will go on to the third test."

Zoro scowled. He hoped he would get the first match. The longer he stayed untreated the worse off he would be.

"The thing that will decide you destiny is this." Hayate said as a display appeared behind him. "This electric scoreboard will show the matchup for each battle. Now this is sudden but let's announce the two names for our first fight. Zoro looked up as the name cycled thru stopping on Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

"Now we will be starting the first match. Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level." Hayate said.

Zoro made his way up behind Hinata and Kiba. Ino spotted him. She was really worried. He looked real pale. She went to talk to him when Kurenai walked up to Zoro and grabbed him to the surprise of Hinata and Kiba. She waited till her team was the only one around.

"Zoro take off your shirt." Kurenai demanded. Kiba, Ino, and Hinata, looked on surprised. She looked at her other two students and Ino looking on "Come here if you're gonna gawk like that." Kurenai said as Ino walked closer to team eight. "You guys block the view for a second" Kurenai said.

The genin obediently formed a circle around them as Zoro took off his shirt. When he took it all the way off everyone looked on horrified at what they saw. Zoro's back was black and blue and full of puncture wounds.

"Zoro when did this happen…" Kiba demanded as he got in his face.

Zoro didn't answer.

"Who did this…?" Ino asked.

Once again he didn't answer. Kurenai threw Zoro his shirt.

"You should have dropped out idiot." Ino said angrily. Zoro put on his shirt and walked over to the guard rail as Sasuke and Yoroi got ready to fight.

"It's too late for that now." Zoro said.

Kurenai clenched her fist. "You stubborn bastard… you still intend on fighting in your condition?" She said pulling his head close to her mouth so only he could hear her.

He didn't answer.

"Fine if you die it's your own fault." Kurenai let him go and leaned against the wall as Zoro's eyes never left the ring. Her anger quickly disappeared and was replaced by worry and doubt. 'Is this the right thing to do…?' She thought.

Zoro intently watched Sasuke's match in silence. He judged every one of his moves.

'Hmm he's not using any jutsus this fight.' Zoro thought. He watched as Sasuke used a move he recognized to kick Yoroi into the air.

'Lee's skill….' He thought. Then he noticed black marks start appearing on his face and neck that quickly faded and he finished his move and the match.

The medics came out and took the fallen Yoroi away and insisted to take Sasuke but Kakashi waved them off.

"Now for the next match." Hayate said as he pointed to the scoreboard.

Zaku Abumi vs. Roronoa Zoro.

"Heh that guy from the first test…." Zaku said.

"Kakashi. I want to stay for Zoro's fight….." Sasuke said.

"No. If we don't get it now then it is too late." Kakashi said.

"Then let it be too late. I want to judge him like he judged me." Sasuke said watching Zoro walk down to the ring.

"….. OK… but one bad twitch and we leave." Kakashi said not truly wanting to deprive his star student a chance to observe is rival in action.

All of the jounin looked on. They all knew what had transpired. Orochimaru looked on trying to hold back his joy. Sasuke impressed him with his fight now for the newest piece of his puzzle. Anko couldn't hide her concern. She wanted to go to him while he was in the stands but Ibiki had stopped her.

"Ha. I still remember what you did. You're gonna pay for that." Zaku said as he positioned his good arm to attack.

"I'll give you a chance to give up." Zoro said causing everyone on the sideline to start murmuring.

"What?" Zaku said. Then he charged in. Zoro easily blocked him without drawing out a sword and tossed him to the side.

"You have one arm. There is no way you could beat me. You're walking the road to an early death." Zoro said.

Zaku face went from condescending pride to anger. "Shut the hell up!" Zaku yelled as he quickly reappeared next to Zoro hands pointed towards him.

"**Zakuha!**" He yelled sending the air pressure attack at Zoro from point blank range causing Zoro to roll backwards.

"Zoro!" Naruto yelled. Zoro got to his knees and puked up a bunch of discolored blood.

"Heh this is your power Zoro?" Sasuke taunted.

'Heh even with that messed up arm he's ready to fight. I should be enjoying this.' Zoro thought as he wobbly got to his feet.

Kiba looked on concerned. He would never admit it but Zoro was one of the reason he pushed himself so hard. To see him in such a weakened state…

"Oi Zoro! If you lose like this I'll never forgive you!" Kiba yelled "What happened to the stupid swordsman who never let anything like this get to him? You're making me sick to my stomach!"

Zoro spit the remaining blood out of his mouth. "Shut it dog boy." Zoro said.

Zaku drew out a kunai and rushed Zoro. Zoro quickly drew the Wado and sloppily parried the strikes letting more and more strikes thru as it went on. Zoro grimaced then slashed forward. Zaku easily dodged the erratic blow.

"Heh your open!" Zaku said putting his hand to his chest "**Zakuha!**"

The blow drove Zoro back and once again forced him to the ground. He looked forward. His vision started to blur.

"This match is over! Stop it!" Anko yelled as she made her way to Hayate.

"No…!" Zoro declared. He got up and put the Wado in his mouth and drew the Sandai and Shusui. 'To be pushed this far….!' Zoro thought.

"Stay down!" Zaku yelled getting even more frustrated.

"I told you… one arm… wouldn't t defeat me!" Zoro said breathing heavily.

"Heh, well then." Zaku said forcing his arm that was in the sling forward. Zoro looked on surprised. "**Zankukyokuha!**"

"Zoro!" Ino yelled tears filled her eyes from watching Zoro suffer thru the match.

"Ha you lose!" Zaku yelled as he continued to pour more chakra into the attack.

Neji activated his Byukagan to look at what was going on to Zoro inside the attack. 'No way..!' He thought surprised at what he saw.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi who pulled up his protector exposing his Sharingan. Within the chakra reinforced attack he saw Zoro's silhouette blocking the attack. His look changed to one of surprise and amazement.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked at their jounin instructor with puzzled expressions.

'What is he seeing?' Sasuke said as he looked back to the fight and prepared to activate his Sharingan to see what the deal was.

"**SANTORYU!**" Zoro yelled as his voice filled the arena.

"No way!" Zaku yelled as he poured more into the attack.

"**Hyakuhachi….. Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled then from the center of the attack Zoro was revealed as the energy he released obliterated the attack and rushed forward. Zaku tried to react but it was too late. The attack hit Zaku and sent him flying back embedding him in a nearby wall. Zoro fell to a knee breathing heavily using the Shusui to hold him up.

Hayate went over to examine Zaku. He had blood oozing from his mouth and his eyes where glazed over. "Winner, Roronoa Zoro!" Hayate declared.

All eyes were placed on the kneeling swordsman. 'So that is the extent of his power.' Neji thought as a smile formed on his face.

Lee's eyes sparked with new found motivation to fight Zoro.

Kankuro looked on a little scared that he actually tried to fight the kid.

"Roronoa Zoro, huh…" Gaara said causing his siblings to look at him confused.

Naruto cheered uncontrollably for his friend as Sakura looked on not able to hide the fact that she was impressed.

Orochimaru smiled from ear to ear. First Sasuke's impressive display despite the handicap of the curse seal and now Zoro's drive, endurance, and power. 'I'll take Zoro's body and place Sasuke's Sharingan in them!' He thought as he licked his lips at the thought. He mentally regretted not being able to put the seal on the swordsman when he had the chance, but that didn't matter he'd get another chance. 'I will be unstoppable!'

Sasuke looked at the swordsman with hate and jealousy in his eyes. His mind mentally went over every second of the fight. Kakashi put his hand on the Uchiha boy's shoulder and lead him away. "Zoro, He seemed to have lost a couple of steps." Sasuke said as he walked beside Kakashi.

"Well there's a reason behind that…" Kakashi said as he told Sasuke about Zoro's condition.

Zoro got to his feet and began to walk back up the stairs as the medics peeled Zaku from the wall and carried him away. The remaining members of the rookie nine and Team Gai ran over to greet him. When he got to the top of the stairs Anko appeared in between Zoro and the rest of the genin.

"What do you think you're doing!" Anko yelled.

"Getting ready to watch the rest of the matches…" Zoro said as he tried to walk around her.

Anko grabbed him "Stupid! You should have just quit at the beginning!" Anko raged. "You were poisoned! P-o-i-s-o-n-e-d! And because of that little display of guts you just shown no telling how close to death you are!"

'What!' Is the only thing that went thru the head of everyone that didn't know what had transpired inside of the forest of death. He could do all of that with a powerful poison in his body?

Ino put her hands on her mouth. 'Death…?' She thought as her mind raced. 'I knew that those injuries where bad but poison….'

"Idiot swordsman…" Shikamaru whispered beneath his breath as he could see the pain that wrenched Ino thru her facial expression.

"You! You let him fight!" Anko yelled as she rushed Kurenai and slammed her into the wall.

Asuma and Gai quickly grabbed Anko pulling her off of Kurenai.

"What were you thinking! Zoro is dying and you let him fight in this? I bet you intended to let him stay here too!"

Kurenai looked at Anko. The usually brash and vulgar jounin's face was filled with tears and rage. "Anko I…."

"No! On second thought don't answer. I might have to kill you based on your answer!" Anko raged while grabbing Zoro's arm.

"You're coming with me." And the two disappeared.

Hayate coughed to bring everyone attention to the board that read the next contenders.

* * *

><p>*Konoha Hospital Next Morning.*<p>

Zoro sat up in the bed, torso heavy bandaged, and poison out of his body. He looked up at Anko as she stood in front of the door. Her eyes never left the boy during any of the procedures that this transpired. They currently where alone in the room, the prelims had been over for a while now.

"Anko I..."

"Shut up. Don't say a word to me." Anko interrupted. Silence gripped the room accompanied by unease.

Minute seemed like hours to Zoro as the older woman angry gaze bore into his very soul.

"How could you put yourself in that kind of danger?" Anko finally asked.

"I had the commitment to my team…" Zoro tried to say.

"Stop lying to me!" She screamed. "Your team made through the forest! That was well enough! I let you go against my better judgment, but to not drop out! You are truly a moron!"

"Moron! This is nothing compared to anything I've been thru before!" Zoro yelled getting up from the bed and walking towards Anko. "This is nothing!"

"Heh. Maybe to you, but what about those who care about you?" Anko said. "You think that we would just sit by and accept the fact that you walk down the path of self-destruction?"

Zoro looked at her, eyes void of emotion. "To become the greatest swordsman, I'd do anything." He said. Anko eyes filled with rage. She slapped the green haired swordsman as hard as she could.

"What was that…." Zoro tried to say but to his surprise Anko pulled him in and hugged him. He could feel her tears falling on his neck and her sobs sent shockwaves thru his body.

"Anko…" was all he could say.

"You moron! You're the worst younger brother ever!" She said. "How do you think I felt as I watch you fight Orochimaru on my behalf…? I'm supposed to be protecting you not the other way around…"

"Are you really Anko?" Zoro asked jokingly.

She took her thumb and drove it into one of his wounds showing him she was. Zoro placed his arms around Anko much to her surprise. "Heh. Brothers are supposed to watch out for sisters no matter who's older." He said.

Anko sat there for a second and enjoyed the moment before she pushed away. "I-if you tell anyone about this I swear I'll kill you!" She said her face totally red.

Zoro smiled "Ok." He answered as he put on his shirt.

He grabbed his swords and made his way for the door. When he opened it and outside was Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, and Kurenai. All of them had looks of anger on their face.

'This is gonna be a long day…' Zoro thought as the group closed in on him.

Sorry for the super delay. Skyrim happend... then Zelda happend...

R/R

B.O.X


	6. Chunin exam's conclusion

Chapter 05 Chunin exam's conclusion.

*Konoha Hospital: two days after preliminaries*

Kurenai stood outside of Zoro's hospital room. Hinata had been released the day before so she only had one student to worry about. She looked thru the window of the door and what she feared came to sight. Anko was still present. No matter how many times she apologized, Anko wouldn't accept it. It had gone as far as Anko going to the Hokage to get Zoro transferred. The boy was stronger than most, everyone knew that, but Anko was being over protective of him. Kurenai took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You…." Anko snarled.

"Anko, I'm just here to see my student. I'm not here to fight you." Kurenai said.

Anko took a step forward only to be stopped by Zoro. "Anko, I need to speak with her." He said. Anko looked at the green haired swordsman and then stormed out of the room. Kurenai let out a sigh of relief.

"Zoro, I'm here to tell you your opponent for the third part of the exam." She said. Zoro looked at her intensely. "It's Gaara… But I need to tell you what he did to Rock Lee." She said. To her surprise a smirk formed on his face.

"Him huh? When is the fight?" He asked.

"In about a month, but let me tell you…" Kurenai tried to say but Zoro had walked past her and towards the door.

"In a month huh, I better start training then."

Kurenai bit her lip. She wanted to help the boy but she knew nothing about swordsmanship and Zoro showed no skills of being any type of proper ninja. What help could she be. She walked out of the room to chase after the boy only to be met by Anko once more.

"There's nothing more you can do for him now." She said. "But the same goes for me…"

"Anko, I just want you to know I wouldn't put Zoro in harm's way on purpose." Kurenai said.

"I know… He's too stubborn for his own good." Anko said as she watched the boy walk down the hallway and out of the hospital.

"But I'm not taking the blame from you either. He could have died out there even if he doesn't want to admit it. You could have put a stop to that and that is something that I will forget any time soon." She finished as she walked away Kurenai after Zoro.

* * *

><p>*Team Eight Training ground*<p>

Zoro was alone. "Orochimaru…" He thought. He had heard stories of the rogue Sanin but never thought he would be pushed so far. As he thought of the snake ninja his back started to hurt. He rubbed the small of the back and the puncture wounds had been healed and where no longer present on his back. Even though it was to protect someone he cared for, a scar on the back is a swordsman greatest shame. He would deal with him one day, but now he had to look towards the immediate future. Gaara of the sand. The sand ninja let out a murderous vibe he hadn't felt since his fight with Das Bones. He would have to get his head in the game. He might have to use that skill against him. He looked over all of the equipment he would be using over the next month. He would be ready for Gaara, Orochimaru, and anyone else who stood in his way.

* * *

><p>*Yamanaka Compound: A week and a half later.*<p>

Ino tended to one of the many flower gardens on the grounds of her family's land. Her usual kept hair had dirt in it and her face was soiled from working in the garden yet she smiled as she watered he flowers in the nice Konoha weather. Ino truly enjoyed this.

"Ino." She heard her mother call from across the garden.

"Yes mother?" She answered.

"There is someone waiting for you outside the compound." She said.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Why don't you come and see." Her mother said. Ino's mind wandered. Who could it had been. She had made up with Sakura after the preliminaries so it had to be her. Ino walked past her mother who had only a huge suspicious smile on her face.

"Mother, it's just Sakura you should have let her in." She said as she walked out of the gate.

"Yo Ino." A manly voice called.

Ino cringed. She turned to see Zoro standing there. "Z-z-z-zoro!" She screamed as she ran behind the door. "What are you doing here!"

"Kurenai made me take the day off from training. So I thought that I'd come to keep the promise we made at the tower." Zoro said.

Ino quickly remembered what the two had discussed at the tower in the middle of the forest of death. "Where's Naruto." She asked as she stared daggers at her mom who covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I don't know. I went to his apartment and he wasn't there. So it seems it will be just you and me….. you and me…. you and me…" Zoro said. Well he didn't say that last part three times but it seemed so to Ino.

She inwardly squealed. "Wait right there!" She said. "I'll be back in a flash!"

"Ok." Zoro said. Ino ran inside quickly cleaned herself up and made her way to the waiting swordsman.

* * *

><p>As the two walked down the busy street she silently cursed. They've been walking down the street in total silence and it was beginning to eat at Ino. Naruto was the one who usually broke the silence. She would have to do it this time. Ino looked at the swordsman and he looked back at her. The words she thought she owned escaped her as her cheeks turned crimson as their eyes locked.<p>

"Your hair." Zoro said. "You cut it."

Ino snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, you weren't there for my fight." She said. "I cut it to use my technique on Sakura. It worked but we ended it with a tie." She said.

"I like it better that way…" Zoro said. Ino looked at the swordsman with a surprised look on her face.

*Flashback 30 min earlier*

Zoro and Anko had left Naruto's apartment. Ever since they couldn't find the fox whiskered boy Anko had been acting like a giddy school girl. "Soooooo Zoro. You still intent on keeping this promise with Ino?" She asked.

"Yeah, I promised. Since I can't train today might as well do it." He answered annoyed by the hyper active lady.

"Then it's a date!" Anko said. "Now Zoro you can't treat this like any other outing!" She said her eyes sparkling.

"Why not. This is just a meeting between friends." Zoro said.

Anko balled her fist and hit him in the head. "Stupid boy, don't you recognize that girl's feelings!" Anko said.

Zoro glared back at her like she was speaking a different language.

"How she is always trying to be alone with you and how she is kind of hostile towards Hinata?" Anko explained.

Zoro once again said nothing.

Anko let out a heavy sigh. "Stop." She said as she put her arm around the boy. "I'm gonna teach you something that you can and will use throughout your life. And if I find out that you didn't use my teachings today. I'll make sure you pay." Anko said in a voice that sent a chill down Zoro's back.

*End flashback*

"Thank you." Ino said voice still shaky from the surprise of the moment.

Zoro could feel her eyes on him. 'I feel like an idiot.' He thought.

Ino grabbed his arm and started to pull on it. "Come on Zoro I know the perfect place we can go!" She said.

The pair went all over Konoha catching up on lost time. While Ino was having the time of her life Zoro's mind wandered back to his training. He was training like he usually does but something just didn't feel right. He looked down at Ino she was speaking to him but no words left her mouth. This was the longest he purposely waited before a fight. His fights usually were meet and then fight to the death, the only thing that was like his other fights was that he knew little to nothing about this Gaara. He should be training right now. His gaze returned to the blonde haired girl who just smiled as she walked beside him. 'Maybe I could take it easy just for today.' Zoro thought as Ino grabbed him and began leading him around again.

*Later on: Top of the Hokage's Monument.*

'Maybe I can take it easy….' Zoro thought. Still he couldn't believe what he was doing. He felt so out of place. He was letting this girl get her way and lead him around by the nose. No girl since Kuina had done this to him.

'Kuina…' His mind wandered as he put his hand on the Wado Ichimonji. The last thing he had to remind him of her beside the promise.

"You've never told me the story behind your swords." Ino said bringing him back to the present. "You've said that there's history behind them. I want to know."

Zoro was hesitant to tell the blonde girl. This whole day had thrown him off of his game. He looked out towards the now setting sun.

"Come on." She pleaded.

Zoro took a deep breath. He picked up the Shusui "The Shusui was given to me by a great samurai after I defeated him on a huge ship called thriller bark. He told me that he was ok with me being its master and died." Zoro then picked up the Sandai Kitetsu, "I bought this one, the Sandai Kitetsu, at Loguetown. The owner wasn't going to sell it to me at first because it's cursed." He finally came to the white hilt of the Wado. "Wado Ichimonji… This was given to me by a rival before she died… On this I swore to become the greatest swordsman ever…"

Ino stared at the swordsman as he told her about each of the swords. The sun put him in an alluring light. She could feel his resolve. She had just seen a side of him she had never seen before. She inched closer to the swordsman. 'Maybe I can steal one kiss…' She thought.

But all of a sudden Zoro's head snapped up and he quickly put himself in front of her.

"What a touching story." A sarcastic voice called out. And out of the tree line walked Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Zoro muttered.

"You're the last person I'd expect not to be training right now. Or is it you think you are already powerful enough to wipe the floor with everyone remaining in the chunin exam." Sasuke said.

"Zoro lets just go." Ino said as she began to pull on the swordsman arm. But he didn't budge.

"Zoro, I have an odd feeling if you wasn't here I'd be fighting Gaara and not stuck with that stupid puppeteer." Sasuke said. "But no matter, after I wipe the floor with him, it'll be me vs. you or Gaara. I'm personally hoping that you get the same treatment as he did to Lee."

Zoro's face contorted into one of silent anger. Ino had told him about what went down after he was taken away. Naruto's fight, Hinata's unnecessary injuries given to her by her own cousin, and Gaara's overwhelming power against Rock Lee and the injuries he had received.

"Ino step back." Zoro said.

"Ha did I anger you." Sasuke said the Sharingan activating. "We can start where we left off." Sasuke took a real familiar stance.

"That is…" Zoro said, but before he could say anything Sasuke disappeared from his sight. Sasuke connected with a kick to the side of Zoro's head sending him sliding across the ground. Zoro quickly got back to his feet. He drew the Wado and Sandai and rushed the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged every one of his attacks with a speed he didn't know Sasuke had. After one of Zoro's slashes Sasuke slipped past his defense. 'I'll finish this with the Shishi Rendan!' Sasuke thought. As Sasuke went for the kick Zoro blocked the blow with the Sandai.

"If you're gonna steal someone's moves, make sure it's not from someone I've trained with!" Zoro yelled. And with the blunt side of the Wado, he struck Sasuke across the chest sending him barreling into a nearby tree. Sasuke grabbed his chest in obvious pain. He felt no blood but what was that! He looked at the swordsman take a stance no look of worry on his face. He was going against the Sharingan. The bloodline limit that struck fear throughout the ninja world. With a yell the two rushed each other again. Sasuke seemed to be getting hit by more and more blows from the swordsman. Kakashi had told him that the power of the Sharingan combined with Lee's speed and technique he'd be unstoppable! Sasuke jumped back and summoned a Fuuma Shiruken and threw it at Zoro who easily deflected it.

"Come on Sasuke. Where's all of that confidence you had." Zoro said.

Sasuke could feel his rage building. The cursed seal started to stir on his back. He had to shut this guy up. He brought his hand down and lightning started to form around it. Zoro looked on.

'A final attack.' Zoro thought.

Sasuke rushed towards Zoro. "**Chidori!**" he yelled as he rushed towards Zoro.

Zoro put both of his swords forward "**Nigiri Hirameki!**" Zoro yelled sending the air projectile towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen and he redirected himself out of the path of the attack and past Zoro. Zoro looked on surprised. With Sasuke's speed and the speed of the attack he shouldn't had been able to anticipate an attack of that manner. Sasuke came to a stop a few yards away from Zoro.

"You won't get an attack of that manner past the Sharingan." He said pointing to his eyes. The two boys prepared to go at it again.

"Stop it!" Ino called out as she put herself in front of Zoro placing her hands on top of his. "Why are you two even fighting like this? Zoro, Sasuke. I know you too aren't friends but you are both Konoha ninjas. You both heard the Hokage! This is how we show the other villages our strength! If they see us fighting like this…"

"Shut up! This is between me and him" Sasuke said as he pointed towards Zoro. "I hate him! Almost as much as I hate another. As long as he is here I won't be ready to face my true target!"

"She's right Sasuke." Kakashi said as he appeared by the Uchiha's side.

"Kakashi… thank goodness." Ino said as she let a sigh of relief out as Zoro sheathed his swords. Kakashi looked at Sasuke's back and he could see evidence that the seal had started to spread.

"Come on Sasuke. Your training is nowhere near finished. You two should leave too before more people come to investigate."

"Zoro!" Sasuke called as Ino and Zoro walked away. "You'd better not lose to Gaara. I'm the only one allowed to defeat you!"

* * *

><p>*Near Yamanaka Compound.*<p>

Ino and Zoro had walked back in complete silence. She had tried to get Zoro to calm down but the swordsman remained quiet. Zoro's mind flared as he thought about the ability that Sasuke had just shown him. This Sharingan could pose a problem to him. Ino looked at Zoro. She could see that his mind was now purely focused on his little fight with Sasuke. The whole day was ruined by the fight. Ino couldn't even believe she actually like the Uchiha at one point.

"Well here we are…" Ino said.

Zoro looked up and sure enough he was in front of the huge gates that lead to her compound. "Ino… I'm sorry that it ended like that…" Zoro said.

She shook her head. "It's alright. I've know you long enough to expect stuff like that." She said with a smile.

"Look. I'll make it up to you. After the exam we'll hang out again." Zoro said. "Just you and me."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Ino said.

"Well later." Zoro said as he started his way back.

"Zoro." Ino called out.

"What."

"Gai, if you're so worried about the Sharingan talk to Gai. He's Kakashi's rival, he'll know how to counter it."

"That busy body huh." Zoro said. "Thanks." He said as he started his trek home.

* * *

><p>*Next Day*<p>

Clouds shrouded the morning sky as Gai went on with his morning routine. Not as upbeat as he usually was, Neji took Tenten and told him that he didn't need him for his training, and Lee was….

"Hey Gai." A voice called to him breaking him from his stupor. He looked up to see Zoro.

"Ah Zoro, how are you doing this morning?" Gai answered.

Zoro noted the lack of his usual demeanor. "Ok." Zoro answered. The older ninja nodded and continued on. "Wait, Gai I have a question." Zoro said.

Gai looked at him quizzically.

"What's your secret? How do you combat the Sharingan?" Zoro stated.

Gai was caught off guard a little by the question. He looked at the amount of determination in his eyes. 'He must have faced off against Sasuke…' Gai thought. "Ah you came to me because I'm the eternal rival of Kakashi." He said while hitting his chest and a little bit of his usual attitude coming out.

Zoro nodded.

'No hesitation.' Gai thought. "I still have a student in this exam. Why would I show you anything? Maybe I think Neji would have an easier time against Sasuke than you."

"So you won't train me because you think if I make it past Gaara and Sasuke, I'll defeat Neji? It's true, I'll make him pay for what he did to Hinata, but this isn't about that."

"Oh you're worried about Sasuke's Sharingan? That's so unlike you." Gai said.

Zoro grimaced. It was true. He had never been worried about an opponent's technique before. But something that could read and steal techniques just didn't sit well with him.

"So is this a no." Zoro said.

"Sorry." Gai said as he walked away.

"Tch." Zoro replied. "Looks like I'll just go about it the usual way."

*Konoha Hospital Lee's room*

"Really? Zoro ask you for help?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I turned him down though." Lee propped himself up in his bed.

"The Sharingan even has a warrior like Zoro worried. I guess fate just doesn't help hard workers like us." Lee said as he put his good hand on his bad leg.

Gai went into a little panic. "It's not like that Lee. I-I-I just don't want to stack the cards against Neji." He said trying to brighten the spirits of the young boy.

The room grew uncomfortably quiet. "I understand how Zoro feels. The feeling of having something you trained so hard to do stolen and possibly used against you is unnerving."

Lee finally said breaking the silence. "I think you should show him instead of just sitting here with me."

Gai looked at his student. The usual fire in his eyes was gone. 'Is he just trying to get rid of me…?' Gai thought. "You really think I should Lee?"

Lee only nodded before lying back down. Gai mentally kicked himself. He didn't think Lee would take it like this. He had to show Lee that with hard work anyone could defeat a genius. He would train Zoro but on his terms.

*Team Eight Training grounds.*

Sweat dripped from Zoro's brow as he finished doing his warm up exercises. He started to walk towards his swords when a swirl of leaves appeared in front of him.

"Yo! Zoro!" Gai said as the leaves subsided.

"Gai? What are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Here to show you how to counter the Sharingan." Gai said. A slight grin formed on Zoro's face. "But under one condition." Gai added.

"What…?" Zoro asked.

"You must train with me for one week!" Gai yelled.

Zoro thought back to every time he saw Gai and Lee. His face dropped. "No way…. No way!" Zoro yelled crossing his arms in an X.

"That's the only way." Gai said.

Zoro grimaced. "Fine…" Zoro said.

"First put these on." He said unraveling a set of weights. Zoro took them from Gai and put them around his ankles. "Now put this on." Gai said as he pulled out a green jump suit.

"Not in 100 years." Zoro said.

"Alright…" Gai said disappointment clear in his voice. Zoro walked around a little.

"These things are light. What's the point behind them?" He said pointed to the weights.

"Ah hold on." Gai said. He kneeled down and did some hand signs then placed his hands on the weights. Random seals formed on them. "Now try to walk around." Gai said. Zoro lifted up his leg. He instantly felt the difference. He struggled to keep it up.

"Ha. These weights react to the chakra inside your body. They'll always put a great amount of resistance." Zoro moved around a little bit to get use to the feeling.

"What are these for?" He asked.

"For the next week you're going to train like Lee and me. We both wear them." Gai said lifting up his ankle warmers showing the same weights. "Also this will help your speed." Gai said.

"Speed?" Zoro asked. "Why do I need to work on my speed for? I'm pretty confident in that area."

"You're fast for someone who is a pure swordsman." Gai said. "But if I'm going to show you my technique to defeat the Sharingan we need to get your base and reaction speed up."

Zoro looked at the green clad jounin. "So what's the plan?" Zoro said.

"Well it's time for warm-ups!" Gai yelled.

"That's ok I've alrea..."

"We're going to run 500 laps around the village! Let's go Zoro!" Gai said as he started to run.

"Gai wait…" Zoro tried to protest.

"You're falling behind Zoro! If you fall behind we'll have to do 500 more!" Gai said.

Zoro let out a sigh and started running to catch up with Gai.

For the following four days Gai treated Zoro like Lee and the pair trained intensely. Zoro could feel himself improving, but the only problem he had was that Gai forbade Zoro from using his swords. Then on the 5th day.

"Ok for the next three days we're going to work on my anti Sharingan technique." Gai said.

"Finally." Zoro replied. "So what's the secret?"

"You don't look at their faces." Gai said pointing to his.

"Huh…." Zoro said. "It can't be that easy."

"It's not in the heat of battle." Gai said. "You can learn a lot about you opponent by looking at their facial expressions, if he's hurt, afraid, confident, planned movements. A seasoned fighter knows this. But when fighting a Sharingan user one second of eye contact could spell death. I'm going to show you the basics on how to judge your opponents intentions and movements by looking elsewhere on their body."

"Heh Gai, don't underestimate me. I can already do that!"

"Ok then Zoro! Draw your sword! We are going to fight!"

Zoro drew the Wado and took a stance.

"And since you already know this technique there's going to be a penalty if you look me in the eyes." Gai said as he took his usual Strong Fist stance.

"Ok!" Zoro said as he rushed the Jounin careful not to look anywhere near his face. Gai expertly parried all of Zoro's slashes.

"**KONOHA SENPU!**" Gai yelled unleashing a flurry of kicks at Zoro. The swordsman blocked each of the kicks but the shear amount of power that Gai put into them pushed him back a couple of feet.

"Not bad Zoro! Let's see how long you can keep it up!" Gai yelled.

The two continued to traded blow after blow.

"Hmph not bad." Gai said. 'He hasn't even twitched wrong. If only he'd had gotten here a little earlier then maybe you'd been on my team.' Gai imagined himself, Lee, and Zoro all in their green tights doing their signature nice guy pose.

"Stop imagining weird stuff!" Zoro said as Gai had a big smile on his face. "If you won't snap out of it… **Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**"

The attack hit Gai square in the chest sending him crashing into a tree. "Heh nice attack! How did you know I was open?" Gai said as he picked himself up.

"Because you had that stupid grin …on …. your… face."

"Heh so you did look."

"Cause you were…."

"Zoro! Penalty time!"

*Streets of Konoha*

Anko walked down the street with multiple bags full of food and first aid items. Lately Zoro had been coming home battered and bruised demanding food.

"Who does he think he is ordering me around?" Anko yelled surprising a couple of villagers passing near her. She started to walk back to her apartment when she saw small crowd forming laughing at something.

"I'd never thought I would see a serious kid like him doing something like that." One villager said.

"I know! I wish I could capture this moment." Another one said in response.

Anko walked over and pushed through the crowd and what she saw made her drop her bags. Zoro walking on his hands while wearing that weird getup that Gai wears.

"Come on Zoro 40 more laps!" Gai yelled not too far ahead of the embarrassed swordsman.

"Yes Gai!" Zoro yelled face red as the sash around his waist. Zoro looked into the crowd and saw Anko with her hands over her mouth. 'No… anyone but her…' Zoro thought.

She walked over to Zoro and began to walk beside him.

"Not a word Anko…" Zoro spat.

"What makes you think I would say anything about… this?" Anko said with a big grin on her face. "Oh I know! I'll go find Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Ino! They'll want to see this!" Anko said running off.

"Hey wait a sec!" Zoro protested.

"Ah Zoro! You fell behind! 30 more laps added to the total!" Gai Yelled. Zoro's eyes burned with rage. "

Yes Gai!" He yelled as he started to plot what he would do to get back at the snake woman.

* * *

><p>*Forest of Death 1 day before the exam*<p>

Kurenai waded through the dense forest towards her wayward student. 'Zoro …' she thought at her mind trailed off. She was kind of hurt that he would go to another Jounin for assistance instead of her. She knew that Gai had the experience edge on her with fighting the Sharingan but that's beside the point. What was even worse, he disappeared after training with Gai. No one knew where he was. Even Anko came wondering if the green haired kid was staying with her. So she had confronted Gai about it earlier due to him being the last person to come in contact with him and it didn't help her relieve any of her fears… just increased them.

****FLASHBACK*****

"Ah Kurenai it's great to see you." A downtrodden Gai said as the two watched Lee's futile attempts to do some kind of training exercise. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Zoro. You where the last person he had come in contact with." Kurenai said.

"I haven't seen him since our week was up. He's a fast learner. He quickly grasped my anti Sharingan technique in two days." Gai said.

'Two days?' Kurenai thought. "Zoro had said it would take three. What did you do with the final day? You didn't show him your gates technique did you." She asked voice growing serious at the thought of Zoro strength and fighting style combined with that technique. It sent chills down her spine.

"No." Gai said. "He asked me to fight against him for real to test something out. Just in case he had to use it in the upcoming exam…." Gai said as his voice trailed off. "Kurenai that kid is something else. I'm glad that we found him first and not some other village like the mist or cloud."

Lee propped himself up on his crutches. He had never heard Gai talk like this.

"Gai-sensei what happened during your fight with Zoro?" He asked as Kurenai looked on wondering the same thing.

"We went out far from the village so that our fight wouldn't wind up in the middle of the village. And then she showed me this technique… I had to open the 2nd gate just to defeat him and barely did that." Gai said. Lee and Kurenai looked on in shock.

'He pushed Gai to open the gates?' Kurenai thought. Gai was one of the village's top ninjas and a Genin shouldn't be pushing someone of Gai's caliber to use a technique as dangerous as the gates.

****END FLASHBACK***

Kurenai jumped from tree to tree getting closer to Zoro's location. An unknown sinister signature started to radiate from Zoro's current location.

'Has Orochimaru sent someone to deal with Zoro!' She thought.

She sped up to reach the kid a soon as possible. As she raced through the treetops, she noticed that it was getting brighter and brighter. Then she reached a newly made clearing in the forest. Her mouth was wide open in amazement. Giant trees stood by the wayside chopped to pieces. There where craters in the ground from impacts and tell-tale slash marks scarring the earth around her. Her heart raced. What had happened here? Then in the distance she could see the silhouette of a six armed man that appeared to be wielding nine swords. She raced across the field, kunai drawn as the figure fell to the ground and the sinister aura vanished to be replaced by Zoro's familiar signature. She slowed her charge as she reached her student side. He was breathing heavily as he laid on the ground.

Zoro looked at Kurenai "Hey Kurenai." He said nonchalantly.

"Don't hey me!" She said as she stood over the swordsman. "So this is where you've been." She said as she noticed the signs of a camp nearby.

"Yeah. Wanted to do a little hard training in before the exam." He said as he stood up.

She hit him on the head. "It's tomorrow and you're all worn out."

"I'll be fine." Zoro said as he started to walk away.

Kurenai bit her lip. She wanted to ask about that skill that Zoro was just using. It had to be the one Gai was talking about, but this wasn't the time. She had to get Zoro home so he could get some rest before tomorrow. It would have to wait for a later time.

"Come on Zoro you're going home."

Zoro looked back at her. The expression was more serious than usual. This might not be a good time to argue with her. "Fine." He replied.

* * *

><p>****Chunin Exam: 3rd Exam*****<p>

Seven participants for the final part of the Exam stood on the grounds of the stadium as the upper levels where filled with ninja's and people from various villages. Zoro looked to his left and there everyone was…. except Sasuke and that sound kid.

"Stop looking around and face the customers." The Proctor said. "In this main tournament, you guys are the stars."

Zoro looked around at all of the cheering people. This would be a first for him. A small smile formed on his face. He would give these people a show. Then from on top a balcony, the third Hokage walked towards the rails.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to the Chunin selection exam!" He yelled. "We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"

Zoro was eager to fight. He looked over at Gaara who looked back with the same hungry eyes yearning for battle.

"There's something I'd like to tell you before the matches." The proctor said. "Look at this." He said as he held up a piece of paper. "There have been some minor changes to the tournament. Check once again to see who you're fighting. Zoro looked it over and noticed that the sound kid was not on the list and that his fight with Gaara was last.

"Hey hey! If Sasuke isn't here yet, what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked.

"If he doesn't appear by the time of his match, he will forfeit." The Proctor said.

Kankuro's face lit up with a huge smile at the thought.

"Alright guys, this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as the prelims, there are none. You will fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it, you got that?" The Proctor asked.

No one responded.

"Now, the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji. You two stay here. The rest of you go to the waiting room."

Zoro walked over to Naruto. "You better wipe the floor with this guy. I'd hate to have to clean up after you." He said.

Naruto grinned. "Ha this will be cake. You'd just better be ready for if we fight!" He responded.

Zoro smirked at the thought as he followed the others to the waiting room.

****Two matches later.****

Zoro looked down at Naruto who was in the arena with the defeated Shikamaru ranting and raving about Sasuke who had yet to appear yet. That lazy Shikamaru basically had his fight won and just quit. Zoro shook his head at the thought.

"Well it's my turn I should go and collect my win!" Kankuro said as he grabbed Karasu and walked down to the stadium.

Zoro eyed the stadium grounds as Kankuro made his way to the proctor.

"Hey just declare me the winner already. My opponent hasn't been seen today or is that orange idiot over there going to fight me instead." Naruto seethe in anger.

Zoro noticed a strange wind start to pick up. Then in a swirl of leaves Sasuke and Kakashi appeared. The crowd stared to murmur about the Uchiha prodigy. Zoro shook his head. Sasuke was talking to Naruto then his eyes shot up to Zoro. A look of confidence was all over the Uchiha's face. That kid was starting to get on his last nerve. Today, he would put him in his place.

Sasuke eyed Kankuro.

"Heh so you finally showed up." Kankuro said.

Sasuke just glared.

"Not as talkative as the last time we saw each other huh?" Kankuro taunted.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Begin!" The proctor yelled. Sasuke opened with a barrage of shurikens. Kankuro motioned Karasu and they all lodged into the puppet while the puppet charged forward. Sasuke deftly dodged every blow that the puppet had with moves obviously not his own. The puppet opened his mouth and shot several senbons at Sasuke. Sasuke weaved thru them past the puppet and towards Kankuro. The puppeteer instinctively pulled the puppet back and put him in a defensive position. Sasuke went to punch the makeshift shield when with a flick of Kankuro's wrist blades appeared from all four of Karasu's wrists.

'Heh one strike or this poison and I'll be the beginning of the end.' Kankuro thought. He watch Sasuke come closer and closer to the dangerous doll when he phased from his sight Kankuro eyes shifted to his right side to see Sasuke coming at him fist drawn back.

'Too fast!' Kankuro thought as the fist made impact onto Kankuro's jaw sending him sliding across the ground. Kankuro picked himself up and spit out some blood and a tooth or two. He sent Karasu back at the Uchiha who just skillfully duked and dodged all of the puppets movement then strike the master of the deadly doll.

"Heh you're not even worth my time." Sasuke said.

Kankuro stood beaten and bloody. He motioned his hands and blades shot out from all over Karasu and poison started to seep out from the doll. "Hah! You can dodge this all you want! The poison will still take effect on you from that distance." His puppet charged forward leaving a purple cloud in its wake.

"Then I won't let it get close to me then." Sasuke said with a smirk as he pulled out two kunai. "**Nigiri Hirameki!**" Sasuke yelled thrusting the two kunai forward. A dark bluish projectile flew forward and connected with Karasu utterly destroying the doll. Kankuro's eyes widen at the destruction of his main weapon. Then blue lightning ate away at the poison cloud that stood between Sasuke and Kankuro. Sasuke rushed forward. "

**CHIDORI!**" He yelled as he pressed the attack to Kankuro's chest sending him crashing into the wall of the arena unconscious on contact.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke!" The Procter proclaimed. The crowd cheered in jubilation.

Ino, the remainder of team eight along team Gai looked over at Zoro. Sasuke had stolen one of his moves. Zoro eyes were locked on the Uchiha. The rage showed all over his stoic face. Sasuke looked at him and just smirked then continued to bathe in the glory of the win.

"Ino did you see that! That was Kakashi's Raikiri and a brand new move! Nigiri Hirameki…. Makes me a bit hungry." Sakura yelled as she continued to cheer.

"He stole Zoro's move!" Ino yelled.

"What?" Sakura said.

"So he took mine and Zoro's move that easy…" Lee said as he sank a little deeper into depression.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Sasuke would never take anything from that green haired freak." Sakura said.

Ino glared at her friend. "You'll see Sakura." Ino said. She turned back to the arena and awaited Zoro's appearance inside.

Zoro calmed himself down. He had to get past that beast Gaara first then he would deal with Sasuke. Zoro stood up and walked down to the hall that leads to the arena. He knew that he couldn't pull any punches here. He untied his leaf headband from his arm and placed it on his head. He would go all out from the get go and destroy this sand guy. He walked out and the crowd cheered. He walked over to the proctor. Soon he was joined by Gaara. Zoro pointed at Lee.

"Hey Lee! Let me show you what hard work will get you!" He yelled. Then he drew the Wado and put it into this mouth and drew the Sandai and Shusui.

The crowd murmured a bit, some laugh at the site of the Santoryu.

"Begin! The proctor yelled. Sand started to pour out of Gaara's gourd and rushed at Zoro. The swordsman quickly jumped back.

Gaara grabbed his head. "Don't get so angry mother." He said with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Huh?" Zoro asked.

"I fed you some nasty blood earlier. I'm sorry, but this time it will be delicious." Then with a grunt he bowed his head. "Come." he ordered eyes returning to their usual dead selves.

Zoro rushed at Gaara. He brought the Sandai in for a side slash only to have a hand spring out from the sand and catch the blade. Then the sand slowly turned into a clone of Gaara. Zoro quickly brought the Shusui down cutting the clone in half before it had a chance to do anything.

"**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled unleashing the attack from the now free Sandai.

Even with the close proximity Gaara's sand reacted to block the attack. Much to the amazement to everyone in the stadium, especially Gaara, the attack ate thru the sand and Gaara barely had time to dodge the attack. Gaara wasted little time and sent numerous sand shurikens at Zoro who easily deflected them all and once again rushed towards Gaara. Gaara erected a sand wall to try and stop the charging swordsman. Zoro easily sliced through it. The sliced wall reformed into two large hands and tried to catch Zoro from behind. Zoro easily sidestepped the crashing sand hands and continued the rush. This time Gaara caused sand to rise from the ground as Zoro continued his approach. Zoro blocked the attack with the Sandai and Shusui and started to spin.

"**Toro Nagashi!**" Zoro said as he brought the Wado down across Gaara's chest. Gaara used his sand armor to catch the sword.

Zoro brought the Sandai and Shusui up. "**Nanajuni Pound Ho!**" With no time to react the attack hit Gaara dead on. Gaara slid back into the wall. Gaara's sand armor was heavily cracked.

He picked up his hand "**Sabaku Kyuu!**" He said.

The residual sand that Zoro had cut away encased him in a mound of sand.

"Hehahaha." Gaara cackled. "For you mother. **Sabau…"**

Before Gaara could finish a tornado burst out from the sand. When the winds died down only Zoro was left. Then in an instant he propelled himself towards Gaara.

'Too fast!' Gaara thought.

"**Ushi Bari!**" Zoro yelled as he hit Gaara in multiple spots causing Gaara to fall to one knee, his sand armor disintegrating altogether.

Zoro turned to Gaara, his face contorted in anger.

The crowd roared. Everyone wearing a sand insignia looked on surprised how the guy they feared couldn't even touch this leaf ninja. Gaara jumped back put his hands together. All of the sand that littered the arena floor started to reform around him into a sphere and a small eye formed above it. Taking no time to access the situation Zoro rushed the sphere of sand. The moment he took off a multitude of sand shurikens shot out from the sphere trying to get hinder the swordsman's progress. Zoro dodged a number of the projectiles, slicing a number of them, some of them getting through the swordsman defense and hitting him. Zoro drew back the Sandai and thrust it into the sand sphere. Much to his surprised the sand wrapped around the Sandai preventing it from getting any closer to the occupant and stopping his momentum in its tracks. Several spikes extended out towards the now stopped swordsman. Zoro was able to block a few with the Shusui but a number of them pierced his body. The swordsman pulled his trapped sword from the sphere and struck at it again. The sphere once again wrapped itself around the blade and counterattacked. Realized that this was getting him nowhere, Zoro created distance between him and the encased Gaara.

'This sphere... I guess this is his absolute defense.' Zoro thought. 'I'll cut this thing before Gaara has time to react…'

The audience was quiet in anticipation. The sphere remained silent and the green haired swordsman just stood there. Zoro sheathe his swords and bent his knees. He stared straight at his shielded opponent. Even shrouded by sand Gaara could feel the eyes of Zoro upon him. Zoro place one hand on the Wado and the other on the Shusui.

"**Nitoryu Iai.**" Then to the regular people and non-elite fighters in attendance there was a bright flash followed by silence. Zoro remained knelt swords partially drawn. "**Rashomon.**"

Sasuke was eyeing the fight. This was the first time he had a true chance to fully focus on Zoro's Santoryu style or Gaara's sand fighting style. The last he had other distractions. He rubbed his hand over where the curse mark was placed. He had to keep a watchful eye on this fight and Naruto was no help. All he had done was cheer as loudly as he could for Zoro. He couldn't let that dead last distract him. His next opponent would be one of these two. Even with his Sharingan activated it was hard to keep up with the swordsman's movement. The last technique he had just done.

"That technique… Rashomon…" He said as looked down at his rival with a sneer.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a quizzical expression on his face.

"I couldn't see the strike at all!" Sasuke said. As if it waited for that moment, lines appeared across the sphere in an X shape, then the sphere broke into four pieces. The sand slowly started to lose it shape and fall around Gaara who was bent over with his hand over his chest. He looked a Zoro his eyes full of hate and rage.

"What is this warm feeling?" Gaara asked hand still on his chest. He brought his hand to his face. Blood dripped from his hand. He looked at his chest and there was an X shaped scar across his chest.

"My blood… MY BLOOD!" Gaara yelled.

The crowd started to murmur.

"Heh calm down. You act like you've never seen your own blood." Zoro said never taking his eye off of Gaara.

"I'll kill you…. I'll kill you!" He put forth his hand. The gourd on Gaara's back bubbled and started to creep over his out stretched arm until it fully covered it forming a demonic arm. Gaara looked around and reveled in the crowd gasps and statements of fear, something that he was use too. Then he turned his eyes to his opponent. A sinister smile was on his face. No fear whatsoever.

"So you're finally getting serious." Zoro said as he placed the Wado and Shusui in front of him.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara yelled. The demonic sand arm grew and rushed towards Zoro. The swordsman blocked the blow and it began to push him backwards. Gaara put his all into the blow. He would crush Zoro.

"Is this all you can muster?" Zoro said.

Gaara expression changed from anger to one of shock as he could feel his arm slowing down until it came to a complete stop. Zoro jumped on top of the elongated arm and ran across the top. Little hands sprouted out and tried to grab ahold of Zoro as he ran towards the deranged sand ninja. As he dodged the attempts to stop him, he placed the Wado into his mouth and drew the Sandai. With his free hand Gaara summoned forth a wave of sand and sent it towards the attacking swordsman. Zoro easily jumped over the sand. Gaara sent the wave skyward towards the airborne Zoro. But the swordsman contorted his body and dodged the attack and prepared for his next attack.

"**Tora Gari!**" He yelled as he slashed Gaara's exposed chest.

All the sand Gaara was controlling came raining down. Zoro's attack had caused him to lose focus. Even though the one-tail continue to preach rage and calling for the death of the one who injured his host, he couldn't hold the transformation. Gaara looked at his opponent.

"Is that all you have?" Zoro asked. "And to think I was worried about you." Gaara inched away from the approaching swordsman. He stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel him. He was out there and his eyes were on him.

"Orochimaru…" Zoro spat.

He looked around the stadium. He noticed everyone in the stands where falling or already asleep. Suddenly Gaara's sister entered the arena with an unknown older man.

"Fool! Trying to transform into your complete form before the signal!" The older man scolded Gaara.

Temari bent over and help Gaara get up to one knee. Gaara trembled and held his head.

"He's experiencing the side effects, with this and his wounds it's impossible for him to continue with the mission." Temari said.

'Mission?' Zoro thought. The older man stood in thought for a second.

"With Gaara like this and Kankuro still recovering from his fight we'll have to abort the mission. Temari take Gaara and retreat!"

Temari propped Gaara on her shoulder. "What about you, Baki?" She asked.

"I'll be joining the battle. Go!" Baki responded. Temari and Gaara disappeared. Zoro looked around. The people where fighting in the stands, on random rooftops. This must be the mission they were He saw a huge purple barrier on top of a nearby building. He felt Orochimaru's malevolent power flowing out from it. With a couple of jumps he was on top of the building. Within the barrier were Orochimaru and the Hokage.

"Orochimaru…" Zoro seethe. He placed his hand upon the barrier. 'Tch. Solid.' He thought.

Inside the barrier, Orochimaru stood off against the Hokage, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Zoro. "Ah Zoro. Let me say, your match against Gaara was magnificent!" Orochimaru said. "You put a serious strain on my plan to crush the leaf."

"Oh, if I've been so much of a hassle then come out and fight me." Zoro said.

"Ah sorry, I'm a little busy at the moment as you can see." Orochimaru said motioning to the third. "When I'm done dealing with him, you are one of the people next on my list."

Zoro sneered. Several ANBU showed up around Zoro. "What are you doing kid?" One of the masked ninja's asked.

Zoro raised his swords. "I'm going to destroy this barrier." He replied. Before he could attack the ANBU grabbed him.

"Stop idiot! Brute force isn't going to solve this." He said. Zoro reluctantly put away his swords.

"Maybe I should just chase after Gaara and Temari…" Zoro said.

"Too late for that, Kakashi's team seven along with Nara Shikamaru are chasing those two. If you want to help, Iruka is showing the academy kids not affected by the sleeping jutsu to an evacuation point. Help him. " Zoro looked once more over at the two incased inside of the barrier then reluctantly left to find Iruka.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids stay calm." Iruka ordered. Zoro quietly looked around, trying to spot danger as they, along with other instructors, lead the huge group of young kids down the empty road. They were able to slip past most of the battle unseen and where coming ever closer on the bunker where the other civilians were hiding out at.<p>

"Over there!" A voice rang out. Everyone looked back and several Sound and Sand ninja's started to give chase.

"Everybody run!" Iruka commanded.

The group ran towards the supposed to be shelter that was now compromised.

'This is bad…' Iruka thought.

"You can kill everyone else but Orochimaru wants the green haired kid alive!" One of the sound ninja's yelled. His comrades all yelled in acknowledgement drawing their respective weapons.

'Heh. They're after me huh.' Zoro thought as he started to fall back.

"Zoro! What are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"Keep on running. Your job was to watch over these kids." Zoro said drawing his swords. "I'll handle these guys."

"Ok but catch up. I'll hold the door for you!" Iruka said. Zoro bent lowered his head and brought the Sandai and Shusui hilt parallel to the blade of the Wado.

"**Enbima Yonezu…. Oni Giri!**" The attack sent the pursuing ninjas flying in random directions. Zoro looked back to see Iruka motioning him to run inside then he looked back at the ever growing amount of ninjas coming towards them. Zoro turned and ran.

"Come in Zo….." Iruka tried to say.

Zoro hit Iruka with the blunt side of the Sandai sending him crashing into a nearby wall. Zoro slammed the door shut.

"Oi Zoro!" Iruka said as he clenched his stomach. 'I think he broke something….' He thought.

"Shut up. Just stay in there and guard those with you." Zoro said.

"They are after me. If I would have went somewhere else you guys would've be safe." Zoro turned to the Sand and Sound who began to creep closer. "You guys. If you want to get even close to them you're going to have to take me out"

* * *

><p>The toad Sanin Jiraiya jumped from roof to roof. He had just finished off some more of his former teammates snakes. He was making sure there weren't any more summoners left in the village. Jiraiya noticed a single Sound ninja stumbling down the road.<p>

"He isn't human…." A Sound ninja said as he took a few more steps before falling to the ground. Jiraiya jumped down and checked the fallen ninja.

'Dead…' Jiraiya thought. He looked down the road the Sound ninja came from and saw only a path of destruction. Bodies where flung all over the place, and became more numerous the further he traveled. He past numerous enemy ninja who nursed fresh battle wounds, many surrendered to him on spot stating that the swordsman was enough and fighting a Sanin would be overkill.

'Swordsman…' Jiraiya thought. He stopped and closed his eyes. The same killer intent he had felt so long ago. 'Dangerous yet pure.' Jiraiya ran further down the road and sure enough there was Zoro. Blood stained his clothes. Enemies where laid out before him.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked swords ready to receive any attack. "

Hold on! I'm a friend not an enemy." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, he's one of the Sanin. Jiraiya. He's one of us." Iruka said from behind the closed door.

"The fighting is pretty much over, Zoro. There might be a couple of stragglers left but it looks like we've won." Jiraiya said.

Iruka opened the door, a number of instructors rushed out to praise Zoro for protecting everyone, even though it was sort of his fault that they were found. "

Jiraiya!" A voice called out. An ANBU appeared in front of the group. "What is it? Is there still fighting?" Jiraiya asked. "No the Sand and Sound are in full retreat. It's the third….. he's dead."

I apologize for the time between updates. I promise to update sooner next time.

Next chapter: Zoro, Naruto, and Jiraiya leave Konoha in search of Tsunade. Zoro will have his first encounter with a certain ninja.


	7. Collision of demons! Zoro vs Kisame

Chapter 6 Collision of Demons! Zoro vs. Kisame!

*Two days after the battle. Konoha*

Dark clouds hanged over the village of Konoha. The village, usually vibrant with activities by ninja and civilians, was in an eerie state of silence. On the rooftop of the building closest to the Hokage monument all the ninjas, young and old, stood in silent procession. Well almost everyone, one was missing. He praised as one of the heroes of the failed insurrection by the sound and sand. Zoro was nowhere to be found. Most of the attendance where so wrapped in grief and didn't notice he wasn't there. Fu wasn't amongst them. While not his greatest enemy, he knew that Zoro was too dangerous to be allowed alone in the village. Even though Zoro's actions dispelled a lot of doubt that was directed towards his allegiance, none had seen the side of Zoro that he had. Fu looked around and spotted his master, Danzo, finishing his respects to his old friend and rival. Fu went to his side.

"Danzo, Zoro is not here. Do we have someone with him?" Fu asked the bandaged ninja.

"There is no further need for us to watch over the swordsman anymore." Danzo said as he walked away from the now surprised Fu.

"Sir, I think this is a mistake. How do we know that Zoro isn't from the sound or the sand?" Fu protested.

Danzo looked at Fu with his one uncovered eye. "You aren't the only person I had watching the swordsman. With all the information I have gathered, I've determined that he is not a spy for another village or is even an immediate threat." He said. "He is a new asset to the village. The way he dealt with the one tail jinjuriki was masterful, he stood up to a Sanin, and he isn't showing us his full power. I'm diverting our efforts to capturing the boy. He will be a new weapon for the Root! Now I must go prepare, the village needs a new Hokage."

Fu bowed and walked back to his place in the procession. Jiraiya couldn't help but overhear. He usually would have paid this no mind and be focused on mourning but he was warned about this by his teacher.

*Flashback Before the chunin exams.*

The elder Sarutobi and the toad sanin stood in the Hokage's office. Hiruzen had just explained his worries about a potential attack on the leaf village during the chunin exams. "There's nothing to worry about. If it'll ease your mind I'll stay in the village until the end." Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen looked at his student with a judgmental eye then stood up and walked towards the window. "I wish Tsunade would have gotten back in contact with me." He said as he puffed his pipe.

"Come on. You don't think I can do it?" Jiraiya said acting like he was hurt by the comment.

Hiruzen let out a small chuckle. "It's not that. It might just be too much for just one person, even of your standards."

Jiraiya walked over to his teacher and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make it out of this no problem!" He said flashing a grin at the older man.

The elder Sarutobi smiled. "Ok. It's up to you then Jiraiya."

"Yes sir." He replied in a near mocking tone.

"Oh and one more thing." Hiruzen said. "Danzo is up to something. He's been keeping a very close eye on Roronoa Zoro. If you happen to see or hear anything suspicious tell me."

Jiraiya nodded, not really understanding where this came from, and left the office.

*End flashback*

'Right once again teacher….' He thought as he looked up at the Hokage monument.

* * *

><p>*Couple of days later – outside Tenten's place*<p>

"Man this sword is heavy…" Tenten commented as she went through a couple of exercises wielding Zoro's Shusui.

"It is. It took a little time for me to get use to the extra weight. The sword I had before that was extremely light." Zoro answered as he sharpened the Sandai.

Tenten was one of the few people in Konoha he could relate to. She was the only person inside the village that shared his passion for weapons.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your tools. I'm pretty sure Anko hid mine for some reason." Zoro said sighing at the thought of the snake woman.

"Anytime, plus you've given me a reason to get away from Gai. Ever since Lee's accident he's been stranger than usual." Tenten replied.

Zoro smiled a little bit then went back to work.

A couple of minutes later Tenten let out a small giggle. "Zoro I think you have an admirer." She said.

"Huh?" Zoro said. He looked up and Tenten pointed across the street to a lone boy.

He's seen this kid with Naruto before. Thick glasses looked like he was ready to pass out, snot running down one nostril, and three earrings in one ear… Zoro's jaw hit the ground.

Tenten burst out into laughter. "Well that's the price of being a hero Zoro, people are gonna want to be like you." She blurted out between laughs.

The kid walked towards the two weapon experts. Tenten took a couple of breaths to regain her composure. Zoro turned his back to the kid and continued to sharpen his sword.

"What can I do for you?" Tenten asked the kid as she sheathes the Shusui and put it on her waist.

"Umm I was wondering... do you have any extra swords lying around?" He asked.

"Aren't you a little young to wanting real swords?" Tenten said.

"Wooden ones will be ok." He said.

"Well here's what I have." Tenten said as she laid her scroll on the ground. And numerous wooden swords appeared along it. "Take whatever you want. Just be careful with them. They might be wooden but they are still a weapon."

The boy's face lit up. "Well I'll take these." He said as he grabbed three random swords. Tenten let out a small peep before putting her hand over her mouth.

Zoro stood up as he sheathes the Sandai and grabbed the Shusui from Tenten's waist. "See you later."

Tenten just nodded knowing that if she removed her hand she would explode in laughter.

* * *

><p>*Streets of Konoha*<p>

Zoro walked down the busy streets of Konoha. The people no longer looked at him like he was the outsider that hung out with the Kyuubi kid but with admiration. Zoro had to admit it felt pretty good.

"Ah here you are Udon!" Zoro heard from behind him. "We've been looking for you."

"What are you doing?" Another more girlish voice said from behind him.

"Studying." The Udon kid answered.

"Studying? Ah! Studying Zoro! That's why you have the earrings and the swords." The boy laughed.

"Do I come bother you when you're trying to copy Naruto, Konohamaru?" Udon said.

"Uh…."

"Hey you brats…" Zoro said as he stopped and turned to the kids. The three stopped and looked at the green haired swordsman. "If you gonna bicker do it somewhere else."

The three looked down at their feet.

"See you've gone and made him mad." Udon said as he grabbed Zoro hand and started to pull him down the street. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" He yelled as he dragged a confused Zoro down the street.

"Sorry about that Zoro." Udon apologized as he dragged Zoro down the street. "I just wanted to see what you did for a little bit. When we watched you protect us the other day… I was inspired. I wanted to dye my hair green and get real earrings like you but my mom wouldn't let me so I got these clip-ons. Naruto showed Konohamaru his Sexy no Jutsu so I thought maybe you could teach me your Three swords style."

Zoro stopped. Udon ,realizing that he was no longer making forward progress, turned around and looked up at the swordsman.

Zoro's mind went back to the chunin exam where Sasuke had stolen his moves and he remembered his Jounin, Kakashi, had a Sharingan also. He uses to watch him train so how many of his moves did Kakashi know and could possibly show the Uchiha?

"No." Zoro said as he began to walk the other direction away from the sadden boy.

"Why not?" He asked.

Zoro didn't answer just sped up.

Udon caught up with him. "I'll listen. I'm a quick learner." He said as he made a couple of sloppy slashes with his wooden swords.

Once again Zoro didn't answer.

Udon followed Zoro until he reached the edge of the village and Udon couldn't follow anymore. Zoro took a quick glance to make sure the boy didn't follow him and he could clearly see the look of disappointment written on his face.

* * *

><p>*Hours Later*<p>

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon ran around the village looking for some way to help with the restoration of their home. "Let's see what we can do next." Konohamaru said as the three continued there fast pace.

"Well, I think they were doing a cleanup near the coliseum." Moegi said.

"OK! That's where we are heading next!" Konohamaru said as his two friends cheered in agreement.

The three looked ahead and there was a group of chunin carrying glass. They all yelled as they tried to come to a stop but there momentum carried them threw the group causing all of them to drop the glass they were carrying.

"You kids look what you've done!" One of the chunin said.

"I'm sorry we weren't paying attention." Konohamaru said as he started to take off again.

The older boy grabbed him by the collar. "I'm sorry. That's all you can say?" He said. "We've been worked to the bone all day to no end and now we're gonna have to take responsibility for this."

"What are you complaining about? We all have to do our part to help the village!" Konohamaru said disgust hanging from every word.

"Hmph, should've figured that the Third's grandson would say something like that, but you're gonna have to pay." He said as his friends cracked there knuckles.

"Hu….." Konohamaru tried to say before a fist to the gut cut him off. He fell to the ground clinching his stomach. Moegi ran to his side as the chunin closed in on them.

Udon looked at the situation. Everything was telling him just run to Konohamaru and check on him and maybe someone will save them. Then his mind flashed to Zoro. He remembered every moment that he stared at the green haired swordsman's back as he protected them.

"I…. I won't let you hurt them!" He declared.

"Huh? Who does this kid think he is!" One of the chunin said. Udon didn't say a word. He just grabbed one of his wooden swords and put it in his mouth and wielded the other to in his small hands.

The chunin burst into laughter. "Ah I see now." The leader of the group said.

"You want to be like that kid. Well come on then." He taunted.

'I can do this!' Udon thought. "**San…**" The sword in his mouth fell to the ground and once again the chunin were laughing.

Udon's mind raced. He took advantage of situation and brought the two remaining swords across one of the laughing chunin's knee causing him to yell in pain to the amusement of his friends.

"Ha kid you're a riot. But now you must accept you punishment." The chunin brought his fist back and tried to bring it forward with no success.

"What's the big…" He stopped as his gaze met with Zoro's stern gaze.

"Zoro!" Moegi said as she helped Konohamaru to his feet.

"Heh, you wana fight for these chumps? Then you have to fight us all right guys?" The chunin looked behind Zoro and all of his friends had run for the hills.

"Let's see how you like it." Zoro said as he clenched his fist and brought it to the boy's chest. The three kids looked on in amazement as the boy literally flew backwards from the force of the blow. They all turned to him.

"Thanks." They all said in unison.

"Did you come to check on me?" Udon said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Nope. Naruto told me he gets lost real easy. He's probably lost now." Konohamaru said as he adjusted his goggles.

"Ah!" Udon and Moegi said in unison. Zoro let out a heavy sigh. He started to walk away.

"Hey Zoro if you see Tenten again give her these." Udon said giving him two of the wooden swords. Zoro nodded and left the three young kids.

"So you've given up on being like him?" Konohamaru asked as the three walked to their next destination.

Udon shook his head "I'm still gonna be like him." Udon said as he grasped his one remaining sword. "I'll just work my way up from the bottom till I can finally reach Zoro."

* * *

><p>*Next day- Zoro and Anko's apartment.*<p>

Zoro and Anko sat around the small table in their apartment. "So that's why you're gonna come with me. Your crazy strength will be helpful in rebuilding a couple of houses." Anko said.

"And what if I have plans?" Zoro asked.

"Ha plans you? Get real! Only thing I can see you planning is when you're gonna train next!" Anko said. "Get ready to leave that's an order!"

"And who are you to order me around snake woman!" Zoro said as he stood up.

Anko jumped up and got in his face. "And who are you to question me moss head!" She retorted.

Sparks flew between the two before the turned away from each other. There was a knock at the door. "Get that." Anko said as she walked out of the room.

"Hmph." Zoro answered as he reluctantly walked and to the door. As soon as he opened the door he was met by two masked figures both punched him and tossed him out of the door onto the streets.

Anko heard the sounds of battle and raced towards the door. 'Zoro! Did Orochimaru send men to get him!' She thought as she reached the door. Three figures stood in her way. She looked at them and instantly recognized one. "Danzo!" She yelled as she tried to push past the three.

"Don't interfere." He said not taking his eye off of the fight at hand.

Zoro had quickly regained his composure and was dodging and parrying blows from the two masked men. 'Tch!' He thought as the two where barraging him with blows not leaving any room for him to strike.

As Zoro fought Anko, Danzo, and two more masked ANBU looked on. "This isn't even fair! He doesn't even have his swords!"

"Hmph is that so…" Danzo said.

Anko sneered and the older man. She quickly took the swords from the ANBU that standing with them. "Here moss head, catch!" Anko said as she threw them.

Zoro looked up and smiled. "**Mutoryu: Tatsu Maki!**" The whirlwind knocked the two masked men away from him and he caught the swords. "Thanks snake woman!" Zoro said as one of the masked men regained his composure and charged at him.

Zoro placed one of the swords into the ground "**Ittoryu: Nezumizan!**" He yelled as he brought the sword up from the ground creating a projectile of air. The masked ninja wasn't expecting this and was hit with the full force of the blow and sent flying backwards.

The crowd that had gathered quickly made a hole for the flying man who finally ran was imbedded into a wall. His mask fell off showing his face eye glazed over.

The other masked ninja ran towards Zoro. The two traded blows for what seemed like forever. Zoro looked as the swords he was wielding and noticed that cracks had begun to form on them. Zoro lowered his guard and he could feel the man smile from beneath the mask. Then he drew two kunai and stabbed Zoro.

"Heh kid you still have…. WHAT!" He yelled as Zoro brought the swords up. "**Nitoryu: Sai Kuru!**" He spun his swords and sent his last opponent flying.

A man complained as pulled the first unconscious man out of his house. "I swear this village! I just got finished with repairs and now I have to redo this wall!" And as if on cue, a second ninja came blasting through the hole the first man had created. The man looked through the hole and saw the second man lying in the street on the other side of the house motionless.

Zoro stood there only holding the hilts. The shattered remains of the swords he had used where scattered along the road. "Good job, I was wondering if it was the swords you wield and not you that held the power."

"Danzo! What was the meaning of this!" Anko yelled.

"Meaning?" Danzo asked. "I'm taking him from you. He's going to be joining Root that's the meaning."

Anko gasped. He had heard rumors of what the Root does to its members. "Why would you want him? He sucks at anything ninja."

"We'll manage…" Danzo said.

"Sorry, but Zoro can't join the Root at the moment. He'll be coming with us." Danzo and Anko looked towards the sound of the voice to see the Toad hermit Jiraiya and Naruto standing next to Zoro.

Danzo squinted towards the white haired ninja. "What is the meaning of this Jiraiya?" Danzo said venom dripping from every word as it was his turn to inquire about an unknown.

"Ah you weren't there, Danzo. The elders want me to go get Tsunade to be the next Hokage." Jiraiya said.

Danzo and Anko tense to the news.

"Tsunade?" Zoro said as he looked at Naruto who just shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"They also said I could take two people with me so I'm taking these two." Jiraiya said as he put his hands on Naruto and Zoro's shoulder.

Danzo clenched his fist. This… boy had out maneuvered him. Not only did he lose the seat of Hokage but also his chance to take Zoro.

"Zoro go get your things. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Jiraiya said.

Zoro looked at the old Sanin. He had no reason to go with him but he hasn't been out of the village for a while. Zoro nodded and walked back inside. Danzo sneered at the boy as he pasted by and then retuned his gaze to Jiraiya. Without saying a word, Danzo and the ninjas that were with him disappeared.

Anko let out a sigh of relief. She walked over to Jiraiya. "Did the elders really say that?" She asked.

"More or less." Jiraiya said.

"Thanks." She said as Zoro walked out with his swords.

"Is that all you need?" Jiraiya asked as he glanced at Naruto's rather large pack.

"Yeah." Zoro answered as he walked over to them.

"You could learn a thing or two from him Naruto."

"Shut up Ero-Sanin!" Naruto yelled.

"Well then boys let's set out!" Jiraiya yelled as he pointed towards the gate.

"Is he always like this?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. Zoro and Naruto sighed in unison.

"Shut up you brats and get a move on!" Jiraiya yelled.

* * *

><p>*Later, place unknown*<p>

"Hey, Hey, Ero-Sanin! What sort of jutsu are you gonna teach me this time?" Naruto asked.

Zoro sighed. He understood why Naruto had to come but why drag him along for this trip.

Jiraiya looked at his two young traveling companions "Hey you two… don't you know what an amazing person I am?"

"Huh…" Naruto and Zoro said in unison.

"It's been said that I'm the Toad Sanin! And that's not all! In the north, in the south, east, and west! The legendary three sanin's white haired frog summoning child! The handsome man that can silence a crying child! He's Jiraiya! That's me!" Jiraiya declared.

He looked at his two travel companions. They both had a look of disinterest on their face.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Zoro said.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Naruto declared as the two continued down the arguing leaving Jiraiya behind.

"Oi Ero-Sanin." Zoro said.

"Don't you start, it's Jiraiya." He said.

"Whatever, I know you brought Naruto to train him, but why am I here. There's nothing you can teach me." Zoro said. Jiraiya looked at the green haired swordsman.

'Hmph. For someone who's not a ninja he's very perspective.' Jiraiya thought. "You're here so Naruto won't be lonely."

"Right…" Zoro said.

"Hmph I don't know about you Zoro but I have a hidden talent! That's why he brought me." Naruto yelled. Jiraiya just looked at the fox whiskered boy. "Hey, hey, why did you choose me? You're doing a Sanin class in cool jutsu and I'm the only one who ranks high enough to get in right?"

There was an awkward silence then Jiraiya answered.

"The fourth Hokage was my apprentice, and you resemble him in a funny way. That's the reason." Jiraiya said then walked further down the path to catch up with Zoro leaving Naruto to ponder this revelation.

* * *

><p>*Unknown Town- Hotel*<p>

"Naruto, Zoro. Today we're staying here." Jiraiya said.

"What a strange town." Naruto said.

Zoro looked around. "This reminds me of Loguetown." Zoro said.

"Loguetown? Is that where you're from?" Naruto asked.

"No… Just a town I've been too." Zoro said.

Then a beautiful girl walked up to the three. Naruto and Jiraiya let out a yell while Zoro kept his usual composure. She winked at them.

"My pulse has sped up!" Jiraiya said. "Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto answered.

"Here is the room key. Go up to your room and refine your chakra as training."

"What are you telling me to do? You Ero Sanin!" Naruto protested

"Zoro, go with Naruto and make sure he doesn't foll…. err skip out on his training." Jiraiya said as he took the women out of the hotel.

'If I didn't know better he could be that cooks father.' Zoro thought as he followed an angry Naruto to their room.

Zoro sat on the edge of the bed as Naruto complained and focused his chakra as he was ordered to.

"Who does he think he is!" Naruto yelled.

"I wonder if I could get some alcohol…" Zoro said.

"Oi Zoro you're too young for that." Naruto said. Then there was a violent knock on the door. Naruto looked over at Zoro who didn't move an itch and was beginning to doze off.

"Don't move Zoro, I'll get it." Naruto said sarcastically. The violent knocking continued. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up already." Then there was silence.

"How could this be the Nine tails?" An unfamiliar voice said from the door. Zoro jumped up, only a certain number of people knew that information. He looked down the hall and before Naruto were a fish-like man and a slightly shorter man with Sharingan eyes. Zoro tensed up a little at the sight of another Sharingan user.

"Naruto, we would like you to come with us. Come out of the room…" The Sharingan user said.

"Naruto don't!" Zoro yelled. But the fox marked boy left the room anyway. Zoro quickly ran after him.

"Itachi. It's time we got started. We don't need him running around. We should cut off a leg." The fish man said as he put his hand on a hilt of a wrapped sword. "Well…?"

"I'd like to see you try." Zoro said as he appeared behind Naruto.

"Oh? And who might you be." The fish man said.

There was a tense quiet then the man named Itachi closed his eyes and spoke. "It has been awhile Sasuke" Everyone looked behind Itachi to see Sasuke standing there.

"Uchiha Itachi…." Sasuke said.

"Well well…. Indeed, today is a special day don't you think. This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan." The fish man said.

"I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

'Hmph, is this man kin to Sasuke…' Zoro thought.

"You seem to be familiar with Itachi." The fish man said. "Who is this guy?"

"He is my younger brother." Itachi said.

Naruto and Zoro wore looks of shock at the new information.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by you…" the fish man said.

"I've been waiting to say this to you… I've lived hating you… and also I have lived only to kill you…" Sasuke declared as lightning started to race across his body before it formed on his right hand. "I have lived for this!"

"Chidori…" Itachi said.

Sasuke let out a mighty yell as he ran down the hallway dragging the Chidori along the wall only to be stopped by Itachi. The two brothers looked at each other. Then Naruto formed a sign and started to gather energy. Everyone could fill Naruto's power filling the room.

"This bastard…!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're in the way…" Itachi said as he broke Sasuke's wrist causing him to scream in pain.

"Sasuke! Damn it! **Ninpou Kuchise no…**"

"Too late!" The fish man said as he brought his sword down. Naruto lost his concentration as he saw Zoro appear in front of him holding the Wado blocking the fish man's blow before it could even strike.

"Kisame what are you doing…" Itachi asked.

"Heh it's not me this kid has some strength." He replied. Zoro drew the Sandai. The pushed the wrapped sword upward and crossed the swords across Kisame's chest.

"**Nitoryu: Takitate!**" The force of the slice sent Kisame through the wall and out onto the street. Zoro jumped after him.

"Zoro!" Naruto yelled. "Hmm so that's Roronoa Zoro…." Itachi said. Even through the pain Sasuke sneered at the fact that his brother knew about Zoro.

"Yeah, I guess it was a good thing I brought him." Jiraiya said as he dropped the sign he had formed.

* * *

><p>*Streets*<p>

Street vendors looked at the hotel. There was an unusual amount of commotion coming from it. Sure the usual parties made a lot of noise but this sound was different. Then a wall exploded sending rocks flying all over the place. Vendors covered their head and ran for safety. A figured appeared from the dust and slid across the ground using his sword as a break.

"Heh, good strike for a kid!" Kisame yelled as he came to a full stop.

The Santoryu Master jumped to the street. "Good block didn't think you'd had time to fish man." Zoro complimented as he landed on the ground.

The two had sadistic grins on their face. Slowly bystanders crept closer and closer to the two, hoping to get a great view of the fight. Then in a flash the two clashed. A gust of wind surged out from the sheer force of the blow. As if the wind took away their remaining courage, the onlookers started to panic.

Zoro violently slashed at Kisame who just smirked as he deflected blow after blow until Kisame put his hand onto the bandaged sword stopping Zoro in his tracks. Kisame jumped back freeing himself and brought his sword into a downward slash broadside first. Zoro quickly brought the Wado and Sandai up to block the blow.

'Trying to use his sword as a club?' Zoro thought. Kisame looked at the quizzical look on Zoro's face and flashed a grin.

"Heh, wondering why I'm attacking like this." Kisame said. "You see Samehada is a special sword. It doesn't slash." He said as the bandages unwrapped from the sword and Zoro's eyes widened as the sword traveled downwards across his chest. He could feel each of the many sharp edges that outlined the sword dig into his skin and then rip out as fast as they entered.

"It shaves!" Kisame yelled as he brought the sword back to a side stance and smashed it into Zoro sending head over heels down the empty street.

After a couple of spins Zoro planted both of his swords into the ground to stop his movement. The green haired swordsman looked at the Shark featured man.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE!" Samehada cried out much to Zoro's surprise.

"Oh I haven't seen Samehada act like this in forever. You're chakra must me high quality. You see my sword eats chakra, that's why ninja like you are no match for me." Kisame chuckled.

Zoro quickly looked the living sword over. He has never fought against anything like it. Confident that he had assessed the situation he rushed Kisame.

"Oh the kid has spirit." Kisame said as he prepared to receive the attack.

"**Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled launching the wave at his opponent.

Kisame readied Samehada to receive the attack. "Didn't I tell you Samehada…." Kisame stopped midsentence as the attack caused Samehada to deflect from in front of him sending him sliding backwards and midsection wide open. 'What! That wasn't a chakra based attack!' He thought as he watch Zoro sheath his swords and disappear from vision.

"**Rashomon!**" Zoro yelled as he appeared behind Kisame.

"Hahaha you almost got me." Kisame said much to Zoro's surprise then he was blanketed by water.

'A water clone!' Zoro asked as he started to scan the area for his opponent.

"**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!**" Kisame yelled from above sending multiple shark shaped water bullets at the swordsman.

Zoro drew the Wado and tried to slice the first one, but his attack bounced right off and the others hit Zoro all over his body.

Kisame landed a few yards away from him. "Heh, you're not a ninja or a horrible one not to be able to slice through that attack." Kisame gloated.

Zoro once again went on the attack. "**Nitoryu: Nigiri Hirameki!**" He yelled the projectiles went straight through Kisame, as he once again turned into water, destroying numerous stalls and caving in a nearby wall.

"What strength." Kisame said as he admired the damage and scanned for his green haired opponent. Then he felt a presence above him. "When did he…?"

"**Kama Kiri!**" Zoro yelled from above Kisame driving his two swords into his open back and riding him into the ground.

Zoro prepared a finishing blow when another Kisame appeared beside him Samehada prepped for attack. Zoro quickly deflected the blow with the Wado and sliced with the Sandai. As soon as the sword connected it exploded into water. Zoro looked down at a smirking Kisame as he brought the real Samehada for an attack. Zoro blocked the blow with his arm and quickly regret it as Samehada shaved away at it.

Zoro jumped away and Kisame jumped to his feet and quickly made some signs and water started to seep from the ground around them. "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" Zoro could only shield himself as a literal waterfall rose from the ground and rushed at him. It crashed against him as water filled the streets washing away buildings and destroying everything in its path.

Not waiting for Kisame to release the jutsu Zoro sprang from the water. "**Santoryu: Tora Gari!**" He yelled as he descended onto the unsuspecting Kisame causing him to drop the jutsu.

Kisame looked at the boy, swords in each hand and one in his mouth. "I can see how you gave Orochimaru so much trouble." Kisame said as he discarded his ruined jacket and Zoro donned his headband. "But he'd be no match for me either!" Kisame yelled as he rushed at Zoro. The clash between the two sent shockwaves out from each parried blow. Zoro had a huge smile on his face. Kisame also had a smile on his. These two swordsmen were enjoying a once in a lifetime fight.

* * *

><p>*Hotel (somehow still intact) hallway."<p>

Itachi and Jiraiya had fought to a standstill. Jiraiya couldn't help but worry about Zoro and that showed in the way he fought. Jiraiya put his hands on the ground. "**Ninpou: Gama Guchi Shibari!**" Then flesh appeared from the walls. It encompassed everything even the down Sasuke. "Heh didn't think I'd have to resort to this." Jiraiya said as Itachi looked around.

"This technique summons the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain, Rock Inn. Itachi! I hope you enjoy being food for Iwagama!"

"Wha… What the heck is going one here!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, Stay still! It's just my Jutsu." Jiraiya ordered.

'Tch I have to meet up with Kisame and get out of here.' Itachi thought as he began to run.

"No one sneaks away without my awareness from here!" Jiraiya yelled Itachi turned the corner and then Jiraiya had a look of shock on his face. He ran and turned the corner only to see black flame flickering where a flesh wall should be.

"He's gone!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya just glared at the wall. "Ero Sanin! Zoro is still fighting that fish dude!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the opening.

"No not that way." Jiraiya said as he stopped Naruto from making a deadly mistake. "You get Sasuke and I'll deal with Zoro."

* * *

><p>*Ruined city street*<p>

A bloodied Zoro stood across from a bloodied Kisame both breathing heavily.

"Why are you even in the leaf?" Kisame asked. Zoro looked on cautious to his surrounding expecting a trap. "You'd be better off in the mist or even the cloud. You being there is like a wolf amongst sheep. If you stay there too long you'll become just another dull blade." A familiar feeling ran down Kisame's back. "Heh, don't talking anymore? Well Itachi is finished so let's wrap this up." Kisame said as he readied to attack.

Itachi appeared outside and rushed towards the fight from one direction as Jiraiya and Naruto, carrying an unconscious Sasuke, came from the hotel.

Zoro rushed at Kisame who jumped high into the air.

"Since you lack the chakra control to block this attack last time… **Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!**" Kisame yelled bringing Samehada to an attack position as a shark made of water enveloped him.

Zoro sheathe the other two swords and jumped to meet him, Wado Ichimonji trailing behind him. "**Ittoryu!**" A silhouette of a dragon encompassed Zoro and blue flames began to dance across his blade. "**Hiryu: Kaen!**" Zoro yelled as the dragon passed the shark.

Kisame landed on the ground followed by Zoro. Kisame erupted into blue flame in the exact spot Zoro slashed him as Zoro erupted in blood from his wound and leaned against his sword.

"Hahaha. I didn't expect you to have an ace in the hole." Kisame said as Samehada started to ate the flame away chattering happily.

Itachi and Jiraiya looked on.

"Zoro is capable of this…?" Naruto said as shock and fear filled his face.

Kisame and Zoro stood up and turned towards each other. Kisame stood as Zoro continued to lean against his sword.

"Kisame, we don't have time for this." Itachi said.

"Roronoa Zoro huh?" Kisame said a smirk on his face. "I'll remember that name. Get stronger because next time we fight, you might not be lucky enough to have someone save you." He said as he disappeared along with Itachi.

"Hoshigaki Kisame… Zoro you've made a terrible enemy this day." Jiraiya said as he walked up beside the boy.

'Kisame…' Zoro thought as the shark man's words rang in his head.

* * *

><p>*On the path again*<p>

Zoro had remained silent ever since his fight with Kisame. This was the second time he was left beaten by someone stronger than him. Naruto had tried talking to his friend to no avail. His mind raced at the fact that he couldn't do anything against his ninjitsu and he was a great swordsman on top of that.

'You'll become just another dull blade.' Kisame words still lingered in his head.

'Just how far had he fallen behind…'

"Zoro" Jiraiya said breaking his train of thought. "Thanks for taking Kisame off of my hands back there. I guess bringing you was a good idea."

"So you brought me along to be a glorified bodyguard." Zoro said.

"No!" Jiraiya yelled. "Me, the legendary Sanin Jiraiya, is going to train you!"

"I'm not a ninja!" Zoro yelled thinking the old man was mocking him.

"Correct!" Jiraiya yelled.

Zoro Sneered. "In what? I can't even mold chakra! What good would your training be to me!" Jiraiya looked at the uncharacteristic behavior of Zoro. "And none of my attacks could fully block or cut his jutsu. Gaara's were easier to deflect and slice."

"Just because you we're able to cut Gaara's unstable chakra enforced attacks you thought you'd be able to cut through anyone's? Just like weapons, the strength of one spirit and their ability to focus determines how strong an attack will be" Jiraiya said

"Still doesn't change the fact that none of my attacks could cut his."

"Except one." Jiraiya said.

Zoro face changed from anger to contemplation to realization.

"Right! Your Kaen!" Jiraiya yelled. "While it's not exactly chakra, the way it reacted to Kisame's jutsu and how his sword readily ate it up shows something. We're going to see if we can pull out and use this blue flame in more of your attacks. This substitute might be as close as you're going to get to using chakra."

Zoro's looked up at the older man and nodded, as his hand rest on the Shusui as he remembered the samurai who brought that skill out of him. He would make this skill his and then he'd show Kisame how much of a dull blade he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Don't worry! Zoro won't be running around spewing blue fireballs or anything of the sorts. At the most I'll probably make it just coat his weapons like the village of iron's samurai do with their weapons and/or strengthen some of his attacks. I wanted to give his attacks some growth that was a little based off of the Naruto-verse while not going full ninja. It's probably going to be more battle spirit oriented like most of Zoro's attacks already are.

Next chapter: Zoro, Naruto, and Jiraiya catch up with Tsunade and Zoro vs. Orochimaru part 2.

Oh and to answer XxBlackOpsCommanderxX: Zoro will be as strong or slightly stronger as his Time Skip self after the Naruto time skip. He will be significantly stronger when he makes it back to the One Piece-verse.

B.O.Z


	8. The demon within! Zoro's Trump card!

Chapter 7 The demon within. Zoro's Trump Card.

*Tanzaku- Streets*

Birds sang along the sunlit dirt path. Shizune took in the serene surroundings as her teacher's pet followed closely behind her. She rarely had time to herself as the attendant of the legendary medic ninja Tsunade. She looked around to take in the serene moment when she caught a glimpse of a green haired boy. The boy had sloppy tied bandages across most of his body. And even with all of his supposed injuries he was still doing handstand pushups. Shizune couldn't believe what she was seeing. She walked over to the boy.

"Excuse me." Shizune said as she walked up on the boy.

No answer. The boy was so into his workout that he didn't see the older woman.

"Hello!" She said more forceful this time.

The green haired boy looked up at her. "I'm a little busy right now." He said as he went back to his exercise.

"You're injured you shouldn't even be doing that." Shizune said as she got closer to try and examine his wounds.

"I've been in worse conditions that this. I can't slow down now." He said.

'Worse than this!' Shizune thought. He was all worn out. From what she could see through the worse bandage job she's even seen, had all kinds or weird shaped scratches all over his body. She could tell that the wounds had been treated but by someone with limited knowledge of medical jutsus. If he continued at this place it risked infection.

"I can fix you up brand new." Shizune said masking her worry for the boy.

"I don't have a lot of money. I don't know if I could repay you." He said.

"Ah, I'll do it free of charge. You'll just owe me a favor." Shizune said. The boy pushed off and landed on his feet. Shizune was amazed at his durability. A normal person wouldn't be able to move with those injuries. She looked at his arm and noticed the leaf protector. I had been a while since she had been to Konoha but she didn't recognize him at all. She watched him gather his swords.

"I could fix you lunch." He said as he looked at the pig that was behind her and placed one hand on a white hilt.

"No! She's not food! She's a pet." Shizune yelled.

"Oh…" The boy said with disappointment in his voice.

"Just come on. I'll fix you up in my room." She said.

"By the way my name is Shizune."

"Zoro." The boy answered. That name…. she's heard of it before. But she shook her head and lead Zoro back to her room.

* * *

><p>*Tanzaku- Hotel*<p>

Shizune's hands shined a light green as they went over Zoro's body. Sweat formed on her forehead. She had never had a hard time healing injuries of this type on anyone and should have just been really easy. She was getting the job done but it was a slow process.

"So Zoro, what's your specialty?" Shizune asked trying to find out more about the boy and maybe why she was having a hard time healing him.

"Just a swordsman." He said as he stared at the ceiling. Shizune frowned a little. Was he purposely avoiding answering questions? Had Konoha came looking for her and Tsunade?

"Shizune! Where are you!" A voice belonging to Tsunade echoed through the hotel room. Zoro sat up as Shizune continued to heal him.

"What's going on? Who is this?" She asked as she walked in on the two.

"This is Zoro. I found him wounded and thought I'd heal him." Shizune answered her teacher. Tsunade looked straight to the leaf headband.

"You've been gone for hours. What's taking so long!" She asked.

"I-I don't know. His body is reacting weird to my skill." Shizune said in her defense.

Tsunade bent down and put her hand on the boy. As her hands started to glow the same color green that Shizune's did she noticed the same thing. "Boy what's your name." Tsunade asked.

"Zoro." He answered.

A look of shock formed on her face. 'Zoro? This is the boy who fought Orochimaru at the last chunin exams!' Tsunade thought.

"How did you get these wounds?" She asked.

"Fighting." Zoro answered.

Tsunade applied a little pressure to Zoro's wound. Zoro winced

"Hey old lady!" Zoro yelled as the pressure became more intense.

"Then don't play around with me." She said venom dripping from every word.

"Fighting that fish guy… Kisame." Zoro said as the pressure suddenly released.

'Why would this leaf genin have a run in with the Akatsuki?' She thought as she hurried her healing. 'Shizune's right. This boy is different, something is going on... We have to get out of here. Something is going down.' With that the glow stopped. Zoro stood up and checked himself out. Every wound was gone and he could swear that the wound Mihawk caused had partially faded. He made some simple moves to test out his body. He hasn't felt this good in years. Before he could say anything a pair of hands clamped onto his shoulders.

"Now out with you." Tsunade said as she ushered him to the door as the two followed him outside. He looked at the older lady with the pigtails and her raven haired assistant.

"Thanks." Zoro said as he gave them a small smile and began to walk in a random direction. Tsunade watched the swordsman walk away. If she would have had more time she'd love to give him a full examination to research what she had found.

* * *

><p>*Tanzaku-lost…*<p>

It's been about an hour since Zoro had left the company of the two kunoichi. Zoro looked around trying to find either the perverted old man or his loud orange-clad friend. Naruto had been a little apprehensive having him around while he trained for his new move. Still Jiraiya had promised him to teach him something useful and he'd rather do it now than later.

*Crash!* Zoro looked up and saw a snake crash through a nearby castle. Zoro instantly knew who it was.

*Flashback*

"I can see how you gave Orochimaru so much trouble." Kisame said as he discarded his ruined jacket and Zoro donned his headband. "But he'd be no match for me either!"

*End Flashback*

A sinister smile crept onto Zoro's face. Revenge combined with a way to test himself for a greater opponent. Zoro closed his eyes to feel out his opponent. And within seconds he could feel Orochimaru's killer intent. Zoro eagerly ran towards his next opponent.

* * *

><p>*Tanzaku – Castle Ruins*<p>

A destroyed castle served as the backdrop for two of the three legendary ninjas of Konoha. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood on one side of the empty dust road and Tsunade and Shizune stood on the other. Shizune was on edge. Orochimaru had just asked her teacher to heal his arms, given her a "price" he'd pay, and told what he would do. Destroy the leaf. Tsunade stood there in quiet contemplation.

"You can't! Don't even listen to these liars!" Shizune yelled.

A few seconds passed no answer.

"Uncle and your brother wouldn't want to do this either!"

Still no answer.

Tears of rage and disappointment began to form in Shizune's eyes. "Are the wishes of two people….." Shizune stops herself. "Tsunade! Your dreams, your wishes…. Have you forgotten them? Yet I understand! Reality is…"

"SHUT UP SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled as she held her head down.

"You don't have to answer now." Kabuto said in his usual calm and cool manner. "However, we hope we can come to a peaceful resolution. The jutsu of life requires a supply of life. We've prepared two good bodies…"

"Tsunade! Kill these bastards!" Shizune yelled interrupting Kabuto. "Orochimaru is weak! This is a good opportunity! If we fight together we can definitely defeat these guys!" Tsunade just lowered her head even further to the shock of Shizune.

Orochimaru lifted one of his useless hands to his mouth and bit down till it drew blood. Tsunade started to visibly shake at the sight.

'Damn! He is one of the three. He still knows about that incident.' Shizune thought as she glanced at her teacher.

"I'm pretty weak now…, but I still know…."

"**SANTORYU!**" A new voiced called out. The four looked up to see a certain green haired swordsman all three swords drawn aimed directly at them. "**Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!"**

Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped to one side as Shizune quickly grabbed a shaken Tsunade and jumped the opposite way. As they all travelled through the air the looked back at the damage the attack caused. The spot they were all standing was annihilated. Tsunade was shocked back to normal.

"Ah Zoro… wasn't expecting you." Orochimaru said letting his snake-ish tongue waver around.

Tsunade looked at the green haired swordsman she had just healed. He stood defiantly towards the two ninjas she was just conversing with. No fear in his eyes and the sheer amount of killer intent that irradiated from him right now was overwhelming. Orochimaru eyes flickered. He could feel a very annoying person coming their way.

"Sorry Zoro I don't have time to play with you today." He said as he started his retreat.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Zoro yelled. He jumped up and began to chase the snake only to be cut off by his white haired assistant. Kabuto let loose a barrage of kunai that Zoro easily blocked as he dashed forward. Kabuto was barely able to dodge the upward slash that Zoro unleashed when he got in striking distance. Kabuto jumped back. He had done some research on Zoro. After their fight and Zoro's chunin exam performance, Orochimaru was ecstatic. He was hell-bent on unlocking Sasuke's eyes, placing them in Zoro's body, and then taking control of it. Kabuto took a defensive stance. Zoro rushed past him and once again chasing Orochimaru's disappearing aura. Kabuto spit poison laced senbons at Zoro. With a quick turn, Zoro was barely able to deflect the senbons. He let lose his attack.

'Sanjuroku Pound Ho.' Kabuto thought with a smirk as she contorted his body around the attack. As he looked forward kunai drawn he didn't see Zoro. He noticed a shadow appear above him.

"**Tora Gari!**" Zoro yelled as his swords dug into Kabuto's body. Kabuto let out a quick yell then disappeared puff of smoke. "Damn bushin." Zoro said as he could no longer feel Orochimaru or Kabuto. Zoro prepared to leave.

"Wait." Tsunade called out. Zoro looked down. "Orochimaru is long gone chasing him would be futile." She said. Zoro tried one more time to feel him out with the same result.

"Why should I trust you? From what I saw, you too might be his allies." Zoro said turning to the two swords still drawn.

"Allies of Orochimaru? Get real." Shizune said slightly insulted by the fact. "We healed you. Why would we do that if we worked for Orochimaru?" Shizune looked on nervously as Zoro stood above them swords drawn, killer intent still flowing outwards. Zoro's foot shifted forward a little causing Shizune to act. Quickly drawing a pair of kunai she jumped at the swordsman. Zoro easily held her at bay with the Shusui. Shizune shifted more and more chakra into her muscles to try and overpower the boy to no avail. She took a deep breath and blew out poison mist. Zoro quickly pushed her off and created distance internally thanking his training sessions with Kurenai.

"Stop you two!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune ignored her orders being too engulfed in the fight. Zoro wasn't gonna listen to her anyway, his earlier question seemed answered by Shizune's actions.

'I'll finish her off then fight the old lady.' Zoro thought glancing at Tsunade. He sheathes the Shusui and took the Wado in his now open hand. He didn't need the Santoryu to beat this lady. Shizune picked herself up. She was beginning to regret fighting this boy. She stared into his eyes. His look sent shivers down her spine. His eyes didn't reflect the usual genin but a demon, a demon ready to strike!

"**Nitoryu….**" Zoro appeared in front of Shizune. She tried to react but she knew her movements were a little slow. Then a familiar green jacket appeared in front of her grabbing the boy's arms. "

I said stop." Tsunade said.

Zoro struggled to get free but this lady's strength was uncanny. He pushed but he was getting nowhere.

"If you stop we can talk this over." Tsunade said as she looked down at Zoro. Zoro looked her straight in the eyes. She felt as the resistance from Zoro slowly stopped. She let go of his arms. Zoro looked as Shizune, who still had a semi rattled look on her face, and when he was sure she was done fighting he sheathe the Sandai and the Wado. Tsunade let out a relived sigh.

"Let's get out of here. I need a drink." Tsunade said as she pushed her two younger companions ahead of her so she could keep an eye on them.

* * *

><p>*Tanzaku – Bar*<p>

Shizune was in shock. Tried to protest when Tsunade offered the young Zoro a drink, but as she looked at the two now…. Zoro continued to drink seemingly extremely tolerant to alcohol while Tsunade was sloppily drunk. They had partially explained the situation to the leaf swordsman and he seemed to buy it. When asked about his mission he was quiet. Not revealing a word, Shizune has been asking him every few minutes after they started drinking the details but had no success. Shizune looked at Zoro. A few hours ago he was intent on killing her now they sat beside each other, his arms tone, rugged good looks and she remembered his well-defined chest area from when she heal him… She shook her head

'He's way too young for me.' She thought cheeks gained a nice rosy tint. Zoro looked at her making her go into a full blush.

"Awww Shhhizzzuuunneee." Tsunade slurred. "I didn't know you were a cradle robber."

"T-t-tsunade!" Shizune yelled as her teacher blurted out what's on her mind. Tsunade let out a huge laugh.

"Don't worry I'll help you out. Zoro my little Shizune seems a little smitten by you." She said pulling Zoro into her ample bust.

"Not interested." Zoro said a slight blush on his cheeks from his position.

He managed to pull himself away and Tsunade pouted a little before grabbing Shizune and pulling her close for a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll have him eating out of your hand by the end of the evening." Tsunade said as Shizune's turned her head to escape the smell of alcohol.

"Zoro you want more beer?" He nodded. "MORE BEER!" She yelled.

"Tsunade!" a voice they all recognized called from the door.

"Jiraiya… Why are you in a place like this?" Tsunade said instantly sobered.

"We've finally found you…. Zoro what are you doing over there." Jiraiya said as Naruto waved at his friend.

"They we're treating me." Zoro answered as he returned Naruto's wave. The two joined them at the table. The fun seemed to die the instant Naruto and Jiraiya sat down.

"Today… I met with someone who brought back allot of bad memories." Tsunade said breaking the silence.

"Orochimaru? Did anything happen?" Jiraiya asked. Shizune sharply turned to Tsunade who just returned a death stare and then turned it to Zoro signaling them both to be quiet.

"Nothing much just a greeting…" She said. "You too… Why'd you come to see me?"

"To tell the truth, Konoha has requested that you become the 5th Hokage." Everyone reacted with surprise at the announcement. Zoro looked over the woman. True she had stopped his attack cold but was she truly as strong as old man Sarutobi. "The third is…."

"It was Orochimaru's work, I've heard. He told me." Tsunade said as she interrupted Jiraiya. Naruto and Jiraiya glared at Tsunade. Zoro just finished his beer already knowing that much.

"That big snake guy?" Naruto yelled. "He's the one who killed our Hokage? Who the hell is this bastard!"

"He was with us, one of the legendary three." Jiraiya said. "What the hell! Wasn't the legendary three a part of the leaf!" Naruto yelled.

"Who is this boy?" Tsunade asked.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said. Zoro noted the look on Shizune and Tsunade's face. They must have just realized he was the holder of the Kyuubi.

"Hey! How come she can become the Hokage? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Quiet." Jiraiya said sternly. "Are you willing to accept?" The table grows quiet except for Naruto's random noise of frustration.

"It's impossible. I decline…." Tsunade said breaking the growing stupor. Everyone was in shock.

Zoro sat back against the chair as Jiraiya began to bargain with Tsunade. In his opinion she said no and that was that. End of story. But his two travel companions don't share his outlook. Naruto slammed his hand on the table bringing Zoro back to reality.

"Hey you just wanted to bring her back to check on Sasuke and Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. "And yet you ask her to be Hokage and she declines?"

"Don't worry so much. Tsunade is the only person who can become the 5th Hokage." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face. "She was the one who brought us to victory in the great battle, no one has been able to acquire her techniques, and also she is the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage. No one is more qualified for the job than her. If she becomes Hokage, she would have to go back to the village and she could check up on those two. This decision was made by the elders of the leaf village, and you have no say in this." Jiraiya looked at his student. Zoro on the other had looked at Tsunade. She wasn't just some random strong person he just happened to run into. She had a history. She could definitely take the old man's spot.

"Jiraiya, this kid is nothing like your last student, in terms of looks, intelligence, and speech." Tsunade said as a fake smile formed on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled.

"Well it's hard to compare to the 4th." Jiraiya said trying to calm Naruto down. "He had the talent to become a top-rank ninja. He was smart, reliable, and handsome like me."

"…but even the 4th died quickly." Tsunade added to the end as her smile became more devilish. "He gave is life for the village. Life is different from money, it can't be gambled that easily. Whoever risks it that casually is a fool." Zoro looked at his blond friend. His anger was beginning to overflow. "My grandfather and the second wasted there whole life trying to bring peace to the village. In the end they died in the middle of their dream, like losers."

"Who knew old people could have such a depressing outlook on life." Zoro said as the group turned to him. "One's dream usually drive them to work harder."

With a fake chuckle to go with her fake smile Tsunade ruffled Zoro's short hair. "Boy, I'm in my 50s. Age changes people. And the same goes for Sarutobi. No wonder he died, he was too old to achieve his dream." Tsunade said. Zoro, Naruto, and Jiraiya glared at Tsunade as soon as the final word left her mouth. "Being Hokage is shit. Only a fool would want to do it."

To the surprise of everyone Naruto jumped on the table fist drawn ready to hit the older lady. Jiraiya quickly grabbed his student before he could do anything.

"Let me go!" Naruto protested as he tried to reach Tsunade.

"Do you realize that we are at a bar!" Jiraiya yelled. Zoro looked around and people all started to look towards there corner. He turned his gaze back to Tsunade. What was her game…. He notice Naruto stop struggling.

"I can't forgive anyone who badmouths our Hokage and the 4th!" Naruto declares shaking in anger. "I don't care if she's a woman, I'm gonna kick her ass!" Tsunade stared sternly at Naruto then placed on foot on the table.

"You got some guts saying such things to me boy. Let's take this outside." Tsunade left the bar followed by Shizune.

"Oi Naruto." Zoro said. He looked up at Zoro. "She might not look it but she's strong." Naruto didn't even acknowledge Zoro he just rushed out the door. Zoro and Jiraiya looked at each other then let out a deep sigh before they walked out onto the street.

* * *

><p>*Tanzaku – Streets*<p>

As Jiraiya and Zoro left the bar, Tsunade and Naruto where already paired off ready to go. Jiraiya let out on last sigh. "I'm one of the legendary three. I don't even need to try to fight a little boy like you." Tsunade taunted.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

"One finger should be enough…." She said.

"Stop fooling around!" Naruto yelled.

Zoro watched on as Naruto was taken apart by this old lady with one finger. Deep down he wanted a shot at this lady too. Just to see where he stood.

"Hey kid, one thing I want to ask you before you pass out." Tsunade said "Why do you get so excited when you hear the word Hokage?"

"Unlike you I really want to succeed the Hokage and I will because my dream is to become Hokage!" Zoro gives a quizzical look a Tsunade as she is visibly shaken by the words.

Zoro eyes move to Naruto and he prepares for something. A small compact orb forms in his hand running towards Tsunade. Zoro's raises an eyebrow

'This is the technique that Jiraiya taught him?' Zoro thought. He looked at Tsunade's expression. Panic. She knew this attack. Zoro watched with increased interest. Tsunade brought her one finger down to the ground causing a fissure to in the ground. Zoro's jaw dropped in amazement.

'No wonder I couldn't break free….' He thought as he watches Naruto drop the technique and a small spherical crater in the ground form where it hit. Shizune ran to check on Naruto as Tsunade stood triumphant.

"Jiraiya! Was it you that showed him the Rasengan?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm his master….in principal…." Jiraiya answered.

"The 4th and you are the only one who could use that technique."

Zoro milled over the attack. He remembered the Rasengan Jiraiya used when they first arrived. Naruto's was nowhere near that. And how people go on about the 4th, his might had been superior to the toad pervert.

"You Idiot!" Naruto yelled making Zoro pay attention to his and Tsunade's antics again. "It's not a joke…. Alight! All I need is three days and I can master that technique! Just you watch!" Naruto yelled.

"Heh some heavy words brat! A man should never take back his word." Tsunade said.

"Heh. I won't take back my word… it's my ninja way!" Naruto said.

Zoro and Jiraiya smirked at the declaration while Shizune grimaced. Tsunade looked on with something between a smile and a frown.

"Well is that so?" Tsunade said. "I'll give you one week. If you can master that jutsu I will acknowledge that you can become Hokage and give you this necklace." She said as she held it out. Shizune began to protest and Zoro began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sleep. Nothing else for me to see here." Zoro said as he began to leave.

"Well, tomorrow we'll begin your training. It shouldn't take long" Jiraiya said. Zoro nodded and began to walk towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>*Outskirts of Tanzaku*<p>

Today wasn't Jiraiya's day, he woke up to a killer hangover, then he had to go search for Zoro who and wandered into someone's home and mistaken it for a hotel. He looked down at the swordsman. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He silently wished he hasn't given Zoro false hope.

"Ok." Jiraiya said trying to gain a little confidence. "I want you to perform you Hiryu: Kaen and hold it so I can examine it." Zoro nodded as he drew the Wado and concentrated. And within a few seconds a familiar pale blue flame flickered in and out of existence along the blade. Jiraiya bent over and looked at the flame. It was nothing like any fire techniques he's ever seen. The flame gave off no heat whatsoever. He ran his finger along the blade enough to cut himself. He pulled his hand away and along the wound the same blue flame that didn't give off any heat a second ago was viciously eating away at his finger. He put his uninjured hand next to it. The heat radiated to his hand. He quickly put it out and looked a Zoro. He breathing was getting heavy. He didn't even noticed what had transpired.

"Hard to hold the technique?" He asked. Zoro didn't answer he just focused on his sword and the technique. Jiraiya took a couple of steps back. He drew out some kunai. "Don't drop that technique Zoro!" Jiraiya yelled as he began to throw them at Zoro.

Zoro looked up. Blue flames trailed across the sky as he deflected every kunai that was threw at him. Zoro's breathing grew a little more labored at the mild exertion. The blue flame flickered away from Zoro's sword.

'Why is this making me so tired?' Zoro thought.

Jiraiya walked past Zoro. "Interesting…" He said. Zoro turned to see what the Sanin saw. Some of the kunai that he had deflected where engulfed in a blue flame while others just laid there. He looked at the hermit, who turned to him flashing a great big smile.

"Zoro! Wait here. Hold the flame as long as you can!" With those words Jiraiya disappeared from his sight.

*30 min later.*

Sweat drenched the green haired swordsman. He could hold the flame on his word only for a short amount of time before his stamina gave out. What was wrong with him? He's never had a problem with stamina before. He silently cursed as he focused once again on the blade.

"Stop Zoro." Jiraiya ordered as he appeared before Zoro with Shizune in tow.

"How are you fairing?" He asked.

"It… drains me…" Zoro reluctantly answers.

"I have an idea why." Jiraiya said. "That's why I brought a medical expert." He said pushing Shizune forward.

"I'm still a student myself..." She said with a light blush. "You're good enough. I want you to close the tenketsu points around Zoro's heart." Jiraiya said.

'Tenketsu?' Zoro thought.

"WHAT! That could kill him!" Shizune protested and made Zoro look on in concern.

"I know." Jiraiya said calmly Shizune started to leave refusing to do this. "You said that you owe him for the unwarranted attack yesterday." Jiraiya said putting a hand on her shoulder. "This could help with his training. If I'm wrong you can just open them up again."

"I'd rather have a Tsunade or a Hyuga do this…" She said as she stood in front of Zoro and began to punch the spots she knew around the heart. She looked up at Zoro no signs of discomfort. "What. I know I hit the right spots! She said as she began to hit them again a little harder this time.

"What's the point of….!" Zoro's left leg gave away and he hit the ground.

"Oh sorry!" Shizune said as she punched a spot on his leg. "I closed a point on your leg." Zoro once again had control of his body.

"Just as I thought…" Tsunade said. Jiraiya, Shizune and Zoro looked up at the older medic.

"Zoro, you will never learn proper jutsu." Tsunade said. Zoro was neither surprised nor cared.

"Lay down." She ordered. Zoro obeyed. Tsunade lifted up his shirt and quickly started to hit points all across his chest.

"Zoro." She said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You should be dead." Tsunade said. Shizune and Jiraiya looked on amazed. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"Ea…." He stopped himself remembering the reaction he had gotten what seemed like an eternity ago. "I don't remember." Tsunade's brow furrowed at the obvious lie.

"Well either you have a weird negative impacting blood limit or you lack a proper chakra pathway system." Zoro banked on the second one.

"Zoro can you focus chakra on your arms?" Tsunade asked.

Zoro thought for a second. '**Ichi Gorilla, Ni Gorilla.**' He thought. His arms bulked up. Tsunade quickly pulled out a kunai and cut Zoro's arm. As blood started to trickle from it she placed a hand on it and it began to glow green and within seconds the wound was closed and gone.

"Ok you can drop it now." Tsunade said. Zoro's arms returned to normal size. She once again looked over his arms. Zoro looked on quietly.

"Zoro, you said the flames drained you right?" Tsunade said. Zoro nodded. She pulled Zoro close.

"I'm going to do something to you… you have to promise me… that you'll accomplish your dream." Zoro was taken back. Not even 24 hours ago she basically said dreams where for losers. It was obviously all an act now. Zoro looked sternly at her and nodded. She gave a brief smile a genuine smile. She stepped back her hands glow a brighter green. Her hands hit numerous spots along his arms and legs. Zoro begins to fall but unlike when Shizune did it he was able to catch himself. His arms and legs felt weird.

"Zoro you owe me." Tsunade said as he stood up. "I've widened your tenketsu points. You were being drained by the fact that your massive power was being forced threw such narrow points. You're overall strength should be better too and you should be able to do basic stuff like walk on water or this flame technique you do." Zoro's brow furrowed as she called his Kaen basic.

"Come Shizune. I'm sure these two have a lot to go over."

Jiraiya flinched. 'His basic strength has been increased?' He thought as he sees the biggest smile he's ever seen Zoro give.

"Zoro want to try…" Before Jiraiya could even finish his sentence a blue flame danced across the Wado. He watched for a while and Zoro's breathing never changed. But when he pulled out his Sandai and had both going he once again had labored breathing. Zoro fell to one knee after a few minutes with two going at the same time. Both swords flicker till the flames die out.

"Not ready for two yet." Jiraiya said. Zoro nodded as he got back to his feet.

"Zoro listen. Those flames…. They react to chakra like I thought." Jiraiya explained. "Earlier today the kunai that I had you deflect. The ones that were still on fire after you hit them had a small amount of chakra infused into them. That's a dangerous attack to have just waving about. One bad deflected kunai and either you or an ally are up in flames." Zoro thought back to what happened to Kisame. "So over the next couple of days I'm going to temper you flames into something less wild and more useful." Jiraiya said. Zoro eyes glistened at all of the possibilities this was giving him. "Probably teach you to walk on water too. It's a skill that everyone wearing a protector should know." Jiraiya finished. Zoro just let out a small shrug as he and Jiraiya started their training.

* * *

><p>*Outside of Tanzaku 7 days later*<p>

Zoro was unusually restless. No Jiraiya to test his progression on, no Naruto around to bother him, and no Shizune around to tend to his minor wounds. What was going on? He leaned against a nearby rock. He sat back and let his mind wander. Then he could feel him. He was nearby. Finally, Zoro had found an outlet to truly test his newfound power. A smile formed across his face.

*Plains*

The three Sanin's all stood on their respective summons.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade… Long time no see." The toad boss Gamabunta said. "What. Planning some special reunion eh Jiraiya?"

"Fool! Don't joke around when I call you for a tough job." Jiraiya said. "It's about time to settle with an old enemy. We're gonna defeat Orochimaru, Now!"

"No he's my opponent." Jiraiya looked to his side and Zoro stood right beside him.

"I'm sorry kid. This fight is outside of your skill level." Gamabunta said.

"No one asked you frog." Zoro said as he placed his headband on.

"I'm no frog!" Gamabunta protested. He looked over to Orochimaru. He and Kabuto seemed to be arguing with the snake they stood on. Zoro waked to the edge of the toad boss's face.

"Boy, Manda is not someone to make light of." Gamabunta said.

"Hmph. Snakes don't bother me. I'm hunting sharks." Zoro said as he jumped off of Gamabunta and boarded Manda. He put the Wado in his mouth and drew the Shusui and Sandai. He brought the three swords together to make a birds food.

"**Santoryu! Karasuma Gari!**" Manda made a loud shrill each time Zoro connected with his back. He launched himself in the air at the end of the attack.

'Zoro!' Kabuto thought as he saw the green haired swordsman soar through the air. Manda now angry turns towards the airborne swordsman. He lunges at the open swordsman. But the toad boss jumps up and uses his sword to block the blow. Zoro lands on top of the Toad, and dashes towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. Kabuto doesn't move still reeling from the Rasengan. Orochimaru's body slithers towards the Zoro. He spits up the Kusanagi sword and Zoro deftly parries the blow with the Wado in his mouth. Orochimaru notes the new strength of Zoro and extends his neck to try and wrap it around Zoro's body. Zoro jumps straight up to dodge the capture attempt.

"**TORA GARI!" **Zoro yells. Orochimaru dodges the blow and Zoro connects with the top of Manda's head. The snake boss lets out a shrilling howl unbecoming of a snake.

"Boy, I'm going to kill you then Orochimaru!" Manda yells as he begins to dive underground. Zoro jumps off and rolls along the ground. He is quickly met by Orochimaru who starts to slash at him. Zoro easily deflects the blows then goes back on the offensive. Orochimaru curses the fact that his arms are useless. Zoro gets a clean slash in causing him to burst into a bushin. Orochimaru shoots out of the ground.

'Now to mark you Zoro!' He thinks as he closes in on Zoro's neck. He is greeted by a crossed Sandai and Shusui.

"**TATSU MAKI!**" Zoro yells as he sends Orochimaru flying blood flying all over the place. Zoro jumps to finish the job. Then like his master Manda shoots out of the ground and Orochimaru land on the top of his head.

"Only this time Orochimaru." Manda says. "This annoying brat will make a sufficient sacrifice." With a flick of his tail Manda sends Zoro flying across the plains and Manda gives chase. Zoro skids to a stop. As Manda appears over him tongue flickering.

"It's still not too late to join me Zoro." Orochimaru said much to Manda's dismay.

A small slug crawls up to Zoro's shoulder. "Zoro don't worry the others will be here soon to back you up." Katsuyu says.

"No need. This overgrown grass snake is about to go down."

Manda's eyes zero in on Zoro. "Overgrown grass snake?" He says and with lightning speed Manda strikes giving Zoro little time to stabilize himself for a proper guard. Zoro is once again sent skidding across the ground. He propels himself into the air only to have Orochimaru's tongue wrap around his ankle slinging Zoro towards the ground. Manda prepares for another strike and Zoro rolls out of the way. Zoro looks over his shoulder and sees a bigger version of the slug on his shoulder and the toad boss coming towards him. He looks a Manda and Orochimaru.

'I want to use my new technique on him…' Zoro thinks. 'But that snake is problematic. I'll just use that.' A smirk forms on Zoro's face. He takes the slug off of his shoulders. Zoro takes a deep breath. The sanin and there summoned beasts looks on in amazement with what happens next.

"**KIKI** **KINTORYU: ASHURA!**" Orochimaru can barely hold in his excitement. Jiraiya and Tsunade's jaws drop at the sight of the six armed three headed Zoro. The amount of dark energy rolling off of him even catches the attention of a certain imprisoned beast.

Zoro jumps towards Manda. "**Ashura: Ichibugin!**" Zoro yelled.

"No way…." Gamabunta said as he saw Manda start to fall backwards nine huge sword wounds on his body.

"Curse you… Orochimaru. Curse you.. ZORO!" Manda yelled before he disappeared into a puff of white smoke. Zoro returned to normal. He searched for his true opponent. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw him slinking towards the overgrown slug.

"Tsunade look out!" Zoro yelled. Tsunade quickly dodged and grabbed Orochimaru's tongue. Orochimaru struggled to break from Tsunade's vice grip before he notices a familiar noise. He looks at Zoro who was twirling two of his three swords.

"**Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!**" Blood spattered everywhere. Tsunade lets go of the now limp tongue. Zoro walks over to the body. He's prepares to downward strike the body to make sure he's dead. And once again before he does the Snake Sanin lives up to his name and slithers away over to Kabuto.

"Even if Tsunade doesn't cooperate with me…. There is still one option. One more way to revive my arms… I will destroy the leaf!" Orochimaru declares as he starts to sink into the ground. "Until we meet again my friends…. Hehehe Jiraiya, Tsunade. Zoro… this fight just made me want your body even more!"

* * *

><p>*Plains – Walking towards Naruto and Shizune.*<p>

"I think I broke a couple of ribs…." Jiraiya complained. Zoro walked behind the two older ninja. Both of them look back at him. Jiraiya slowed down to match Zoro's pace.

"Man that technique of yours Ashura right?" Jiraiya asked.

Zoro nodded. "Guess you could call that my trump card." Zoro said. "I really can't use it in rapid repetition."

Tsunade looked back as Zoro and Jiraiya continued their small talk about the technique. 'Naruto and this boy.' She thought. 'The new generation is full of surprises. Now that I'm the 5th I guess it's up to me to keep them inline.' She once again looks back at Zoro, the boy who defeated Orochimaru twice, Manda the snake boss, and held his own against one of the Akatsuki. He was no way a genin. She would have to change that but first.

"Jiraiya. Zoro." They both look at her. "When we get back to the leaf, I would like to keep this fight a secret but Naruto will probably bring it up. So if anyone inquires about it. Jiraiya, you defeated Orochimaru. Zoro you didn't see the fight."

"I fought that bastard! I defeated him and his snake pet!" Zoro yelled angry that they would try and hide his win.

Tsunade stopped and turned towards Zoro. "Listen. Remember the chunin exam when everyone was quiet about your first fight with Orochimaru?"

Zoro looked at her and nodded. "Yeah…. How do you even know? Did you tell her Jiraiya?"

"No. Word spread, someone either leaked it or dug and found out about your little fight in the forest of death. The whole ninja world is beginning to spread stories about Inventor and Master of the Santoryu, genius when it comes to bladed weapons, Konoha's great swordsman, Roronoa Zoro." Tsunade finished. A smirk formed across Zoro's face.

"This world is on the verge of war, Zoro." Jiraiya said. "If they think we have another weapon, I will make us a quicker target. If they think that I won, nothing changes, the balance is still the same."

Zoro is reluctant to agree but finally nods.

"We need to keep this as quiet as possible." Tsunade said as they approach the remaining two members of their group.

* * *

><p>*Gates of Konoha.*<p>

The trip back was relatively quiet. The odd bandit not knowing what he was getting himself into livened up the trip. As they approached the gate Naruto caught the sight of a familiar blue eyed blonde.

"Hi Ino!" Naruto yelled as he waved and looked to see if Sakura was with her.

"Naruto….Zoro!" Ino yelled. She ran to the group. She bowed to the two Sanin.

"H-hi. I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'm honored to meet both of you." She said. Jiraiya and Tsunade return the greeting. Then she turns to Zoro and goes into overprotective mode. "Are you ok! Are you hurt!"

"What would be wrong with me?" Zoro asked bringing a pout to Ino's face.

"I-I overheard Gai." Ino said anger written on her face. "After he brought Sasuke back, he told Kurenai and Asuma about how you fought someone dangerous..." Jiraiya put his hand over his face.

"You fought some strong ninja from Akatsuki… Kisame I think he said. You were hurt! I was worried about you... and you Naruto."

"I see I need to talk to Gai..." Jiraiya says.

"You girl, don't tell anyone else about that fight." Tsunade said. Not fully understanding the situation she just nodded her head.

Tsunade gets close to Zoro. "Just don't tell anyone about Orochimaru." She says.

Naruto starts to drag Tsunade towards the hospital with Shizune following close. Jiraiya looks at the two young people remaining in his company and decides he should leave. He puts his hand on Zoro's shoulder and gives him a thumbs up then walks after his student and teammate.

Silence reigns as the two just stare at each other.

"Why." Ino finally works up the courage to say. "Why do you go off and put yourself in these crazy fights?"

"What are you talking about." Zoro says as he beings to walk through the gates. Then he felt Ino's hand grab his forearm.

"Anko told me how you got your wounds in the 1st part of the chunin exam." Ino said. "You were traveling with a Sanin yet you fought Kisame alone. You're pushing yourself to an early grave!"

Silence reined once again.

"Ino, I have to push myself. If I don't I'll just fall behind." Zoro says not turning towards Ino, Kisame's voice ringing in his head. "I have to defeat Kisame, then I'll find these swordsmen of the mist and defeat them, then…."

"WHY!" Ino screams. "Why can't you just fight someone on a more reasonable level!"

"I've already told you, I'll be the world's greatest swordsman. I can't do that just standing here finding cats and stuff. I won't become a dull blade." Zoro said with conviction then started to walk away.

"So you're saying that me and Nar…. you're saying that I'll dull you edge." Zoro hesitated but kept on walking.

Ino started to walk to catch up. "Then fight me Zoro!" Ino said as they made their way down the street.

Zoro ignored her.

"Face me moss head! Dead Last! Stupid swordsman! Sasuke wannabe!" Ino hurled every insult she could think of.

"Does that girl have a death sentence?" A random shop owner said.

"That's Roronoa Zoro she's yelling at." A passing chunin girl says to her friend as they begin to giggle at the situation.

"Someone should stop her." And elderly man says.

Zoro took in all of that yet Ino continued to hurl insults at him.

"Ino I…!" She was charging at him kunai drawn. Zoro grabbed his Wado and easily blocked the blow. Zoro looked at his opponent. Tears streamed down her face, her cheeks bright red. Zoro pushed her off only to be attacked again. Sparks flew every she struck the Wado. Zoro backed up until he was against a wall. Ino came charging again. He quickly put the Wado to his side grabbed the arm that Ino was attacking with bent it behind her back and squeezed her wrist till she let out a small yelp and dropped the kunai.

"Ino calm down. You don't want to do this." Zoro said. The comment just made her madder. She sent the back of her head into his nose causing him to loosen the hold. She started to punch at him. The first few connected but soon Zoro was dodging them all again. Zoro went to grab her again but his hand went through her.

"Bushin…" Zoro said as it faded. Then he saw Ino in a familiar stance.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**" Zoro quickly jumped onto a nearby roof. Ino hit a body, realized it wasn't her intended target, and then released it. She looked up at Zoro on the roof and jumped after him. This time she threw a punch Zoro caught it. She tried to throw another with her free hand only to have the same thing happen.

"Let me go!" She protested.

"What's gotten into you?" Zoro asked.

"I don't want to dull your blade." Ino said as she began to quit resisting. "If this is the only way I can be with you then I'll…. then I'll….." She dropped down.

Zoro let her go.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She once again jumps at him. Before he could escape Ino's arms wrapped around him and she began sobbing into his chest. Zoro was at a loss. He's never been in this position before. Seconds passed like hours as he just held his hands up in the same pose as when Ino latched on. He tried to gather his thought when...

"Zoro just promise me that you won't die." Ino said as Zoro's shirt muffled her voice. Zoro relaxed a little. He placed his hand on her shoulders. She looked up at Zoro.

"I promise." Zoro said. She continues to latch onto Zoro for a while then let's go. He cheeks red from embarrassment now more than the anger or the crying she had just done.

* * *

><p>Zoro decided to walk Ino home. On the way back he told Ino almost everything that happened on his trip, only leaving out the part he was ordered to. Her eyes never left him as she tried to absorb everything that he said. Then they reached the door to her place.<p>

Ino looked back at Zoro. "Since Tsunade and Shizune are here, I'm going to see if they can give me some pointers on being a medic ninja." She said a huge smile on her face. "So I can support you when you go after your dream." With that she shut to door.

Zoro was still trying to grasp what had happened. Maybe he would have to ask Anko… his hand went straight to his face. He was probably had to go through the same thing with her and her reaction will definitely be more dangerous…."

* * *

><p>*A couple of days later- Hokage's office*<p>

Zoro stood alongside Shikamaru in the Hokage's office. Papers were stacked high on either side of her desk. Kurenai and Asuma stood beside their respective student. Shizune stood beside Tsunade who was furiously working. Whether or not she realized that they were there was up in the air. After a few minutes, Shizune let out a small cough. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork at the two genin and there jounin and smiled.

"Ah great Shikamaru and Zoro!" Tsunade said as she came from behind her desk. "I've been reviewing everything that happened during the Chunin exam. Both of you showed valor in the face of the enemy invasion and preformed greatly in the actual exam even though one of you decide to quit in the face of victory." Tsunade's eyes shifted to Shikamaru as Asuma seemed more embarrassed than he did. "So I talked it over with the elders of the village and they agree, congratulations you two are chunin!" She handed both of them the jackets. The two new chunin both reluctantly put them on. "Both of you deserve a couple of days off to celebrate your accomplishment. They all bow and begin to leave. "Ah, Zoro wait." Tsunade said. Kurenai looked back at Zoro as if she knew this was going to happen already and kept on moving. "Zoro I know you deserve a couple of days off but I got a mission that requires someone with your talents. I'm going to send you on a two man mission with a Jounin." Tsunade said.

"Yo Zoro! I'm so proud of my lil brother." Anko yelled as she ruffles his hair. " And on your first chunin mission we finally get to team up!" Zoro's head dropped.

"I like my missions because I can get away from you." Zoro said.

"Don't worry" She said as she grabs the dossier out of the Hokage's hand and leaves the office. This is going to be one hell of a trip...

Man all that writing and he still didn't used the attack he just trained. Really OOC chapter I know. I wanted to get Ashura out there. I'm probally going to have Ino train beside Sakura not replace her. Thanks for reading my story! I preciate all the reviews and people who add my story to there story alert(you're not forgotten XD). See ya'll soon.

B.O.X


	9. Fractured Strength

Chapter 8 Fractured Strength.

*Konoha*

The morning sun shined down on Konoha. All the deviation from the failed Sand and Sound invasion has been repaired and the citizen began to forget the event that had nearly destroyed their town. Ino looked through the window of the apartment that Anko and Zoro shared. She knew that both residents where at the Tsunade's office but that worked in her favor. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and slipped into the apartment. She went from room to room until she found the one she was looking for, Zoro's room. The sun bled through the window, as Ino surveyed the dimly lit room. It was the first time she had been in a boy's room. The thought made her blush. The room didn't contain much. A bed, some weights scattered around, and small table. She expected as much from the stoic swordsman. She navigated the poorly lit room searching for target.

'Ah! There it is!' She thought. As she moved towards her target, the lights came one.

"Ino? What are doing here?" Zoro asked not expecting the blonde to be in his room.

"AHHHH ZORO! What are you doing here?" She yelled quickly turning around to Zoro with her hands behind her back hiding her prize.

"This is my room…." Zoro said growing suspicious of Ino's actions. "You still haven't answered my question." He said as he started to take a couple of steps towards the girl.

"T-t-there was something that I gave you a while back. I just wanted to get it without bothering you." She said backing away from Zoro.

"You're not a bother to me." Zoro said nonchalantly grabbing her shoulders. Ino's mind went hazy. Zoro stared deeply into her eyes and held her with his strong hands and they were alone in his room. It was almost too much for the girl to handle. Is this the place where they reveal everything to each other? This is nothing like she had envisioned it.

"Zoro…" She said sheepishly almost lost in the moment.

"Ah Zoro, I told you to quickly get ready to leave, but I wasn't expecting this." Anko said standing in the doorway. "If you need a few to finish up…"

"It's nothing like that!" Zoro yelled a slight blush on his face. Anko laughed at the usual serious kid's reaction.

"Anko I was just leaving!" Ino said as she moved away from Zoro always facing him. Anko caught a glimpse of what Ino was trying to hide. She grabbed the retreating Ino's arm.

"You know that's important to him right? He'll notice it's gone." Anko whispered.

"Please Anko. Don't tell him. I'm going to give it back." She whispered back.

Zoro started to approach the pair. She pushed Ino out of the room.

"Zoro you don't have time to worry bout your little girlfriend. We have to leave. You've wasted enough time!" Zoro opened his mouth to protest the statement, but Anko grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the window and opened it up.

"Wait Anko!" Zoro said.

"Wait for what? You're a Chunin now you should be able to survive a little jump out of a window." Anko said as she threw the green haired boy out of the window.

"Anko…. That was a little extreme…" Ino said.

"He's sturdy he can take it." Anko said with a smile as she prepared to jump out of the window. "Just make sure you keep your promise. The last thing I need is a rampaging Zoro."

Ino nodded. She walked over to the open window and looked down at Zoro and Anko arguing on the street. She clenched the item she went through so much to get. "When he gets back I'll tell him how I feel." She says, eyes filled with determination.

* * *

><p>*Konoha- Gates*<p>

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke walked towards the gates that lead out of the village. Sakura looked ahead at her other two teammates. For the first time in a while they were together again. Well nearly together. Kakashi was assigned to another mission, so team seven wasn't entirely back together.

"Oi! Zoro! Anko!" Naruto called out. Sakura watched the orange clad ninja run towards his friend and Sasuke clench his fist. Sakura tensed up. Zoro was the last person she wanted to see.

"Ah Zoro… they really did make you a Chunin… AH WHAT ABOUT ME! I DEFEATED OROCHIMARU'S LACKEY!" Naruto yelled. "How can someone like you who goes around saying 'I am not a ninja' become a Chunin before the future Hokage!"

Anko laughed. "Great impression, you just need to act like you've never had fun in your life."

"Oh like this 'I am not a ninja.'" Naruto said with a super serious face.

"Hahaha perfect!" Anko cackled.

"That's nothing like me!" Zoro protested as Naruto and Anko continued to laugh.

"Oi Zoro." Sasuke said as he stormed up to the three.

Zoro turned to him.

"Kakashi isn't around to stop us so let's finish what we started!" Sasuke said.

Everyone in earshot stopped what they were doing. Zoro's expression never changed.

"Anko, you're not gonna stop this?" Naruto asked the older woman.

"Heh, this won't last long, but you might not be able to go on your mission. Zoro is kinda stupid and doesn't hold back."

Sakura who was standing alone, behind Sasuke was worried. She looked at Zoro, he had no look of worry or fear on his face. His very presence sent fear down the pink haired girl's entire body.

* * *

><p>*Flashback Days earlier- Konoha Hospital*<p>

Naruto and Sakura stood outside of Sasuke's room as Tsunade healed him. Sakura was in a great mood. Not only did Naruto return faster than she expected he brought someone to heal Sasuke. There was one thing that bothered her, when Gai brought back Sasuke he was tight lipped about what had happened. He only said a missing nin took him down. She wanted to know who so she got her hands on a bingo book. That was part one of her plan, part two…

"Hey Naruto, you were there when Sasuke got hurt right?" Sakura said.

"Ah yeah, it was his brother Itachi." Naruto said.

'That was way too easy…' Sakura said.

She searched the bingo book and found Itachi.

An S ranked missing nin.  
>Perpetrated the Uchiha Massacre.<br>Known affiliation Akatsuki, known to travel in groups two.

'Two.' She thought. "Was he alone?" She asked.

"Nope. He was with some shark looking guy, carried a big sword." Naruto said.

"Shark looking guy with a big sword?" She asked as she flipped through the book looking for Akatsuki affiliated swordsman.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." She said as she read his entry in the book.

Also an S ranked missing nin.  
>Monster of the Hidden Mist.<br>Numerous assassination missions.  
>One of the seven swordsman of the mist.<p>

"What happened to him? Did Jiraiya take care of him?" Sakura asked just wondering how they escaped the duo.

"No he fought Itachi, Zoro took care of him." Naruto said with pride. "They fought to a standstill. Zoro is pretty amazing huh?"

Sakura dropped the book. The sound of the book hitting the cold tiles of the hospital floor caught Naruto's attention. He looked at Sakura. The look on her face was total fear and lacked the little color it usually had.

'No way! He has to be lying.' She thought as she looked at the fallen book and Kisame's toothy grin seemed to peer back at her.

"Seriously Naruto, this isn't something to joke about." Sakura said as the color began to return to her face.

"I'm not!" Naruto yelled. A couple of doctors turned to him with evil gaze. Naruto shivered slightly then lowered his voice.

"You should have seen it!" Naruto said. His voice started to rise. "Zoro was like Ittoryu: something Kaen and then Kisame burst into blue flames!"

"Naruto. What are you yelling about? This is a hospital." Tsunade said stepping out of Sasuke's room.

"Ah granny, just telling Sakura about Zoro's fight with Kisame." Naruto stated.

'This idiot!' Tsunade thought. 'Even if we hide Zoro's defeat of Orochimaru, if he goes around telling everyone about his fight against the Akatsuki…' She looked over at Sakura who was slightly shivering. "Well, Sasuke is better now." Tsunade said snapping Sakura from her stupor. "You can go see him now."

With that Sakura ran into the room. Naruto tried to follow her but Tsunade grabbed him.

"Naruto. You mustn't tell people about Zoro's fight with Kisame." She said in a hushed tone.

"Why not?" Naruto said.

"Just don't! That's an order!" Tsunade said. People around them looked on, wondering what warranted such a strong response from the new Hokage.

*End flashback*

* * *

><p>Zoro and Sasuke stood off. A crowd started to form around them. It's rare to see the number one of a class face off with the strongest of the class, even rarer that they weren't one in the same.<p>

"Sasuke. You shouldn't do this! We have a mission!" Sakura protested.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. He ran towards Zoro. How much strength did this green haired nuisance have? Zoro made a fool out of Gaara while he never stood a chance against the sand ninja. He had to test himself. As soon as he got closer he felt a lighting quick blow to his midsection. All of the air rushed out of his body and he collapsed to the ground. The crowd murmured in confusion.

"What happened?" One man asked as Sasuke writhed on the ground.

"A blow with the hilt of his sword." Anko answered barely able to see Zoro's quick movement herself.

"Hmm I guess Zoro should have been number one overall." A random girl said as the crowd began to disperse talking amongst themselves how much a disappointment the fight ended up being.

"Come on Zoro you've played around enough." Anko said. Zoro nodded and the two started to walk away.

"Wait, moss head!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up. Black markings started to flow across his body.

'The seal!' Anko thought.

"We're not done yet!" Sasuke yelled as his Sharingan activated. He rushed Zoro with speed that dwarfed his last attempt.

Zoro blocked the blow with the Wado. Sasuke stared at Zoro, eyes filled with hate and rage.

'What is this power?' Zoro thought. He pushed Sasuke away from him. 'I recognize this feeling… Orochimaru!' Zoro drew out the Sandai just on the idea that the Snake Sanin might be near.

"Oh I see you're taking me serious now Zoro!" Sasuke yelled as the black marks began to cover his face.

Zoro began to inch closer to Sasuke.

"I won't let you get in range! **KATON! Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" The gigantic fireball tainted with purple fire in places rushed towards Zoro. The remaining members of the crowd stared on in amazement having lost sight of the green haired swordsman. Then to the surprise of everyone the fireball was consumed by blue fire then dispersed. Where the fireball had been stood Zoro, blue flame dancing across the Sandai and Wado.

'What is this!' Sasuke thought as Zoro sheathe both of his swords.

"**Nitoryu Iai.**" Zoro said bending his knees.

Before he could say anything else snakes wrapped around Zoro's body rendering him immobile and Anko appeared behind Sasuke with an open palm she slammed the spot where the seal was causing Sasuke to yell in pain and the seal to retreat.

"Ok folks shows over." Anko said in a forceful voice.

"Man, it was getting good!" Protested a member of the crowd as they all left as ordered.

"You three get going before I get really mad." Anko said.

Sasuke looked at Anko with the same anger as he did Zoro before he walked away. Naruto chased after the Uchiha survivor.

"Thanks Anko." Sakura said with a bow before she ran after the two. Anko walked over to Zoro.

Once she was sure that no one was around, she hit him on the head. "What's your problem? You intended on killing him!" She said as she released him from his binds.

"That power. It's Orochimaru's." Zoro said. "Anyone associated with that snake should be dealt with." Anko hand shot to her own mark.

"So that's how you feel?" She asked as the two started to walk down the path.

"Yeah." Zoro said. "Plus I owe him one for you…" Anko let out a small laugh before wrapping her arms around the swordsman.

"Oh Zoro you're going soft."

"I'm not!" Zoro yelled escaping her embrace.

'I wonder how he'll act when he finds out…' Anko thought.

* * *

><p>*Days later Outskirts of Sora-ku*<p>

Zoro and Anko stood outside of the broken city. This was the first time Zoro had seen a place like this.

"Well this is the place." Anko said. "But, why send us here?"

"I don't know. You ninjas are still a mystery to me." Zoro said as he once again started to walk towards the broken city.

"Mystery? You seem to be fitting in pretty well." Anko said as she followed suit. "You should abandon your three sword style and become a true ninja!"

"I'd never lower myself to that standard." Zoro said.

"Lower!" She said as she hit the boy. "One day, I'll show you my true power and you'll be crying in pain."

* * *

><p>*Hours later*<p>

As they moved through the broken city they both felt like they were being watched. Zoro's hand never left the hilt of the Wado since they enter the broken maze that use to be a city and Anko even stopped her usual chatter and seemed to be on heightened alert.

"Do you even know what we are looking for?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah we are looking for an Uchiha vault. Danzo seems to think that there's an important artifact hidden in there." Anko said. "I think this just might be retaliation for our actions when he came to recruit you. That bastard I'll kill him if this is for nothing."

"I think they heard you." Zoro said as both of them sensed movement ever since Anko said Uchiha vault.

Zoro and Anko moved so they were back to back. The rustling continued as whatever watched them darted from building to building. Then quiet. Zoro and Anko stood in that position for a while longer before they relaxed as much as their current situation would allow them too.

"Well there's definitely something here." Anko said. Zoro nodded. The two started to walk. Anko let out a small scream of pain before clenching her left shoulder.

"Anko! What's wrong!" Zoro yelled rushing to her side. She pulled away from him as he reached for her.

"It's ok… I'm fine." She said as her seal continued to torment her. Then Zoro pushed her down and she heard the sound of steel meeting steel. She looked up and quickly averted her gaze.

'What's he doing here!' She thought. Zoro was once again standing across from an Uchiha, but this time it was Itachi.

"As expected from one who pushed Kisame so far." Itachi said as Zoro stood in shock.

"Are you the one doing this to her." Zoro said drawing the Wado and Sandai.

Itachi looked at Anko who was still clenching her shoulder. "No. I don't have anything to do with that puppet of…."

"Not another word!" Anko yelled interrupting him never looking at him.

"My business concerns you, Roronoa Zoro." Itachi said.

"What." Zoro said. With those words Itachi appeared behind him.

Zoro barely had time to bring the Sandai forward to stop the kunai Itachi had thrust at him. Zoro took the Wado and swung it at Itachi. As soon as it connected, Itachi turned into multiple crows.

"**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled as he sent the wave of air at an airborne Itachi. Itachi shielded himself from the blow being knocked a couple of yards higher before he was able to stop himself.

"I didn't think you'd find me so quickly, Zoro." Itachi said as his feet touched the ground.

The two began to clash. Anko watched on as the Uchiha and the swordsman battled in the rundown alleyway.

"You sense it too don't you." Itachi said in a voice only to two could hear.

"Yeah…" Zoro replied. "The presence that was watching us when we entered this place seemed to have run away in fear of them."

"What do you want to do? It's clear they intend to attack both us near the end of our fight."

"How about we work together till we can clear out them out." Zoro said.

Itachi was caught by surprise. "You suggest this even though I'm here for you?" Itachi asked.

"You're clearly holding back, for this fight to continue is pointless." Zoro said.

Itachi was quiet for a second before answering. "Ok." The two rushed past each other. "**Sanjuroku Pound Ho.**" The two said in unison.

The two attacks rushed towards the buildings surrounding them. There intended targets exploded and out jumped ten figures, five on either side of them. Their skin was a darkish brown and there shape was more animalistic than human.

"What is this?" Zoro asked.

"The cursed seal level two." Anko said as she joined the two fighters in the middle of the circle.

"Zoro! We meet again!" One of them said. "Orochimaru, your infinite wisdom to send me to retrieve an Uchiha artifact has blessed me with this chance to fight Zoro again!"

Zoro looked on face void of any emotions.

"You don't remember me! I was your first victim in the Chunin exam, Zaku!" The boy was entirely different. Beside his brown skin, His hands where webbed, his feet where like a birds talons, and his face was like that of a dog, a true monstrosity. "After you defeated me, Orochimaru couldn't even use me for his Impure World Reincarnation!" Zaku spat. "He was prepared to discard me when I pleaded for the power to destroy you! So he gave me the cursed seal! It felt like my whole body was being torn apart, it felt even worse when I upgraded to the second level! But the thought of sinking my fangs into you brought me through this!" Zaku brought his webbed hands together. "**Zakuha!**"

Zoro, Itachi, and Anko jumped out of the way as the enhanced sound wave ripped the area they were standing to shreds even killing the five beast that stood opposite of him.

"Oh maybe I should of warned them. Ahahahahaha!" Zaku yelled.

Zoro clenched his sword and began to walk back towards Zaku. Itachi grabbed his shoulder.

"No. This terrain is to his advantage. We need to regroup."

"I'll just end this fast." Zoro said as he pulled away.

"As much as I hate to agree, he is right. They seem to be searching for the same thing. We have to beat them to it." Anko said.

'He also must be near.' Anko thought as she rubbed her still throbbing seal.

"What are you two looking for?" Itachi asked.

"It's none of your business traitor." Anko said drawing a kunai with her right hand only to have it taken by Zoro.

"We'll be working with him temporarily." Zoro said.

"Working with him!" Anko yelled. "You know who he is! We could be banished from the village, stupid swordman!" She said punching Zoro.

"**ZAKUHA!**" Zaku yelled as he unleashed the attack towards Anko's loud voice. The attack tore through the building, going straight through and damaging three more buildings behind it.

"Ah… too close..." Anko said observing the damage.

"It was your fault he found us!" Zoro yelled.

"**ZAKUHA!**" Zaku said launching the enhanced air attack. Once again it caused major destruction, yet none of the targets where anywhere near.

"Quit toying with me Zoro!" Zaku yelled. "All you're doing is increasing the time I'm going to torture you before I kill you!" From their new hiding spot, Anko and Zoro stared at Itachi expecting something.

"Don't expect me to make the same amateur mistakes you too made." Itachi said voice not going any louder than it needed to be.

'Amateur!' Zoro and Anko thought in unison faces full of rage.

Itachi inwardly chuckled while his face stayed in its usual emotionless state. "You never told me why you two are here." Itachi said observing the remaining five cursed seal users.

"I don't care what deal you and Zoro made." Anko said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm the higher ranking ninja…"

"Here" Zoro said handing Itachi the dossier containing there mission details.

"Zoro you mother..!" Zoro quickly placed his hands over Anko's mouth to muffle her rage. Having enough of Zoro hands over her mouth she bit down on his hand forcing him to pull away.

"Give me that!" Anko said snatching the document away from the Uchiha betrayer.

"That's an interesting place." Itachi said moving away from the window, satisfied on how far away Orochimaru's followers where.

"That place is a known deathtrap. Why would someone willingly send you there with this much information." Itachi stated as he started to make his way out of the ruined building. Zoro and Anko looked at each other and followed.

"This isn't good." Anko said to Zoro as they followed the cloaked Uchiha. "If Itachi is right, this really is retribution for turning him down. That means we are also being watched by the Root right now. Not just the inhabitants of this city." Zoro looked around. He hadn't felt anything other than the animalistic presence watching them. But if the sound ninja's could catch him off guard then they're going to have a lot to explain when they get back to the village.

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

The unlikely team of Itachi, Anko, and Zoro continued to make their way through the busted city, but this time with a more definite route. They still felt like they were being watched but since they met up with Itachi, they felt more welcomed than before.

"I didn't appreciate you using my technique." Zoro said breaking the silence.

"You should feel honored. I've been all over this world and have never seen a technique like that." Itachi said.

"That's not the point. That Sharingan, you cheated you way to the top stealing others techniques." Zoro said.

"Wrong, before he betrayed us he was the greatest genius we've ever had." Anko said.

Zoro looked at Anko. "More importantly, are you ok? I didn't see any blood so this guy didn't hit you." He asked pointing at Itachi.

Anko nodded nervously. "Yeah I'm better..."

Itachi looked back at the green haired swordsman. 'That stern outer look is just a farce.' He thought. 'He would of stayed and fought me and those guys if he thought it would help her. The leaf hasn't changed… That's why I must persist for people like this.'

"We're here" Itachi said. Down the road was a great door emblazoned with the Uchiha crest and standing guard outside it was two of the five remaining members of Orochimaru's forces.

"Ok, I'll take care of them and then we can go forward." Zoro said as he started to walk forward.

"No Zoro. My ancestors build this place I should be the one to secure the passage way." Itachi said stepping in front of Zoro. Before Zoro could voice a counter, Anko sprang into action. She ran at the two Cursed Seal users and threw several kunai at them one dodged while the other one blocked them with his arms.

"You think a simple kunai attack could stop us!" He growled. He pulled one of the kunai out of his arm and noticed the nearly invisible wire

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!**" She yelled. Fire rushed down the wire and incinerated the over confident seal user.

The second one extended his claw like hand towards Anko as he began his decent. Anko raised her right hand a devious smile on her face.

"**Sen'ei Tajashu!**" A multitude of snakes rushed from her raised hand. The airborne monstrosity tried to cut the snakes with his claw but there were too many. The snakes overwhelmed him and surrounded him till only his head was visible then he fell leaving a sickening thud as he hit the cold unforgiving ground.

"Are you boys going to stand there and argue all night?" Anko asked as she plunged a kunai into the creatures head to make sure he was properly disposed of. "Or are we going to get this thing."

Zoro and Itachi looked on with their usual look of disinterest.

"Oh come on! That didn't impress either of you?" Anko said as the two walked past her to the door. Anko ground her teeth together in anger. "I'd probably had to destroy half of this town to get any reactions out of you bastards!"

Itachi put his hand on the door. "There's a seal on this door. It might take…"

"Move." Zoro said as he bent his knees placing his hand on the Wado and Sandai. Itachi moved to the side and he lowered his face and activated his Sharingan.

"Wait Zoro, Brute force won't…." After to flashes of light, two lines appeared along the door before it crumbled. "Magnificent, That door was reinforced with one of the Uchiha's greatest seals yet you sliced it with ease." Itachi said. 'But you didn't come out of that fight unfazed.' Itachi thought as he followed the two leaf ninja's into his ancestor's stronghold.

* * *

><p>The trio walked through the poorly lit passageway, dodging the numerous traps. Before long they came to a huge open area, burnt seals, floor traps, and slightly melted stones surrounded by scorch marks littered the room. Yet in the center was an untouched stone chest with the same crest they've seen since they entered the rarely used place.<p>

"Strange the traps in this area have all been disarmed." Itachi said as the three looked over the room.

"You Uchiha's sure knew how to guard you secrets." Anko said as she began to walk towards the chest carefully looking out for any traps that Itachi didn't notice. A loud laugh rang throughout the room.

"Welcome current and former leaf ninjas!" Zaku said as he and the remaining two members of his force appeared. "Now, you have nowhere to hide from me!" Zaku said as he looked on at the forces he was prepared to fight.

Neither Anko, Itachi, nor Zoro offered a reply to Zaku's declaration. They just let their combined killer intent wash over there soon to be opponents. And at that moment Zaku realized, they might have the monstrous appearance, but he stood before two ninja's and a swordsman with monstrous power.

'What is this feeling!' Zaku thought. 'Even with this seal Orochimaru gave me, his power still trumps mine! I need more! I won't go back to him in failure.' Zaku looked over at one of his teammates. He jumped on his back and began to consume him alive. After he was finished with one he sprang on the other one and continued his cannibalistic ritual. When he finished his "meal" his body began to contort. Plates began to form on his skin, his body expanded in size, his fangs and claws grew and became sharper, a tail sprouted out of his back, and most importantly his power grew exponentially.

"Grrrrrr…. What do you think of me now Zoro?" Zaku growled.

"Usually enemies transform after a couple of rounds, not right off the bat." Zoro said as he stepped forward.

"It's alright he needed this edge against someone of your caliber, Zoro." A familiar voice said as it stepped out of the shadows.

"Kabuto." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan.

"Oh my Itachi." Kabuto said pretending to be scared. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." Kabuto quickly spit senbons at Itachi. Itachi instinctively jumped backwards. Kabuto reached into the shadows and pulled a lever causing a wall to spring up out of the ground separating the two leaf ninjas from the Akatsuki member.

"Every time we meet you have a surprise for me, Zoro." Kabuto said as he walked over Zaku. "Defeating Orochimaru twice."

'Twice?' Anko thought.

"Teaming up with the genocidal Itachi and one of Orochimaru's prized students." Kabuto continued.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Don't Kabuto…" Anko said in a shaky tone Zoro had never heard her speak in.

"Ah he doesn't know yet." Kabuto said. "You see Zoro. While Orochimaru was in the leaf, Anko was Orochimaru's top student."

Anko stood there in disbelief. She knew Zoro's hate for the snake sanin. He stood there swords still not drawn.

"Zoro I…." Anko couldn't find the words.

Seeing an opportunity, Zaku lunged at Anko.

"Ha, suffer!" He yelled. If he couldn't hurt Zoro he would hurt those he cares about. He brought his claw down, but not rending flesh like he thought he would. His extended claw came down onto the cold stone floor. He looked at an Anko who hadn't move.

"Why would I care about what Anko did before I met her?" Zoro said with a firm grip on Zaku's tail preventing him from reaching the woman.

Anko looked at the swordsman in disbelief.

"Oh Zoro, you seem wise beyond your years." Kabuto said inwardly swearing. 'This kid… He didn't even hesitate when he said that. Zoro, I'll find your weakness and destroy you with it for what you did to Orochimaru!' Zoro drew the Sandai and sliced Zaku's tail off causing him to howl in pain. Zaku back pedaled away from Zoro. Even with the power he received from Orochimaru and the power he had stolen, he was still no match for the swordsman. Zoro began to walk towards Zaku causing him to quickly put his hands together.

"**Zankukyokuha!**" He yelled desperation clear in his voice. Zoro simply raised his sword and with a quick slice laced with blue flame the attack quickly dissipated. Even in his current form fear was clear on his face.

"What are you? Stay away from me! **Zankukyokuha! Zankukyokuha! Zankukyokuha! Zankukyokuha!**" Zaku yelled sending them off in rapid repetition.

Zoro simply sliced each wave with his flame strengthen strikes. Zoro happened to glance at his sword as he prepared to a final strike. Zaku just looked on, knowing his fate was sealed then he saw Zoro's face contort to one he hadn't seen yet, surprise. Along Sandai's blade, multiple hairline fractures had formed. Zaku finally saw his chance.

"**Zankukyokuha!" **He yelled. Zoro quickly reacted and sheathe the blade and crossed his arms to block the blow. The blow created lacerations on his face, arms, and legs. Zaku rushed the guarding swordsman both hands extended with the intent to skewer him with his claws. Zoro prepared to side step him when he felt his feet start to sink.

"What!" Zoro said.

"**Doton: Yomi Numa.**" Kabuto said with his hands on the ground. Zoro quickly shook his surprise and caught Zaku's hands with his own. A smile formed as Zaku started to push him deeper into the muck. Zoro tried to push off Zaku so he could reach one of his non-fractured swords, but he couldn't get the leverage he needed and continued to sink further and further into the localized swamp. Zoro mind went in quick repetition trying to think of a way to get out of this, and then a familiar killer intent filled the vault.

"You're mine Zoro!" A sinister voice called out from behind Kabuto. Out of the shadows, Orochimaru's head snaked through the air, his fangs ready to sink into Zoro's shoulder. Zoro quickly tried to reposition himself but Zaku was holding him in place. Then he felt something hit his back. But it wasn't anything sharp.

"I won't let you hurt my cute lil brother…" Anko said holding off Orochimaru with a kunai back pressed against Zoro's.

"Anko…!" Zoro said.

"Move girl!" Orochimaru yelled as he activated the cursed seal. Anko's eyes wavered a little but quickly returned to a look of determination.

"No! I won't let you mark him like you did me!" She said as she struggled against his strength. Anko reached to Zoro's side and grabbed the Shusui with her free hand and sliced at the Snake Sanin. Remembering how sharp that sword was, Orochimaru instantly retreated. Putting chakra in her hands she vaulted herself out of the muck and landed on the ceiling then twisting her body and she launched herself towards Zaku face, who instinctively let go of Zoro to block the outstretched sword and kunai.

Seizing this opportunity Kabuto stopped channeling the Swamp of the Underworld, trapping Zoro in the ground. He reinforced his arm with a chakra scalpel and rushed towards Zoro. Anko could only watch as Kabuto pierced Zoro back arm extending through his chest.

"If you won't serve Orochimaru then you die." Zaku said as Orochimaru appeared from the shadows with a victorious smile on his face. Anko looked on her eyes filling with tears.

"Zoro!" She yelled. She looked on as the seconds seemed to past like hours. She looked down at Zoro his mouth wide open in shock then a smile formed across his face as he burst into a murder of crows.

Orochimaru's face instantly switched to fear as Zoro stood side by side with Itachi. Zoro stood with the Wado drawn while Itachi's Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tch. We'll just wait and see if the others can bring back Sasuke in time." Orochimaru said lightly. Then Orochimaru and Kabuto instantly vanished, knowing that they wouldn't survive this encounter. Zaku tossed Anko to the side and quickly swiped at Zoro who simply jumped towards the direction Anko had been thrown. When he landed in front of their eyes met. With a smile Anko lifted the Shusui up and Zoro returned the smile as he took it.

"Let's finish this" Itachi said.

"Yeah." Zoro said returning both swords to their respective sheathe. Zaku realized he was in-between Zoro and Itachi.

"Y-y-you won't take me so easily!" Zaku said voice shaking with fear. He pointed an arm at Itachi and an arm at Zoro. "**Zankuk….**"

"**Nitoryu Iai**" Itachi and Zoro said in unison. "**Rashomon!**" Itachi and Zoro swapped places, there back towards Zaku. A black tear ran down Itachi's face as blue embers dissipated around the respective sheathes of the Wado Ichimonji and Shusui. Then the forsaken ninja burst into blue and black flames. Anko watch in amazement as the two flames danced together over Zaku's screaming body before the black over took the blue and consumed the pawns body.

* * *

><p>After making sure that the sound was nowhere in sight, the trio met over the stone chest. Zoro looked at his wounded Sandai. There was no way that Zaku should have been able to even chip his sword. Yet now his blade was ruined.<p>

"Zoro, it seems like you overpowered your blade." Itachi said. Zoro looked at the Uchiha as he ran his hand over the blade. "This blade, though masterfully crafted seems to be weaker than your other two. The amount of power you were releasing just put too much of a strain on the blade. A few more strike, enhanced or not, and this blade will shatter. You should find yourself a skilled smith to reinforce this sword when you get back to the village."

Zoro nodded as he sheathes the overworked blade. Afterwards, Zoro put his hand on the chest and push the lid off to reveal a smaller wooden box inside. Itachi reached down and grabbed the box. His face contorts under his cloak as he looked down at the box realizing what is inside.

"I can't let you turn this over to Danzo…" Itachi said as he placed the box at his side.

"Really after that fight you're ready to fight again?" Anko said as she took a stance. "I told you Zoro, you can't trust the traitor."

"Fine. Take it." Zoro said.

Anko punches Zoro in the head. "You're going to just give him our objective!" She yells. "It was bad enough to work with the traitor but to do this is too much! I won't allow it!"

"He saved my life. I owe him this much." Zoro said as he looked Itachi right in the eye. Itachi returned the gaze and nodded picking up the box again.

"…..Fine you did save Zoro…." Anko said finally admitting defeat. "But you said you were here for him, are you simply going to leave?"

"I got what I needed from Zoro." Itachi said as he started to walk away. "And my associate took care of your Root followers, so you don't need to worry about anyone knowing we cooperated in this mission." And with those words he vanished from the sight of the two leaf ninjas.

* * *

><p>*Days later- Location unknown*<p>

Itachi stood in a dark cave. With a couple of quick seal eight holographic images appeared before him.

"Welcome back, Itachi. You're a little late" A holographic version of Pain said to the Uchiha betrayer.

"Had a little snake problem." Itachi said.

"I heard." Pain said. "So what do you think of him?"

"We trailed and watched Zoro in action." Zetsu said as he appeared beside Itachi. "Beside the one slip up he displayed great power. With the right training he could be a great asset to us, and then again with the same amount of training he could be our worse enemy."

"Hehehe. I told ya'll!" Kisame said. "That kid is something else. He has great power and skills." The other members remained quiet and looked at Pain for his verdict.

"Ok. We will extend an offer to join us, but if he declines kill him." Pain said. "Deidara, you and Sasori will go and issue this…."

"Let me and Itachi go." Kisame said.

"What." Deidara said. "You think I will let either of you take away this chance to showcase my …"

"I'll allow it." Pain said as Deidara started swearing then disappeared from the cave followed by the others leaving only Pain, Kisame, Zetsu and Itachi.

"Kisame, if you two convince Zoro to join us you two will be responsible for training him." Pain said turning to Kisame.

"No problem. It'll be fun." Kisame said with a big smile on his face. Pain closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Kisame, if you kill him right after you're done with him, there will be consequences." He said as he turned to Zetsu. "Zetsu, return to me at once. I have a job that suits your skills."

Without saying a word Zetsu sank into the earth his presence disappearing from the cave and Pain's image disappeared soon thereafter.

"Itachi, do me a favor and find Zoro for both of us." Kisame said. Itachi narrowed his eyes at his partner.

"He has broken one of his swords, I told him to have it fixed but after seeing it in action for the third time. There isn't anyone here that could match its craftsmanship, even if it was just to fix it." He said.

"Oh you did see him before the sound attack, I'm kinda jealous, maybe I won't be late for a mission anymore." Kisame said with a chuckle. "Pain is right. If me and Zoro see each other, there will be a brief conversation then an all-out war, and one of us will die."

"So you want me to meet Zoro and train him if he joins?" Itachi said

"Haha no. You'd have nothing to teach him." Kisame says his laughter ringing through the empty cave. "Put a genjutsu on him so he doesn't recognize me."

"Hmph, I guess I could do that." Itachi said

"If I am to meet Zoro again I want him to be at full strength." Kisame said. "It wouldn't be fun to kill him unless he's using that Santoryu style. I guess I'll go out and find a sword he can use. I'm counting on you, partner." Kisame disappears leaving Itachi alone it the cave.

Itachi looked down at the box he had acquired from the vault. If Zoro joins the Akatsuki, it would severely hurt his true mission of protecting the leaf. But this gives him a chance to test Zoro's loyalty.

'I'll offer him this.' Itachi thought taking the item out of the box. 'If he denies us, I'll let him live. If he joins, the only thing he will get is a swift death.' And on that Itachi disappeared from the cave.

* * *

><p>*Outside Konoha*<p>

On the way back Anko told Zoro everything about her years with Orochimaru. Zoro didn't say a word nor did he judge her. In return Zoro told Anko about his second defeat of Orochimaru during the hunt for Tsunade. Anko was pleasantly surprised.

"Who would think a serious brat could defeat a Sanin twice." She said as Zoro flinched. "That's all good to know but that's not an equal trade. I want to know about you, before you got to Konoha."

On that Zoro stopped. Anko looked on at the boy. No one in the leaf knew anything about Zoro or his past. Other than his swords, but that was as far as anyone could get. Even Ino, who she thought Zoro would eventually open up to, knew as much as the rest of them. Zoro started walking without saying a word.

"Hey Zoro, sorry if I brought out any pain…."

"I was a pirate before I came here." Zoro said.

Anko laughed. "You didn't have to li…" She stopped midsentence as she saw the serious look on Zoro face. He wasn't joking. Anko coughed to try and diffuse the situation.

"And before that I was a hunter." Zoro said continuing his story.

He told Anko everything. She just walked beside him in amazement. He described places, people, and powers that she had never heard of. If it came from anyone else she would have call them a liar, but for someone so young to go through so much is insane. They walked in total quiet after his story.

"I'm going to go ahead and make the report about our "failure"." Anko said breaking the silence. "When I get back we'll do some serious drinking!"

Zoro smirked and nodded as Anko disappeared. Zoro continued to walk to the gates.

"Tenten might know what to do about this." Zoro said as he touched the hilt of his crack riddled sword. As he got closer he noticed Ino and Sakura standing at the gates. Ino spotted the swordsman. Zoro prepared himself for the usual questions. But it wasn't her that greeted him first.

"Zoro! Thank god you're here!" Sakura said eyes tinted red.

Zoro was taken off guard by this. They didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"You have to go get Sasuke!" She said tears starting to fall again. Ino walked over to him.

"Some sound guys came and he left with them!" Ino said.

'Sound!' Zoro thought as his mind going straight to the snake.

"Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Neji went after him. Lee followed just now but we have heard nothing!" Sakura said as she grabbed Zoro. "Please Zoro! If you're as strong as you seem to be this should be easy!"

"Zoro… Sakura made Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back at any cost!" Ino said. Zoro's face switched from near understanding and pity for the pink haired girl to an unrivaled rage. He knew Naruto and he knew the risk he would take for this girl. Sakura cringed at his gaze.

"If anything happens to any of them…" Zoro said then quickly left.

If anything happened to those guys…. If anything happened to Naruto…. Nowhere would be safe for Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: AH thats done. To answer a couple of PM's I got, Zoro is the same age as the rookie nine. How he got de-aged will be addressed in a future chapter.

Yes Zoro is about to loose the Sandai Kitetsu. I chose this one because it is currently the weakest of his three swords, but don't worry. He'll get a new sword in two chapters!

Thanks to all my readers and I hope this chapter was up to your standards. If you have any question's, critiques, or just want to say hi, don't hesitate to PM me.

~B.O.X~


	10. Crossroads

Chapter 9 Crossroads

*Unknown - Orochimaru temporary hideout*

Screams filled the dimly lit operating room. Unable to hold off any longer for the arrival of Sasuke and Zoro not an option at the point Orochimaru sat in his newly acquired body, bandaged from head to toe save one exposed eye.

"Will this work Kabuto?" Orochimaru said voice slightly muffled.

"It theory it should." Kabuto said as he checked reading. "With such short notice I wasn't able to prepare properly."

His usual plan of holding a life or death contest to see who was worthy to hold his essence had slightly changed this time. Instead of stopping at one he had stopped at four, taking the strongest one for his sinister transfer, while the other three are the source of the unholy screams. Random tubes connected the three suffering people to a figure shrouded in sheets and seals, its occupant remained in total silence. Slowly the shrills and screams stopped. Kabuto walked over to the still covered figure.

"Kimimaro, how do you feel?" Kabuto asked as he began to remove seals and tubes. Not waiting any longer the figure on the lone table rose up from the table, seals tore and tubes snapped as he sat up.

"I feel better than I have in years." Kimimaro stated. "Am I cured?"

"Sadly no, if it was that easy I would have done it years ago." Orochimaru said capturing Kimimaro's full attention. "I have given you this temporary relief so that you won't be distracted by your condition."

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow.

"I have a mission for you. My new body is on its way. I need you to protect him." Orochimaru said.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. I will personally escort him to your side." Kimimaro said while turning to leave.

"No. You will not escort him. Your one and only mission is to stop a green haired swordsman. You will fight no one else." Orochimaru stated.

"Roronoa Zoro…" Kimimaro said having heard the name bounced around throughout the Sound. "Don't you wish for him to be a potential vessel?" Kimimaro asked.

Orochimaru let out a small laugh. "Yes, as intuitive as ever. Alas he is outside my reach at this moment. I want you to stop him, killing him if you have to. If he reaches Sasuke before you reach him, this will set me back tremendously. He is not at full strength right now so you will have the edge."

Kimimaro nodded and disappeared immediately.

"Do you really think he can stop Zoro?" Kabuto said as he began to dispose of the dried up husks of the three unfortunate Sound ninjas.

"Fufufufu. Zoro is down a sword. Most of his devastating moves require three swords. That's the edge that Kimimaro needs." Orochimaru said.

"He has other moves…"

"I know Kabuto." Orochimaru said interrupting his student. "As long as he gets Sasuke to me, I don't care if he wins or loses."

* * *

><p>*Traveling through the Forest outside Konoha*<p>

Zoro was focused as ever. His usual lack of direction replaced with cold determination. He traveled towards the nearest concentration of killing intent. With every step his rage slowly grew. He looked up and saw an opening rapidly getting closer and two figures facing each other. One he quickly identified as Chouji, the heavy set member of Ino's team oddly thinner than he remembers. As he got closer he was able to identify the second.

'Kankuro of the sand!' Zoro thought as he drew the Wado.

"Thanks Kankuro. You're the last person I expected to come and help me." Chouji said as he sat on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Are you going to be ok… I don't need you dying on me." Kankuro said as he rubbed his head. "But I have to admit, you probably could have took him on your ow-….."

"**Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Yelled a voice from above. Kankuro quickly jumped out of the way barely evading the explosion that followed then brought forth Karasu. Every instinct told him not to stop moving, his life was still in danger. He looked down to me the murderous eyes of Zoro. Zoro shifted the Wado in his hand and slashed upward at the puppeteer. The slash cut through the puppeteer in half. Zoro quickly turned around sword pointed at Kankuro preparing to grab him with Karasu, not fooled at all by the clone.

"Wait Zoro! They are not the enemy!" Chouji yelled out.

Zoro looked over at Chouji.

"They are here to help!"

Zoro looked over at Kankuro.

"Ye-yeah! Orochimaru killed our Kazekage and manipulated us! We would never help him!" Kankuro said sweating bullets. Zoro slowly lower the Wado, returning it to its sheathe.

"Where's Naruto?" Zoro asked. "I don't know. I stopped to hold back that guy." Chouji said pointing to the downed Sound Ninja. Zoro scanned the area.

"Wait Zoro." Kankuro said. Kankuro summoned forth a light blue string.

"Gaara went towards the biggest chakra feeling. If anyone is close to Naruto it would be him." He said handing the string to Zoro.

Zoro nodded and disappeared into the woods.

Chouji let out a sigh of relief. "With Zoro here, there's no way that we are going to fail."

Kankuro still looked in the direction that Zoro left. 'His eyes where the same as Gaara's…' Kankuro thought. 'When he catches Sasuke…"

Zoro rushed through the woods. On his way he passed a down Neji next to a six-armed man. He stopped to insure that Neji was still breathing and the quickly left after he was sure he was alive. Further down he passed Shikamaru with the fan girl from the sand. Seeing that they were in relatively good shape he didn't stop. Further into the forest at a small stream he could make out four figures fighting. Zoro approached it expecting Gaara, Naruto, and the remaining Sound Ninja's and/or Sasuke.

Zoro landed and saw only one of the people he expected to see.

"Zoro! I was hoping I could catch up with you before I got in this fight." A healed Lee said.

'When did he pass me?' Zoro thought as his respect for Lee's speed when up. He looked over at Gaara, and Gaara returned the gaze.

"Where's Naruto?" Zoro asked.

"He went ahead after Sasuke." Lee said.

"You think we'll let you pass?" One of the horned men said.

"Yes brother! We cannot let another reach Sasuke." The other said lunging at the swordsman. Zoro reached for his swords when a wall of sand appeared before him.

"Go. We'll take care of these guys." Gaara said in a monotone voice. Zoro nodded and left the two before leaving.

"Yosh!" Lee yelled grabbing a vial from is side. "Now that Zoro is here I don't have to hold back! I better take my medicine!"

* * *

><p>*Valley of the End*<p>

The black orb of energy slowly dissipated. Sasuke stood over a downed Naruto.

"I've done it…." Sasuke said. His seal slowly starting to retreat, his wings retreating back into his body. The path to the Mangekyo Sharingan was right before him. Kill his best friend would make it awaken, then he would be one step closer to Itachi. The gaping wound in Naruto's chest slowly started to heal over. He took one kunai in his hand as he watched Naruto struggle to breathe.

"Sorry Naruto. We are two totally different people. If you were in my position you would make the same decision." Sasuke said as he brought the kunai down. Sasuke's eyes widened as his kunai flew out of his hand. He looked down and Naruto was not in the spot he was moments ago. He scanned the area and his eyes quickly met Zoro's.

"Roronoa…" Sasuke seethed. "Why must you continue to get in my way!" He yelled as the seal started to spread across his body once again. Zoro bent down.

"Naruto…" He said.

The orange clad ninja slowly opened his eyes. "Zoro…. You made it back…" He said. "Good… then you can help me stop Sasuke… he's not a traitor… if we don't stop him Sakura will cry…. I can't have that…. I promised her I…."

Zoro stood up no longer able to listen to Naruto. He cared so much for this bastard and yet he tried to kill him. Zoro untied his leaf headband from his arm and wrapped it around his head.

"Oh… the ritual of Zoro! You think this scares me!" Sasuke yelled as he returned to his Cursed Seal Second Level form.

"With this power and my Sharingan I'll finally put you in your place!" Sasuke yelled rushing Zoro. The swordsman quickly drew the Wado and parried the clawed blow. Zoro countered with an upward slash that Sasuke easily dodged. Zoro went on the offensive. Even with his expert use of the Wado he couldn't get a blow to land.

'It's like when I fought Naruto.' Sasuke thought as a smirk formed on his face. 'I can see all of his moves before he makes them.'

"**Ittoryu: Nezumizan!**" Zoro yelled. Sasuke side stepped the attack and unleashed one of his own.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" Zoro focused on the Wado causing blue fire to erupt from the white blade. Zoro sliced the giant fireball splitting it in two. The embers of the black tainted and blue flame fell close to Naruto. Zoro silently cursed. He had to move the fight away from the downed ninja.

"What's wrong Zoro?" Sasuke gloated. "Where's that quiet confidence you usually show. After I'm done with you I'm…."

"**Nitoryu…**" Zoro said as he dashed towards Sasuke drawing the Shusui. "**Nihonshu**!" Zoro yells as he slashes Sasuke.

The Uchiha nonchalantly dodges the blow he turned to say something only to be met with a black blade thrusting towards him. Sasuke dodged once again and created the some distance. Sasuke started to sweat. Zoro's attack was getting dangerously closer. Then a surge of pain rushed through Sasuke's body. Zoro took no time capitalizing. Before Sasuke could react Zoro had thrust the Shusui through Sasuke's right wing. He brought the blade up severing the hand-like wing from Sasuke's body. Sasuke yelled in pain. Zoro brought down the Wado down to end Sasuke but the Uchiha quickly dodged the blow. He Zoro quickly followed the boy. Sasuke tossed shurikens at Zoro who easy deflected the attack. He reached the one winged Uchiha. He thrust his Shusui through a transparent Sasuke. He quickly scanned this environment to locate the real one only to hear furious chirping from behind.

"**Chidori**!" Sasuke yelled attempting to thrust his arm through Zoro. It was the swordsman turn to avoid near death. Zoro jumped to the side and let Sasuke pass right by him.

"**Nitoryu: Nanajuni Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled unleashing the attack. Sasuke stopped channeling the Chidori. He turned and jumped through the attack once again charging the solid black Chidori. He looked at the swordsman. To his surprised Zoro no longer had any of his swords drawn. Sasuke watched as Zoro placed the white sheathe behind his back.

"**Ittoryu Iai…**" Then Zoro disappeared from Sasuke's sight. "**Shishi Sonson!**" Zoro yelled as blood erupted from Sasuke's chest.

The Chidori ceased to exist and Sasuke slid across the ground. Zoro took drew the Wado out of its sheathe and began walking towards Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke's skin lost all of its color and turned back to its original hue.

"Stop Zoro…. It's over…. We can go home…." Naruto weakly called out.

Zoro didn't respond. Sasuke turned on his back to examine his wound, the cause of his pain. Then he looked up. He saw Zoro, eyes void of any emotions, sword gripped in his hand.

'This can't be happening!' Sasuke thought as he subconsciously inched away. 'He never even withdrew his third sword! I can't be this weak compared to him!'

"Stop Zoro…!" Naruto cried out from his resting place. Zoro once again ignored it and continued his death march to Sasuke.

"Yes Zoro, you should stop." A new voice said. Zoro turned to see a person who he didn't recognized. White hair, two red dots on his forehead and his hand extended towards the downed Naruto. "Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama is waiting on you." The stoic faced boy said.

Sasuke slowly rose to his feet. He stared directly at Zoro. No quip or sly smirk, just a stare. The turned and made his way into the Land of the Sound. Zoro began to give chase.

"I wouldn't do that Zoro. I can't guarantee your friends safety." Zoro turned and rushed the new arrival bringing the Wado down upon him which the kid only held up his arm and held off the blow. Zoro looked on surprised at the development. His white haired opponent lifted his free arm and pointed his hand towards Zoro. He shot a projectile from each finger which embedded inside Zoro's chest. Using his new advantage Zoro's opponent pushed off and a bone started to protrude from his hand. Zoro quickly brought the Wado forward to block the blow pushing his arm up Zoro quickly drew the Shusui and slashed at the boys open chest. The Shusui slid across the boy's body. Zoro quickly grabbed Naruto and jumped back. The boy examined the small wound across his chest.

"Hmm, I have to be more careful. That black blade actually did a little damage to me." Zoro looked on. "Oh how rude of me. I am Kimimaro. Orochimaru-sama has sent me to deal with you and it seems that I arrived just in time. A couple more minutes and Sasuke would be dead."

Zoro sat Naruto down and took a stance. "Oh you're not disheartened by my bloodline limit?"

"Why would I be?" Zoro said. Zoro charged at Kimimaro. He slashed at the boy. Kimimaro made two makeshift swords out of bones and parried the blow and made an attack of his own that Zoro parried in returned. The two clashed neither one giving any ground. Both seeing this clash was meaningless they both jumped back. Kimimaro stood unphased while Zoro was starting to show signs of fatigue. Kimimaro noticed that and slightly lowered his guard. Zoro once again rushed at the bone user. Kimimaro pointed his hands at Naruto and shot ten projectiles at him. Zoro quickly reacted and deflected all of the projectiles before they got near his downed friend. Zoro looked up only to see Kimimaro above him.

"**Tsubaki no Mai**." The Sound ninja started to thrust his makeshift swords at Zoro. Zoro quickly started to parry the barrage of blows. Slowly but surely the quick unpredictable thrust started to surpass Zoro's guard and strike his body.

"**Tatsu Maki!**" Zoro yelled. The tornado enveloped Kimimaro blowing him away from Zoro giving him a moment to recuperate. 'This fight was just like my fight with Daz Bones. Except this Kimimaro seem to make his bones harder than regular steel.' Zoro thought.

While he dwelled on this Kimimaro went back on the attack. He started to block the blows once again. This bloodline limit was strange… wait bloodline limit! Zoro focused on the Shusui and viciously slashed at Kimimaro, a blue trail of flame in its wake. Kimimaro brought his bone sword up to defend and Zoro's black blade went through it like a hot knife through butter. The severed end of the bone blade quickly burned away. Kimimaro quickly tossed aside the other end as it too began to burn away. Kimimaro's expression changed for the first time since they started the fight. Zoro side slashed with the Wado blue flame engulfing the treasure blade. Kimimaro quickly jumped to the side.

"So your bone weapons are reinforced with chakra." Zoro said wiping some stray blood from his lip. Kimimaro ruled out a couple of his "dances". Once again Zoro rushed Kimimaro. The two clashed a little more seriously and a lot deadlier than the initial charge. Zoro would switch between enhanced and normal blows trying to keep Kimimaro off balance, and Kimimaro would switch the density of the blade to vary the strength and speed of the blow trying to keep Zoro off balance. Seeing that Kimimaro started to get predictable in his defense Zoro brought down both the swords in a flame enhanced strike.

"**Nigiri Otoro!**" Zoro yelled. Kimimaro jumped back. Zoro quickly sheathe his swords.

"**Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon!**" Zoro appeared behind Kimimaro as he clutched his stomach in pain. Zoro, wasting no time, went in for the kill only to be blocked by large bone protruding from Kimimaro. Kimimaro's skin began to become littered with black marks signaling the activation of the cursed seal.

"Tch." Zoro said frustration starting to grow. "**Maguma!"**

Kimimaro spun out of the way of the attack as multitudes of bones started to protrude from his body.

"**Karamatsu no Mai.**" Kimimaro said as he launched himself towards Zoro. Zoro brought down his swords in response, blue flames covering it from hilt to tip. Using his arms, Kimimaro guided Zoro's blow away from his body all bones that where touched by the flame was quickly discarded and replaced. Zoro quickly realized his vulnerable position as Kimimaro continued his attack, punching his bone spiked hand towards Zoro. The green haired swordsman blocked the fists was unable to prevent the longer bones along his arms from piercing his body. Zoro stopped moving. A small smile formed on Kimimaro's face as Zoro arms fell to his side.

"Orochimaru-sama it seems that I had to…" Zoro eyes suddenly focus on Kimimaro and he pinches him between the Wado and the Shusui.

"**Nitoryu: Togyu!**" Zoro yelled, slamming Kimimaro to the ground. Zoro thrusts again this time aiming for Kimimaro's head only to be stopped by an ominous rumble from the ground. Everyone of his fighting senses told him to abandon the attack and dodge. Trusting his instinct he quickly jumped to the right. No sooner than he left the spot a spike erupted from the ground. Zoro looked over at Kimimaro to see that he had pushed himself up with one hand firmly planted on the ground the other clutching the wound from the Rashomon. Kimimaro's face showed his rage.

"I've never been pushed this far." He said as he lifted his hand from the ground dislodging the bone he used for the attack from his body. He slammed his right foot into the ground.

Wasting no time Zoro dashed from the spot as another spike appeared where he stood. Zoro dodged and weaved as bone spikes appeared all around him preventing him from making any progress towards Kimimaro. Zoro seeing how futile a forward assault ran up the side of one of the spikes and vaults over the spikes towards Kimimaro. The bone ninja points his hands towards Zoro and shoots out multiple projectiles. Zoro ignores them as some zoom past him and others hit him.

"**Nitoryu: Kama Kiri!**" Zoro yells as he thrust both of his swords towards Kimimaro. Before he could reach the Sound ninja another wall of spikes appears between to obscuring Zoro's vision. Zoro attack was stopped as both of the swords where embedded into one of the spikes. With a simple grunt Zoro was able to power the rest of the way through the spike. When he reached the other side Kimimaro was nowhere to be seen.

"Zoro, now I understand why Orochimaru-sama wanted you." Kimimaro said voice ringing all over the place. "For someone using pure kenjustu to push me to this length… No matter, my job was to stop you from capturing Sasuke, so I have succeeded in my mission."

"So you're going to run off like that bottom feeding snake Orochimaru." Zoro said scanning his surroundings.

"To refer to Orochimaru-sama in such an uncouth manner." Kimimaro said. "I cannot allow this to go unpunished!" Then a whip like weapon rushed through the air towards Zoro, wrapping itself around one of Zoro's arms. Zoro wasted no time in slicing the weapon off of his arm and following the remaining portion, knowing his opponent would be on the other side. When he turned a corner he was met with a huge white object aimed straight at his head. Zoro quickly parried the blow with the Shusui. Kimimaro readied his bone whip and wrapped it around the black blade and attempted to disarm the swordsman. Zoro once again cut the whip then slashed the Wado at Kimimaro's head, leaving a pale blue flame trail behind the strike. Kimimaro quickly ducked beneath the blade then jumped back. Zoro looked over his opponent. He had changed. This skin was brown and bones protruded from his back and he now had a tail. Kimimaro had activated the second level of his seal. Kimimaro backed up to one of his bone spikes and melted away into it to the surprise of Zoro. The ground around him rumbled and more spikes appeared out of the ground. Some close to him, others in the surrounding area. Giving his opponent no time to rest, Kimimaro appeared from one of the closer spikes, his bone whip regenerated and lashed out at Zoro this time wrapping around his leg. He took his enormous bone weapon and thrust at the Swordsman. Zoro parried the blow then responded with an attack aimed for his neck. The bone Kimimaro's body sprang from appeared to suck the bone ninja back into it pulling him out of harm's way. Wasting no time, Zoro cut down all the spikes near him to avoid another point blank sneak attack.

"Hmm, seems this exchange will get us nowhere." Kimimaro said voice filling the battlefield. "But it seems we have forgotten one participant in this battle." Zoro gripped his swords tightly on the realization of who Kimimaro was referring to. Then bone spikes started to erupt from the ground getting closer and closer to the downed Naruto. Zoro dashed towards his downed friend. Kimimaro started to pop out of random spikes to attack Zoro trying to slow the swordsman down to no avail. Zoro managed to get to Naruto before the bone spikes. Zoro placed the Shusui back in is sheathe, unceremoniously grabbing the downed boy by the collar, and leaped into the air as the spikes erupted from the very spot Naruto had laid. Kimimaro took the opportunity to wrap his whip around Zoro's foot and pull him down towards the spikes he just narrowly avoided.

"**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled. The attack destroyed the spikes below them before shifting Naruto above him taking the full force of the blow. Zoro pushed Naruto off of him and rose to his feet. He not only had to defend himself but now Naruto was back in the mix.

Zoro had no choice. It was do or die time. Zoro placed the Wado in his mouth and withdrew the Shusui and the fractured Sandai.

'With his body composition I have one shot at this.'

"Finally pulling out you signature style." Kimimaro said. "That alone won't save you!" He yelled.

"Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura." Zoro said as he took on the form of a six armed, three headed demon. Kimimaro couldn't shake the overbearing feeling that rushed out from Zoro. Even a demonic presence stored in its container nearby felt the outpouring of power from the swordsman. A small bubbling tendril stretched out from Naruto towards the swordsman. Kimimaro shot out of one of his spikes knowing that Zoro wouldn't abandon his friend.

All the Swordsman did was slightly shift his feet. Kimimaro caused a spike to form near Zoro kicked Naruto out of the way while Kimimaro attacked with his strongest bone spike. Using three Shusuis, Zoro sliced the bone along with Kimimaro's left arm off his body.

'No way!' Kimimaro thought as his eyes met with all of Zoro's.

"**Ashura: Makyusen!**"

* * *

><p>*Unknown - Orochimaru temporary hideout.*<p>

"Orochimaru-sama, we are all set to leave when Sasuke reaches us." Kabuto said.

"Good work, Kabuto. Sasuke should be here shortly." Orochimaru said.

"Should we wait for Kimimaro?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at the candle which represented Kimimaro's life suddenly flare up then fall over cut into nine perfectly cut pieces.

"Zoro, how you continue to amaze me!" Orochimaru said as his snakelike tongue poked out from underneath the bandages.

"We must begin Sasuke's training immediately." "Yes Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

><p>*Valley of the end*<p>

Rain started to fall. Zoro stood triumphant, as his blood and the blood of his opponent began to wash off of his body. Zoro looked down the Sandai Kitetsu had been reduced to a hilt and a small piece of fractured blade. Lightning struck revealing shards of the blade scattered around him. Zoro turned to see a familiar masked ninja.

"Zoro… are you ok." Kakashi said as the swordsman returned his weapons to their respective sheathe. Not speaking a word he placed Naruto on his back.

"No…Zoro… I can't go back without Sasuke… I promised…"

"Shut up Naruto!" Zoro said slightly raising his voice.

Naruto bit his lip.

Then Zoro began the long journey towards Konoha. Kakashi quietly looked on. He turned to his summoned dogs.

"Can you guys collect the shattered pieces of Zoro's blade? It's the least I could do." They all nodded and began to collect the pieces of the shattered blade. Kakashi caught up with Zoro.

"Your prized student defected." Zoro said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied tone showing his feelings towards the recently transpired events. "I thought I got through to the boy before I left on my mission."

"Just to let you know. If I come across Sasuke again, he is as good as dead." Zoro said.

"Yeah. He's a traitor now." Kakashi weakly replied.

Yes Sasuke being branded a traitor would make it easier, but his fight with the misguided Uchiha was now personal. So focused on his current route Zoro didn't notice a small red tendril form from the stomach of his downed friend and start to burrow into one of his wounds. Zoro blinked his eyes then…

* * *

><p>*Unknown- Gigantic Sealed Cage*<p>

Zoro was just running towards the village, yet now he stood before a cage.

"Hahaha. It seems I've mistaken you for a Jinchuriki." A voice from the other side of the cage said. Zoro looked up to see two huge eyes and a gigantic foxy smile.

"You're the demon fox…?" Zoro said recalling hearing the term from Mizuki what seemed like ages ago.

"Yes, I am. Zoro, twice you had displayed power that has caught my interest. Your little demon form." The fox bellowed.

Zoro knew immediately what he was referring to: The Ashura.

"I thought you might hold another tailed beast inside of you." The fox continued. "If I could consume just a little of that power and I could break free from this wrenched boy." Zoro looked at the fox.

"I could use a new fox skinned shirt." Zoro said.

"Heh come if you seek death." The fox chuckled in amusement. Zoro rushed the cage and drew the Wado. Before he could pass the bars a great surge of electricity ran through his body, rendering Zoro immobile. The room lit up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Asked a voice that seemed to agitate the fox.

"Oh you brought him here. Making me waste what little chakra I still have remaining." A figure appeared before Zoro and touched his forehead.

* * *

><p>*Forest around Konoha*<p>

Zoro vision returned to see they he was near Konoha. They had been joined by the Sasuke Retrieval Team. He tried to remember what had just happened. It was all a haze. As they got closer to the gates Zoro could make out two figures at the gate. Ino and Sakura stood waiting for them. The people around Zoro could feel Zoro's rage start to grow again. They all stopped and look around.

"What do you sense Zoro." Shikamaru asked. Zoro stopped eyes focused on the gates. He sat Naruto on the ground and began to walk towards the gate. The members of the Retrieval team and Kakashi looked at Zoro. His pace went from a slow walk to a brisk jog to a full out dash. Ino took a couple steps forward to greet the team and see what had happen only to catch a glimpse of Zoro speed past her. Zoro placed his hands around Sakura's neck and slammed her against the red gate with a sickening thud. Sakura was about to let out a cry when she saw a white blade pointed at her.

"Zoro!" They all called out.

"You set us up." Zoro said. "Wh-what…..?" Sakura said eyes widen with fear.

"You told someone in the sound about this. You had to be working with that traitor. How else would he gotten so far without us knowing." The chunin gate guards approached Zoro, weapons drawn.

"He knocked me out! I wouldn't held him betray the leaf!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face. She stared down into the eyes of the boy, every second she felt like she was closer and closer to death by his hands.

"Sakura wouldn't do that Zoro…" Naruto said. He was leaning on Kakashi's shoulder for support.

"Naruto... did…" Sakura said.

Naruto forced one of his signature foxy smiles before grabbing his wound. Zoro, who had his back to Naruto, lowered his sword and let removed his hand from around Sakura's neck. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Zoro placed Naruto's free arm around his neck and helped Kakashi take the boy to the hospital.

* * *

><p>*Days Later – Hokage's Tower*<p>

Tsunade sat at her desk, after using her powers to make sure the members of the retrieval team healed properly she was sacked with this frustrating meeting. Across from her stood the Konoha council and Danzo. Behind her were Shizune and Jiraiya.

"So it's settled. Uchiha Sasuke will be placed in the bingo books as a kill on sight missing nin." Homura said.

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Yes, defecting to a hated enemy of the leaf warrants no other response." Koharu said agreeing with her male counterpart and the Hokage.

"So is that it then? It has been a very stressful couple of days." Tsunade said.

"Not yet one more thing." Danzo said. The occupants of the room turned their attention to Danzo. "I would like to have permission to take custody of Roronoa Zoro."

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune gasped in shock.

"What has warranted this request?" Tsunade said trying to figure out the older ninja's aim.

"He put in danger one of our genin." Danzo said slightly opening his eye. "If he is allowed to roam unpunished, it might inspire others that they can do the same."

"The genin in question didn't want any actions taken against the boy. She attributed it to the stress of the mission." Tsunade said.

The members of the council nodded in agreement with Tsunade much to the surprise of Jiraiya.

Danzo let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't want to show my hand but…" He said as he tossed a file onto Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade opened it up to revealed four pieces of paper. All four had a picture of Zoro on it with various stats.

"You see Tsunade, the escapades of the young Zoro has spread. All the other major villages have classified Zoro as a class A threat, and the Sand has took it further and classified him as a class S threat due to having a better understanding of what Zoro is capable of. I want him to join the Root so I can properly train him for the future. He will come under attack from other nations, we need to up the rate of his training."

Jiraiya let out a hefty laugh. "I can already hear him now. 'I'm not a ninja.' He would never accept this."

"Then force him too. Zoro beat the One Tail's Jinchuriki, he had him scared for his life. If we hone his skills we could use him as a deterrent… a weapon against other nations. We wouldn't have to fear the Kyuubi any longer."

The two members of the council looked at each other.

"This would be great for Konoha." Homura said. "We should…"

"Wait." Jiraiya said interrupting the older man. "You want to improve Zoro's skills right?" The toad sanin said looking straight at Danzo.

The root leader slowly nodded his head.

"Then let him come with me. I have called in a favor from an old friend, he said he will judge if Zoro can be trainable."

"You said that he wasn't a ninja yet you set something up like this?" Danzo said hiding his anger at Jiraiya.

"Who said he was a ninja?" Jiraiya said.

Danzo's eye shot open. "You're taking him to the mist!"

"No. Why would I take him somewhere he would be in danger? There's other, stronger swordsman besides the mist."

Danzo when silent for a second, then squinted at Jiraiya who had a huge smile on his face. "You don't mean…"

* * *

><p>*Anko and Zoro's apartment*<p>

Zoro and Anko stat around the small table in their house, dozens of empty beer, sake, etc. littered across it.

"Hahahaha, Zoro you're truly an idiot!" Anko laughed as she slammed down another empty can. "Only you would use a friend as a weapon in a life or death situation. Hana Arashi, bwahahahahah."

"Shut up, he was the only thing in reach." Zoro said as he placed his mug on the table and began to fill it up.

Anko wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You guys seemed to be a lively bunch. Oh what I wouldn't give to spend one day with you crew."

"Tch. You'd just be showing off to Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp, while that pervert cook drooled over you." Zoro said.

"That wouldn't be so bad!" Anko said a big grin on her face.

"Stupid snake lady…" Zoro said finishing off his beer.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Zoro get that." Anko said as she to open another can.

Zoro stood up complaining the whole way.

He opens the door to see Jiraiya with a big smile on his face. "Yo Zoro."

"Ah Jiraiya! Come in have a drink!" Anko said.

"I would but I have business elsewhere. I just came to talk to Zoro." Jiraiya said waiving off the inebriated jounin.  
>"Zoro, how would you like to go on a training mission with me?"<p>

"No, I'm…"

"You're not a ninja I know." Jiraiya said finishing his sentence for him. "But this isn't going to be ninja training. Trust me you'll regret not taking my offer." Zoro looked at the sanin.

"So how long will this be a month, two?" He asked

"A couple of years." Jiraiya said like it was nothing. No answer. "Zoro, if you don't like it you can just come back to the village."

"Just go Zoro." Anko said with a wiry smile. "If it's not ninja training then it will be in your best interests to at least check it out… since you're not a ninja."

"Ok, ok. Even if it's just to get away from you." Zoro said. Jiraiya smiled and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Trust me Zoro, this is right up your alley!" Then the sanin disappeared.

"Come little brother! If this is our last night together lets drink the night away!" Anko said.

Zoro smiled and shut the door to join his "big sister".

* * *

><p>*Couple of days later.*<p>

Zoro stepped outside of his apartment a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Zoro, you be careful. You won't have me to run to when you scrape your knee." Anko said as she stood in the doorway.

"You be careful, you won't have anyone to take care you." Zoro said.

Anko smirked before embracing the green haired boy. "When I figure out where you are, I might drop in to see you."

She pushed away from Zoro as he started to walk down the stairs.

"When you get back we'll drink the night away again!" Anko yelled waving at the departing boy.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Tenten, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, and a boy he'd never seen before. Tenten was the first to approach him. She grabbed the broken blade and its scabbard.

"Kakashi gave my dad the pieces of the Sandai Kitetsu. He said that I could fix the blade." She said. "Here, my gift!" Tenten handed him a blade. "I spent the last four days forging this blade…. With your strength it won't last long though…" Zoro took the blade and drew it. It was expertly made, he could see that Tenten put her heart into trying to make this blade but she was right, it wouldn't last long with his style.

"Thanks Tenten." Zoro said returning the unnamed blade to its sheathe. "When you get back you have to show me your new skills!" Tenten said as she walked away leaving team eight by themselves.

"Zoro. We're going to escort you to the gate." Kurenai said.

"I can find it on my own." Zoro said as he turned and started to go the exact opposite way.

"Sure you could idiot!" Kiba said as he grabbed the swordsman turning him the right way. The group began their walk. Zoro looked over at the hooded figure.

"That's Shino, he was assigned to be your replacement." Hinata said.

"Yeah He's just like you but with bugs not swords." Kiba joked.

"I didn't want to take him at first, but it was forced on me." Kurenai said. "We had a big mission come up while you were gone with Anko."

"Yeah this guy is the reason we didn't make it back before retrieving that idiot Sasuke." Kiba said. "I would have loved to have been on that mission!"

"Me too…" Shino said.

"But Zoro, you'll always be a member of team eight." Hinata said as each team member smiled. "But I have one request, please make sure Naruto stays safe." A small blush formed on her face.

"Haha Zoro, she went to see Naruto and fainted at the sight of him in bandages!" Kiba said.

"Ah Kiba! Don't tell him that!" Hinata said in an unusual loud voice as she began to punch the dog boy.

The group laughed.

"Ah don't look now, but I think this is as far as we get to take Zoro." Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

The group looked up to see team ten standing in front of them. Kiba patted Zoro on his shoulder as the puppy on his head placed a paw on Zoro, Hinata gave him a short hug.

"Zoro, take care of yourself. I know I wasn't able to teach you allot but..." Kurenai started.

"You taught me enough. I appreciate it Kurenai-sensei." Zoro said. The older woman smiled as she walked over to her boyfriend who simply patted Zoro on the head.

"Heh Zoro, do you really need to get any stronger?" Shikamaru said.

"Well he's not a genius like you Shikamaru." Chouji added.

"Well, we all can't be lazy like you." Zoro retorted.

Shikamaru smirked as the two shook hands. "Maybe we'll get to work together again in the future."

"Heh that would be a fearsome sight, the strongest and the tactical genius of the rookie nine working together." Chouji added. "I want to be a part of that."

Then there was silence. Zoro looked at Ino and she returned the gaze. The others around them began to leave.

"So, you're going to be gone for a couple of years." Ino said.

"Yeah." Zoro said.

Then silence once again. The two started to walk towards the gates of Konoha.

"I'm going to begin training with Tsunade soon, and I convinced my dad to train me." Ino said breaking the silence. "He didn't want to train me in the harder techniques, but I convinced him! I have someone…. to… pro…" She trailed off and began looking at the ground.

Zoro looked at the girl, her face was solid red. "I have someone I have to protect to, that's why I'm going to get stronger." Zoro said.

Ino's gaze snapped back up. 'How can he say stuff like that with a straight face?' Ino said. "So when we get back we should fight again." Ino said as she could make out the gate in the distance. "I want to show you how much stronger I'll be and make sure you didn't just slack off." She said jokingly poking him with her elbow.

"Sure, I still owe you that date. So we can call it that." Zoro said.

'Did he say date!' Ino thought. "No you can't! I still get the date!" She yelled causing Zoro slightly pull away from the loud girl.

"Ok I got it." He said as he rubbed his ear. The two stopped as they reached the gate. Naruto and Jiraiya had yet made it.

"Oh man, I still have to meet the guys at the restaurant!" Ino said as she yanked the leaf headband from around his arm. Zoro looked on as the girl wrapped another one around his arm. She pulled away and Zoro noticed that it was his old black bandanna with a metal leaf head protector expertly sewn into it.

"Can't have you representing our village with a traitor's headband." She said.

Zoro looked up to thank the girl only to have Ino steal a kiss. She pulled away face even redder than before. "Come back soon Zoro. I'll be waiting on you!" And with that she ran away from the surprised swordsman.

"Oh ho Zoro! Quite the farewell you got there!" Naruto joked.

"Shut up idiot." Zoro said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh Naruto look, did you ever think you'd see Zoro blush?" Jiraiya said. Zoro punched both of them.

* * *

><p>*Snow covered land*<p>

A fierce snowstorm raged around the three travelers from Konoha. "Achoo!" Naruto sneezed. "Hey Ero-senin! Where are we headed!"

"First we have to drop off this guy before we start your training." Jiraiya said pointing at Zoro. "We won't be here long." Then they heard rustling amongst the trees. Zoro placed his hand on his swords and Naruto placed his hand in his kunai pouch, both ready for and attack. Jiraiya raised his hand.

"We're here on business." Jiraiya called out. Exposed several figures stepped out of the tree line, Naruto let out a gasp of amazement. The figures were covered head to toe in heavy armor, either blades or axes in their hands. They cautiously walked towards the group.

"What business would ninja's have here." One of the armored men asked.

"To see me off course." An older man said. He had bandages tied around his head, eyes like an eagle, and a blade strapped to his side. With a wave of his hand the guards dispersed.

"Mifune! Thanks for this." Jiraiya said extending hand. Mifune grabbed Jiraiya's hand. He looked over Naruto then he looked over Zoro.

"So is this the young man you want me to train?" Mifune asked.

"Yes this is…"

"Roronoa Zoro. In a recent deal the cloud shared intel on him, but it seems it's wrong." Mifune said still sizing up Zoro. "The cloud thinks you're older…. and taller."

"So when will he begin?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't leave just yet I want to test him. He might be a hoax and not worth my time." Mifune said as the storm settled down revealing a fortress like city. "Welcome to the Land of Iron."

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br>Almost time for the time skip! Thanks for the warm reviews, and PM's! I tried to hit them all, but if I neglected yours I apologize. A special thanks to zen neeon, for spotting a super glaring error. I'll try and be faster with my updates. Thanks again!

B.O.X


	11. Where it all began

Chapter 10 Where it all began

*Village of Iron – Gates*

Zoro, Naruto, and Jiraiya follow Mifune as they come up before the gigantic gates that lead to the village proper. The guards quickly come to attention at the sight of an approaching Mifune.

"Sir! Welcome back." The heavily armored guard said. He looks at the group that's accompanying the leader of the village.

"Another one? Sir you found it necessary to meet this one personally." The groups from the leaf look on in confusion at the statement.

"Hey Mifune…" Jiraiya started to say when then the huge gates creaked as they began to open.

"And don't let us see you here again." A guard said as they tossed someone out of the village face first into the snow.

"Tch…" The ejected figure said as he pushed himself up from the snow. Naruto and Zoro looked in amazement at the figure that looked exactly like Zoro. Jiraiya walked over to "Zoro" and placed his hands in front of him. Uttering no words he dispelled the illusion around the fake revealing a man wearing the grass symbol on his forehead protector.

"Heh. Like I needed that disguise anyway." The grass ninja said as he disappeared into the snowy landscape.

Jiraiya looked at Mifune. "This is why huh."

Mifune nodded as he ushered them into the village. "It started after your village hosted the last chunin exams. The leaf isn't known for great swordsman, so the Mizukage came here and asked us if we had supplied the leaf with this Roronoa Zoro thus removing our neutral stance. I told then No but then I made a serious mistake when I said that I'd enjoy the chance to train him. That is when steady stream of fakes began."

Zoro looked around the militaristic town. People would stare at him then whisper to themselves.

"So how have you been sorting through the fakes?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's well known that Zoro sucks at ninjitsu of all sorts." A new voice said. Mifune shook his head as a girl walked up to them. She looked around the same age as Naruto and Zoro. Her light blue hair tied in to two ponytail held in place by a black hairband. She wore a black chain mail dress with a red sash.

"The cloud's report said he has a hard time just standing on water, but his swordsmanship was great so we fight them and make them use their ninja skills." She stood before the group with her hands on her hips.

Jiraiya nodded "Great way to weed out the fakes."

The blue haired girl smiled "Yeah yeah! And it's great practice!"

"Hikari…" Mifune said as he placed his face in his hand.

"Uwah… another one?" Hikari said as she walked up to Zoro. She got right in his face then looked over a Naruto.

"Ha brought a friend to try to reinforce your 'story'?" Naruto ground his teeth.

"Hey he's the real thing!" Naruto yelled after he saw that Zoro wasn't going to respond to the brazen girl.

"Ha like we haven't heard that before!" She said in a condescending tone.

Mifune walked over to Hikari and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'd like you to meet my granddaughter and student. Hikari you finished that grass ninja real fast. How did you do it?"

"I never got a chance to let loose. One well-placed thrust caused him to kawarimi."

"So you're ready for another?" Mifune asked. Hikari's smile got brighter. She didn't utter a word and just cracked her knuckles.

"This little girl? She stands no chance." Naruto said.

Hikari's smile grew wider. "Ha haha hahahaha!"

Zoro's face contorted to a scowl as he watched the girl laugh.

"Oh this is gonna be fun! Follow me!" She said as she grabbed Zoro by the arm and pulled him away.

Mifune let out a sigh. "Follow me…"

* * *

><p>*Village of Iron – Arena*<p>

Mifune and Jiraiya stood on the stone floor of the arena as Naruto joined the increasing number of spectators in the stands.

"Two in one day it seems. I thought they started to limit the number of "Zoros" they let into the village." One boy said to his friend.

"Yeah, supposedly this one is special. That white haired guy is one of the leaf's sanin. That guy might be the real thing." The friend responded.

"Really…. We'll see Hikari will expose him soon enough."

Mifune looked over at Jiraiya as he listened in on the crowd. "You don't have to be down here." He said. "I'm just officiating this match."

"I have to keep an eye out on Zoro." Jiraiya said as Hikari and Zoro entered the arena from opposite sides. "As much faith as you have in you granddaughter, Zoro has a problem pulling his punches."

"Come on fake. Let's get this started. I want to finish before my afternoon training session." Hikari said as she walked over to a weapon rack and grabbed a lance. She twirled it around like the weapon was a baton before dropping into an attack stance.

Zoro drew out the Shusui.

"Eh one sword?" Hikari said. "Most start out with two." She said as she rushed the green haired swordsman. She unleashes a barrage of thrust at Zoro who simply back stepped away from the sporadic thrust.

Zoro eyed the girl. Her face still bore a smile but her eyes had that killer edge to them. Her boastful attitude seemed to not be for show she was a skill fighter as well. Zoro felt then his back hit the wall of the arena.

"It's over!" Hikari said as she drew back the lance and thrust the weapon. She looked at the supposed Santoryu Master face. No sign of worry or stress. Zoro simply parried the hard thrust with the Shusui causing her to lose her balance. Zoro took the time to bring his sword down on her. Hikari quickly steadied herself and planted her foot into his stomach sending him back into the wall and caused the sword to zoom past her face barely missing. Hikari's eyes widened. The strike missed her but the force behind it… She had no time to think about it as Zoro side slashed at her.

She tried to block the blow with her lance but the weapon was no match for the power of Zoro and his Shusui. It cut through the metal pole end of the lance like a hot knife through butter. Not letting this discourage her she attacked with the split lance. Zoro parried her blows from her broken weapon and once again attacked her. Hikari contorted her body to dodge the strike and didn't attempt to block with the broken weapon. She jumped backwards and threw one end of the lance at Zoro. He deflected the attack with his sword only to reveal the part with the lance's head coming at him at a high speed. Zoro quickly ducked the attack. When he looked back all he could see was Hikari's dress wavering as she mad dashed to a weapons rack. Zoro chased after her wanting to end this battle quickly. Hikari reached the rack and this time grabbed to lances. She turned to greet the swordsman.

"**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled.

Hikari hastily sidestepped the attack it destroyed the very spot where she was. The remaining stone floor tiles had a distinct damage to it.

"Ha he used a justu! He's another ninja masquerading as Zoro!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance but before he could voice anything.

"Shut up!" Hikari yelled as she held her two lances.

"Hmm she noticed. That wasn't a jutsu. It was like he simply cut the air." Mifune said to Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at the old swordsman who had a smile on his face. Zoro quietly observed the blue haired girl. Her stance had changed to accommodate the second lance. Then without warning, she shot at him way faster than she had the last time. Zoro readied his sword. She unleashed a multitude of blows trying to keep Zoro out of his range and stray within hers. Zoro began to read her attacks and began to weave in closer on the girl. She smiled and pulled one of her lances farther back.

"**Shunjinken!**" She yelled as the lance blurred from his vision. Zoro barely had time to sidestep the attack. He felt the attack graze his side. He didn't have time to react to the pain as her second lance came screaming towards his head. Zoro deflected the attack. Hikari planted her other lance into the ground and used the force behind Zoro's blow to spin behind him and sent the lance towards his back.

"Tch…" She said as her blow was met by two crossed swords. She jumped back to get out of Zoro's range.

'I've haven't had this much fun in a while!' Hikari thought as she eyed Zoro. She let a giggle escape her lips. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sound. She looked at him her smile more sinister. Zoro prepared himself as the girl shot towards him. Hikari swept low with one of her lances. Zoro jumped over the attack.

"**Maguma!**" Zoro yelled coming down on. She blocked the attack with her lances. They both warped behind the force of the attack. She attacked the still airborne Zoro.

"**Senkoureppa!**" She yelled as all Zoro saw was a flurry of flashing lights coming at him. To her surprise, Zoro either blocked or dodged most of the blows.

"Even from that position…" Hikari said as she discarded both of the worn lances. "You're not half bad Zoro."

"So you're admitting I'm the real deal?" Zoro said.

Hikari slightly blushed but quickly regained her composure. "Heh we'll see." She said. "Wait a second." Zoro lowered his stance. She ran back down the runway.

* * *

><p>Zoro didn't have to wait long.<p>

"I almost paid for not taking you seriously." Hikari said as she emerged from the back. In one hand she had a three pronged lance that had a point on its base and in the other she held a battle axe. The dress part of her gear had been removed revealing fighting gi.

"From here on out, I'm not going to hold back. If you are the real Zoro then you should start using you're three sword style." Hikari said as she pointed the lance at Zoro.

The green haired swordsman smirked. "You sure?" He asked.

"I was trained by my grandfather, a swordsman with no equal, since I was little. I might prove a little too much for you." Hikari said as she readied herself. This time Zoro rushed Hikari, Shusui and Wado held out at his side. Hikari planted the lance into the ground and used it to vault herself into the air after she let go she gripped the axe with both hands.

"**Tenroumetsuga!**" She yelled as she brought the axe down. The blow pounded Zoro into the stone forcing the tiles he was standing on the buckle under the blow. Zoro pushed the axe up with no Hikari attached. She was already at her lance preparing for her next attack.

'I see she knows she can't overpower me so using leverage and speed she's trying to out maneuver me…' Zoro thought as Hikari rushed him trusting her lance. Sword and lance clashed sending sparks all around them. Hikari tried to make her way over to the axe but Zoro blocked her every attempt to break away. She had to take a chance. She sloppily thrust her lance at Zoro who simply dodged the telegraphed attack as he dodged he saw Hikari run right past him the opposite side of the attack. The lance bounced off the ground and back into its owners hand as she rushed towards her axe.

"**Nezumizan!**" Zoro yelled sending the ground projectile towards the axe. Hikari sped up a little at the sound of the attack and barely reached the axe before Zoro's attack reached. She turned to the swordsman with axe and lance in hand.

"**Hitasu!**" She yelled as a pale purple energy started to flow out of her weapon coarse across her weapon. Zoro's eyes widen. She slashed her axe in the air and the purple energy remained where she slashed.

"**Yomiji!**" She yelled thrusting her spear sending the arrow of energy straight at Zoro and exploding when it reached him. Hikari scanned the area. She didn't see Zoro so he must had taken the attack head on. There was a cheer coming from the crowd that had formed throughout the match. The planted her spear in the ground.

"Uwah… That was a hard fight… He might be the real thing." Hikari said looking at her grandfather to declare her the victor. All she saw was his piercing gaze looking into the smoke where Zoro had stood. The smoke started to clear and she saw Zoro standing sword in his mouth and one in each hand.

"The Santoryu…." She said as she took her spear in hand. Zoro lowered his head bringing his arm across his chest.

'What is this…?' She thought as she took a more defensive stance.

"**Santoryu: Oni Giri!**" It was over in the blink of an eye. Everyone stood in shock of what they were seeing. Using his one blade, the Kurosawa, Mifune was pushing back three swords while he held his granddaughter in his other hand. Zoro's eyes widen as they met the piercing gaze of Mifune.

"Ha Jiraiya was right. That strike would have left her in bandages for weeks." He said as he removed his sword and sheathed the long thin blade. Hikari couldn't wrap her mind around what had happened. One second Zoro stood across the stadium from her and the next she was in her grandfather's arms as he held the swordsman back.

"Zoro…" She muttered as the swordsman sheathed his sword and he looked at the girl. "You were playing around with me huh?" She asked as her bangs hid her eyes.

"No." Zoro said to the shock of the girl. "I might be a little more experienced than you but your training showed through in that fight. One wrong move and that last move would have done me in."

"What! More experienced!?" Hikari yelled. "I'm pretty sure I have a year on you." She said as she puffed out her cheeks. Mifune smile at the exchange of the two who just a few minutes ago fought against each with everything they had.

"Ok, I believe you, you're Roronoa Zoro and saying that you're now my number one rival!" Hikari declared once again pointing her spear at him.

"Huh!" Zoro said dumbfounded.

Mifune walked over to Jiraiya as the two began to argue. "So much potential in those two." Jiraiya said to Mifune who nodded.

"Yeah. I have but one more question."

"What you still don't believe he's the real deal?" Jiraiya said as his shoulders sank.

"Oh no. I knew he was the real deal from the beginning. I just wanted to get a gage of his abilities. Is it true that he defeated Orochimaru?" Mifune asked.

Jiraiya flinched internally. "Why would you say that? He's barely a chunin." The toad hermit said. Mifune handed him a folder with the clouds symbol on it. And in bold red characters, Fought Akatsuki member Kisame and defeated missing nin Orochimaru, subject is extremely dangerous.

'Danzo's intel is old.' Jiraiya thought. Mifune looked at Jiraiya's face and got his answer.

"I see." The old samurai said as he looked over at Zoro, Naruto, and Hikari discussing something. "He lied to my granddaughter. He took it easy on her."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah the boy still hasn't showed you everything he's got." Jiraiya said as his thoughts when to Zoro's mysterious Ashura technique. Before he could say anything else the two older warriors saw Zoro coming over with Naruto and Hikari in tow. Mifune stared as Zoro stood right across from him. Zoro placed his swords on the ground dropped to his knees and placed his head on the ground.

"Mifune! Train me in the ways of the swordsman!" Zoro declared. Mifune didn't quickly answer. He waved his hand and the arena began to empty.

Jiraiya dragged Naruto away.

"What are you doing! I want to see this!" The orange ninja declared as he struggled. "Come on Naruto." Jiraiya said as they left the grounds leaving only Mifune and a still bowing Zoro.

"You want me to train you? We've just met?" Mifune said. Zoro was quiet. "You the person who fought one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and defeated a Sanin are asking me for training?" Zoro clenched down on the ground.

"You remind me of someone." Zoro finally said. "The best swordsman from where I was from. He also stopped my Oni Giri technique with only a letter opener when I first set off on my journey. Fighting your student made me wonder what I could do with your training. I have people here and back home that I want to protect. I don't know if I'm ever going to go back there, but if I do I want to be fully capable." He said raising his head.

"Zoro, go say your goodbyes to your friends for the leaf. Our training session begins this afternoon." Zoro smiled unable to hide his joy.

* * *

><p>*Village of Iron – Gates.*<p>

"So this is where we part ways." Jiraiya said as he put his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Make sure you hide this, you're officially neutral till your training is done." Jiraiya said tapping the band around his arm. He looked at this student. Naruto didn't have a said look in his eye he had a look of determination. He has been quiet ever since he had dragged him out of the arena.

"Zoro… I just want you to know that you're my brother." Naruto said as he flashed a quick smile before returning to the look of determination. "But you know my goal, to save Sasuke."

Zoro didn't say a word.

"Kakashi told me how you felt about Sasuke, that you intend on killing him if you see him again. Right now I know I can't hold a candle to you, but that's more motivation for me. After this training I'll be able to defeat you!" Naruto said pointing his fist at Zoro.

"You know that I'm not going to just stand around and let you catch up with me." Zoro said.

"I know!" Naruto yelled. "I'm just going to train harder and harder till I surpass you, then I'll be able to stop you and save Sasuke!" Zoro was taken back. He was serious about surpassing him. "Next time we meet, I'll be able to stand next to you in power!" Naruto said extending his hand which Zoro quickly took.

"I'm going to hold you to that." The two broke their handshake and turned towards their intended training area. Both determined not to let the other one become the stronger.

* * *

><p>*One month Later- Village of Iron."<p>

Mifune stood over a heavily breathing Zoro. When it came to just straight swordsmanship Zoro learned what Mifune had to teach easily, but when it came to manipulating his flames using his villages sabre technique Zoro tired quicker than normal.

"Again Zoro." Mifune said. Zoro struggled to get to his feet. He tightened his grip on his nameless sword, a quick flicker traveled across the blade.

"**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled. It hit the target dead on causing it to burst into a brilliant blue flame.

"Now focus. This is all your attack. What is a weapon if you can't control it." Mifune said as he watched the flame start to spread.

Zoro began to focus on the flame and slowly it die away.

"Good. But you think an opponent would give you this time?" Mifune asked.

"Why would I want to stop it on an opponent?" Zoro asked as he dropped to a knee.

"Your flame is like a wildfire. It starts at one point only to quickly spread to the next flammable object. What would happen if you accidentally hit a non-combatant or an ally?" Mifune asked.

Zoro mind quickly went back to his fight against Sasuke when a downed Naruto made him have to change the scene.

"Again." Mifune said.

Zoro once again stood tall and faced his target. Once again a spark traveled down the blade. Yet unlike last time Zoro never got a chance to attack, the blade fractured under the stress. Zoro looked at the broken blade that Tenten made specifically for him as Mifune picked up and examined a piece of the blade.

"Lasted longer than I thought it would." Mifune said. "It was not as well made as your Wado or Shusui but the maker is on the right track."

Zoro nodded and returned what was left of the blade to its sheathe.

"Ok switch swords and lets continue. We have another hour of training to go." Zoro drew the Wado and continued his training.

* * *

><p>*Next day*<p>

Hikari and Zoro stood side by side one side with a wooden staff while the other stood with two wooden swords and opposite to them stood Mifune with one wooden sword, both Zoro and Hikari where covered with bruises from Mifune's attacks. Mifune looked to the side.

"Ok well end here today." Mifune said as he planted the wooden blade into the ground. Hikari let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey moron!" She yelled at Zoro. "Your last attack nearly took me out! We were supposed to work together!"

"Yeah well your wild swings kept me from getting close as I wanted to get!" Zoro retorted.

Hikari took her staff and smashed it into Zoro's foot.

"Ok you want to go!" Zoro said. She didn't say anything in response just twirled her staff and prepared for an attack.

"Stop it you two!" Mifune yelled causing them to flinch.

"I wish we could go through one session without you two going at each other's throat. Now come." He turned and began to walk away.

Zoro and Hikari followed behind him quietly throwing insults at each other.

"As much as I hate to slow down your training, it wouldn't be fair to Zoro if we did real time training and he had only two swords." Mifune said.

"So while I continue Hikari's training, I've invited smiths from throughout the village to bring you there strongest and best made weapon. Stay here until you find a weapon that suits you." Mifune said as he took Hikari and left Zoro to his decision.

* * *

><p>*Hours later*<p>

"He probably picked a sword and got lost on his way back." Hikari jest as she followed her grandfather.

Mifune chuckled, there was that possibility. The two of them began to worry after Zoro never showed up to their session. It wouldn't be the first time Zoro's bad sense of direction had made him miss part of a session. That was the main reason he asked the smiths to come to him instead of the other way around. As they approached where they left the green haired swordsman they saw that the place was still crawling with smiths.

"What's going on?" Mifune asked one of them.

"That kid is the pickiest guy I've ever seen." The smith said. "He's gone through most of the weapons in town and hasn't thought twice about any of them."

"Idiot…" Hikari said as another smith came up to Mifune. Hikari noticed her grandfather's hand go straight to the hilt of his sword.

"Mifune, I've come to collect on a debt." The smith said with no hint of respect in his voice.

"Hey, you're talking to your leader!" Hikari said taking offence to the blatant disrespect this guy had shown.

Mifune placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go check on Zoro, I'll take care of this." He said. Hikari glanced at the smith again before going to check on Zoro.

"I should cut you down where you stand." Mifune said.

"Hmph, you still owe me Mifune." The smith said. "I don't think you'd tarnish your honor by killing someone who is just collect on a debt."

Mifune tighten the grip on his sword. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>*Late that night - Outside the village*<p>

The full moon filled the cloudless sky as Zoro and Mifune walked through the woods. Zoro had no idea what was going on. He couldn't find a sword that he felt was right for him today.

"Mifune, is this some form of training?" Zoro asked. The old samurai remained silent. As they came into a clearance there was a figure standing under a single tree. As the figure stepped into the light Zoro immediately recognized who it was.

"Itachi!" Zoro said as he immediately drew the Wado and Shusui.

"So we meet again Zoro." Itachi said as he looked at the swordsman.

Zoro glanced back at Mifune who just stood there. "I don't know what is going on but if…" Zoro started to say but Itachi raised his hand.

"No, I've came to talk not fight Zoro." Itachi said. Zoro knew what the Uchiha was capable of. He kept both of his swords in a position to react to any aggression the Uchiha could show.

"I've heard about the little confrontation you had with my brother." Itachi said narrowing his eyes at Zoro. "I was… surprised of the outcome of that fight. There are few people who could successfully counter a matured Sharingan."

Zoro readied himself. 'Is he going to take revenge on me for nearly killing his brother?' Zoro thought.

"But my wayward brother isn't why I'm here to talk to you today." Itachi said. "I have a proposal for you. You have impressed the Akatsuki. Your track record and potential has placed you on a short list. We want you to join us."

Mifune gasped while Zoro remained stoic.

"If you think I'm going to let you turn this kid into a weapon." Mifune said reading himself to strike.

"That's not your decision to make." Itachi said activating his Sharingan causing both Zoro and Mifune to look away.

"So Zoro, I know you're here to train, but Kisame has even agreed to train you in his ways, the seven swordsman way. And with our resources we could make you so much more powerful than you'd be just training here." Itachi said.

Zoro remained silent.

"Zoro… if you take him up…" Mifune said now entertaining the thought that he might have two opponents instead of one.

"No." Zoro said as soon as Mifune finished his thought. "I don't think that I'd get far with Kisame. We'd end up killing each other first day. Anyway you're asking me to betray the leaf, my friends, and I couldn't do that."

Itachi hid a smile under his cloak. 'Zoro, you're the guy I thought you were.' He thought "Ok, One more thing. Here." Itachi held out a shrouded object. Zoro sheathe the Shusui and Wado. He cautiously took the shrouded item from the betrayer. He uncovered the item revealing a sword.

"That blade was forged under the instruction of the first Hokage after his fight with Madara. Powerful seals were placed on this blade to lessen the effects of the Sharingan on the wielder. Before it could be used against us my ancestors took the blade and hid it. Danzo found its location and sent you to find it for him and yet you gave it to me." Zoro unsheathed the blade its solid white blade reflected the moon's light.

"With this we're even." Itachi said. Zoro looked at the blade. It felt right in his hand. He could go all out with this blade against anyone. He placed the blade back into it's sheathe.

"No we're not." Zoro said tossing the blade back to a surprised Itachi. "As much as I hate the potential of the Sharingan, a shortcut against it would make me less of a swordsman." He turned away from Itachi and began to walk back (what he thought was) towards the village leaving Mifune and Itachi alone. Itachi chuckled.

"We're even now, though." Mifune said.

"Yes." Itachi said. "Just a warning. The other members of Akatsuki are also seeking Zoro to give him the offer to join with an order to kill him if he doesn't join." Mifune nodded. And Itachi turned into a murder of crows leaving Mifune alone.

He sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." Mifune said as he went to catch up to Zoro before he got too lost.

* * *

><p>*Outskirts - Village of Iron.*<p>

Zoro was surprised that after what had transpired that Mifune didn't take him straight back to the village. When Mifune finally caught up with him all he said was follow him. They had been walking for a short while when they came upon a shrine. Mifune inserted the Kurosawa into a small hole, soon after the doors opened up revealing a small room with a blade in the center. Mifune went into the room and retrieved the blade and handed it to Zoro. The blade had a solid red blade and black hilt and grip.

"The Rettenjo." Mifune said holding the blade. "In the time before our nation was established the hero and eventual first leader of this village wield this blade. They say it started out white but as they slayed all that came to claim our lands, the blade slowly turned its current red. After we had achieved our independence, declared our neutrality, and all the Daimyos finally recognized it, he had this blade was sealed away. He said that no one from our village should wield this blade." Mifune handed the blade to Zoro. The moment he touched it a severe bloodlust crept into him.

"It's like this blade craves conflict." Zoro said.

Mifune nodded. "One of the reasons it was sealed away."

Zoro slashed the sword around to get a feel for it. It was extremely light. Zoro smirked. He placed the sword into the sheathe that Tenten had given him.

"All I ask is that you don't reveal the history of that sword to anyone." Mifune said. "And if you ever prove yourself unworthy of that blade, I'll take it back."

Zoro nodded. The two left the now empty shrine to heading back to the village.

* * *

><p>*Two months later*<p>

Zoro sat in the middle of a room. Shrouded people circled Zoro drawing random ritualistic symbols around him.

"Now Zoro, we are going to send you deep into the Three Wolves Mountains." Mifune said as one of the shrouded people started to draw a symbol on his arm

"Once there, you will have 5 hours to complete a trial. The mountains are infested with deadly beast and battle hardened criminals. Once you've either defeated someone worthy of being a challenge or five hours pass you will be brought back."

"Why do I have to do this? You know my skill level." Zoro complained.

"This is something that we all had to do to be recognized as a true warrior of the Iron." Hikari said.

"Yes, after this I'm going to start send you two on missions representing us." Mifune said. "That's why I stressed you to work on your teamwork. These missions are going to be tough and diverse. But we'll talk about it after you are done."

The shrouded people surrounded Zoro. They started to chant various things before slamming their hands into the ground. Then Zoro was surrounded by a bright light and disappeared from the room. Hikari sighed.

"You think he'll find someone as tough as he is? I pretty sure after all that training with you and Zoro I could clean that mountain out by myself." She said muttering a compliment that she would never let her self proclaimed rival hear.

Mifune patted his granddaughter on her head. "That's why I put the time limit on it. He'll just have to fight till the limit." He said.

* * *

><p>*With Zoro*<p>

The light died down around Zoro. He rubbed his eyes.

'This place is unnaturally warm.' Zoro thought. He was hearing strange noises. Zoro placed his hand on one of his swords.

"No way!" A voice yelled. "It's one of the Strawhat, Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

'Pirate hunter…' Zoro thought no one in the Iron knew his nickname.

His vision began to return. He saw the familiar uniform of the Marines. He looked around at the strange trees and bubble everywhere. The Marines lowered their guns at Zoro while one grabbed a portable Den-Den Mushi to report. There was no doubt about it. He was back in Sabaody.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holy crap that took longer than I thought it would take. I've finished moving and then bam surprise trip to Dallas for the Alabama vs. Michigan game. Well after tomorrow I'll start on the next chapter which I'm excited to get out of draft form! Thanks for your patience.

Info: Hikari's(who will not in any way be nothing more than a friend) basic moves comes from Various "Tales of" games:  
>Shunjinken= Sonic Thrust<p>

Senkoureppa= Light Spear Cannon

Tenroumetsuga= Divine wolf

while her final move was the final attack of Einst Alfimi from the Super Robot Wars Original Generation games.

And Zoro's new sword name is taken from my favorite non naruto ninja ,Bang Shishigami's Nox Nyctores Hoyoku: Rettenjo or Phoenix Wing: Violent Heavens Above in english.

Well I've been cooped up in my hotel room for a little while so lets see what Dallas has to offer!

~B.O.X~


	12. Promises

Chapter 11 Promises.

*Redline*

Clouds dotted the skies over the endless ocean. A lone marine ship drifted along the steady waves. Random marines worked along the deck to keep this ship in working order. Two figures came out of the cabin. One the captain of the ship and the other the subordinate of a newly promoted Vice Admiral.

"Captain Hina thanks again for taking me in while Smoker goes through his Vice Admiral induction." Tashigi said as she walked the decks with the older woman.

"Not a problem. If Hina didn't take you in no telling who you would have been assigned to. This Vice Admiral induction is going to be longer than usual due to the relocation of HQ." Hina said.

Tashigi smiled, if she wasn't working under Smoker then she'd rather work for Hina than anyone else.

"Captain Hina!" Fullbody yelled as he ran toward the two women with Jango in tow.

"What is it?" She asked a little annoyed. The former lieutenant didn't speak a word but held out a Den Den Mushi.

"Is anyone there!?" The snail yelled face contorted in fear. Hina quickly took the device.

"This is Captain Hina! What is it?!" Hina asked as people started to gather around her.

"Thank god, there's trouble on Sabaody! It's the Straw Hat Roronoa Zoro!" The snail yelled everyone looked on in shock. "He's here! We tried to capture him and then he started to go on a rampage! He's going to…. BLARG!...cacha."

"Hey! Respond!" Hina yelled. "Tsk! The scars from the War of the Best aren't even healed and the Straw Hats are already causing trouble again." She said clenching her fist. "All hands! Set sail for the Sabaody Archipelago!" The marines yelled in agreement and rushed to change course.

Tashigi face darkened. 'This must be fate…' She thought as she followed Hina. 'I'll defeat him for sure this time!'

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere Redline*<p>

Unlike the marines aboard Hina's ship, the marines that manned Admiral Akainu's where all on edge. Sengoku was preparing to retire from his position as Fleet Admiral and the commanding officer of there ship was one of the candidates to replace him.

"Aokiji, even if I have to kill you I won't let your weak version of "Justice" shape the marines after all that that has transpired." Akainu said as he watched his crew work.

"Admiral, we intercepted a message from Sabaody." A marine said.

Akainu didn't answer just glared at the smaller man.

Trying to control his fear the marine continued. "It seems that Roronoa Zoro is rampaging through the groves of Sabaody. Captain Hina has said she would take care of the situation."

Akainu continued his glare. "Hmph that is Straw Hat's first mate." The magma man said as visions of Luffy's defiance in going to Marineford and ringing the ox bell ran through his head. "Head to Sabaody!"

"But sir Captain Hina said she'd take care of ….." The hapless marine was cut off by the Admiral's hand going molten.

Several of his other crewmates rushed him and knocked the marine down. "Sir, we'll take care of him!" One of them said. Akainu looked down and returned his hand to normal.

"Do so." He said as the marines dragged their foolish friend to safety. "Call Sentomaru. Have him dispatch a pacifista to deal with Roronoa till I get there. Hina and her crew lack the conviction to defeat him. Zoro, I'll have your head and show all what happens to those who defy the marines."

* * *

><p>*Sabaody*<p>

Zoro ran through the groves. He silently cursed to himself for not having his Vivre card. He had left it in Konoha…. Konoha, was that place even real? Or was it all a dream. No it was real. Zoro glanced down at his Rettenjo and at the Konoha protector on his headband. Besides those two changes he was still in the same outfit he was in when Kuma attack. Even the blood marks were still there.

"Stop right there!" A marine yelled as he and a platoon of his comrades took aim at Zoro and in an instant Zoro was behind them, stumbling slightly before continuing his run. The marines went quiet as their guns along with their bodies were slashed by the pirate hunter. Zoro was a little surprised by the speed. He was notably faster than he was the last time he was here.

'I've been training one way or the other over the past years even if it wasn't in this body.' Zoro thought. 'The first thing, I need to find out what happened to the others. They should have met up and left towards the new world already. I was in Konoha for years.'

As Zoro entered turns to enter another grove he comes face to face with a battery of cannons.

"Fire!" The commander yelled. Zoro instinctively jumped into the air to avoid the barrage of cannon balls.

"**Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled unleashing the attack and obliterating a number of cannons and stirring up dust obscuring the vision of the others. Zoro hit the ground and ran past the remaining marines as they tried to clear their obscured vision.

'This is getting annoying. I need to find someone I can get some information from.' The swordsman thought as the marines beginning to form up ahead of him and the sounds of the marines behind him getting closer. Zoro brought the Wado into position to take on all challengers.

"Zoro!?" Called out a voice that Zoro placed in an instant.

"Hatchi. What are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"I should be asking you that!" The Octopus fishman yelled amazed in the swordsman nonchalant attitude. "Shakky sent me to retrieve you. The whole island is in an uproar because you're here."

"Heh, seems like I'm still remembered." Zoro said as a dark smile formed on his face.

"Remembered? Gah… we have no time for this!" Hatchi said as he grabbed Zoro with one of his arms and dashed into an alleyway.

"Don't let them get away!" One of the marines yelled as they followed them into the alley. As they entered the alley, they quickly began to slip and fall as a black substance coated the ground.

"Damn that fishman! Using ink to cover their escape!"

"We need to report this to Captain Hina. She should be here by now." The marines nodded to each other and began to fall back.

* * *

><p>*Grove 13- Shakky's Rip-off Bar- 1 hour and 30min into the trial*<p>

Shakky took a long drag on her cigarette. Tomorrow's newspaper would be a great delight to read and the main cause was sitting at her bar enjoying a mug of beer as if he had no care in the world. But why was he here? None of the Straw Hats should be here yet.

'Just thinking about it won't answer anything.' She thought. "Zoro, why are you on Sabaody? Didn't you get Luffy's message?" She asked.

Zoro placed the mug on the counter. "What message?" Zoro asked. "How long ago was it sent?"

Shakky let out a small giggle. "What rock did Kuma send you to that you didn't get that message? Or don't you read the news?"

"They must have gone on a rampage when I didn't show up after the three allotted days." Zoro said as he remembered how they rampaged when Robin was taken and dealing with Arlong over Nami.

Shakky's face hardened. "You truly don't know what happened?" Zoro looked at the older woman with a raised eyebrow. Shakky dipped beneath the counter for a couple of seconds and came up with two folded newspaper.

"This all happened around six months ago." She said as Zoro read the first one outlining Luffy's attack on Marineford. What hit him hardest was the date. Zoro had a death grip on the newspaper.

"I've only been gone six months?!" He said.

Shakky was a little taken aback by this reaction.

"Luffy! Is he still alive!?" Zoro asked as the paper he held only told that he escaped with Trafalgar Law.

"Yes. He is currently training on a small island off the coast of Amazon Lily with Rayleigh." Shakky said.

Zoro put down the paper and stood up from the bar.

"Huh where are you off too?" She asked.

"Amazon Lily." Zoro said as he walked out of the bar not even touching the second newspaper. Shakky took a drag.

"Hatchi went back to guarding the Sunny. Good thing I didn't tell him about the ship and who was guarding it. No telling how he would've reacted. I'll just wait for someone to return and they can go get him. No ship will take him to that island."

* * *

><p>*Grove 73 – Three Hour into the trial*<p>

Tashigi and Hina patrolled the Hotel district with a number of Hina's crew. As soon as they docked in Sabaody, they learned that Zoro had disappeared without a trace. They had searched nearly all of the Lawless areas and had marines stationed in each one to keep an eye out for the pirate. Tashigi was beginning to get restless. She had been given another chance to relieve the pirate of his Wado Ichimonji, another chance to fight him. She wouldn't let him run away this time.

"Tashigi, calm down." Hina said as she put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You've been like this since we first got word of the Pirate Hunter's attack."

Tashigi nerves steadied as she looked out to the waterline. "I have a sort of history with Roronoa."

Hina chuckled. "That much was obvious by your reaction. Getting all worked up isn't going to help anything. It isn't like he's just going to show up in front of us." The two continued to look out to the ocean when a familiar figure happened to walk across the coastline eyes set seaward. Tashigi's jaw dropped as Hina looked at the wanted poster in her hand then to the figure on the waterline.

"Huh guess I was wrong." Hina said as she began to put on her fighting gloves. She looked up only to see Tashigi dashing towards Zoro, sword drawn.

'Now's my chance!' She thought as she brought her sword into position to attack.

* * *

><p>'There was no one at the docks.' Zoro complained to himself. 'I guess I'll just have to swim out and take over a ship, but it seems that no one is even in range. Hmm… Where am I?' Zoro turned his sight inland. As he did he immediately noticed a bespectacled figure running towards him sword in her hand. Zoro quickly drew the Wado and parried her blow.<p>

"Roronoa…" She muttered as she pressed her sword against his. Then the face clicked in his mind. The one person he didn't want to fight. He quickly pushed her away. He turned to make a break for it when he noticed that he had been surrounded.

"Don't think you'll make quick work of Hina's Black Cage Corps like you did those normal marines." Hina said as she walked towards Zoro. "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, you are under arrest. Hina suggest you make it easy on yourself and surrender." Zoro looked around him and sure enough there wasn't even a seam in the formation for him to slip through. He could start and slice away at the numbers but that would leave him open to this Hina person and Tashigi. Giving him no time to think of any more possibilities Tashigi launched her second attack on Zoro. Her slashes where way more refined since the last time they fought.

"You've improved!" Zoro complimented as his opponent only responded with a death glare. Zoro seeing that she was in no mood to converse attacked her and forced her to fly back into the arms of a couple of marines. He turned to make an escape only to be met by the tall pink haired woman. She began to throw a barrage of punches at him. Zoro deftly dodge the blows and he slashed at the woman. She had a smile on her face as she allowed the attack to past right by her and prepared to clothesline the green haired swordsman. Zoro brought his arms up to block the blow. But instead of the pushing him back her arm bent around his before reforming and doing the same thing as it passed through his body. Zoro looked as his arms and black restraints held them in place as a black ring surrounded his chest.

"Heh. That went easier than Hina thought it would." She said as she looked at the restrained swordsman. "Your type is always the easiest to capture."

'Devil Fruit user….' Zoro thought as he tried to bust out of the black clamps. 'This stuff is harder than tempered steel.' The marines started to rush towards him to further secure him. Much to their surprise Zoro started to run towards them. Hina pointed her hands at the running swordsman.

'No telling how many of them are surrounding me.' Zoro thought. 'There's only one way to ensure I get clear them.' Zoro focused on the soles of his feet and jumped in the air. The marines looked on in amazement at the height that Zoro got from the jump then seemingly pushing off the air sending him over the massive amount of marines surrounding him.

"Geppo!?" Tashigi yelled in disbelief.

"No…." Hina said as she still pointed her hands at the swordsman. "That skill he used wasn't like any geppo I've seen." On the end of that sentence, Hina sent a line of black bars towards Zoro. With his arms restrained Zoro could only watch as a cage formed around him causing him to plummet towards the ground. Zoro gripped the Wado tightly as the cage rolled across the ground before coming to a stop.

"Zoro, you won't escape Hina." The pink haired captain said as she walked besides the cage.

"Heh didn't want to have to unveil my new technique this early." Zoro said as Hina eyes snapped up. Zoro positioned his restrained arms in a more favorable position. A blue flame ran across the blade.

'Fire!' Hina thought.

"**Ittoryu: Yakitori!**" Zoro yelled slashing at the cage. Hina hit the ground as blue flames started to eat away at the cage.

"Did he create fire!?" One marine yelled as Zoro stepped out of the cage. Zoro placed his restrained hands over the blue flames and the restraints were quickly dissolved.

"Oi did you see that. The fire didn't even hurt burn him! It's the reemergence of the Mera Mera fruit or he must be possessed by the ghost of Fire Fist Ace to get his revenge!" Another marine said as they started to run in fear.

"I'M NOT!" Zoro yelled as he cut the ring from around his chest. He drew the Shusui and faced off against Hina. She jumped back.

'He can't be the new Mera fruit user. It's too soon. Plus it's a Logia type, my attacks should have no effect on him if he had truly eaten that fruit.' Hina thought. 'Blue fire…. It has to be some variation.'

Zoro rushed her thrusting his swords instead of slashing. Hina quickly began to dodge each blow trying to back away. She didn't want to retreat but seeing how fast that fire of his ate her cage, she didn't want to see what it did to a person. Zoro, seeing her drop into a very defensive position began to press his attack further. Hina was so focused on avoiding Zoro's assault that she didn't see a spear that had been dropped on the ground by one of the fleeing marines. She stepped onto the discarded weapon and began to fall.

'No!' She thought as she saw the swordsman move in to finish her.

"I won't let you!" Tashigi yelled as she viciously slashed at Zoro. The swordsman blocked the desperation attack.

"Captain Hina, I'll handle Roronoa!" Tashigi yelled.

"Back away Tashigi! That guy is…." Before she could finish her sentence a yellow beam shot past Hina and exploded right where the two sword users where standing. Hina was blown back by the blast. She rolled across the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

"TASHIGI!" She yelled. She looked towards the direction the beam came from. "Pacifista!?"

"Confirming annihilation of Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." The robot said as he scanned the area. It looked up so see a closing in Zoro with the Wado in front of him. "Target still ali…" The unit tried to get out before the edge of the Wado pierced its face. The robot swatted Zoro off of itself.

"To close…" Zoro said as he landed on the ground with Tashigi in hand. He unceremoniously placed the girl on the ground. "Someone called in something interesting." Zoro said. The Pacifista raised his hands towards Zoro. Tashigi jumped between them.

"Stand down! You aren't needed!" She ordered.

"Are you stupid!?" Zoro said once again grabbing the girl. Zoro dashed towards the ocean as the machine began to fire at the two.

"Are YOU stupid!?" Tashigi asked this time. "You're a fruit user! The ocean will depower you!"

"I never ate one of those things!" Zoro yelled as Tashigi watched the swordsman began to run on top of the water.

"EH!" All the marines in attendance yelled while the PX unit stopped firing and began recording this development. After ensuring he was far enough away Zoro stopped and turned towards the land.

"What technique is this?!" Tashigi asked slightly amazed. "Something an old pervert taught me." Zoro said as he dropped the girl in the ocean. He reached down and grabbed her glasses making her useless

"G-give those back!" She protested as she swatted at the swordsman. Zoro took one last look at the girl before heading back to shore. As he past Hina he tossed her glasses much to her surprise. Zoro came to a stop a few meters away from the cyborg.

'It took all of us to even damage one…' Zoro thought as the PX unit took aim. 'The true test begins!' The yellow blast barely missed Zoro as he dashed towards the cyborg. Blue flame raced down the blade before Zoro cut across the big body of the PX unit leaving a trail of flame in the wake of the slash. The PX unit swatted away the swordsman with one hand and pointed the second at him firing another laser at the swordsman. Zoro pushed off the ground with the Shusui positioning himself above the beam.

"**Nigiri Otoro!**" Zoro yelled sending two slashes at the Kuma look alike. The attacks forced the cyborg back. Zoro once again rushed the cyborg, connecting with slice after slice. Each one leaving a scorch mark across the body of the PX unit.

"Target's combat potential has increased. Transmitting data." The units said.

"This is bad." Zoro thought. While he felt he was in a better position than he was last time he fought one of these monstrosities, it seemed that his attacks wasn't causing any major damage. Then the PX unit opened his mouth for another attack. Zoro quickly bashed the hilt of his sword into the jaw of the cyborg forcing it shut. Much to his surprise the sound of the beam charging instantly stopped, as he brought both of his hands and placed them in front of the swordsman both cannons resuming where the mouth cannon had stopped. Zoro quickly placed both of his weapons in front of him to shield the blast. Zoro skid across the ground before a bright blue flame erupted from the end of the laser beam, revealing a panting Zoro.

'I'm still getting tired in situations like this.' Zoro cursed. He lasted longer than he thought he would but if he continued to expend his energy like this... Zoro's instinct went into overdrive. He looked to his right to see a charging Hina. Zoro quickly jumped to avoid the blow. The female captain quickly tried to form a cage around the tiring swordsman. Zoro responded by pushed off the forming cage evading capture. But before he could thing about his next move he was face to face with a laser blast from the pacifista. Having no time to protect himself, he received the full extent of the PX unit's power. The marine and the growing group of press onlookers watched as Zoro exploded then plummet to the ground. Zoro forced himself to his feet as the marines around him began to cheer is near defeat. Zoro looked at his two attackers. Zoro spat the blood that was in his mount to the tattered ground. The PX unit began to fire at him again. Zoro ran towards the cyborg again weaving between the repetitions of blasts. As soon as he got close to the PX unit, Hina appeared before him.

"**Nigiri To..**." Zoro stopped his attack as he saw the pacifista charging its attack behind the pink haired woman. Hina noticing the look in the swordsman's eye jumped to one side as Zoro jumped to the other.

"Isn't he on your side?" Zoro asked as the beam zoomed passed between them. Hina didn't answer.

'Those things are supposed to differentiate between friend and foe.' She thought. 'I guess Hancock's actions at Marineford made them adjust that quality.' Zoro wiped the sweat from his brow. This situation was get out of hand. He'd be better at fighting that PX unit up close but that Hina was someone you didn't want to deal with in that same range. He had to end one of them now. Zoro unraveled the bandanna from around his arm and put it on.

'What's that's symbol? That's not the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger.' Hina thought. Zoro placed the Wado into his mouth and drew the Rettenjo. Wasting no time Zoro rushed Hina. The pink haired captain prepared herself for his attack. She was expecting a fiercer attack since he had begun using his signature Santoryu style, but the force behind it didn't seem to improve.

"Hina thought you would be more impressive than this." She said as she counter attacked in between Zoro's assault. Then the familiar sound of the PX unit charging his lasers. Hina jumped up to avoid the blast. She looked below her to try and find the swordsman.

'Where is he?' She thought.

"**Santoryu!**" Zoro said from above her. She grimaced as she realized his intent and began to guard herself. "**Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled hitting Hina head on with the attack sending her crashing into the pacifista's beam, causing it to explode. Zoro landed meters away from Hina as marines began to rush to her side. Zoro zeroed in on the cyborg.

"Backup from Captain Hina no longer possible." The PX unit said. "Commencing all-out attack." The cyborg locked on to the swordsman and began to fire at a greater speed. Zoro ran around the cyborg unable to successfully travel forward and in his wake were numerous yellow beams. Zoro stuck the Shusui into the ground.

"**Nezumizan!**" Zoro yelled sending the ground projectile towards the assaulting cyborg connecting with one of his small legs causing to start to tilt. Then to his onlookers, he phased out of there sight only to appear over the falling PX unit. Zoro crossed his three swords.

"**Yasha Garasu!**" Zoro yelled rolling over the cyborg leaving the attacks signature crow's feet look up the cyborgs chest. As soon as Zoro's feet hit the ground he launched himself back at the still falling pacifista.

"**Karasuma Gari!**" Multiple slash marks appeared over the machines body. Zoro looked on with one sword in the ground desperately trying to catch his breath. 'That should have done it. Now to focus on escaping Hina's me…'

"Target expressing superior battle prowess. Threat level increased. Transmitting battle data." The PX unit said as it forced itself to its feet. Zoro looked with a mix of surprise and frustration at the monstrosity. The gears in its chest were exposed and half of his faceplate was missing. "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro cannot escape this battle alive. Recommencing annihilation." The PX unit declared before beginning to rain destruction on the immediate area. Zoro began to dodge the now completely random attacks in his direction. He ducked into a partially destroyed building to try and rest for a second. He looked out of the window to see the PX unit firing random at building. Much to his dismay he began to hear screams from those who had stayed to watch the fight instead of evacuating the area. He couldn't let that out of control machine continue. Zoro stepped out into plain view of the robot. No swords in his hands.

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro located. Commencing Termination." The pacifista said. Zoro narrowed his eyes at his would be executioner.

"**Santoryu Iai.**" Zoro said before once again phasing out of sight. All that could be heard was the sound of steel flying through the air. Zoro appeared behind the Cyborg knees bent, the blades of the Rettenjo and Shusui at his side, and the Wado Ichimonji in his hand slightly exposed in there sheathe. Zoro stood up causing the two swords at his side to slide into place.

"**Suzakumon.**" Zoro said pressing the Wado into its sheathe as the PX unit exploded.

"A three sword Iai technique?!" A marine tending to Hina said. The marines begin to mummer amongst themselves as another walked over to Tashigi to hand her back her now broken glasses. The dark blue haired swordsman flashed a smile as she put them on regardless of their condition. Tashigi turned watched Zoro drop back down to one knee trying to catch his breath. She gripped he sword and began to walk towards Zoro. Hina put her hand on the girl.

"Stop Tashigi." She said. "Hina don't know what he's been doing these last few months but he is way out of your league now!" Tashigi bit her lip.

"Will he continue to be more skilled than me?" She said under her breath. Zoro looked back at the marines. They had yet to make a move on him after the PX unit had exploded. Now would be a great time to escape.

"**Ryusei Kazan.**" A voice Zoro had never heard yelled. Zoro looked up to see several large fist-shaped burning projectiles coming down towards him. Zoro quickly started to dodge each of the attacks. Zoro stood up and looked around to try and find the attacker. He saw the frightened look of the marines around him.

"He's here..." One stammered out. "Admiral Akainu is here!" Zoro face dropped. His memory quickly went back to the fight against Aokiji on Long Ring and his near death at the hands of Kizaru. He was in no shape to take on an Admiral.

"I thought that tin can would at least have you captured by the time I arrived." Akainu said as he stepped out into the open. "Hina! This is twice you've failed in capturing one of these Straw Hats. I don't even know why we keep you around." The tall Admiral's eyes focused on Zoro. The swordsman was battered but he put the Wado back in his mouth and drew the Rettenjo and Shusui once again.

'I have to get away from this guy!' Zoro thought. "**H-Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!**" Zoro stammered out. Akainu didn't even flinch, he just let the attack pass through him. Zoro face was filled with desperation as he began to back up.

"Heh, that's the same look your weak captain had on his face right before I killed his brother." Akainu taunted. Zoro tried to turn into a corner and try to lose the stalking admiral but before he could even take a second step the alley began to fill with magma.

"Don't make this longer than it has to be." Akainu said. "I'm going to kill you and then parade your burnt body all across the new world as a warning. Then I'm going to find all of your pirate friends and do the same to them!" Zoro flinched.

'Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook.' Zoro thought of each of his friends. The fun times they had together. The tough battles they overcame together. He couldn't let any of them be hurt because of his inactions. Zoro dropped into a stance. With a yell he began to attack the Admiral. Akainu easily dodge his attacks. Zoro drew the Shusui back to thrust.

"Do you think that puny sword can handle being submerged in magma?" Akainu asked causing Zoro to relent his attack. Akainu took the opportunity to throw a punch. Zoro quickly ducked under the blow and once again created distance between himself and the Admiral. Zoro ground his teeth together as Akainu slowly walked towards him. He couldn't make physical contact with the Admiral without the side effect of losing the sword he used so he had only one move left up his sleeve. But what kind of sense would it make to try to use fire on a man that could turn his body into molten magma? It was now or never. Zoro closed his eyes and focused. Akainu watched as blue flame began to run down the blade of the Rettenjo. Sweat started to run down his face as he struggled to maintain the flame in his tired and weaken state.

"**Yakitori!**" Zoro yelled unleashing the flame enhanced slash. Much to Akainu's surprise he felt a long forgotten burning sensation where Zoro had slashed and instead of being absorbed by his magma the fire began to spread across his body. Akainu quickly turned to magma and expelled the affected area. He looked back as the magma that began to become engulfed by the blue flame.

"What is this…?" Akainu said as his face began to contort with rage as Zoro looked on with surprise.

'Your flames appear to eat chakra, Zoro.' Jiraiya words rang inside his head. Zoro remembered what he had learned in Konoha, everyone had chakra. It was a person's life force. A small smile formed on Zoro's face. He had a weapon against Logia types.

'Is this a new form of Haki?" Akainu though as he touched the burn mark on his face. "Unforgivable. I can't have a pirate running around with a dangerous technique like that!" Akainu yelled as he pulled back his fist. "**Inugami Guren.**" He yelled as a wave of magma lead by the head of a burning dog rushed towards Zoro. The tired and beaten swordsman barely had enough energy to jump out of the way of the attack.

**"Kazan!**" Akainu yelled launching a numerous number of magma fists at Zoro. He wasn't able to completely dodge them all. He felt a burning sensation whenever he even came close to one. Zoro dropped to the ground and roll for a few feet before he was able to stop himself. He quickly pushed himself to his feet and turned to run away only to be met by Akainu.

"It's over for you, pirate." Akainu said as he drew back his arm in magma form. Then out of nowhere a Silver haired figure kicked Akainu causing the large man to fly a good distance before crashing into a hotel.

"Rayleigh!?" Zoro said as dark king helped him to his feet.

"You kids are going to be the death of me." Rayleigh said with a smile on his face. "Come on. We better get out of here before Akainu gets back up." Rayleigh put the young pirate over his shoulder and they both disappeared. No sooner than they vanished the building Akainu was kicked into began to melt and sink into itself. The admiral walked through a wall and looked around.

"Damn that Rayleigh." He said as he clenched his fist in anger. He looked at all the marines. "Scour the island! Inform me immediately if you find Zoro or Rayleigh!"

* * *

><p>*Shakky's Rip-off bar – 5hours and 25 min into the trial*<p>

Rayleigh, Shakky, and Zoro sat in the empty bar. The bar was the very first place that was checked by the marines after Zoro's escape from Akainu. Shakky had scared off the pursuers and they haven't returned since then.

"I see. I've never heard of Konoha or this Land of Iron." Rayleigh said as he shared a beer with Zoro, listening about what he had been doing.

"That's where I've been since Kuma separated us. I've been training nearly every moment I was there." Zoro said as he looked at the fading seal on his arm. He could feel it trying to pull him back to the Iron. But as long as he kept his mind on where he was now and his crew the pull was getting weaker and weaker.

"That much is obvious." Rayleigh said with a smile on his face. "If Luffy had you with him things at Marineford might of turned out differently."

"Rayleigh, I want you to take me to Luffy. If you're training him to prepare him for the New World…"

"No Zoro." Rayleigh said raising his hand to stop Zoro. "I think you should go back to this Mifune. He seems to be teaching you better than I could."

"What?!" Zoro said in surprise. "If I go back I don't know if I can make it back here!"

"You've made it back here once. You'll be able to make it back again." Rayleigh said as he pushed himself from the bar. "I'm going to go back to Luffy. From what you've told me you made promises to your friends back in Konoha. You can't go back on your word to them." Zoro mind went back to Konoha, Naruto, Ino, Anko, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai, Chouji, and Shikamaru. All of them awaited his return from the Iron. As soon as he thought about the Iron the pull became stronger. Rayleigh watches Zoro's face contort in pain.

"Are you ok?" Rayleigh said as Zoro joined him at the door. The swordsman nodded as he grasped his arm.

"Here." Shakky said throwing him a newspaper. "I told you to read this and you never did." Zoro looked at the rolled up paper before putting it in his back pocket and following Rayleigh out of the bar. Shakky smiled. "Go get stronger Zoro like the others. It'll be no fun to root for you if you all fail at the beginning."

* * *

><p>Rayleigh sighed as he looked over his shoulder and saw Zoro behind him still. "If you insist on me training you, I think I can find someone more qualified in the sword than me to be your teacher. What do you think about that Zoro…?" Rayleigh turned to see only a big puff of smoke where Zoro had stood. He looked to his left and right but couldn't pick out the swordsman. A smile formed on his face as he sped up to head back to the place where he had left Zoro's captain.<p>

* * *

><p>*Land of Iron - Ritual Room*<p>

Zoro vision blurred. He looked at the shirt he had on. It was a little too big for him showing him he had returned to the Land of Iron. Zoro looked up to see guards with their weapons pointed at him.

"It's only me guys." Zoro said.

"Zoro!" One of the guards said as he ran over to Zoro. "Go get Mifune!" The other guard nodded and ran out of the room. The remaining guard ran to Zoro's side. "Where have you been? You've been gone for nearly three weeks! We almost sent a messenger to Konoha saying that you had died!" Zoro looked on but wasn't surprised. He already knew that time went faster over here. "No matter. We'll get you to the hospital to get those wounds looked at." The guard began to guide Zoro out of the room when a rolled up paper caught his eye.

"What is this?" The guard said as he picked it up. He looked at the front page. "Hmm does this mean anything to you?" Zoro took the paper out of the guard's hand. He saw on the front page the picture of Luffy praying at the Ox bell, but what caught his eye was the mark on his arm. 3D was lined out and 2Y was under it. Zoro stared at it for a second before it clicked into his head.

'That's why Luffy was training with Rayleigh! He had changed the meeting date from three days to two years!' Zoro thought. He clenched the paper in his hand before ripping off the front page, folding it up, and securing it in his pocket. 'I'll find a way back over there. I'll be back at Sabaody for our voyage to the new world!'

* * *

><p>*Northwest of Amazon Lily - Rusukaina Island*<p>

Luffy stood face to face with large Hippo in the blistering summer. The both of them had picked the same watering hole to get some water. While Luffy was happy to share the hippo on the other hand wanted it all for himself.

"Come on. We can share." Luffy said to the huge hippo. The animal roared and charged at Luffy.

"Ok have it your way. Gum Gum…" Before he could finish the attack the hippo stared behind him with a look of solid terror before running back into the Jungle of the island. Luffy had a big smile on his face.

"I'm getting better at this haki thing!" He said as he bent over and took a drink out of the pond. He stood up to see Rayleigh standing with a smile on his face.

"Ah Rayleigh! What are you doing…" Without uttering a greeting Rayleigh punched Luffy in the stomach causing the rubber man to bend over Luffy looked up to see the Dark King with his leg raised. Luffy quickly jumped to the side as Rayleigh brought his leg down causing a crater to form from the impact of the blow.

"What's the deal Rayleigh!?" Luffy asked placing his fist ahead of him. The Dark King tossed him a paper. Luffy warily took his eyes off of Rayleigh to look at the paper. Much to his surprise it was Zoro on the front page with his back to an explosion. As he read on his smile got larger and larger.

Luffy let out a laugh. "Ah Ha Zoro! You've gotten so much stronger!" He said.

Rayleigh nodded. "If you want to continue to be captain we're going to have to increase the difficulty of your training or Zoro is going to surpass you. So I'm going to be bringing more hazards for you to face. Since I couldn't find one on such short notice, I'll be the one for this week. Let's see how long you can last Luffy!" Luffy smile never dropped. If he wanted to protect everyone, including Zoro, he would have to be the strongest!

* * *

><p>*Two years later- Land of Lightning- 50 miles outside Kumogakure *<p>

Three figures dashed threw the rocky valley kicking up water and behind them where numerous sound ninjas. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Bust up a hidden sound ninja hideout in close to the rain village, save a cloud genin with a rare blood limit, return her to the Cloud, collect reward, and then return to the Iron so a certain swordsman could return to his home town. But nothing that is portrayed as easy turns out to be easy.

"This is a horrible last mission." Zoro complained.

"Shut up Zoro! It's your fault!" Hikari retorted as he held the hand of a cloud genin. "You're the one who wanted to go the quickest route so that you could get back home to wait for your escort back to Konoha! For someone who came from a ninja village you're not very stealthy."

"That's because I'm not a ninja." Zoro said.

Hikari and the cloud genin sighed. Hikari looked down at the young girl she was beginning to tire.

"Come on we just have a little more to go. You can make it!" Hikari said trying to get the girl to speed up. The cloud genin smiled and tried to speed up.

"Tch. I got this." Zoro said. Hikari expected the green haired swordsman to pick up the little girl and run her the rest of the way but the opposite happened. Zoro stopped and drew all three of his swords and faced the enemy.

"Wait! Zoro! Don't!" Hikari yelled.

"**SANTORYU OGI!**" Zoro yelled jumping head first into the group of sound ninjas as Hikari covered the cloud genin. "**MEIOU!**"

* * *

><p>Three cloud jounin rushed towards the valleys of clouds and lightning. There had been a report of a large explosion on the outskirts of the city. As they got to the entrance of the valley they saw two figures walking towards them, one had a young girl on his shoulders. Two of them continued on as one stopped to greet them.<p>

"You must be the agents from the Iron." The Jounin said.

"Yeah." Hikari said. "We brought her here safe and sound." Zoro lowered the girl off of his shoulders.

"Did ya'll encounter anyone in the valley?" The cloud Jounin said. "We're going to investigate an unknown explosion observed in the valley."

Hikari began to shake her head no when.

"It was Big Brother Zoro!" The little genin said. "I thought I was going to be recaptured when he drew his swords and said Meiou! The BOOM we're engulfed by a pretty blue flame! It beat back all the bad guys but it didn't hurt me or Big Sister Hikari!"

The jounin looked over at Zoro then rubbed the little girls head. "We won't tell anyone about your little battle."

Hikari let out a sigh of relief. The jounin bowed to the two before disappearing to return the girl to her parents.

"Grandfather said explicitly for you not to use your techniques!" Hikari said punching Zoro in the arm. "Do you have anything to say for yourself!?"

"Let go." Zoro said walking towards the cloud.

"That's not even the way back to the Iron!" Hikari yelled dragging Zoro in the right direction.

* * *

><p>* Few days later Land of Iron – Main gate*<p>

Zoro, Hikari, and Mifune stood together as a light snow fell onto them. They were waiting for Zoro escort back to Konoha.

"Here Zoro." Mifune said handing him a sealed scroll. Zoro looked at Mifune with a confused look on his face.

"That's the ritual that we used on you for your trial." Mifune said. "You said that you wanted to return back there. We don't have the expertise here to construct you a way to go back but maybe someone in Konoha can complete it for you."

Zoro nodded before placing the scroll in his bag.

"Zoro look." Hikari said. "You better not lose to anyone till I defeat you!" She said with a smile on her face trying to hide the tears.

"Ah, don't worry. I don't intend on losing to anyone." The two shook hands.

"Someone's coming." Mifune said. Zoro looked down the path to see a person with pink hair coming down the path.

'Sakura, why would they send her?' Zoro thought as she got closer he noticed that she had grown but had the same look as she did when he left Konoha.

"Mifune." Sakura said bowing to the old samurai. "Tsunade wants to thank you for taking care of one of our own for such a long time." Mifune raised his hand.

"It's been helpful for all involved." Mifune said. "Hopefully we can continue to be allies in the future."

"Let's go Zoro." Sakura said forcing a smile. "Tsunade wants to see you as soon as we get back."

Zoro nodded and began to follow the pink haired girl. The old samurai and his granddaughter watched as the person that they had shared two years with walked back to Konoha. Back to the land that destiny would be reshaped by his very presence.

* * *

><p>RR

B.O.X


	13. Combined Route

Chapter 12 Combined Route 

*Konoha - Outside Tsunade's Office*

Sakura stood in the sunlight bathed hallway outside of her master's office. Usually she would just walk in, but ever since Tsunade received a message from Jiraiya yesterday, her mentor ran around nonstop for the rest of the day with an annoyed look on her face.

"I wonder what that letter was about…" Sakura said. The door swung open and Shizune looked at the pink haired girl.

"Come in Sakura." Shizune said.

Sakura silently walked into the office.

Sakura looked around the office, Shizune and Tonton was behind her and much to her surprise Danzo stood in front of Tsunade.

"I'm sure even you will find this plan agreeable." Tsunade said.

Danzo stood silent for a second. "For now it will be acceptable. I don't know what Jiraiya is trying to do but I find it acceptable… for now." Danzo said as slightly opening his uncovered eye.

He turned away from the Hokage. He walked past the pink haired girl and out of the room. Tsunade rubbed her head I frustration.

"I can come back later…" Sakura started

Tsunade held up her hand up. "You we're supposed to be part of this conversation but that man made it difficult."

Sakura looked at her teacher with a puzzled look. "Sakura, I want you to go to the land of Iron and retrieve Zoro."

Sakura looked back at her teacher in disbelief.

"Me…?" She asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I've sent a messenger hawk to the Iron to tell Zoro to be ready to leave with you as soon as you arrive."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she stood in front of the paperwork ridden desk. "Can't we send someone else? I know Ino would be excited to go on this mission." Sakura said. "Or even his old team, or perhaps Anko. They seem to be better suited for this mission."

Shizune sighed. Anyone who knew both Zoro and Sakura knew the relationship between the two. Sakura absolutely hated the swordsman, while Zoro could care less about the girl.

"Anko is out on a mission and so is team ten. And Ino hasn't been my student for a long time." Tsunade said. "You on the other hand are my student, and this mission is yours. Now go and prepare to leave, report to me as soon as you two get back to the village."

Sakura clenched her fist. "Yes Tsunade-sama…" The pink haired chunin said as she turned and left the office.

As the door closed behind her Tsunade let out a relieved sigh and reached into her desk for a familiar cup and bottle. "Damn that Jiraiya, leaving this to me…" The slug sanin seethed.

"She took it better than I thought she would." Shizune said walking to her teacher's side. "She has really matured."

Tsunade nodded before she downed the sake in her cup and began to pour herself another. As she looked into the cup and the liquid showed her tired reflection. 'Jiraiya, I've done my part now let's see what you're up to…'

* * *

><p>*Days Later – Iron main gates.*<p>

The journey to the Iron had been uneventful. She had traveled alone in the past for Tsunade but this trip seemed more depressing. Even though the snow covered surroundings where beautiful, she was on her way to pick up the person that when they last met threatened her life. The man who vowed to kill the man she loved. That notion is what pushed her to train harder in the past years than anything else and she was sure that it caused Naruto to do the same. As she came upon the gates even with the distance between them her eyes met with the swordsman. Her old self would have been frozen in fear, but she was nothing like she was back then. She pressed on. As she closed in on the gate she there were two figures by Zoro, an unknown girl appeared to be around their age and the legendary samurai Mifune, leader of the Iron. As she approached the group she respectfully bowed.

"Mifune." She said in a respectful tone. "Tsunade-sama wants to thank you for taking care of one of our own for such a long time."

The old samurai smiled. "It's been helpful both ways." Mifune said. "Hopefully we can continue to be allies in the future."

Sakura turned to Zoro. His usual White and black pants combo was replaced by a similar dark kimono to Mifune's, the top open revealing a scar across his chest. Yet his personality remained the same even with his change of wardrobe. As she approached the small group Zoro didn't greet her like any normal ally would, choosing to stare at her with his usual look of indifference. Sakura forced a smiled. She couldn't show a leader of another country how much disdain the two had towards each other.

"Let's go Zoro." She said. "The Hokage wants to meet us as soon as we reach the village." Sakura allowed the swordsman to walk past her. She bowed to the samurai and then followed behind the swordsman for the trip back to Konoha

* * *

><p>*Land of fire – Outside Konoha*<p>

Sakura stood side by side with Zoro. She never wanted to be this close to the green haired boy but it was a precaution. Ino and Naruto had told her about his bad since of direction but this was ridiculous. Five times he had wandered off. Five! She couldn't believe it. For the supposed strongest person in her class to have such a huge flaw, how has he even survived this long?

"You don't have to be so close." Zoro said not even looking in her direction. She almost blew it right then and there. The first thing he had said to her for the entire trip was that.

"If your sense of direction wasn't so bad I wouldn't have to be this close or even had to come get you at all." Sakura said.

"My sense of direction is great. It's obvious that you got lost." Zoro said.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She was about to give him a piece of her mind. When she caught up with the swordsman, she saw looking at the gate with a smile on his face.

"Hmm it's been a while." Zoro said as he looked out at the city. Sakura walked up to Zoro, her anger wavered a little.

"We shouldn't keep Tsunade waiting." She said.

Zoro nodded and the two walked up to the gates. The guards looked at the two approaching leaf ninja.

"Ah welcome back Sakura." One of the guards said. The he looked over to the person accompanying her. "Zoro. Welcome back." The guard greeted giving him a once over. "Tsunade-sama is waiting for both of you. She is currently at the tower."

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"We must have been spotted coming in." Sakura said as she looked out at the people of Konoha running around doing there morning errands. 'To have people watching out for our approach, Tsunade-sama must have something very important for him. Well time to drop him off and relax…' Sakura turned around and Zoro was nowhere in sight.

Her mouth opened in shock.

"Did you see where he went?!" Sakura asked the guards.

Both shrugged.

Sakura ground her teeth together and punched a nearby wall causing a hole to form and a crack to run up the side. She softened up only towards him for only a second. "Now I have to find him for a sixth time."

* * *

><p>*Konoha – streets*<p>

Zoro wandered around Konoha. He was supposed to go see Tsunade in her office but it seemed that in his time away they had moved the Hokage's office.

The swordsman looked around scratching his head. "You'd think they'd put the office of the leader in a more visible location."

"Zoro? Is that you?" A familiar female voice said. Zoro looked to see the familiar figure of Tenten.

Zoro waved at the weapons user. "Tenten long time no see."

She jogged up to catch up with the swordsman. "It's nice to see you again! How long have you been in the village?"

"I just got back." Zoro said as the two began to walk down the street together. "So what have you been doing?"

"I've been training. Just like everyone else we know." She said with a smile on her face. "We can't let you and Naruto get too far ahead of us, and in my I've been trying to figure out the best way to fix your Sandai Kitetsu. How did my sword hold up anyway?"

"Great." Zoro said as he held out the sheath that use to hold Tenten's sword. "It eventually broke and I was entrusted with this." Tenten took the sheath in hand and partially drew the blade revealing the red blade of the Rettenjo.

She looked on in awe of the blade. "How do you end up with all the good weapons?" She said in a joking tone as she placed the blade back into its sheath. "Why did you keep the sheath? A blade this well-made had to have a matching scabbard."

"Well you said you spent a lot of time on it. So I thought it would be a waste just to discard it."

Tenten smiled. "Oh did you learn something about emotions too?" She asked as she poked him in the ribs.

"S-shut up!" Zoro yelled. "

No matter! Come on." Tenten said grabbing him by the wrist. "I'll make some changes to make it properly fit that blade."

* * *

><p>*Couple hours later - Elsewhere Konoha*<p>

Sakura was at wits end.

"Zoro!" She called out. Gone, he had simply vanished. How could someone with such a unique look simply vanish? "Tsunade has probably gotten the report about us getting back by now. I want to find him so I can be finished dealing with that jerk." She said as she started to think about what her teacher might be thinking.

"Sa-sakura?" She heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see the familiar yet older figure of the bright orange-clad ninja with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Eh-Naruto!?" The instant she acknowledged his existence, Naruto beamed showing his signature smile, something she had missed seeing.

"So, how do I look?" She asked. "Do I look more like a woman now…?"

"You look fine! You haven't changed at all!" Naruto said.

"Still don't understand women…" Sakura said "You've gotten taller than me!?"

"Yeah…." Naruto said as he began to compare the height between the two.

'Hmm Naruto… You've become really strong since I last saw you…' She thought as she watched Naruto.

"Sakura…! Oh Naruto and Jiraiya!" The three turned to see Tsunade approaching them.

"Old lady Tsunade!" Naruto said as he ran up to the Sanin.

"Welcome back." Tsunade replied then she looked around as Kakashi, Naruto, and Jiraiya looked on.

"Where's Zoro?" She asked causing Sakura to remember what the reunion with her teammate caused her to forget.

"Zoro's back too!" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded.

"He probably took to steps into the village and instantly got lost." Naruto said while laughing.

"That's exactly what happened." The group turned to see Tenten approaching them while pulling Zoro along wrapped in a chain. The sight made the group begin to laugh.

"I told you this was too much!" Zoro yelled.

"It was the only way to make sure you didn't wander off." Tenten said as she opened her scroll causing the chain to disappear. Tenten put away the scroll and bowed. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I was the one who delayed Zoro."

Tsunade smiled at the girl. "There's no need to apologize. Thanks for saving us the trouble of finding him."

The praise from her idol cause Tenten to blush. She quickly regained her composure and began to run off. "Zoro, make sure you come and see me again when you're actually free!"

Zoro waved in acknowledgement. He turned around only to be met by the determined eyes of Naruto.

"Zoro, I thought it would be impossible but you seem way stronger than you did when we last saw each other." Naruto said.

"The same goes for you. I'd never thought you could reach this level in such a short time." Zoro said returning the glare.

"Naruto!" The two broke they're staring contest to see Konohamaru running up to them. "**Oiroke No Jutsu!**" The young ninja yelled as in an instant he transformed from a little boy to a totally nude woman.

"Oh ho ho!" Jiraiya yelled as Sakura looked on in shock, Tsunade, Zoro, and Naruto looked on with blank looks on their faces, and Kakashi was too into his book to even notice. Then with another puff of smoke he returned to normal.

"How was that!?" Konohamaru asked excited to show the older boy his improvement. "A real drool of a Jutsu, huh!?"

Silence reigned for a few moments, and then Naruto let out a light chuckle that shocked the young ninja.

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore." Naruto said causing Konohamaru to sadden. "From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu either."

Sakura smile musing on how much Naruto had matured. "Such a Jutsu is now mediocre, Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled to the shock of those around him. "Behold! The new perverted ninjutsu I've been developing! Here we go!"

"Aha, new ninjustus you say, a new perv…" Cutting herself off midsentence to deliver a vicious right punch to the jaw of the unsuspecting Naruto. "Perverted ninjutsu?!" You idiot!" As Sakura reached down into the crater to pick up the half conscious Naruto and start to shake him,

Zoro looked on with surprise on his face. 'This girl… I've never even thought of her as a fighter or even a small threat.' Zoro thought. 'Maybe I'll have to re-evaluate her…'

"The Nostalgia ends here." Tsunade said as Kakashi closed his book. "Well... It's been a while hasn't it." Kakashi said. "Starting today, we're equal Konoha Ninjas. It's different than before. From now on, the three of you will come with me on team-related missions." The three younger ninja's looked.

"Three…?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes Team Kakashi consists of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Zoro for the time being anyway." Tsunade said answering Naruto.

"I'm supposes to be on a team with him?" Sakura whispered to Tsunade as Naruto started bouncing around tell Zoro all the awesome stuff they were going to do as teammates.

Tsunade nodded. "Why do you think I sent you to get him? I was hoping you two could become less hostile towards each other." She whispered back.

"His goal is the exact opposite form mine and Naruto's." She said in a louder tone noticed by the rest of the group. "Why would we want to work with him?!"

Naruto calmed down. One of the reason's he trained so hard was to prevent one of his friends from killing the other.

"Zoro... do you still intend on…" Naruto said his look turning serious.

Zoro's usual silence answered Naruto.

The fox marked boy clenched his fist. "Then if you're going to go through on your promise then I'll…"

The jingle of bells interrupted Naruto. "I'm curious as how you've developed." Kakashi said trying to defuse a possible explosive situation. "You all know the rules." Kakashi said glancing at Zoro who nodded. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you'll never succeed in getting the bells."

"Sorry Kakashi." Tsunade said. "Zoro won't be participating in this exercise. It might be too much for even you to handle if all three of them came at you."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage then over to Jiraiya, she obviously had planned on doing this in advance.

"Zoro, I believe you have something for me." Tsunade said.

Zoro reached into his bag and handed the woman the scroll Mifune had given to him. Kakashi sighed under his mask. It was clear that Tsunade and Jiraiya have some knowledge of what the boy was capable of. But that didn't help him in the long run. He'd have to find someone to test Zoro's growth.

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

Kakashi and Zoro walked down the darkened streets of Konoha. Kakashi looked down at the green haired boy. He didn't seem to be affected by the turn of events. Even with his intervention the tension between the two original team seven members and the temporary member didn't falter. Sakura was expected with their history, but he was surprised that Naruto, Zoro's friend, acted the way he did. It goes to show how much they cared about the renegade Uchiha.

"Zoro, after the past years you still hold that much distain for Sasuke?" Kakashi asked stopping in front of the swordsman.

"Do they expect me to just forgive him." Zoro said. "Betrayal shouldn't be tolerated. To try and kill a friend is unforgivable."

"I share your conviction Zoro… but for the sake of this team can you just keep your intent to yourself, I'll tell them that I convinced you otherwise." Kakashi said.

"Do whatever." Zoro said.

The copy ninja sighed and the two continued on down the unpaved road. "Tomorrow while I'm with Naruto and Sakura, I'm going to line something up for you. Even though the Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama seemed convinced of your skill level I need to know what you're capable of."

Zoro looked up to see his familiar home in Konoha. "I'll try to catch up with you tomorrow." Kakashi said as he disappeared into a puff of white smoke. Zoro walked up the staircase and up to the door. Before he even reached for the knob the door swung open.

"You're late!" Anko yelled. "I wasted a whole day expecting you to come here right after seeing Tsunade-sama, and you come right now! I lost a whole day because of you!"

The people that lived around them started to look out of their windows and doors.

Zoro rubbed his ears. "You're being too loud."

"Too loud!? I'll show you…." Zoro placed his hands over Anko's mouth and pushed her into the apartment.

Anko, not liking being handled like that, bit his hand. Zoro quickly released the snake lady and as soon as he did Anko twisted her stomach and punched him in the stomach. Zoro bent over and held his gut as Anko smirked in victory.

"And to think I actually missed you." Zoro said with a smile on his face.

Anko laughed placing an arm around the boy. "Welcome home, little brother." Zoro looked around.

The place was cleaner than he was use to, looks like Anko went out of her way to prepare for this, and there was three spots set.

"Yeah, you kept someone else waiting." Anko said. "Even Tenten showed up saying how good it was to see you again. You're in the dog house already."

Zoro sat down as Anko handed him a mug and he began to pour 'In the dog house already? What is that stupid snake woman hinting at?'

'Come back soon Zoro. I'll be waiting on you!'

Anko watch on as Zoro continued to pour into the already full mug. "Still slow as ever when it doesn't have to do with fighting." She said as she adjusted Zoro's hand to prevent any further spilling. "Are you worried about how mad she is?"

"I'm not worried!" Zoro yelled as he began to drink.

"Sure you're not." Anko said as she sat across for him and poured herself a glass and the two drank the night away.

* * *

><p>*Next Day.*<p>

Zoro walked out of his room. As he walked through the living room, Anko was still laid across the table. He was glad to see the woman hasn't changed while he was gone, even if she was a pain most of the time. Zoro opened the door and was immediately met by Lee and Gai rapidly doing one arm pushups, Tenten rubbing her head and Neji looking uninterested.

"Zoro finally decided to come out." Neji said as he noticed the swordsman walk out of the building.

Gai quickly jumped to his feet and placed on hand on Zoro shoulder. "Welcome back, Zoro!" Finishing with his signature pose and smile. Lee quickly followed suit mirroring his mentor's actions.

"Nice to see you after such a long time!" Lee said.

"I guess you're the ones Kakashi put up to this." Zoro said as the group began to walk away from the apartment.

"Well… I was supposed to be the only one here." Gai said. "But Lee found out, told Neji, and he insisted on being the one."

Zoro looked at the Hyuga.

"Yes while you were gone I became a jounin." Neji said. "You are one of the few people I want to test myself against."

"I also want to test myself against you Zoro!" Lee said clenching his fist. "Stories of your feats in the Iron reached back here. I would be hon…"

"For today, I want you to fight Neji." Gai said interrupting Lee. 'Sorry Lee. You would go all out and I can't have you opening multiple gates just yet.' Gai thought as he looked at a disappointed Lee.

Zoro looked at his opponent. "So the same as usual, training weapons." Zoro said.

"No, I would like you to treat this as a real battle simulation." The group turned around to see Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama I didn't know you'd show up for this." Gai said.

The toad hermit smiled. 'I didn't expect Kakashi to do something like this. But this will turn out better if I see his skills first hand.' Jiraiya though. "I have the perfect spot for this."

* * *

><p>*Outside Konoha.*<p>

Neji stood across from Zoro. His outer appearance was stoic but his inner self was bursting with anticipation. Before they left he had went back to the compound to see if Hinata had made it back yet, knowing the girl would be ecstatic to see her old teammate, but unfortunately she was still out on a mission. But his teammates, Gai and Jiraiya weren't the only people there. There was a pretty high up person named Danzo standing beside them. He appeared out of nowhere and the whole time he had his one eye locked on the swordsman. But that was of no concern of his. His one thought was to defeat the swordsman.

"Ok!" Gai said. "I want this to…"

Not waiting for Gai to finish, Neji rushed Zoro. The swordsman began to dodge the palm thrust.

'As expected he's a lot faster!' Neji thought. 'But...' Zoro noticed as smile on the usually serious boys face before a palm blow caught him on his right arm. 'I've grown too!' Neji quickly tried to end it with a palm strike to the chest but Zoro quickly created some distance between them.

"What's the matter?" Neji said as Zoro tried to move his disabled arm. "I didn't expect to hit you on the first barrage. Has that time with the samurai dulled your sense against ninja?"

"Neji! This is a fair fight!" Gai yelled. "You could of at least…"

This time Zoro jumped at Neji. The white eyed boy expected and prepared for the balanced attack of the Wado but was surprised as he drew out the Shusui. Zoro slashed at Neji sending the jounin jumping backwards. Neji looked on in disbelief.

'Does he intend on taking him on with one arm?' Neji scowled as Zoro stood with Shusui in hand. Zoro once again dashed towards Neji. Neji was caught off guard at the speed Zoro was wielding the Shusui. He had gotten Tenten to reveal as mush at she knew about Zoro, as she was known for being one of the few people he actually relaxed around.

The Shusui, his heaviest sword, was being used like it was a light as a feather. Neji quickly took notice to Zoro's shifting of the black blade in his hand.

"**Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled catching Neji clean with the air projectile sending him barreling into a nearby tree before turning into the traditional log substitution and traveling deeper into the forest along with any object the attack touched.

"Still doesn't know how to hold back…" Tenten said with a deadpan look.

'That was close.' Neji thought from his hiding place as he watched the swordsman start to regain use of his right arm. 'I was a little reckless there. His close range is still top notch. So...' Neji activated his Byukagan and popped out of his hiding spot and threw several kunai at Zoro and as expected Zoro deflected them with ease but keeping in one spot was what Neji wanted.

"**Hakke Kusho!**" Neji yelled thrusting his palm forward releasing his own vacuum projectile at his opponent. Zoro quickly drew the Wado with his now functional right hand.

"**Tatsu Maki!**" Zoro yelled using the twister to deflect the attack taking a page out of the Hyuga clan's book. Neji didn't wait for Zoro to stop rotating and began to attack.

Palm thrust where dodged and countered by sword strike and sword strikes where dodged and countered by palm thrust.

"**Nigiri Toro!**" Zoro yelled.

"**Kaiten!**" Neji countered deflecting the blow.

Zoro quickly recovered and placed the Wado in his mouth and drew the Rettenjo.

"**Santoryu: Jigoku Tsukkomi!**" He yelled pressing the three blades against the spinning ball of chakra. To the shock of everyone present, every place that came in contact with the blade began to form a pale blue flame. Neji quickly stopped and jumped away as the flames started to eat away at the shield causing holes and leaving him more vulnerable the longer the clash went on.

Zoro and Neji once again stood across from each other. Both with knowing smile, both ready to fight one another further. They both dashed towards each other.

"That's enough!" Jiraiya yelled causing both to stop mid attack. "I believe we've seen enough to make a judgment." Gai and even Danzo nodded in agreement. "Gai is this enough for your report to Kakashi.

"Yes. It is great to see the fires of youth in both of them!" Gai said. "Both of you are great assets to the village!"

"Zoro that last technique, Jigoku Tsukkomi, did you invent that yourself?" Danzo asked speaking for the first time.

"Mifune was the one to come up with that one." Zoro said sheathing his swords. "He said just powering through chakra shells wasn't enough. Focused attacks were needed to properly disrupt them."

'Heh, those samurai were good for something.' Danzo thought. 'That last technique he used countered the protection of the Kaiten perfectly! Just think what it could do against Jinchuriki's chakra cloak!'

The turtle hermit stared at Danzo with a look of distain and suspicion. He knew that he was thinking the exact same thing he was thinking except for more sinister purposes. He was glad he had stopped the fight before Zoro could reveal more. He would have to act quickly to insure things went according to his plan.

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

Lee once again traveled with Zoro, this time back to the village. Neji and Tenten had gone their separate ways, Gai went to talk to his rival, and Jiraiya disappeared along with Danzo to parts unknown. Lee burned with determination. He didn't get the chance this time but he wanted to fight Zoro even more after the performance he had seen. As they got closer to the village they saw the bandaged visage of Danzo stand with two masked ANBU.

"Lee." Danzo said. "I have something to do Zoro. You can go I'll make sure he gets where he's intended to go."

Lee looked to Zoro who looked a little on edge then back to Danzo.

"Hmm I wouldn't want someone of your stature to worry about this, Danzo-san." Lee said.

"It is perfectly OK." One of the masked men said. "Danzo wants to talk to Zoro in private."

Lee hesitated before leaving. One of the ANBU began to follow Lee as the other one got behind Zoro.

"I want to talk more about your progress and your future in the Leaf, Zoro." Danzo said. "I know that you've declined my offer in the past about joining my ranks. But with your improvements I think it would be in the best interest of Konoha if you join the Root."

Zoro slowly reached towards his swords.

"Zoro it wouldn't be wise for you to start a fight here." The ANBU said from behind him. "Attacking an elder of the leaf wouldn't go over so well for someone just returning to the village. We could make it so that you'd be labeled a spy and treated as such." Much to the surprise of the masked ninja he didn't back down even with the threat.

"Zoro you know that this isn't a good idea." Danzo said.

Zoro stood straight up as Danzo smiled.

"Now Zoro, like I said, I need you to come with me." He placed a hand on the swordsman "I'll inform Tsunade of you are now a…."

"Zoro, here you are." And before their eyes Kakashi appeared eyeing the three. "Gai told me you were with Lee, didn't expect to see you with Danzo." The bandaged ninja opened his eye at Kakashi. "Sorry if he caused you any trouble. Zoro are you ok." Kakashi said with a hard pat onto the back of Zoro.

The boy stumbled forward then he shook his head.

"Let's go." Kakashi said to an obvious disoriented Zoro nodded before leaving Danzo with his subordinate.

'Damn that Kakashi. He was clearly in my genjutsu and you come along and ruin this!' Danzo internally swore. 'Next time you won't stop me from acquiring my new tool.'

* * *

><p>*Konoha – Next day*<p>

Zoro roamed around the village by himself. He hated to admit it but he owed Kakashi. He had no Idea what Danzo or that masked ANBU did to him but it wasn't natural.

"Danzo…" Zoro said. Deep down even if it was that other ninja Danzo was probably the one to set it all up. He punched his hand. Next time he saw that bandaged freak he wouldn't let his guard down. Then a familiar scent caught his attention. He looked up to see a familiar flower shop. Then a new presence sent a chill running down his spine.

'What is this feeling…? I feel as if death is right behind me.' Zoro thought. He turned to see an apron-clad Inoichi standing behind him, his eyes piercing him more than any weapon had.

"I heard you were back." Inoichi said with no emotions in his voice.

"Y-yeah." Zoro said wondering why he was acting in such a manner.

"I was wondering when I would get to have a proper one-on-one talk with you." Inoichi said as he approached the boy. "My daughter seems to talk about you a lot, even in your absence. You haven't used any weird ninjustu to ensnare my little girl have you?"

"I'm not a ninja." Zoro answered.

Inoichi placed his hand on Zoro's head. "That's a great thing to say, but I know your track record." He said as his face darkened. "I have many ways to see if you are telling the truth."

"Dad! What are you doing!" Ino yelled as she approached carrying a crate of flowers.

"Oh Ino." Inoichi said his tone changing from the dark tone he was using to a more cheerful one. "I was just having a conversation with this young man." He said moving out revealing a slightly perturbed looking Zoro.

Ino gasped nearly dropping the crate before regaining her composure and turning up her nose at Zoro. "Do what you please." Ino said as she walked past the two men. "If he runs into any trouble Tenten surely will come save him."

Inoichi smiled. "You aren't even back two days and you're in the dog house."

"I'm not in the dog house." Zoro said waving off the statement.

The Yamanaka clan head took off his apron. "You don't have nothing to do today right." He said forcing the dirt stained apron on the boy. "Help out around the shop. I have to take care of something for a while and Ino can't do the lifting and take care of the shop today." Inoichi started to push the boy into the store.

"Dad, can you start setting up the flowers?" Ino yelled from the back. "I need to get ready for the shop to open."

"I won't be around for a little while but I found someone that will fill in for me."

"Who?" She said as she looked around the corner to see her slyly smiling father standing behind an apron wearing slightly angry Zoro.

She place quickly ducked back into the room and placed her hands on her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Really, I'd do better by myself." Ino said barely able to hold her laughter.

"You'll have to deal with him until your mother comes to take over for you. Then he'll be her problem." Inoichi said.

"Ok, Ok." Ino said. "Zoro you can start by placing the rest of those flowers by the door outside."

"You better get to work Zoro." Inoichi said. "And if I think you even thought about doing something impure." He placed his hand on Zoro's head again before leaving laughing to himself as he did.

"How did I even get into this situation?" Zoro said.

"They're still in here. Hurry up and put them outside!" Ino barked as she emerged from the back and walked behind the counter.

Resigning to his fate and began to move the crates as ordered.

"And put your swords in the back! You won't need them today!"

* * *

><p>Zoro stood like a statue, an awkward out of place statue. Defanged and standing in front of a flower shop wearing an apron of all things. Everyone that came by the Yamanaka Flower shop either chuckled behind his back or straight out laughed at him. He tried to stay in the back moving various boxes and sacks but Ino immediately saw through this action and ordered him to stay in plain sight, like some mascot!<p>

"You shouldn't look so serious, you'll scare away all of your customers." An older woman said with a stern look. "Isn't Inoichi supposed to be helping around the shop today?"

"I was recruited to help out in his place." Zoro answered the woman.

"Hmph, I guess you'll do. My idiot son is walking around the Sand representative for the next chunin exam. I'm looking for some flowers to give to that lazy man to give to her. What do you suggest?"

Zoro was dumbstruck. He didn't know a thing about this.

"So?" The pushy woman said.

Zoro didn't answer.

"You need to ask Ino." Zoro finally answer after a brief staring contest.

The woman looked inside to see Ino dealing with a number of people already and sighed returning her gaze to the swordsman looking him over.

"Ah, you're Zoro, now this makes sense." She said. "My son, Shikamaru, has talked about you. I'm his mother Yoshino."

This came as a shock to Zoro. Shikamaru and his father were as laid back as people could be yet the woman of the household.

"Don't zone out on me!" She said.

Zoro snapped to. 'I guess she is the personality needed for that house hold.'

"Hey swordsman, I want those flowers by the window." Yoshino said. "Cut me eight." Zoro reached inside the apron and pulled out the scissors Ino had given him to replace his swords. Yoshino watched closely as Zoro awkwardly positioned the scissors to cut the first one.

"A master swordsman is taking this long?" Yoshino taunted.

Zoro took offence to the words and held the scissors like a swords and slashed at the flowers and eight jumped up and slowly floated back into the box.

"W-wow!" Yoshino said in amazement at the feat. Zoro twirled the scissors around and simulated the sheathing of a sword. And on cue a line formed along the glass in the window and into the wall. The glass came crashing out of the window and onto the ground grabbing the attention of everyone in earshot.

Yoshino and Zoro looked into window to see everyone inside staring in their direction and Ino her head lowered and her fist clenched in anger.

"Zoro…" She growled and glared at Zoro. Yoshino gathered her flowers inspecting them and making sure that they were undamaged.

"Thanks Zoro. It was nice to meet you." The older woman said patting the swordsman on the back and walked to the door. "And good luck in your next battle."

* * *

><p>Ino was tired. Today was an eventful day for all the wrong reasons. She looked on as her mother supervised as her father and Zoro put up a new window. It took two days but she finally got to spend a little time with Zoro, even if all she did was laugh at his expense. She looked on as her parents started to ask him all kinds of questions.<p>

'This is the first time they've had to speak with him.' She thought. 'I'm just glad they seem to like him'

"Ino what are you doing over here." Her Mother said walking up to her with a smile on her face. "It's been three years since you've last seen each other and if you leave him with your father anymore this happy scene might take a turn for the worse."

Ino and her mother looked one as Inoichi continued to question Zoro as if he was interrogating a criminal.

Ino sighed. Running to the back and grabbing Zoro's swords, she pushed them onto the swordsman and dragging Zoro out of the flower shop.

"Tch, I didn't get all the information I wanted." Inoichi said as he watched his daughter drag the green haired boy out of the shop

"He seems like a fine boy." His wife said with a smile on her face. "But he is a little on the destructive side to help in the shop." Inoichi laughed knowing that he ultimately was the cause of the situation.

* * *

><p>People looked on as the blonde-haired kunoichi dragged the swordsman through the streets of Konoha. Ever since they had left the shop she her hand never left his yet she didn't look back at him trying to maintain her angry demeanor towards him.<p>

'He's an idiot.' Anko's words from the day of his arrival rung in her head. 'Don't be too mad at him, when it comes to stuff like this he's worse than the blonde idiot.'

Ino finally let go of his hand, taking a couple of steps forward. "Zoro, it's been a while." Ino said. "I thought our first meeting would be a more festive and I'd be actually dressed for the occasion, nothing like today." She said with a nervous chuckle as she brushed the dirt off of herself.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever do that again." Zoro said rubbing his head as he reflected back on the past day's events.

"Ha, you don't have a choice." Ino said. "Dad wants you to pay for the window and Mom said she won't accept your money. So your only choice is work. I think it's just an excuse to get you around more."

Zoro sighed. "Do I look like someone who'd work in such a place."

Ino laughed earnestly at Zoro's dejected voice. "Don't worry. You won't be in the shop after today's scene. They'll probably just have you moving stuff from our compound to the shop." Ino suddenly stopped laughing. "Hey, Zoro." She said turning to the steel eyed boy who narrowed his gaze onto her. "Next time you come back after a mission or something like that, could come see me first?"

Zoro looked at her with his usual glare with a slight raised eyebrow which caused her to blush.

"I-I mean after checking in and going home to see Anko, and..."

"Oh think I see what's going on here…." Zoro said with an intense stare which caused Ino to blush a deeper red. "Anko put you up to this didn't she, stupid snake woman. One day I'm going to have to put her in her place."

Ino looked on in disbelief. "What…" She said dryly.

"I didn't think she was that sore about this. I'll have to get the jump on her when I get back." Zoro said as he started to think of a plan of counterattack.

"Idiot!" Ino yelled punching Zoro in the back of the head. "I swear, sometimes I don't know why I even bother with you!"

"What did I do?!" Zoro yelled.

"Stupid swordsman! Moss head!" She yelled at the top of her lungs at the swordsman as people started to stare at the two. "After these years you haven't changed at all!"

"I think I have." Zoro said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not talking about strength." Ino said increasingly losing interest.

Both stopped talking, the onlookers continued on to where they had intended to go. The uneasiness of the atmosphere started to get to both of them.

"Listen, Zoro I…"

"Ino, I'm glad to see you again." Zoro said with a smile catching the girl by surprise. "If you have some free time, we should spend some time together and catch up on things."

"You're such a troublesome person." Ino said with a smile. "OK! I have to meet with Shikamaru and Chouji tomorrow, but after that we will hang out!" She began to run down the street back towards her shop. "You better not forget and make plans." She said with a scowl.

"Ok Ok…" Zoro said.

Ino turned back and ran towards the shop. 'Anko's right, he's an idiot when it comes to these things.' She thought as a smile formed on her face. 'I guess l can put up with it a little longer.'

* * *

><p>*Next day Hokage's tower*<p>

The newly formed Team Kakashi stood outside the mission briefing room waiting on their turn to receive a mission. The sight of the student of the Hokage with two ninja's that have been training with living legends was enough to have them whispering as they passed. Zoro looked at Naruto and Sakura. The pink haired girl just simply returned his glance and Naruto had the same huge grin since they met up this morning.

'Kakashi must have gotten through to them.' Zoro thought as the door swung open.

"Enter!" Tsunade ordered. The four walked into the big open room. Several leaf jounin sat beside Tsunade each with huge stacks of papers in front of them. Naruto began to deny the missions left and right.

"Ehhh... That mission? No thanks." Naruto said turning up his nose.

"Eh!? What kind of response is that?" Tsunade said her anger slowly rising.

"Gah… Naruto you haven't mentally matured at all have you?" An annoyed and worried Iruka said.

Zoro too was growing nervous. Behind that visage that Tsunade had hid tremendous strength…. and a short temper.

"Sor…sorry teacher! I'll sort him out!" Sakura said wrapping Naruto in a headlock.

"The third was more sensible…" Naruto said and the air in the room froze.

"HUH!? What did you say?!" Tsunade yelled seeming to be at the end of her tolerating stage.

Just when all seemed to be coming to a halt the door swung open.

"It... It's bad! Fifth!" An unknown woman yelled running into the room.

"What is it? You are so loud…" Tsunade addressed the out of breath woman.

"We just received the message! The sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called Akatsuki!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Zoro could care less about the sand's leader, whoever he was, but the Akatsuki.

"Kisame…." Zoro said to himself. The fishman shark like visage appearing in his head He clenched his fist.

"Right, Team Kakashi, I will tell you your new mission." Tsunade said with a cool, commanding demeanor. Zoro smirked as he could see where it was going. "You are to go immediately to the sand, find out the situation, and relay it to Konoha. After that, follow the orders of the sand and back them up." It had been a while since he had a chance to fight such an opponent. It was time for him to test how far his training had taken him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Delayed due to Project X Zone sorry m(_ _)m

R/R

~B.O.X~


	14. Treading into shark infested waters

Chapter 13 Treading into shark infested waters 

*Konoha*

Ino was on top of the world. She stood with her teammates and there Jounin leader and Asuma just told them that there wasn't anything planned for them today. So her plans were coming together.

"Is there anything else, Asuma-sensei?" She asked putting on a mask to hide her excitement.

With a drag of his cigarette he nodded. A smile formed across her face.

"Well I'm off!" She said and began to run towards her house.

"He won't be there." Shikamaru said causing the girl to stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean? Arrg, I knew it he went and forgot about me!" She said clenching her fist.

"It's not his fault, something big happened in the Sand and Team Seven was chosen to go…" Shikamaru said causing the girl to calm down a little.

"Did Temari tell you before she left?" Chouji asked his best friend.

Shikamaru didn't answer.

"Hmm I guess you didn't get to talk to her before she left." The husky boy said as he regretted bringing up the brash Sand girl. "I guess it's pretty obvious to send Naruto and his team since he is friends with Gaara." Chouji said trying to shift the conversation.

"But was it wise to send a team with Roronoa on it." Asuma said.

The three younger ninja's looked at Asuma with intrigue.

"During the battle with the Sand and Sound, Zoro protected the evacuees from the sand onslaught." Asuma said.

"Yeah and he was deemed a hero from that action." Chouji said as Ino nodded.

"In that same battle, the Sand lost numerous amount of troops to one at the time genin, and he was well on his way to defeating their current Kazekage. The sand would see Zoro as a villain and potential threat." Shikamaru said as Chouji and Ino started to understand Asuma's point.

Asuma looked at the Hokage's monument. "Sending Zoro to save the Kazekage to dispel any doubt about his intentions, this is a big gamble Tsunade, my father would have done the same."

*Outside Konoha.*

Kakashi stood beside Zoro as the two waited on Sakura and Naruto to show up outside the gates. Kakashi was surprised. While Naruto and Sakura were slightly thrown off by the mention of the fate of the Kazekage and the name of the group that took him, this boy showed no signs of fear or worry. While he wouldn't say it out loud, but his calm demeanor and coolness under the stress of the situation, reminded him of his wayward student.

"I'll assume that you know that you understand the importance of this mission." Kakashi said breaking the silence. "It's not only to assist our allies but to also keep the one tail out of Akatsuki hands."

Zoro smirked. "It's never something simple as helping a friend with ninjas it seems." Zoro replied.

Kakashi let out a sigh. "But I get it, everything for the greater good of the village and its nation." Zoro finished waving the thought off.

"If only it was that simple Zoro…" Kakashi started before he noticed the distinct figure of the Hokage walking towards

"Kakashi, Zoro. You are the only two here?" She asked as without wasting time with a greeting.

Kakashi nodded. "The kid travels light." He said gesturing at Zoro as the swordsman scoffed at the kid remark. "I wasn't expecting to get here this early."

Tsunade stared into Kakashi's one visible eye "Its better this way. I wanted to see you to in private before ya'll left." She said as her expression turned serious. "Kakashi, if all possible keep him out of Suna." She said pointing at Zoro. "If, for any reason, you have to go into the Suna insure that Zoro never leaves you sight."

Kakashi looked over to the boy and Zoro remained, as usual, expressionless keeping his usual stoic face. "Ok." The copy ninja complied said.

"And Zoro, none of what you did in Kirigakure. Your actions there made it hard for all of us." Tsunade said.

Zoro's face contorted to the mention of the mist village. "How did you…"

"You didn't think that we wouldn't find out and your actions while you were with Mifune wouldn't impact us here?! You are still a chunin of the Leaf even if you are away from the village! I swear between you and Naruto I'm going to start getting grey hairs." She interrupted as she pokes Zoro in the chest. "And once you get back we are going to have a serious talk." She continued and slowly closed the distance between herself and the green haired youth. "Once I receive word from the Sand that your mission is complete, I'll wait for you right here. I'll carry you all the way back to my office if I have to." Zoro noted the dangerous tone her voice took.

"O-ok." He answered breaking eye contact with the older woman.

"Granny what's going on?" Naruto asked from behind the woman. The small group looked to see Sakura, Naruto, and surprisingly Iruka walking up to them.

"Nothing." She said walking past Naruto and Sakura before stopping by Iruka. "You two ready for this mission?"

"Yes sensei." Sakura said tugging on her bag. Naruto nodded as he also adjusted his bag, his determination to save Gaara apparent to all.

"Well off we go!" Naruto yelled.

"Off we go." Sakura said echoing the foxy ninja.

"Do your best!" Iruka said.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered his old teacher.

But before the group could leave, Jiraiya appeared before them. "Yo! Going on a mission Naruto?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" Naruto asked his emotion still high.

"Um, more importantly, Tsunade something terrible has happened. The Kazekage…"

"I know…" Tsunade interrupted. "I'm about to send these guys there now." She said pointing to team Seven.

Jiraiya moved closer to Tsunade and whispered something to her. Then he pulled Naruto to the side. As the two talked Zoro noticed Naruto expression slowly change.

"Kakashi… make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid. I'm leaving him to you." He said to the copy ninja.

"Yeah…" Kakashi answered.

"And you too Zoro." Jiraiya said placing his hand on the swordsman.

"Yeah." Zoro answered in the same nonchalant tone as Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Zoro, let's get a move on!"

"Wa-wait a minute Naruto!" Sakura called out as she and Zoro began to follow the orange clad ninja.

"Well… see ya." Kakashi said as he left after the three young ninja he had been placed over.

* * *

><p>*3 days later- Outside Suna*<p>

A group of five ninja's approached the Suna. Team Seven picked up the sand's Temari along the way. The Sand kunoichi wasn't aware of what had happened in the Sand and joined the group. There was, as expected, a lot of commotion in the village. As the closer they got to the village, the more Zoro could feel Temari's eyes burning a hole into him.

"Kakashi, if it's all possible, I would like to ask if it's possible to station one of you outside the village to keep an eye out for those who attacked us." Temari said never taking her eyes off the swordsman. Kakashi easily picked up on what Temari was trying to do.

"Good idea." Kakashi said. "Sakura, you're the better sensory, I want you to stay out here with Zoro assisting you." Sakura nodded in agreement as the group landed in front of a passageway. As soon as they hit the ground, a member of the Sand ran up to them.

"Temari was with you? Good! We have been waiting, please this way!" The unnamed Sand ninja said.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled as they started to walk away.

"But…. The Kazekage was abducted. After that, Kankuro pursued them, but he was wounded…"

"What?!" They got Kankuro too?!" Temari yelled.

"Yes, and he was caught by the enemy's poison. We have no way to neutralize it… At this rate he has half a day at the most…" The Sand ninja replied.

Shock spread across the group. "Shit…!" Temari cursed.

"Let's hurry Temari." Sakura said. "I'll examine him!"

Naruto, Temari, and Sakura ran off.

Kakashi sighed. "There's no avoiding it." He said gesturing Zoro to follow.

* * *

><p>As the four ran through the village, Kakashi was quick to pick up on subtle hostility directed towards them. They looked past the Naruto and Sakura. The two that had chased down Gaara during the battle. The eyes were focused on him and Zoro. Leaf headbands, one with a covered eye while the other carrying three swords, it would be hard for them not to stand out. Zoro too felt the raising hostilities coming from all around as they ran towards where Kankuro was being treated. Kakashi looked back and he noticed that Zoro had placed one hand on the white hilt of the Wado. This might turn into a worst case scenario before they even encountered the Akatsuki members that took Gaara away.<p>

"Zoro, don't do anything rash and pick up the pace." Kakashi ordered.

Zoro looked at the masked ninja and nodded. The two caught up with the three that where ahead of them.

* * *

><p>The group ran through the hospital. Kakashi was periodically looking back at Zoro to ensure that he didn't do is infamous disappearing act and to make sure no one was following them. He knew that the villagers quickly realized who he was.<p>

'This is what Tsunade wanted to avoid.' Kakashi thought. 'I'm going to have to keep Zoro on a short leash until we can….'

"The White Fang of Konoha!" A voice called from inside the room that he had unconsciously ran into.

"Eh?" Kakashi answered taken off guard by being called the title of his father.

Without warning a small old lady sprang into action. To the surprise of the group Naruto deftly blocked the blows of the old lady and sent her sliding backwards.

"Why are you going after Kakashi-sensei for?!" Naruto asked. "You wrinkled old hag."

"I remember that time…. That White Fang of Konoha!" The old lady raved. "My son's enemy… I'll get my revenge for him today!"

"Ah! No, I'm not….!"

"There's no use in arguing!" The Old Lady interrupted.

"Sister, take a good look." Another ancient looking person said placing himself between the two. "There's a strong resemblance, but he isn't the White Fang of Konoha."

"Huh?" The old lady said as she squinted. He face changed from rage to shock to amusement. "No Way! I was pretending to be stupid! Gahahaha!" The old lady laughed as Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

After the drama was over Sakura ran over to Kankuro's side and began to operate on him. While she did that Zoro was being stared down. As soon as he entered the room Baki had locked eyes with him. An intense look of hatred and disdain filled Baki's intense glare. Zoro was use to this. His job as a bounty hunter and a a memeber of the straw hat had earned him many enemies.

"Got it!" Sakura yelled snapping the two from there death glare. "There isn't any need to worry about his life anymore. I've directly removed the poison."

Temari slowly fell to the ground, relieved that her brother's life had been saved.

"Now I have to make an antidote for the little bit of poison left in his body. Please gather what I say." A small smile crept onto Zoro's face. The girl reminded him of his own doctor, Chopper. Her intensity to save a life was close if not on the same level as the little reindeer. As one of the Sand escorted Sakura to where she could make her antidote, the focus once again shifted.

"What is Roronoa Zoro doing here." Baki said.

The two ancient people in the room had a look of surprise on their face. "That young man is Zoro?" The man asked as he pointed at Zoro.

Baki nodded. "We asked for help. His presence in this village will be counterproductive."

"Tsunade sent the best team on hand to help with this." Kakashi said. "We are not looking to do any harm."

"Tch. I won't be responsible for…"

"Stop Baki." Kankuro said still breathing heavily. Temari walked to her brother's side. "I-we've seen firsthand what he is capable of. We might need someone with his skills in this situation! I'll take full responsibility for any complaint about him being here!" The puppeteer declared.

Baki bit his lip. Silence reigned in the room.

"As soon as Sakura's done with the antidote, let's get going!" Naruto said becoming more and more restless.

"Naruto, hold on." Kakashi said. "There is something I would like to ask. Did anyone else join him in the pursuit of the Akatsuki?"

"Kankuro went after them alone." Baki answered.

"Then have we completely lost them?" Kakashi continued.

The look on Baki's face answered his question.

"Hmm… well could you please guide me to where Kankuro was fighting?" Kakashi asked. "Though I might not seem it, I am an expert at pursuit. Even if a small amount of their scent is left behind…"

"That's not necessary." Kankuro said as he forced himself up. "There are two enemies, one abducted gaara. You should follow Gaara's scent. Even assuming they split up, I caught a bit of their clothing on Karasu's hand."

'Two man team…' Zoro thought as the image of the only two members of the Akatsuki he knew popped into his head.

"Was one of them from the mist?" Zoro ask in a stern voice needing conformation.

"No, neither one appeared to be." Kankuro answered. "One I didn't recognize and the other was Sasori…."

"Are you absolutely sure that one of them was Sasori?" The old lady asked.

"Chiyo and Ebizou!?" Kankuro answered as he registered the two were in the room.

"What about that Kakuro." Ebizou said.

"Yeah… it was him… he said it himself." Kankuro answered.

"Sasori… of the red sand?" Kakashi said seeming to be familiar with the name. "May we hear any information you have on the two Akatsuki that attacked?"

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

After Sakura applied the medicine, Naruto and the rest of Team Seven prepared to begin their pursuit.

"If you wait a little we can have a skilled ninja help with your search." Their sand escort said.

"I'm going too!" Temari said appearing beside them.

"Temari, stay here and work on defense of the country border." The group looked up the see the old form of Chiyo sanding above them. "From the Sand, I am more than enough to help them."

"But Chiyo that would be too much for you!" Temari protested.

"Don't treat me like an old woman!" Chiyo yelled as she jumped and landed flat on her face. Not missing a step she was up in a heartbeat. "I've wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while now…"

"I don't care who comes! We need to get going!" Naruto yelled.

"I agree. The longer we put this off the farther they get away." Kakashi said as the group took off. They sped through the desert.

* * *

><p>They had long exited the desert surrounding the Suna and where once again traveling through the forest. One thing bothered Kakashi. He didn't like being left in the dark about someone he was supposed to be responsible for. Kakashi slowed slightly to match Zoro's speed.<p>

"Zoro, the reception you received back there. Baki reacted a little harsher than what the villagers. It is something more to it that than the past assault on Konoha?" Naruto and Sakura ears perked up.

"It's the only a natural reaction considering who you sent." Chiyo said. "The people of the leaf wouldn't have to worry about him. Considering the steps he took to "save" Utakata of the mist, any village would be wary of him in this situation." The old woman peered at Zoro. "I'll take action if it appears to be going in that direction Zoro."

"Utakata…?" Naruto asked.

"He's just…"

"No one important, he fell under the sway of an enemy and had to be rescued." Zoro said cutting off the old lady before she finished. "Let's leave it at that."

"Your reaction makes me even more curious, Zoro." Kakashi said. "I'd appreciate it if…! Everyone halt!" And on that command the five stopped and before them stood a cloaked individual.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Zoro recognized instantly who it was. Sakura looked on recognizing the Akatsuki cloak but wondering which member it was.

"…. Right from the beginning." Kakashi said.

"This guy… Those eyes…" Chiyo said.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto finally identified the man bringing a shocked look onto the face of Sakura.

"Itachi… Ho, this is the child who killed his entire family." Chiyo said.

"It has been a while Kakashi, Naruto, Zoro." Itachi said, greeting the ones who he had become familiar with.

"You bastard… Not just me, but even Gaara!?" Naruto yelled. "I'll beat you all down!"

Zoro wasted no words on the man. He quickly drew the Wado and charged Itachi.

"Zoro! It's dangerous! Everyone, don't look directly at his eyes!" Zoro ignored the warning knowing full well a counter strategy to the Sharingan. Itachi moved his hand into his cloak and Zoro prepared to parry any shuriken or kunai he had prepared.

"**Pistol!**" A familiar voice yelled from beside him.

"Luffy!?" Zoro yelled as the attack connected across his jaw sending him crashing through nearby trees.

"You friend has interesting ability, Kekkei Genkai?" Itachi asked as he stood beside Luffy.

"Heh, figures a genjutsu from you would hurt for real." Zoro said as he pulled himself up. 'Tch must been that initial contact.'

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Luffy said. "So being one of us isn't enough?"

'This isn't real.' Zoro thought. 'I have to figure out a way to break this.' Luffy sprang at Zoro.

Zoro sidestepped the fake and rushed Itachi, he raised his sword.

"Zoro, help me." Another voice called out from behind Itachi. Much to his shock behind Itachi stood Kisame holding Kuina with the Samehada held to her throat. All rational thought slipped from his mind.

'She wouldn't ask for help like that!' Zoro thought but before he could regain himself Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro rending him motionless.

"Hahaha. Zoro how weak you've become over the years." Kuina gloated. "I though those 2001 losses would teach you a thing or two."

Itachi walked over to Zoro. "I'm glad that I was able to trap one of you from the beginning." The Uchiha said. "It would have been troublesome to fight you, Kakashi, and Naruto at the same time." The pulled out a kunai as placed it close to Zoro's heart. "I should kill you right here and now and be done with you. But my partner would be cross knowing that you were killed so close to him."

"Kisame is close!?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." Itachi said.

"Tch, I don't have time to deal with him." Zoro said as he begins to try to break the hold he was in. "I have to get past you and complete this mission."

"As focused as ever." Itachi said. "What if I told you that your friends are in danger."

Zoro stared at the Uchiha. "Like I'd believe you." He answered as he broke. He readied the Wado to pierce the Itachi. In an instant Kisame disappeared and Kuina stood in front of Zoro shielding Itachi with her body. Even though he knew she was a fake he couldn't do it as the fake rubber man wrapped around him again even tighter this time.

"I speak the truth." Itachi said. "I still owe a debt to you. I'll create a bushin and lead you to Kisame. He can kill you and your friends that are with him, while I deal with the ones here. Will you risk the fact of your friend's lives might be in danger over someone who tried to destroy your village?"

"By taking advice from someone whose goal is the same?" Zoro said. The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Fine…." Zoro said not wanting to chance it.

"Zoro, don't do anything rash!" Kakashi ordered. Zoro looked around. It was exactly the same as when he initially attacked Itachi.

'Was that even real.' He thought. Without any seals a bushin formed. The bushin narrowed his eyes at Zoro then took off into the forest.

"I'll catch up with you guys!" Zoro said as he ran after the bushin.

"Zoro! Don't chase after that! He's trying to split us up!" Kakashi yelled as he formed a bushin and it tried darted after Zoro, but before it was even able to move Itachi threw several shurikens at it causing it pop out of existence.

"Idiot Zoro." Sakura cursed as the remaining four got ready to fight Itachi

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

Zoro chased after Itachi's clone knowing full well it might be a trap. It had to be that illusion of Luffy that spurred his action. His captain would have made the same choice. They exited the forested area to a place with an abnormal amount of water in it considering the surrounding landscape.

"Now we're even Zoro." Itachi's clone said.

"No not even close. Who repays a debt by trying leading someone to their death." Zoro said as he drew the Wado and the Shusui. Hiding a smile the Itachi clone disappeared.

The lone Akatsuki members from the mist stood in front of three recently trapped Leaf ninjas and prepared to face off against the green beast also known as Gai.

"This great blade Samehada acknowledges none but me." Kisame said as he pulled his sword out of the water. Gai looked on and reached into his bag to arm himself when someone shot past him.

"No way!" Gai said. Zoro appeared in front of Kisame.

"Ah! Zoro!" Kisame said with excitement in his voice. Without a word both of Zoro's swords erupted into a blue flame.

"**Nitoryu: So Shogeki!**" Zoro slashed with the Shusui sending a wave slamming it into Kisame who burst into water. Zoro looked at the three remaining clones holding Gai's team prisoner. He slashed the Wado releasing the remaining energy at the center one. The center bushin smiled and jumped leaving Neji in the path of the attack. Zoro quickly dispersed the attack and the lack of someone holding the justu in place freed the Hyuga. With quick moves Neji destroyed the remaining two bushin freeing Tenten and Lee.

"Zoro, why are you here. You should be with your team! We came to assist you until Kisame stopped us." Gai said.

"Hahahaha! Today is my lucky day! I get to settle things with my little Zoro!" Kisame said as he rose out of the water wielding his sword.

"Go ahead. The rest of my team is dealing with someone just as dangerous." Zoro said. "You guys can go ahead and keep on searching for Gaara. Kisame is mine."

'Just as dangerous…?! Itachi….' Gai thought. "No way! I can't possibly let you handle him on your own!" Gai protested.

"We all can't be stopped here." Zoro said. "We'll fail our mission."

Gai bit his lip.

"Don't worry I'll.." Neji started.

"I'll assist Zoro!" Tenten interrupted. "We need your skills to search for Gaara!"

Gai didn't like it but Zoro had a point. "Tenten make sure you assist him properly." Gai said.

"Yes!" Tenten said.

"You two make sure you catch up! Lee, Neji, let's go!"

"Yes!" They said in unison as they left Zoro and Tenten behind.

Kisame made no attempt to stop them.

"Tenten…" Zoro said.

"I know, I know." Tenten said as she turned around. "But if you start looking like you're doing badly I'm jumping in no matter what you say." Then Tenten left the two swordsmen to watch from a nearby location.

"You've grown! The last time we saw each other you barely came up to here." Kisame said gesturing on his body.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled. "**Nitoryu:…**"

"**Suiton: Amesuikoha!**" Kisame yelled slamming his hand onto his makeshift lake causing a column of water to burst from the calm surface and as it fell towards Zoro transformed into hundreds of miniature sharks. Abandoning his attack Zoro parried as many of the shark projectiles as he could. Kisame appeared in front of him, Samehada raised above him. With a mighty yell he brought it down. The blow sent Zoro beneath the surface of the water.

"What's wrong Zoro?" Kisame asked from the surface. "I though leaving you alone would improve your skills! Appears I was wrong!" Kisame prepared to unleash another jutsu. Zoro shot out of the water, wielding all three of his swords much to the surprise of Kisame.

"**Ul-Tora Gari!**" Zoro yelled unleashing the attack only to be soaked by the water left behind by the bushin he just destroyed. A hand reach from below the water and one again forced Zoro underneath holding him to prevent another reemergence.

"Ah too close." Kisame said as he walked on top of the water. He formed to more bushin and sent them underneath the surface to assist in Zoro's capture.

Tenten had seen enough. Gai was right. Zoro might be strong but clearly he wasn't on par with this member of the Akatsuki. She pulled out her scroll and left to assist her friend.

Kisame looked down to see Zoro struggling. "Ah a little anti-climactic but I guess it's over between us Zoro." The shark man said as he put his hands together and then slammed them into the ground. "**Suiton: Goshokuzame!**" And from his hands rushed five sharks. Kisame dismissed the bushin binding the green haired swordsman as the sharks closed in. Zoro sliced the first one with the Rettenjo and the second one with the Shusui. The third one bit his right arm. Zoro sliced it with his free hand. After freeing himself he noticed that the one he had cut began to regenerate. He tried to make toward the surface but the remaining two appeared in front of him and sent him back down to the bottom.

On the surface Kisame wore a huge smile as he watched Zoro's unsuccessful attempts to return to the surface. "Heh regretting turning down my offer huh?" He laughed. "I should have just killed you while you trained in the Iron like I wanted to. Damn that Itachi, this fight was so underwhelming!" While he continues to think of what he could do next to lengthen Zoro's suffering a kunai whizzed by with an explosive tag attached to it. Kisame was barely able to shield himself from the blow. Tenten stood in front of him. She summoned a naginata from her scroll. She twirled it around to quickly re familiarize herself with it before preparing to attack.

"Girl I thought you would be long gone by now." Kisame said a little annoyed that he was being disturbed.

"I can't let you kill him!" Tenten said as she rushed the Akatsuki swordsman.

Kisame easily dodged the attacks before slapping the weapon away from the girl. Wasting no movements she quickly summoned two tonfa and continued her attack. Kisame casually blocked the attacks with the Samehada much to Tenten's dismay.

"Girl you're willing to die for him?" Kisame asked. "Are you his girl or something? Figures he'd pick an apparent weapon nut." Kisame joked as he continued to block Tenten's attacks.

"Ha nothing like that!" Tenten said showing no signs of backing down. "He is a dear friend to me! He trained hard and I won't allow someone like you to put him down!"

"Someone like me?" Kisame said. "Girl you're annoying" Kisame slammed the Samehada down. Tenten was barely able to avoid the blow but couldn't shield herself from the resulting shock wave. Tenten reached for her scroll only to have it knocked away by Kisame.

"I admire you bravery girl." He said brandishing the Samehada. "But this is the end for…." The water erupted drawing Kisame's attention. Zoro rushed across the top of the water to Tenten's side. Slashing at Kisame sending him jumping back.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked. Tenten looked up, the swordsman was covered with blood, bite marks on his body, yet he checked on her. "I told you not to get involved."

"Idiot! He was going to kill you!" Tenten raved. "We have to run! Sakura will be able to heal you!"

"No." he said as he took his protector off his arm and placed it on his head. "I'm going to finish this here and now!"

"Ah, you're putting it on!" Kisame said. "I guess this means you're stepping it up!"

"Tenten." Zoro said.

"I'm not leaving!" She said.

"Ok…. Then promise me you won't tell anyone that I used this skill." Zoro said. Tenten looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Ok." She agreed.

"Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura." Zoro said as Tenten looked on in amazement. She had never seen or heard Zoro talk about this skill.

"Ah the skill you used to defeat Orochimaru!" Kisame said. "You think a technique that you used on that small fry will work on me?" Zoro ignored the taunt instead he closed his eyes and focused. Slowly blue fire started to extend from each sword hit before all nine swords where covered in a pale blue flame. Zoro jumped into the air and readied each sword.

"**Ashura: Kafuu Seiunken!**" He yelled as he descended onto Kisame. The shark man held up his Samehada as four slashed appeared along the length of the long blade and five appeared on his body as Zoro stood behind him and his extra limbs faded away. Kisame looked at the wounds on his sword and body. Blue fire began to spread from them.

"Heh just like our first fight!" Kisame said as he readied the Samehada to eat the flame. But before he could the blade let out a terrible screech before it was engulfed into flames. Kisame looked on in shock for a second before laughing.

"Chakra that Samehada can't handle!" He reveled as flames began to engulf his body and the water began to disperse since its controllers chakra was being burnt away. "You're a beast Zoro! But if this is the extent of your growth you have a long way to go before you defeat me!" The fishman said as the blue flame continued to burn his body. His rant stopped and he hit the ground. Zoro rose to his fee and looked over at Tenten who had a look of surprise on her face as she looked into the blue fire. Zoro looked at the still at the still burning body and he could easily make out. With a quick wave of his sword the flames dispersed. The person who he had just killed wasn't Kisame.

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

Itachi snapped back to his body. Naruto had just defeated his imitation. He looked over to his partner who wore a huge smile on his face. "I guess I should thank you." Kisame said as he stood up placing his sword on his back. "That kid Zoro continues to amaze me! He's grown stronger. If he continues he'll be someone worth fighting!" "It wont take him long to figure out he fought a fake you. He'll just start training again." Itachi said. "The leader will want to hear about him." Kisame nodded. "I might just leave some details out. I don't want anyone else to begin seeking him out. That freak Hidan might if we tell him everything. From now on, Zoro's life is mine to take."

* * *

><p>*Forest*<p>

Much to Zoro's dismay Tenten lent him her shoulder as they began to follow the trail that one of her teammates had left for them. Tenten was on one hand worried about her friend and on the other hand curious about this technique she had witnessed.

"Zoro about your Ashura technique…." She finally said.

"Drop it. I know I should have used another move." Zoro said expecting the question sooner or later.

"I don't know. I think I should put it in my report. The chunin Roronoa Zoro used an in my opinion S-rank skill to defeat a member of the Akatsuki. Subject Zoro should be studied further." Tenten said.

"I'm already in hot water with Tsunade! I don't need that!"

"So…" Tenten lead Zoro.

"So… I'll tell you about it after the mission." Zoro caved as Tenten smiled in victory.

They reached the end of the trail to see both teams had met up.

"Zoro!" Naruto yelled as the two landed by them. Naruto ran and punched Zoro in the side. "Why did you run off! I thought you might be dead!"

Tenten grabbed Naruto. "He's injured moron!" She yelled as she held back the angry orange ninja. Sakura ran to Zoro's side and began to heal him.

"So you got him." Gai asked.

"Yeah, but it turned out to be some strange jutsu and not truly him." Tenten answered.

"Just like Itachi." Naruto said.

"Zoro." Kakashi said as he walked over to the swordsman. "I know your intentions might have been well, but you can't just go running off like that. From now on I want you to do exactly what I say."

Zoro reluctantly nodded.

"Ok once he's healed up well disable this barrier." Kakashi said as the group of leaf and one sand ninja waited for the continuation of their quest to find Gaara.

* * *

><p>Haha, long time no see... Final's on top of family during the holiday season really hampered my writing. But still I apologize for the length between chapters. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are having a happy holiday season! Next chapter will be quicker!<p>

Rough Translations:

**So Shogeki: **Twin Impact

**Kafuu Seiunken: **Fire Gale Azure Cloud Sword

**Amesuikoha:** Rain Water Shark Wave

**Goshokuzame:** Five Feeding Sharks

~B.O.X~


	15. Positioning one's pieces

Chapter 14 Positioning ones pieces

*Konoha - Hokage's Office*

Tsunade sat at her paperwork ridden desk. She was worried about the team she sent to the Suna. She had possibly sent Naruto right into the enemy's hands. She had waited for any type of update from Team Seven or the Sand but received nothing.

"Yo Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he climbed through one of the windows in Tsunade's office.

"Jiraiya, I thought you'd be long gone by now." She said as she was shaken from her thoughts.

"Nope, I've heard that you're going to talk to a certain someone. It wouldn't be fair to him if I just disappeared, since it's partly my fault." Jiraiya said as he scratched his head. "There is still much I would like to learn about him. Maybe he'll open more this time. I've looked into the Shimotsuki village but no one has even heard of it. You wouldn't think someone who with no ninja skills could be shrouded in so much mystery."

Tsunade grabbed her sake bottle. "We need to get as much information from him as possible. I don't want to be blindsided again."

*Flashback A year ago- Konoha/Suna treaty signing*

In a well lit room surrounded by ninja's from both countries. At the table sat Tsunade, the recently appointed Hokage, and behind her were Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. Across from her sat the even more recently appointed Kazekage, Gaara, and directly behind him were Baki, Temari, and Kankuro. After the events with Sasuke, the two villages had grown closer. The failed invasion was put on the back burner for the sake of peace and cooperation between the two villages. Tsunade finally finished looking over the stack of papers in front of her.

"OK! This all seems agreeable." She said as she shot a glance at the entourage behind her who each slightly nodded. "So I'll sign here and…."

"Wait!" Baki said breaking his silence. "Before you sign that we have one more thing to add."

"Baki!" Temari yelled grabbing the older ninja's arm.

He quickly pulled away. "We want you to turn over Roronoa Zoro to us."

The leaf side of the room burst into mummers. Tsunade face turned serious.

"Baki, that's unreasonable." Gaara said scolding his former teacher.

"Unreasonable?!" Baki yelled losing his cool. "How can we be sure that our so called allies aren't planning something!?"

"Baki calm down." Temari said trying to defuse the situation. "That information hasn't been confirmed yet."

"What are you talking about?" Homura said as he adjusted his glasses.

Baki clenched his fist and walked to one of the guards who handed him a folder. Baki seemed prepared for this moment. "Roronoa has been attributed with the near death of Utakata of the Mist!" He said as he threw the folder on the table.

Tsunade reached out for it and her face contorted to a look of shock. Not only where there pictures of the attack but a well written report about it. Danzo took the folder from her and began to read it. A dark smile crept onto his face as he read it.

"This can't be true." Tsunade said. "Roronoa has no business being in the mist. He's currently off training with Mifune."

"A likely story." Baki said disbelief hanging from every word. "How many of these "Santoryu" swordsmen are the leaf hiding. There's no way he's the only one…."

Gaara held up his hand. "Quiet, Baki." The young Kazekage said. "Any further disrespect to the Hokage will be punished."

Baki bit his lip.

"Do you agree with his stance? Do you want me to turn him over?" Tsunade asked, her voice low.

The Konoha Council and Danzo looked at her shocked. "Tsunade, you can't be serious!" Danzo protested. A column of smoke appeared on top of the table. All the guards in attendance quickly surrounded the table, weapons drawn.

"I can't believe Jiraiya sending me in his place to such an important meeting." A voice complained from the smoke screen. "I'm going to have a word with him after this about responsibility."

Tsunade immediately recognize the voice. "Stand down." She said. "Fukasaku, I wasn't expecting you here." She said addressing the old toad.

"Ah Tsunade, I have some information for you before you go before the Kaze…kage…" The old toad looked around to see everyone in attendance. "I'm late it seems. Damn that Jiraiya." Fukasaku cursed. "Well no matter. I'm here in regards of Zoro's actions in the mist." All attention turned to the toad. "It is true. That boy, Roronoa Zoro, nearly killed Utakata." Murmurs loudened at the confirmation. "The mist temporarily lost control of the jinchuriki of the Six Tails. They sent out a request to the neutral Iron for help. They sent a battalion of their warriors, which Zoro was included, to help out. When they got there the boy was engulfed in the chakra of the six tails. Zoro brazenly rushed in and defeated the raging jinchuriki before he was able to damage any highly populated areas." The old toad threw a scroll on the table. "In that scroll you will see the seal and signature of the Mizukage thanking the Iron and Zoro for their help in the situation."

Both parties examined the paper and nodded. "Wait! This doesn't mean that the Leaf is creating some jinchuriki killing squad so they can kill them in the shadows and gather them for their own disposal." Baki said.

"And this doesn't prove that they are." Gaara said. "I've fought him before. He isn't the type to attack anyone from behind." Gaara signed the treaty and passed it to Tsunade.

"Thank you for your trust Kazekage." Tsunade said as she too signed the treaty and extended her hand which Gaara took quickly sealing the deal.

After a couple of side comments, the Sand ninjas left to make their way back to the Suna, leaving the leaf alone with the old toad.

"I see you have more." Danzo said.

Fukasaku nodded. "Yeah, Jiraiya hoped to get me here earlier. Jiraiya may have started this unintentionally."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Jiraiya asked Mifune to teach Zoro a technique he "found" invented by the swordsman of the mist to help in combating the tailed beasts and their carriers. From what Mifune said he quickly picked up on it and began to adapt it to his own style." The old toad produced another scroll. They passed it amongst themselves.

"This attack is designed to attack their special chakra." Koharu stated.

The toad nodded.

"Looks like he'd have to use his fire to make it effective." Danzo stated as Tsunade and Fukasaku looked at the one eyed man.

"Correct." The toad stated. "It worked too well. Against Mifune's better judgment, Jiraiya convinced him to include Zoro in this fight as a test of his mastery of the attack. Jiraiya infiltrated the Mist to see if he could get feedback from the remaining swords of the mist. Zoro rushed ahead of the group and attacked Utakata before Jiraiya ever got the chance to talk to anyone due to the utter confusion and total lockdown after the event. The attack ignited Utakata's chakra cloak setting him ablaze, his own power fueling the flame. By the time he was put out, he was thought dead. The Mizukage was so impressed that she came to offer Zoro a place in the Mist. We don't know what her true aim was or all that was said but thankfully Zoro reportedly immediately declined."

"His skill in the sword was already impressive." Danzo said. "Now with that skill there is no limit to what we can do."

"Danzo stop." Tsunade said. "This is exactly what Baki feared. I won't let anyone use any person in my village as a simple weapon."

"Tsunade, you don't know what you're saying. With Zoro's skill and the Nine Tails in our control we could secure Leaf dominance. We could start to take other tailed beast from the other…"

"Enough Danzo!" Tsunade yelled. "I mean what I said." Danzo glared at Tsunade for a second before excusing himself.

*End flashback*

"What still bothers me is why you let him have access to such a technique?" Tsunade asked.

"You can never be too cautious." Jiraiya said. "This move on Gaara might not be the first move against a jinchuriki that the Akatsuki have made. I'm just preparing a proper partner for Naruto if they come after him with one they have already taken."

Tsunade downed a cup of sake. "If Zoro is deceiving us and makes any move against Naruto... you're the one who's going to deal with him."

"Yeah…" Jiraiya said. "But it won't come to that. Beneath that stern exterior is someone who is loyal to his friends. I'll gladly accept responsibility, because I know it'll never happen."

Tsunade smiled "Heh, I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>*Outside Akatsuki hideout*<p>

Sakura and Zoro sat away from the group as Sakura healed Zoro's wound. A green glow encased her hands. This was an easy feat for her but something caught her eye. That scar that ran across his chest, I had long healed over showing its age. She had seen it before but not in its entirety. 'This scar is brutal.' Sakura thought. 'To think he has had this since he was found. Who would cut a kid like that?'

"How much longer?" Zoro asked as he stared over at the main group. "If we take any longer I think Naruto will burst."

"Not much longer." Sakura said as she focused a little more on the task at hand. "That clone did a number on you. You should have left him to Gai!"

"No." Zoro said. "If I ran from him my training would have been for nothing."

"Tch, idiot. Is fighting more important than your own safety?" Sakura said as she finished healing him. "You should take better care of yourself. There isn't going to be someone around to heal you all the time."

Zoro simply brushed the girl's concern aside as he put his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and walked over to the other. Sakura let out a deep sigh and followed suit.

"Team Gai! Let's go with the full power of youth! Scatter!" Gai yelled as his team vanished from where they stood.

"Zoro, you good to go?" Kakashi asked.

"The treatment is just a tempo…"

"I'm ready." Zoro said interrupting Sakura. The pink haired girl stared at the swordsman, before she could say more Kakashi nodded.

"Good." Kakashi said. "Gaara is within this cave." The older ninja pointed at the boulder blocked entrance. Zoro placed his hand on the Wado

"Beside's the boulder, they us a seal to prevent anyone from entering by force, but Neji was able to find the charms powering it and we are preparing to breach the cave."

"A little further south, Lee." Neji voice rang out from a small transceiver.

"Ok! Got It!" Lee yelled.

"Same here!" Tenten followed.

"We'll break in with a buttonhook entry after the barrier is down." Kakashi ordered as he placed his hand on the charm.

'Something I can't cut huh….' Zoro thought as his face contorted and gripped the Wado.

Kakashi looked at Zoro. 'Don't tell me…' He thought

"Right, everyone! Remove the tokens…" Zoro appeared before Kakashi with Wado in hand. Kakashi quickly got out of the way as the swordsman slashed the token. '

Kakashi watched the boulder and the token begin to split. "Now, Sakura!" He ordered.

"OK!" The girl yelled as she sped past a landing Zoro, fist clenched.

She smashed the boulder causing the defenseless boulder to turn into basic rubble. As soon as the debris dropped to the ground Kakashi wasted no time and gave a signal and the four of them rushed into the cave leaving Zoro standing outside of the cave. He didn't miss the signal or not understand its meaning. A small column of water began to grow in size before him.

'Him again?' Zoro said as he drew his Wado. Much to his surprise it wasn't the swordsman from the Mist that he was expecting but an exact clone of himself.

"No way..." Zoro responded a little surprised.

Wasting no time, the clone drew his version of the Wado and rushed Zoro. Zoro parried the blow and struck at the fake only to be parried in return. The two clashed. Zoro tried to use his strength to break away from the clone but was met with strength equal to his own. Seeing no end in sight, Zoro jumped back and drew the Shusui and rushed his clone only to be met with perfect counters for each of his blows. A small smile formed on the swordsman's face. As the two traded blows Zoro noticed a strange white bird fly out of the cave. On top of it was a figure with the familiar red cloud cloak but clearly wasn't Itachi or Kisame. Soon after Naruto shot out of the cave and followed after the bird riding man. Zoro broke away from the stalemate as Kakashi shot out of the cave.

'You two huh…' Kakashi thought as he looked down at Zoro while he followed Naruto. "Zoro! As soon as you finish up here and get inside and help Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he continued to follow Naruto and quickly out of Zoro's sight.

Zoro mentally cursed. He wanted to fight this perfect copy of himself so he could figure out his own weak points and more importantly why he wasn't able to stand up to Kisame even with him holding back. It seems fate wouldn't grant him this luxury.

*Inside the cave*

Sasori had been defeated. His parts were scattered around the destroyed cave. Sakura stood battered and bruised her heavy breathing the only thing she could hear after the intense battle that had just took place.

'We… we barely beat him within the time limit of the antidote.' Sakura thought as she looked back at the broken Akatsuki member. "Haha… We did it Chiyo. We did it!" She said forcing a smile.

The old woman looked at the pink haired girl. Not only did she put herself in unnecessary danger for her safety, she stopped her wayward grandson. "Sakura… you…." Chiyo began to say before a farmiliar foreboding clicking noise began to fill the area.

Sakura quickly turned around to see Sasori put himself back together. 'What do I have to do to stop this guy..' Sakura thought. 'Is he immortal? There has to be a secret to his technique...'

"This is a jutsu I forbade myself…" Chiyo said as Sakura turned to the older woman. "I thought I'd never use it again, but it seems that wasn't meant to be." She said as she pulled a scroll out of her pack, unfurled it, then formed a hand seal. "I'll put an end to this here."

Out of the scroll appeared 10 white cloaked puppets. "Impressive, grandma." Sasori mused as Sakura looked on amazed. "They say that the strength of a puppeteer is measured by the amount of puppets they use. Chiyo's great Technique, Finger by Finger, I've heard rumors of it. It's a mechanism that is said to have taken down an entire castle. **Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shuu**. The very first user of Kugutsu no Jutsu, Enzaemon's ten masterpieces."

A scroll popped out from Sasori's back as he gave a history lesson of the use of puppets. He caught it and unfurled it above him. He opened a compartment in his chest.

"That is a considerable amount of puppets but…" Chakra strings popped out of the compartment and with a giant puff of smoke appeared numerous puppets. "With this, I took down a country!"

Sakura and Chiyo looked on dumbfounded.

"How'll I explain this. How long it took me to take down a little girl and an old hag… that I even had to take out my last trick, **Aka Higi: Hyakki no Souen**. I will show you t'his power!"

Sakura ran over to Chiyo and prepared to fight. "Sakura..." Chiyo called out. The pink haired girl turned to her elder. "The antidote has worn off… don't do anything."

Sakura just smiled. "You already know don't you…. my character."

Chiyo returned the smile. "Indeed. You got your personality from Tsunade too… but this will be the final act. Are you prepared?"

"Yes!" Sakura answered.

A strange rumbling noise began to come from one of the walls. The combatants where surprised when a figure came barreling through the wall. All present took a closer look.

Sakura's face drained of color. "Zoro!" She called out as she dared not to go any closer since he had ended up extremely close to Sasori.

"Don't worry about that fake." A voice called out from the newly created entrance. They all turned to see Zoro walk into the cave with the Wado in his hand. Sasori tried to take advantage of the situation sending puppets towards the green haired boy. Zoro quickly drew the Rettenjo began to deflect the puppets numerous blades.

"Watch out Zoro! Those blades are coated with poison!" Sakura yelled.

Zoro grimaced as he made sure that the blades that seemed to come from every feasible direction. A couple of Chiyo puppets zoomed past him and he felt the back of Sakura hit his own.

"We can watch each other's back." Sakura said as she began to fight the puppets.

As Zoro fought the seemly endless wave of wooden puppets and their numerous blades, any small opening he experienced he used to check on the pink haired girl watching his back. Zoro noted the bruises and the hastily healed wounds on the girl's body. He would have to find a way to end this battle quickly, life with Naruto and Ino would be unbearable if he let this girl die.

"Sakura, hold on to me." Zoro said. Even in the heat of battle a light blush formed on her cheeks as she complied. "**Tatsu Maki!**" Zoro yelled as a tornado surrounded him and Sakura obliterating numerous puppets that had surrounded them.

Chiyo, who was barely able to get her own puppets from the range of Zero's attack, began to analyze the situation. Zoro's attack had thinned out Sasori's puppet army. He had given them the opening they needed.

"Sakura go for Sasori! We will handle the rest!" Chiyo yelled.

"Ok!" Sakura answered and took off towards the puppet man as Zoro trailed behind her.

"Use that!" Chiyo ordered as one of her puppets produced a white sphere. One of Sasori's puppets tried to stab the orb only to be sliced in half by Zoro. The two leaf ninja ran towards the stationary puppeteer as a wall of black puppets began to form in front of him.

"Sakura!" Zoro yelled as he crossed his swords. Quickly deducing what he intended to do, she place her feet on the crossed blades. Zoro then launched Sakura towards her target blazing past the still forming puppet wall.

"Take this!" She yelled as she chunked the ball now that she had cleared her last obstacle and began to grow in size. As the ball sped towards Sasori with the combined strength of Zoro and Sakura powering its extreme speed the boy wouldn't have time to move out of the way even if they were farther away. The ball collided with Sasori sending him crashing into a wall and sealing him away. The remaining puppets began to fall on by one onto the tattered cavern floor. Sakura bent over breathing heavily.

"We did it…" She said as she looked over to Zoro who gave her a small smile.

"You cannot move. It's over Sasori. That sealing jutsu completely suppresses all chakra. You can't even use a chakra thread…" Chiyo stopped as she fell to the ground.

"Chiyo! Hurry and take the antidote!" Sakura yelled as she began to run to the old woman's side as Zoro trailed behind her. A familiar clicking noise once again began to fill the cave. Sasori stood over the collapsed woman sword drawn. Sakura quickly ran towards the downed Chiyo to protect her. Sensing that she wouldn't get there in time she positioned herself in front of Chiyo and prepared to catch the blade. There was darkness but no pain. 'Is this what death feels like?' She asked herself. Her eyes focused to see the broad back of Zoro in front of her. He had caught the poison laced blade between the Wado and Rettenjo but the tip had barley pierced his skin. That alone was enough to send the poison coursing through his veins.

"Zoro!" Both of the ladies cried out.

"Heh…. This is nothing." Zoro said as the poison coursed through his veins caused him to take a step back and vision to blur.

"It seems the poison is taking hold." Sasori gloated as he pressed the blade further.

"Zoro, you idiot!" Sakura yelled. "What did I tell you about being careful!?"

"You're here right." Zoro said as the blade slowly began to enter his body. "You'll just heal me up and I'll be good to go."

Sakura was shocked at the amount of trust the swordsman was placing on her. With there history he should had let her take the blade. "There isn't enough antidote on hand to save you! I'll have to get you back to Suna and…." Sakura stopped midsentence as Chiyo crawled past her and stick the injector into Zoro's thigh.

"Him." Sasori said as he looked on surprised.

"Why!?" Sakura said. As the antidote began to work, Zoro wasted no time and began to overpower the puppet until the blade was all the way out of his body. The puppet abandons the blade and once again tried to attack the downed Chiyo. With a quick move of her fingers, Sasori was impaled by the blade of two puppets.

"In the end you were careless Sasori…" Chiyo said breathing heavily as a seal formed around the trapped puppet. "Now you cannot move… I am certain of that."

* * *

><p>*Traveling Towards Naruto and Kakashi*<p>

Sakura, Zoro and Chiyo traveled from branch to branch. Zoro carried Chiyo as the group of three made their way to assist in the acquisition of Gaara. Even as the old lady weakly protested Zoro simply picked the lady up and positioned her on his back with little effort. Sakura looked over to the swordsman. It appeared like he hadn't been in battle at all. Either that or he was good at tolerating pain. From wanting to kill her years ago to saving her life, she had now seen the side of Zoro that Ino had told her about.

"Zoro… thank you for saving me." Sakura said. "You didn't have to do it but you did even at what could have been your life."

"Don't mention it." Zoro said. "You looked out for me so I just returned the favor."

"I watched your back you took a sword to the gut! That's not equal!" Sakura said.

"Hehehehe…" Chiyo weakly laughed. "You two must be good friends to argue like this after such a taxing fight."

Sakura was taken aback by the statement and the lack of Zoro protesting the suggestion.

"You could say that. She reminds me of another person who scolds me for taking too much damage while they healed me." Zoro said.

'Another…' Sakura thought. 'He must be referring to Tsunade or Shizune.'

"There they are." Sakura said as she pointed towards two familiar figures. The three landed besides Naruto and Kakashi. "We finally caught up to you guys."

"You found this place?" Kakashi asked

"We could see where the enemy was flying." Sakura explained.

"You are still having trouble here, it seems." Chiyo said still riding on Zoro's back.

"Zoro… Sakura… you did it…" Naruto said as fatigue dripped from every word.

"Yes… more importantly what of Gaara?" Chiyo asked. They followed Naruto's eyes to see two clones holding Gaara's motionless body. "Alright…" Chiyo said relief in her voice.

"Where is the enemy?" Zoro asked.

"He is currently hiding." Kakashi said. "Be on your guard, he uses explosives."

As the group looked around cautiously, Gai's voice suddenly rang out. "Well done, Neji."

The reunited Team Seven looked towards the sound of the voice to see Gai and his team standing before the hiding Akatsuki member. The cloaked ninja quickly tried to escape as Tenten tossed projectiles at the retreating ninja. He appeared close to a downed white object.

"Everyone, Watch out!" Kakashi yelled. "That person is a long distance type who attacks with explosions." Team Gai landed closer to the enemy.

"Take a look at my ultimate work of art!" Deidara declared as he began to expand. "Art is a bang!"

"Everyone, get away from here!" Neji yelled out as he began to run away. Everyone began to follow suit, all except Kakashi. An explosion followed Neji's warning. It soon dawned on them all that they were too close to escape unscathed. But as soon as the blast began it started to collapse into itself to the surprise of them all.

"What's going on?" Gai asked as they looked on at this turn of events. Before long the whole blast was gone and Kakashi fell back into Naruto.

"Are you alright, Kakashi sensei!" Naruto asked.

"What in the world did you do?" Sakura asked as everyone present thought the same thing.

"I sent him and the explosion to another dimension." Kakashi said still feeling the strain of using such a powerful jutsu. "More importantly is everyone safe." The group nodded as Naruto's clones brought Gaara to the group.

"Sakura…" One of the clones holding Gaara called out.

* * *

><p>*Outside Suna*<p>

'This place… I'll be glad when we get out of here…' Zoro thought as he stood with Team Seven, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings. That old lady gave her life to save Gaara. Soon afterward what seemed like the whole village had appeared in the village. Even though he had helped, most of them watched him with caution and hate in their eyes. Even at the memorial for Chiyo he had a constant Sand guard with him. It was annoying. Zoro snapped back to reality as Gaara walked up to him.

"I would like to thank you as well Zoro." Gaara said extending his hand. "And apologize for any harsh treatment you received while you were here."

Zoro took Gaara's hand. "Don't worry about it." Zoro answered.

"I'll make sure you are more welcomed if you ever return." Gaara said. "Your strength helped us out. I'll make sure that the scars of the past will be washed away."

After exchanging goodbye's the ninja's from the leaf began the journey home. Tenten began to walk beside Zoro. "When we get back you better keep our promise." She said.

"I have to report to Tsunade as soon as we get back." Zoro said.

"Well the following morning, I'm not going to let you weasel out of this." Tenten said poking Zoro in the chest.

"I'm not trying to weasel out of it…" Zoro said annoyed that she remembered.

"Oh! I'll tell Udon to meet us too. Apparently he hasn't seen you since you've returned to the Leaf!" Tenten said. "He's grown so much since you've been gone! I'm sure he'll want to show you the style he's making!"

Zoro's face dropped. "What if I decide to skip and just train?" Zoro asked as the whole situation was getting troublesome.

Tenten turned to Kakashi, who was being helped by Gai. "Hey Kakashi sensei, have you heard about Z…" Zoro grabbed Tenten covering the girl's mouth as everyone stopped and turned to them.

"Ok! Ok!" Zoro harshly whispered into Tenten's ear.

"Never mind." Tenten said with a sly smile on her face. She turned to Zoro. "I'll be over bright and early so you better be up." Zoro simply nodded defeated.

* * *

><p>*Days later- Konoha - Hokage's Tower*<p>

True to her word, Tsunade stood at the gates of the City when they returned. After a quick greeting she escorted Gai and Zoro to her tower as medics took Kakashi to the hospital. Gai went in first to debrief the mission and the critical information that Sakura had relayed to him. That was hours ago, the sun began to set. After hours of standing in the hallway, the doors to the Hokage's office opened. Gai walked out. He looked at Zoro, giving him thumbs up before continuing on his way, not wanting to keep Zoro from his meeting.

"Enter Zoro." Tsunade called out. Zoro walked into the room. He looked around the room. Only Danzo, Jiraiya, and Shizune were in the room with Tsunade. "Zoro, before we start I want to congratulate you on a job well done." Tsunade said. "I was told that you defeated one of the members of Akatsuki."

"He was only a clone." Zoro said.

"Nevertheless he was a strong opponent. You should be proud." Tsunade said.

"He wasn't even at full strength and I struggled. He only showed me that I require more training." Zoro said.

Tsunade stared at the boy. "We are getting sidetracked." She said. "Once again I would like to ask you where you're from."

"…. I told you, I don't remember." Zoro said as the thought of his first experience with this question. Tsunade nodded to Shizune and she walked out and shortly returned with Inoichi in tow.

"Sit Zoro." Tsunade ordered. Zoro complied. Inoichi walked behind Zoro and placed his hand onto Zoro's head. "I didn't want to resort to this Zoro…" Tsunade said. "You've met Inoichi so I'll move right on. He has the power to tell if you're lying or not. Zoro, your initial power and exponential growth has caught the attention of the entire ninja world. As you experienced in the Sand, other nations see you as a Jinchuriki Killer and thus someone who can bring instability to the ninja world. We want to protect you Zoro. You have helped us and we appreciate it and we want to make sure that you're not a ticking time bomb. While I want to trust you, I'm not as trusting as my teacher was."

"I'll start." Jiraiya stated. "Zoro where are you from?"

"…..Shimotsuki village in the East Blue sea…." Zoro answered. The all looked at Inoichi.

"He is telling the truth." Inoichi responded trying to think of where that was. Shock entered the faces of the others who already heard Jiraiya's brief that that village and that sea didn't exist.

"The truth." Jiraiya said trying to confirm what he said.

"Yes, I sense nothing off about it nor do I see any mental blocks in his mind." Inoichi said.

They looked at each other again. They didn't expect this type of blockbuster right off the bat.

"Are you working for any other villages?" Shizune asked moving the questioning along.

"No." Zoro said. Inoichi nodded signaling it was true. The group let out a collective sigh. A smile formed on Tsunade's face as one of her biggest worries that this session would reveal was just dismissed.

"Is your strength associated with a Kekkei Genkai?" Jiraiya asked.

"No." Zoro once again answered. Inoichi nodded again.

"The Mizukage asked you to defect, have you ever considered it or defecting to any other village?" Danzo asked.

"No."

"Zoro, you sword style… is there anyone else who uses it?" Danzo asked giving no time for someone else to ask.

"No." Zoro answered flatly.

"If I put you in the right place, would you kill Uchiha Sasuke?" Danzo asked with a smirk on his face.

The others looked over at the one eyed man. Inoichi could sense the inner rage that was in Zoro over the boy. Tsunade could see it boiling in his eyes.

"You don't have to answer that…" Tsunade said.

"Could you kill a fully awakened Jinchuriki like everyone fears you can?" Danzo asked and before he could answer. "If the Nine Tails fully awakened could you kill it?"

"No..." Zoro said grinding his teeth.

"Well..."

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled as she could see where Danzo was trying to steer the questions she looked at the boy. Besides the rage in his eyes he remained perfectly still.

"Now Zoro we'll continue…" Tsunade said as they restarted to interrogate Zoro.

* * *

><p>*Next Day Anko and Zoro's Apartment*<p>

Naruto stood outside of the door. Even though he wanted to visit his friend while he was training but Jiraiya advised against it. Today would be different. While he waited for Tsunade to reveal their next move with the new information about the mole in Orochimaru's fold that Sasori revealed to them, he would enjoy this little amount of downtime. He knocked on the door. A few seconds later Anko answered the door.

"Good morning, Anko." Naruto greeted with a grin.

The older woman yawned. "Naruto…" She said narrowing her eyes before walking back inside.

Naruto followed the woman inside. "Is Zoro here?" He asked.

"No..." She said. "Another annoyance came and got him earlier this morning. I swear I'm starting to wish he would go off and train or on another mission."

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Have any idea when he'll be back." Naruto asked as he walked into Zoro's room.

"No telling." Anko said. "Knowing him he'll get lost and one of our neighbors will end up finding him and showing him home."

Another knock came from the door. Anko rubbed her head in frustration. "It's open!" She yelled. "I swear you'd think this is some tourist trap!"

And in walked Ino and Sakura. "More and more kids! What are you doing here?" Anko asked fully awake.

Sakura was a little taken back by Anko's outburst. "Anko still the morning person." Ino joked use to the brash woman's outbursts. "I'm here to see Zoro. He owes me."

"I am also here to see that fool." Sakura said. "I wanted to check on him. See if he's healing properly."

"Well you're both out of luck he is…"

"Yo." The three women turned to see Zoro walk out of his room.

Anko started to laugh as "Zoro" gave her a knowing look. "Well you found him now get out." She said taking advantage of this situation. "Today's my first off day in a while."

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

"Zoro! Fight me!" Udon asked. Tenten looked over at Zoro. His usual stern expression was replaced with a face of annoyance at the constant pestering for a fight. She couldn't help but laugh. She got her info from Zoro as per their promise. She made sure to give Udon a later time than when the two of them initially met so they could speak in private. She wasn't going to start betraying his trust.

"No, Udon." Zoro said. "You require more training. It would still be one sided."

"Ehh…" Udon said as he adjusted his glasses. "Come on Zoro!"

'Heh, Zoro doesn't want to hurt you Udon.' Tenten thought as she smiled at the usually quiet boy.

"Zoro!" A voice from behind them called. "This is where you've been hiding!"

Zoro barely had time to dodge a palm strike. "Hinata!?" Zoro said as the now long haired Hyuga girl stood before him. Her look of anger switched to a smile.

"It's been awhile." She said.

"I haven't been hiding from you." Zoro said with a smile. "You were gone when I got back."

"That wasn't from me." Hinata said. "Kurenai sensei was here and she was wondering why you haven't come to see her. I was given this mission to find and retrieve you. Kiba is also waiting for us."

"But to just attack me out of nowhere like that, that's not like you at all." Zoro said.

Hinata began to fidget. "Kiba told me to do it…." She said. "We can go now unless you're doing something…" She said as she looked over to Tenten and Udon.

"Zoro, I guess you don't know yet." Tenten said. "It's ok. Take him away. I'll catch you later Zoro."

Tenten said as she began walk away. "I'm not done with you yet!" Udon declared as he jumped away from the group and he drew his own sword. "Thank you Hinata, you gave me this idea! I'm going to fight you even if I have to do this!" Udon rushed at Zoro bringing down his sword in an arching slash. Before Udon knew it Zoro had his sword between his hands.

'Heh, Shinken Shirahatori.' Tenten thought as Udon struggled to free his sword for Zoro grasp.

"No fair! You should of parried my attack not caught my sword!" The boy struggled.

"You have indeed improved." Zoro said. "Your strike speed is fast but predictable. Either you need to use a lighter blade to improve you speed to make it unreadable or work harder on your technique."

Udon soaked in Zoro's words while trying to pull his blade away. With a final pull he freed his sword and stumbled back running into another person. Udon quickly righted himself turned to the person who he had run into.

"I am sor…. Zoro!" Udon jumped back in shock.

"Oh hi, Udon." Sakura greeted. "Why so surprised? You were looking forward to see him, right?"

"Zoro when did you learn the bushin technique?" Hinata asked.

"I never did." Zoro said as he put his hand on the Wado. His past experience with a clone of himself put him on high alert. Tenten drew a kunai. Ino and Sakura noticed this and dropped into fighting stance.

"Step away that Zoro is a fake." Ino said. "There's no way that Anko would let a fake into her house."

"No the one with you is a fake." Tenten said. "He knows stuff a clone wouldn't have access to!"

'This is bad.' Naruto thought as he stood face to face with the real Zoro. 'If I reveal myself I'm going to be in for it.' He put his hand on his fake Wado. 'I have to get the jump on him and escape! I'll act like I'm using one of his attacks and use that as an opening. Now what was that ranged skill he uses…. AH!'

Naruto drew his fake sword sending Zoro, Hinata, and Tenten into a defensive stance.

"**Ittoryu****: Kaze no Kizu!**"

….

"What!" They all yelled in unison.

"Was that wrong?" Naruto asked as a foxy grin appeared on his face revealing his identity. "Oh I got it." Naruto said and reset himself

"**Ittoryu****: Getsuga Tenshou!**"

This time he was met only by an angry looking Zoro. "If you're going to copy me at least get the attacks right!" He yelled.

"That's not important." Sakura said.

'Man he's pissed…' Naruto thought as he stared at an angry Zoro. 'What do I know… strong people…' His mind thought of Jiraiya and Kakashi. '…are huge perverts!' Naruto cast aside his fake sword and brought his fingers to his face.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" He yelled transforming to a green haired version of his signature technique. "What do you think Zoro? You can't resist huh."

"Naruto…" Zoro said burning with rage as Naruto looked on fear.

"What! No effect!" Naruto said.

"Naruto… it was you the whole time…" Ino said the same rage emitting from her.

"I can't believe you Naruto…" Sakura said mirroring her friend. The three of them descended on the helpless Naruto. 

"So that's why you weren't there." Ino said as she and Sakura talked to Zoro, Tenten, and Udon while Hinata checked on a beaten Naruto.

"Yeah, keeping a promise to me, sorry for hogging him to myself." Tenten said patting Ino on the back.

"You keep you promise to her but forget about me." Ino said cutting her eyes at Zoro.

"She twisted my arm." Zoro said.

"Tomorrow." Ino said pointing at Zoro.

"Ok…" Zoro agreed.

Ino nodded before turning to a beaten down Naruto. "For you deception, you're gonna treat me and Sakura to whatever we want."

"But…" Naruto tried to protest before Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Ok…"

Sakura and Ino dragged Naruto away as Hinata looked on worried. Tenten chuckled at the little exchange placed her hand on Zoro's back. "In hot water again, Zoro."

"Shut up." Zoro said as he walked over to Hinata.

"Whatever…" Tenten said as she began to walk away. "Catch you later."

"How have you been?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Same as usual." Zoro said as they both began to walk towards Kurenai's place. "What about you. You're obviously stronger than I left. If you didn't announce your attack, it would have been a clean hit. "

"You think so." Hinata said with a smile. "Every time we heard any news about you it was just about your fights. We were worried about you, but knew we couldn't just stand still as you went forward."

"There was no need to worry about me." Zoro said. "I'm perfectly…"

"I know." Hinata cut him off. "Nothing could stop the strongest swordsman in the leaf." She mocked with a giggle. A familiar flowery smell that followed Kurenai began to overpower Zoro as they walked up Kurenai's place. Hinata knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Kurenai's familiar voice called from behind the door. The door swung open. A very pregnant Kurenai appeared. "Zoro, what a surprise. I thought you had forgotten about me." She said with a smile on her face.

"That stupid swordsman might have, I had Hinata drag him over here after finding out he hasn't even attempted to." Kiba said from inside.

"Kiba, I thought I smelled a mangy dog." Zoro said as he entered the apartment.

"Come on, you guys." Kurenai said as she sat down. "This is the first time the original Team Eight has been together in a while, none of your usual antics."

"Kurenai sensei is right." Hinata said as she placed herself between the two. "We don't need to put any undue stress on her."

Kurenai smiled watched as she watched Hinata trying to break up a still arguing Kiba and Zoro. The same way they use to when they were younger. 'No matter how much they grow, they'll always remain the same to me.' The older woman thought. "So what's you next move Zoro? Are they going to remove Shino and place you back with us?"

"I was added to Team Seven but I don't know if they'll make me a permanent member." Zoro said as he thought to the events of the previous night. "Someone seems to already have plans for me so the chance for me to come back to Team Eight is slim." Everyone looked a little down.

"I-I wouldn't want to lose Shino as a teammate anyway." Hinata said breaking the silence. "You said that they have plans for you. Do you have any ideas what it might be?"

"Someone so one dimensional there's only one thing I'd do." Kiba said. "I'd use you like the simple blade you are."

"Rather a simple blade than a rabid dog that should be put down." Zoro said.

"What was that…" Kiba growled as the two began their standoff again.

Kurenai grimaced. As a Zoro's former jounin instructor and a member of Tsunade's guard during the Suna/Konoha treaty signing she knew all about Zoro's escapade. She wasn't supposed to tell Kiba and Hinata about any of it but shared tiny bits just to ease their thoughts.

'A blade against a foe…' She thought. 'I wonder how close to the truth you are Kiba. I have to talk to Tsunade about this. Even though they won't let him come back, he's still my student and I have to prote…' She let out a small yelp.

The three stopped and turned to their teacher.

"Don't worry the baby just kicked." Kurenai said dispelling there fear. "Since you've been gone you haven't had the chance." She grabbed Zoro's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel."

Kiba and Hinata stood by as the usual strong and stern Zoro turn into an awkward looking kid as he felt the activity inside their teacher. The two burst into laughter.

"Who would have thought that something this innocent would throw you off." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled.

"Calm down, calm down." Kurenai said hiding her own laughter. Dealing with this new problem would have to wait. She would use the here and now to reconnect with the boy.

* * *

><p>*Next day*<p>

Danzo looked over the darkness shrouded village of Konoha. "Zoro's combat strength is incomprehensible." He said as if he was talking to the village itself. "If I could do what I want with it, we could begin gathering the tailed beast that the Akatsuki don't have and begin to build upon the strength of Konoha… but that boy… His hatred begins and ends on the battlefield. Even placing that Uchiha as bait, he acted with such restraint you'd think that he was trained from birth to withstand such an interrogation."

"Danzo…" Fu said as he appeared by his boss's side.

"How did it go?" Danzo asked.

"I confirmed with some of the maids around the compound, Inoichi's daughter is bringing Zoro to help around the shop then they will go do other activities afterwards." Fu reported

"Oh Inoichi still allows his daughter to stay around such a dangerous figure?" Danzo asks. "Why didn't he pick up on him like you did so long ago?"

"It seems he didn't probe as deep as I did." Fu said.

"No matter, Zoro can't be allowed to travel with the nine tails." Danzo said.

"Why, you were convinced that he'd act accordingly if Naruto awakened?" Fu asked.

"I'd never believed it unless I saw it myself." Danzo said. "I'll never understand how people who gain extraordinary strength would rely on friends. He might even honor Naruto's request of not killing the Uchiha. I cannot have that since the next mission might have them meeting once more. We will have to distract him while I place a more suitable person for what will be required. Then I'll place him in a more favorable condition for my plans to mold him to what I need him to be, then I will have Zoro as my own and I'll unleash him upon all of our enemies till only we remain."

* * *

><p>True to her word Ino showed up early. With the help of Anko, she forced Zoro out of the door even before he had a chance to arm himself. After a spending the morning helping her family with their shop the two spent the rest of the day doing things that Ino had planned. All in all, she considered it a great success.<p>

"Now this wasn't so bad, was it?" Ino asked.

"I think I can think of a couple of things I'd rather do." Zoro said.

"Sure." Ino said waiving him off. "I'm sorry I'm not like Tenten."

"I didn't mean it like that." Zoro said.

"It was a joke." Ino said. "It's no fun messing with you if you're going to bite at everything. Staying with someone like Anko you'd think you'd had learned how to take a joke."

"So this is what Zoro does in his free time." A boy said walking up to them. His black hair contrasts his pasty white skin.

"Who is this?" Ino asked. Zoro shrugged.

"Oh I haven't introduced myself. I am Sai. I am the person who will replace you on Team Seven." He said with a smile.

"I wasn't told about anything." Zoro said.

"Of course not." Sai said. "Right now, I'm being introduced as the new member of Team Seven to replace you and Sasuke. While you were running around with this girl, Naruto was searching for a teammate."

"I'm part of Team Seven for now and I'm not hard to find." Zoro said growing more annoyed by the Sai character who nodded in agreement.

"We… err. Sakura and I might have encouraged him not to bother us till later today." Ino admitted.

"Oh you did?" Sai said. "Well that might be it… or the fact that the mission is to retrieve Sasuke."

Zoro clenched his fist.

"He knows how you feel about his precious friend." Sai continued. "Even with your promise, he doesn't want to put you in a position where you might act upon you hate."

Sasuke… the name of someone who has hated Zoro since his first day at the academy, the name of someone who betrayed the same person who had tried to rescue him in the first place.

"Naruto might be right not to include me then." Zoro said. "But I won't let him go on this mission without me."

"Zoro, where are you going?" Ino asked.

"To the Hokage's Tower." Zoro said. "Sorry to leave you like this." And Zoro jumped on a nearby roof and began towards the Tower.

'Looks like his rage is clouding his usual bad sense of direction.' Sai thought as the fake smile fell from his face. Sai brought out his paper and began to draw sending his ink lions towards Zoro.

"Watch out Zoro!" Ino yelled. Zoro looked over his shoulders to see the attacking animals. He reached to his side to nothing. He silently cursed Ino and Anko for forcing him out without his blades. He grabbed a nearby piece of wood and used it as a makeshift sword to destroy the lions. Sai frowned he began to draw again before Ino appeared in front of him.

"I won't let you impede him further." She said.

Sai looked past her as Zoro disappeared from sight. "Tch, mission failed." Sai said as the turned into ink.

"A bushin… the real one must be in the tower." Ino said as she looked towards the fore mentioned building.

* * *

><p>Tsunade sat in her chair as she briefing Yamato. "There is one more new person. Danzo pulled out all the stops to replace Roronoa as the new permanent member of Team Kakashi.…"<p>

"Yes?" Yamato asked.

"Keep an eye on his movements."

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked wondering what Tsunade was getting at. Before Tsunade could continue Zoro landed on the window seal.

"Tsunade, why take me off of Team Seven?" He said wasting no time.

"It's out of my hands." Tsunade said. "This morning Danzo had the council taken you off the team. He wanted you free from the "burden" of being part of a squad stating that you were possibly more advanced than Sakura and Naruto and should be prepped for the next Jounin exam. You'll be assigned a new team soon so just standby till then."

"Heh just me?" Zoro asked sarcastically. "With the whole Gaara rescue mission Naruto and Sakura could be in the same spot as me."

"From the report that Gai gave and Kakashi wrote, you defeated Kisame and then turned around and helped Sakura with Sasori. You have once again shown your power is above that of your rank."

"If I am free to do as I please then I'll be joining Naruto and Sakura on this mission." Zoro said.

"Zoro you can demand stuff from the Hokage like that!" Yamato scolded.

Tsunade looked at Zoro who hadn't moved from the window. "If I let you do this, you must follow every command Yamato gives you without hesitation." Tsunade said. "When you return, as punishment, this will be your final mission as a temporary member of Team Kakashi. Forget about any advancement, you will report to me daily to complete task that I assign you till you are put on a proper team."

Zoro nodded in agreement.

"And Zoro, this mission is for retrieval of information from a spy and Sasuke retrieval if possible." Tsunade continued. "If you act and kill Sasuke I won't hesitate to jail you for purposely failing a mission."

Zoro clenched his fist. 'This is for Naruto's sake huh.' Zoro thought. "Ok…" Zoro said.

"You have wasted enough of our time." Tsunade said. "Yamato take him to retrieve what he needs for this journey and report to your new team."

"Yes." Yamato said as the two left leaving Tsunade alone.

"Sorry but you forced my hand, Zoro." Tsunade said as she looked out the window. "Without those implements the council will have had my head, at least this will lessen their anger. I wanted to place you as the next permanent member but my little interrogation ploy didn't go as well as I expected. It only shrouded you further. That Jounin ploy was just a way to keep you close to the village like a concealed weapon. I won't let Danzo do as he pleases."

* * *

><p>"Hiya…" Sai said with his usual smile.<p>

"Y-you!" Naruto yelled as Sakura looked on in surprise. Naruto glared at the white skinned boy. Before he could say or do anything Yamato appeared before them.

"From now on, I'll be taking Kakashi's place as leader." Yamato said as Naruto continued to glare at Sai.

"Naruto, do you know this person?" Sakura said. "And where's Zoro?"

"I'll be taking his spot as the new member of this team." Sai said to Sakura then he turned to Naruto. "Sorry about before. I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team member. I just didn't know how much I'd have to look after the little prick with no balls."

"What did you say!?" Naruto yelled as Sakura held him back.

"Hey! He's our teammate now! Cool down!" Sakura said. "But you're not that nice…."

"Aahaha really?" Sai laughed. "I like people like you, fri…." Sai trailed off as Zoro walked up to the group.

"Hi Zoro." Sakura greeted. Naruto began to glare and Sai's smile dropped and narrowed his eyes towards the swordsman.

"Zoro why are you here…" Naruto said. Sakura was taken aback by the unnatural coldness in his voice.

Zoro didn't answer.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Answer me! You wasn't suppose to even know about this mission!" He stood toe to toe with Zoro who continued not to answer him.

"He will be accompanying us as backup." Yamato said. "He's no longer part of your team after this mission."

"Too bad…" Sakura said a little disappointed.

"Backup!?" Naruto yelled. "I told Tsunade that I didn't want him on this mission!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura said. "He promised remember."

Naruto stared into Zoro's eyes and got his answer.

"Don't worry Naruto." Yamoto said placing his hand on the angry boy. "I have complete control over his actions. He know the consequences if he acts out of turn."

Naruto stared for a little longer before starting down the road.

After a shaky start, the group began their journey towards the grass, towards Tenchi Bridge, the place where Sasori's spy could give them the information that could lead to Orochimaru and Sasuke. '

Tch!' Sai thought as he watched Zoro. 'I'll have to modify the plan.'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Back home with a long delayed update. I would try to give a time limit for the next chapter, but I don't even know where I'll be in one week. Not gonna abandon this thing. Thanks for hanging with me and reading!

R/R

~B.O.X~


	16. Resolve Against the Awakened One

Chapter 15 Resolve Against the Awakened One

Total silence, even the animals seem to give the traveling group a wider berth than normal. The air was filled with hostility. Still Sakura couldn't believe it, but nothing had been said since they left the village. Naruto was glaring at Sai and even Zoro as they traveled to the bridge. She let out a defeated sigh.

'What kind of teamwork are we going to display if we can't even get along.' She thought. "But… even I wouldn't mind if he wasn't here." She said softly as she looked at Zoro. 'Bringing Sasuke's worst enemy to save him, this whole mission seems slated to fail from the start.'

"What reason would they let you come with us?" Naruto said. "This is supposed to be a stealth mission. You're going to be useless. Go back to Konoha."

"If we're going to gain this information from someeone we don't even know, we might run into some sort of problems." Sai said as he looked at Zoro. "Someone of his skills would be a great fallback plan."

Naruto and Sakura eyed Zoro. It was obvious to them, the backup plan Sai just mentioned was.

"Zoro is under strict orders not to act in any way that would jeopardize this mission." Yamato said as he began to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "He has been given restrictions on his actions towards Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Zoro and the look of disdain at the comment shown in his face. "So Granny took care of that too." Naruto said with a smile on his face and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Well thanks for coming then! We can use you to hold off Orochimaru as long as you can while we deal with Sasuke!" Naruto declared all hostility gone.

Sai inwardly cursed. His ploy to turn all attention and suspicion onto Zoro had failed even though it was a feeble attempt. He was sure he could use Naruto's gullibility to split him and Zoro apart, then Sakura would be the easier to deal with then… but now…. Sai looked to Zoro who was staring back at him. 'Now he suspects something.' Sai said as he flashed Zoro a fake smile. 'I'll have to find a way to deal with them before I continue our mission.'

Sai looked over to Naruto, who had dropped his smile and was now staring at him. "Please stop staring at me." Sai said "Don't make me hit you."

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off!" Naruto yelled a little ashamed that he let Sai's words to plant seeds of doubt into his heart and nearly start a chain reaction that could have ruined the friendship he had built with the swordsman.

"I don't have any malice towards you." Sai said.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled in response getting angrier as the moments passed.

"I'm just trying to put on that kind of attitude." Sai continued.

"So, you do have malice!" Naruto retorted. "Why are you even here?! All you do is piss people off!"

"Hey!" Yamato said as he stopped to turn to the arguing pair. "How can you continue to say something like that right in front of your captain, Naruto. Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team. I thought Kakashi had already taught you that. For someone like you to be on a team with the great Kakashi... what's with this attitude?"

"Because he's not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"So you'd rather we left him and just took Zoro?" Yamato replied.

"No!" Naruto yelled before trailing off. "I know where he stands…. The other member of Team Kakashi is Sasuke!" After the declaration silence swept over the group for a small while. "Both you and Zoro…. are just here to fill the gap." Naruto said he pointed at Sai. "But you, I'd accept Zoro as the fifth member of our team, but I'll never accept someone like you as a team member!"

Sai simply smiled at the declaration. "Well… I'm glad you think of me like that." He said. "I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak shit for brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha."

Zoro couldn't believe he was partially agreeing with Sai. He could see the anger boiling up inside Naruto.

"You bastard…." The orange clad ninja said as he clenched his fist and began to walk towards Sai before Sakura stopped him.

"Yamato is right. The most important thing is teamwork." She said stepping between the two. "Sai… since he doesn't know you all that well he just said too much. I'm sorry. Please forgive Naruto."

"Sakura…" Naruto said taken back by Sakura's words.

"I'm glad one of you is reasonable." Yamato said.

"Think nothing of it." Sai said with a smile.

"That's good…" Sakura said with a smile on her face, then in the blink of an eye she balled up her fist and punched Sai to the surprise of the other three. "On the other hand, me, you don't have to forgive."

"You completely fooled me…." Sai said as he rubbed his face.

"Since you don't seem to know anything about Sasuke, don't talk about things you have no idea about!" Sakura yelled her eye burrowing a hole through Sai "If you bad mouth Sasuke one more time... I won't hold back…." Zoro silently watched the exchange. Going this far for someone who willingly left for a trivial thing as power, he'd never get anyone like that. Even with his experience with Luffy, Chopper,

**"Shichuutou No Jutsu!" ** Yamato yelled snapping Zoro's train of thought. He watched at a wooden cage formed right before him. "If you guys won't stop arguing, I'll have to toss you in a cage."

Zoro looked at the cage. 'Wood. First time I've seen any ninja type do this.' He thought as he gave the structure a quick look over.

"Which one would you prefer Zoro?" Yamato asked Zoro who looked at the wide eyed Yamato.

"It doesn't matter to me." Zoro said. Naruto and Sakura looked at him with shock and fear!

"Where you even listening!" The two said in unison.

* * *

><p>*Outside away from Hot Spring*<p>

Yamato didn't understand this kid. He thought that he would relax with the rest of the squad but Roronoa Zoro insisted on training instead. Not wanting someone with a legendary sense of direction alone, he made a clone to watch over the swordsman. He thought he would just do some basics or something light but he's been going on nonstop for what seems like hours.

"Zoro, we can't have you worn out before we get to the bridge." Yamato said.

"This is nothing." Zoro said as he continued with his workout.

"This is due to your encounter with Kisame." Yamato said getting straight to the point.

He hit the nail on the head yet Zoro showed no emotions. Kisame joined Mihawk on the short list of people to push him to his extremes and the shark has done it twice.

"We need you at 100% Zoro." Yamato said "We can't have you potentially injuring yourself preparing for a fight that you never know could happen."

Zoro stopped and looked at the older man. "I don't know what corner that shark might stalk me from. You're right I don't know when he'll come from me. So I'll force them to seek me. I'll kill every member of the Akatsuki until they send him to get me or he's the last one left."

Yamato's jaw dropped. "Z-zoro! A chunin like you declaring you'll destroy a group full of elite ninjas… Even for you this is outlandish!"

"I'll be ready." Zoro said. "I can't afford to die here, I have people waiting for me and before I go meet them I'll deal with Kisame."

'People waiting….?' Yamato thought as he watched Zoro return to his work. "You know I'm going to have to report your intentions." Yamato said.

"Do what you like." Zoro said.

He didn't want to admit it but as much as Zoro's power is a welcome addition to this dangerous mission, he'd rather had Zoro stayed back in Konoha. All reports on Zoro state against it, but seeing Zoro's drive to fight Kisame if he decides to attack Sasuke ignoring Tsunade's direct orders, what steps would he have to take to stop him.

* * *

><p>*Later *<p>

Zoro and Sakura stood on the sidelines as Sai and Naruto struggled to work together. Sakura looked over to the swordsman who had been assigned to protect her in this operation. She smiled at the green haired boy gaining an inquisitive look from the boy. She felt unusually safe with him watching over her. Of all the people, just a couple of months ago she would have been totally against this set up but now…

"What." Zoro said in his usual dry voice.

"Just thinking about this strange turn of events." Sakura said. "You tried to kill me years ago, now you're assigned to protect my life. To think we would be friends."

Zoro smiled a little bit before returning to his usual stoic face. "Time changes all things." He said as he closely watched Sai and Naruto. "If what I thought was true you wouldn't be here right now. Both Naruto and Ino keep on telling me to trust you and what I've seen they might be right."

As the teamwork between Naruto and Sai began to break further down the conversation between Sakura and Zoro died down as they watched more closely.

"Don't worry." Zoro said. "I won't let any harm come to you."

"Thanks Zoro…" Sakura said.

* * *

><p>*Tenchi Bridge*<p>

The group of four watched as Yamato, disguised as Sasori. They made it to the bridge at the appointed time. The trip didn't go unrewarded, soon after a hooded figure showed up on the opposite side of the bridge. The four watched as the cloaked figure walked towards "Sasori".

The familiar face of Kabuto appeared as he removed his hood. Zoro gripped his sword. He had wanted another chance to fight this guy since there little stand-off at Tanzaku.

"Him again…" Naruto said in disbelief.

"No way… Kabuto was the Akatsuki spy all along." Sakura stated.

The four tried to listen in on the conversation.

"The wind's really strong, I can't pick up anything they're saying." Naruto complained.

"Idiot! That's why we're able to get so close!" Sakura said raising her voice a little bit. "Our sound and scent are carried away by the wind, so they don't know we're here."

After that brief standoff they just continued to watch the bridge. No movement other than simple gestures.

"…. Just what is he doing! Why doesn't he just go ahead with the capture already!?" Naruto said wanting to get the info on Sasuke sooner rather than later.

"This is Kabuto where talking about." Sakura stated. "If he were to get away, then things would end there. Taking things almost too carefully here is just what the captain needs to do here."

"Still… if he takes things any more careful than he needs to and ends up arousing suspicion then he'll lose his chance to capture the target." Sai added. Zoro simply kept quiet. All this capture talk wasn't his area of expertise. Then a commotion on the bridge Kabuto jumped beside "Sasori" and on the other side was…

"Orochimaru!" Zoro said as a sinister smile forming on his face, drawing both the Wado and Shusui.

"Wait Zoro! We have to wait for the captain's signal!" Sakura said as the swordsman placed his foot on the rock they were hiding behind.

"Tch." Zoro said as he stepped back to watch the situation develop.

He didn't have to wait long before Kabuto showed his true colors and attacked the disguised Yamato and Orochimaru launched an attack at the vulnerable ninja. After they exchanged at couple of words Yamato gave the signal and the four jumped into action.

"…. You two again…." Kabuto said as his eyes went from Zoro to Naruto.

"Kuku, I expected the Kyuubi boy to show up but not you too Zoro. I really want to play with you, to test how much you have grown."

"I'm the one you're going to play with!" Naruto growled as his features began to change. "Give back Sasuke!"

Sai and Sakura stared at Naruto with a little shock on their face. Zoro wasn't surprised since he'd seen something like this before.

"There's no giving back, Naruto." Kabuto said coolly. "Here, let me explain it to you. Sasuke came to us of his own free will. It's about time you got over it. Going on like that is hardly behaving like a man."

"Shut your mouth four eyes!" Sakura lashed out. "You don't know a damned thing about Naruto's feelings! I've had more than enough of your "cool" attitude!"

"If you want to know about Sasuke, why don't you try to force it out of me?" Orochimaru said. "If you can, that is…." Zoro felt the bridge break around him he guarded his face from the debris before turning back to the Snake and his lackey only to see a chakra cloaked Naruto attacking Orochimaru.

'! One tail cloak!' Zoro thought as his dealings with Utakata rang back into his mind. They watched as Orochimaru was sent flying into the forest. They all watched Naruto carefully.

'I didn't expect him to get like this.' Zoro thought as he started to factor this new development into his battle strategy. 'Jiraiya must have taught him to control it.'

"My oh my!" Orochimaru said as he walked out of the forest voice dripping with poisonous honey. His true face, or the face of the person sacrificed for his imperfect immortality, appeared from behind a broken mask. "You sure have become quite the Jinchuriki, Naruto."

The group looked in surprise that he was simply walking back to them like nothing had happened.

"And that explains why you were chosen to watch over him." The snake sanin continued. "It would appear my experiments were of some help after all. I should think Konoha would be a bit more…. appreciative. Wouldn't you agree dearest guinea pig of mine?"

Zoro looked at Yamato assuming he was in the same position as Anko.

"Guinea pig? Just who is this person?" Kabuto asked. Before Orochimaru could get too in depth with his explanation Naruto let out a bestial growl.

"Hmmm." The snake sanin said a little annoyed about being interrupted in such a manner. "Before that I wish to see our Sasuke fight the Kyuubi boy once. I wonder which had gotten stron…."

"He isn't yours!" Naruto interjected as his cloak began to bubble forming two more tails. "In my presence, don't you dare talk of Sasuke as though he belongs to you!"

Murderous intend began to roll off of Naruto like winds rushing out of a storm. Zoro was taken aback by this. He has seen Naruto serious but those instances pale in comparison to what he was seeing now. Naruto let out another beastly growl as chakra churned around his body. He stared at Orochimaru and let out a blood curdling roar. Zoro noticed Kabuto phase from sight and reappear on the opposite side of the bridge, chakra scalpel engaged in a full on rush towards the back of Naruto. The swordsman moved to protect his friends back from Orochimaru's personal medical ninja.

Before he could prepare himself to receive the ninja all of his danger senses went all. He looked back and saw Naruto staring at him with the same ferocity that he did Orochimaru. Sai and Yamato had moved back but Sakura was still frozen by shock and fear from Naruto's actions and transformation. Zoro quickly grabbed the pink haired girl and jumped into the air as Naruto let out a blast that sent Kabuto speeding back in the opposite direction. Naruto quickly pulled himself up and chased after the retreating Orochimaru. Zoro looked over to the side of he now bridgeless ravine where they originally where to see Sai form one of his bird drawings and began flying towards him and the still stunned Sakura. Zoro sheathed the Shusui and reached out for the bird's talon. Only for the bird to move further out and away from his reach.

"Sai!" Zoro yelled only to get no response as he fell farther into the ravine. If it wasn't for the now responsive girl in his other hand he would have attacked him. Zoro noticed a branch began to stretch towards him. He quickly grabbed it to stop his fall.

Yamato let out a small sigh of relief as Zoro began to pull himself and Sakura up the branch and back onto the broken bridge. Things have gotten out of hand, Sai's desertion and Naruto's going berserk. He was warned about this… He quickly sent out a clone to chase after the rampaging Naruto as Zoro and Sakura joined him on the busted bridge.

"Thank you, Zoro." Sakura said as Zoro dusted himself off.

"Yea." He replied.

"But was that really Naruto..." Sakura said. "Was that the power of a Jinchuriki?!" The three looked into the distance as an ominous power started to rise in the distance.

Then Kabuto came out of his resting place to the edge of the ravine, also looking into the distance towards the place where Orochimaru and Naruto fought then at the three remaining Konoha ninjas. Zoro wasting no time rushed towards the medical ninja with Wado in hand. Kabuto raised a kunai only to see it began to be cut into by the pristine blade of the Wado. He quickly abandoned the weapon and jumped back withdrawing another kunai, this time reinforcing it with chakra.

"You almost had me there Zoro." Kabuto said. "It was hard to while you hid in the Iron, but we've followed your growth."

"I wasn't hiding from anyone." Zoro said as he prepared to attack again. Before he could make another move something crashed between himself and Kabuto. Before the dust began to clear, four tails waved out of the cloud. As more of it settled an unrecognizable figure was being pressed back by a long blade.

"He's become even more like the Kyuubi than he was just a few minutes ago." Kabuto said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Naruto…" Sakura let out weakly in disbelief. Naruto grabbed the blade and tossed it towards Zoro. The quickly brought the Wado up and blocked it. The sheer force behind the throw sent Zoro sliding backwards until he let the blade slide off the blade and into the broken bridge. Naruto stood up and let out a roar.

"Will you look at that…" Kabuto said admiring the beast Naruto had turned into. "I guess he wanted to save Sasuke so bad he ended up like that. Right now he's not even conscious. What a sad kid."

Zoro gritted his teeth. His assumption was totally off. Zoro looked on as Naruto continued to howl.

"Sakura, stop!" Yamato yelled from behind him. "You can't go near Naruto right now!"

Sakura ran right past Zoro. "I'll save Sasuke for you!" She cried out as tears streamed down her face. "Naruto! That… That's enough! So Naruto, it's enough! You don't need to…"

Naruto turned towards Sakura. Zoro quickly acted. He drew the Shusui and zoomed past Sakura. Naruto reacted sending his tails at Zoro and Sakura. Zoro deflected the tail shot at him and Sakura blocked it only to be forced back, crashing into Yamato. Sakura looked back at Yamato only to see the Jounin out cold.

"Yamato!" Sakura cried you.

Zoro looked back at the two. Bad move. The feral Naruto appeared before him bringing his claws down. Zoro quickly placed both his swords above him to shield the blow only to have the force cause the rock beneath him to buckle. Zoro struggled against Naruto's strength to keep himself from being smashed into the rocks. Naruto brought his claw up to bring it down again but Zoro acted first.

"**Sanbyakurokuju Pound ho!**" He yelled unleashing the attack right into Naruto's chest sending him sliding back. "Stop this Naruto!" Zoro yelled.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kabuto said "He can't hear you."

Naruto narrowed his white eyes at Zoro, his new target. He let out a roar and sent his tails at Zoro. He quickly weaved passed each of the crashing tails. He prepared the Wado and Shusui for his next move, blue flame traveled down the hilt of the blade to the very tip. The image of Naruto and what he did to Utakata quickly flashed into his head. The fires blinked out of existence as he readjusted.

"**Nitoryu: Nihonshu!**" He yelled cross cutting Naruto with each of his swords driving him further back. Zoro looked on at Naruto quickly regained himself. As the slash wounds quickly healing up, Naruto send his tails at Zoro once again. Zoro simply dodged the blow. But this time a hand shot out from one of the tails grabbing an unsuspecting Zoro. Naruto brought the tail that held Zoro to his face as the swordsman struggled to get free.

"Zoro!" Sakura yelled as she began to run over to help.

"Stay back!" Zoro yelled. "Revive Yamato!" Zoro turned back to Naruto as he began to bring his claw down. Zoro struggled and freed one of his arms. "**Yakkodori!**" Zoro yelled sending the crescent shaped projectile towards Naruto face. The rampaging Jinchuriki roared in pain and threw Zoro towards the ravine.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to heal Yamato. Zoro continued to struggle to get free of Naruto not to far away from her. Kabuto had disappeared. Naruto…. She couldn't get it out of her head. Was there nothing she could do to help her friend and teammate? She had pushed him so hard in the past and it had resulted into this. She had to make it right. A roar of pain snapped Sakura's head from healing Yamato to Zoro falling and Naruto holing his face. With his hands still on his face, Naruto's tails swept around connecting with the still falling Zoro sending him into the ravine.<p>

Sakura could just watch as this transpired. Naruto finished holding his face. He looked around for the green haired boy he was fighting but he wasn't no were to be seen. Naruto once again refocused his rage, this time on the pink haired girl in front of him. Sakura gasped as Naruto stalked towards her a creepy smile formed on his face. Once again Naruto sent a tail towards his target. Sakura grabbed Yamato and jumped backwards to safety. Naruto let out a low growl as he prepared to launch another attack.

Reacting off of instinct she appeared above Naruto and punched him into the ground. The ground buckled under the force of Sakura's strength. Naruto was more resilient than the stone beneath him. He once again let out a burst of chakra sending Sakura back. Naruto glared at her with pure hate. He stood up on his hind legs and let out another roar and prepared another attack. Sakura prepared to defend Yamato and herself.

As Naruto took one step towards Sakura, Zoro appeared before her. The white sheathe of the Wado Ichimonji in his hand.

"**Shishi Sonson!**" He said. Naruto let out a roar as he tried to reach the wound on his back. Sakura watched as Zoro turned back to the thrashing Naruto.

"**Sanbyakurokuju Pound ho!**" Zoro yelled blasting the Jinchuriki in his midsection sending him tumbling backwards. "Did you see where Kabuto went?" Zoro asked her as he watched Naruto slowly getting up glaring back at him.

"No but…."Naruto let out a low growl drawing Zoro attention away from Sakura and he watched as the Pseudo Nine Tails opened his mouth wide. A big black sphere of energy quickly formed in front of it. He had seen something like this with his dealings with Utakata.

'With Yamato down, I can't just let it blow up here.' Zoro thought as he rushed towards Naruto. Not wasting a moment Naruto blasted the sphere of energy at Zoro. Zoro prepared the Wado once again, a brilliant pale blue flame formed instantly along the blades edge. He had to act fast. He sliced at the black sphere. His sword slowly cut through the sphere of pure chakra. Zoro eyes widen as his blue flames started to spread across the sphere with his blade still inside. The ball began to bubble and Zoro quickly withdrew this blade and dashed towards Sakura.

"Run!" He yelled as he grabbed Yamato and Sakura quickly complied as the ball exploded behind them. The force of the blast still sent them flying forward for a couple of yards.

Zoro quickly rose to his feet. "Continue to heal him." He said as he rushed back to meet Naruto. 'This fight is getting more and more out of hand.' He thought as he made his way back to Naruto. 'I still don't know where Kabuto is so I can't leave Sakura and Yamato along for long. I can't just ignore Naruto. He could start rampaging towards a populated area. I could try and draw this fight out as long as I can...'

Zoro stopped that train of thought. He knew drawing out the fight would mean a greater risk for him and those with him. He was beginning to tire but Naruto seemed unfazed, just getting angrier. He couldn't allow himself to fall here. Luffy and the other Straw Hats expected him to be at Shabondy, but Naruto was one of his best friends here. Zoro closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them with a newly found focus.

'I have no choice. I'll have to kill Naruto.' Zoro reached where Naruto stood. It didn't take long for the feral boy to recognize the object of his current malice. Zoro placed the Wado in his mouth and drew his other two swords. 'Heh, don't know how I'll explain this.' Zoro thought as a flicker of blue flame formed on the tip of the Rettenjo and Shusui. He began to twirl his swords and a blue ring of fire formed before Zoro.

'The least thing I could do is end it quickly.' He said. "**Santoryu Ogi!**" Zoro said.

He began to jump towards Naruto eyes focused on his throat when suddenly wood burst out of the ground wrapping around Zoro and Naruto. "**Hokage-Shiki Jijuun Jutsu! Kaku'an Nitten-suishu!**" Yamato yelled as he ran past Zoro and placed his palm onto Naruto's chest before jumping back pulling back a blue stream of chakra. Naruto screamed in pain as Yamato slammed his hand onto the ground causing multiple pillars to surround Naruto.

Zoro looked on as the cloak dissipated from around Naruto revealing a blood covered body. As the pillars returned to the earth they came from Naruto fell down to the ground. Sakura ran to his side and immediately began to heal him.

Yamato walked over to the still trapped Zoro. "I should report this to the Hokage, Zoro." He said. "Hmm your Sanzen Sekai. You really intended on killing him."

"There was no other way." Zoro said. "Seeing that you stopped him it all worked out." The both of them looked over to Naruto who had sat up and was talking to Sakura.

Yamato sighed as he released the jutsu binding Zoro. "Thanks for your efforts though." The older man said. "This could have gone worse."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Sai… he's moving with Orochimaru." Yamato said loud enough for Sakura and Naruto to hear it.

"Huh!?" Naruto said.

"He's doing what?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Follow me." Yamato order and the four quickly left to where Yamato's clone last seen the snake and the artist.

* * *

><p>They entered the newly created crater. "The ground is still fresh." Naruto said as he pressed his foot into the ground. "First the bridge is destroyed, then the crater here. What on earth happened?"<p>

Yamato, Zoro, and Sakura stared at Naruto. "Do you remember nothing?" Yamato asked.

"Oh yeah… How come I was unconscious?" Naruto pondered.

"O-Orochimaru got to you and left you unconscious." Sakura said after a couple of moments passed.

Naruto looked on with a slightly perturbed look on his face. "So that's it! Damn him!" Naruto finally said as he shook his fist in anger.

"Did he get you too Zoro?" He asked as he addressed the battle worn Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro said not missing a beat.

"Heh, I guess I still have some way to go to catch you if he was able to get me so easily." Naruto said as he entered into deeper thought.

"Is it going to be fine between you and him?" Sakura whispered to Zoro.

"Why wouldn't it be." Zoro said. "This isn't the first time I've fought a friend."

Sakura nodded slightly and left Zoro alone. Zoro gripped his hands. Ever since he got into that fight with Naruto his body felt strange. He felt more sore than usual. Every nick and cut that Naruto had caused on him seemed to throb with a low tolerable pain.

"Zoro, are you ok?" Naruto asked. "You seem out of it, did Orochimaru poison you again."

"Naruto, it wasn't Orochimaru that did this to him." Yamato said before Zoro could say anything. "The bridge, this crater, Zoro's wounds. They were all caused by you."

As Yamato began to explain what had happened and how he felt about Naruto's true strength, Zoro looked inward at his own. 'In this state, someone on Orochimaru's level would be a problem.' He thought. 'I have to reserve my energy.' He said as he looked at his stagnating wounds.

* * *

><p>*Later Outside Orochimaru's Lair. *<p>

The four looked at the stone formation that hid the lair of the Snake Sanin. "We'll conduct the infiltration in file; me first, then Sakura, Zoro and Naruto at the rear." Yamato said.

"What's our method of infiltration?" Sakura asked.

"We're taking this by the book, so we'll use a Doton technique to approach from underground."

* * *

><p>The group made where way towards the innards of the lair from there underground approach.<p>

"Just like I thought, it seems their hideout is surrounded by rock." Yamato said as he examined the object blocking his path.

"That's nothing. I'll just bust it open with my Rasengan!" Naruto said, just the thought of Sasuke being so close got his blood pumping.

"Hold on!" Sakura said. "If you go and use a showy jutsu like that, they'll figure out we're here in no time!"

"Infiltration always requires silence…." Yamato said as he began to examine the rock.

"Zoro, why don't you just slice the rock?" Naruto asked as he turned to the green haired swordsman.

"I just don't see why we just didn't bust down the front door." Zoro said as he moved up to the rock.

"Here we go…" Yamato said. "Zoro you're not needed for this. For this kind of hard rock, all you need to do is just apply a little force to a small crack" He said as he pressed into the crack in the rock and it began to crumble. "See, just like that and we've succeeded with the infiltration. We'll look for Sai first." Yamato closed his eyes to try and get a lock on Sai. He quickly picked up on the stationary Sai, but what bother him most was one of the ones that should have been with him them was moving away from the group. Yamato looked back, Sakura and Naruto were there.

"Naruto. Where's Zoro?" Yamato asked.

Naruto scratched his head. "He was right behind me up until….." Naruto realized what had happened.

Yamato sighed. "We'll deal with Sai first. Then we'll find Zoro."

* * *

><p>*Somewhere else*<p>

Zoro continued to search for Sai through the dimly lit passage way. The others seemed to have gotten lost along the way.

"So much for a successful infiltration." Zoro said as he continued down the corridor.

"Zoro. Not the person I was expecting on finding here." A snake like voice rang out from behind him.

Zoro quickly turned around to see Orochimaru standing before him. "Have you came with Sai to join me?"

"Like I'd ever join someone like you." Zoro said as he placed his hand on the Shusui anticipating an attack from Orochimaru.

"Wait Zoro, hear me out." The snake said raising his hands to signify his intent not to attack the swordsman. "I really have been following you progress. Your little rivalry with Kisame hasn't gone unnoticed. Join me. I can give you the power you need to topple him and the rest of your enemies!"

Zoro watched the sanin closely. "You should know I have no interest in anything you have." He said drawing his Shusui.

'His chakra is unstable but still, I don't want to chance an all-out fight with him with my body in this condition.' Orochimaru thought as he ran over the situation. 'If I leave him alone he'll just continue to wander and I'll have Sasuke retrieve him. It should be a great test for him.' The sanin licked his lips. "Fine then." He finally said with a sinister smile. "Continue looking around and think about my proposal." And with that the snake sanin appeared to melt into the ground.

Zoro went on high alert. He searched from side to side to see if it was a typical ninja trick by Orochimaru. After he was sure that he was in the clear he went to sheathe the Shusui. As the tip was on the edge of the scabbard then he heard a huge explosion then he sensed a murderous aura that he'd never forget.

"Sasuke…." Zoro said in a low tone. Before his eyes holes formed in the wall leading towards the source of the feeling. He knew this was Orochimaru's work but he didn't hesitate to run through them. The lights continued to get brighter and brighter as did his rage as he ran towards where he felt Sasuke. As soon as he hit the end of the tunnel, he saw Sakura on her knees, Naruto laying on the ground and Sasuke with his sword in Yamato's chest. Sakura looked at Zoro which caused Sasuke to turn towards him. Zoro forgot about all of his injuries. Sasuke immediately pulled his sword out of Yamato.

"**Yakkodori!**" Zoro yelled launching the crescent shaped attack at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way. Yamato watched as the attack missed him by mere inches. The dodged attack continued on slicing in half stray boulders before exploding against the wall of the hole.

While he was in air, Sasuke launched multiple senbons at Zoro. Zoro deflected one only to receive a shock, and quickly charged his blade with flame to take out the rest of the attacks.

As the flame died down, Sasuke reappeared with his blade positioned in a familiar stance and a sneer on his face.

"**Chidori Shishi Sonson.**" Sasuke quickly disappeared and the sound of metal clashing against metal rang out. Where Zoro stood a flash of blue lightning dancing around an upward line of blue flame.

"Figures you'd know how to deflect your own attack, Zoro." Sasuke said as he turned to face Zoro from up on the rim of the crater. His face couldn't hide his rage. The black blade of the Shusui still had lightning dancing along with the blue flames. He slung it off and prepared to counter attack.

"Zoro." Yamato called out. "You know your orders. If you continue, I'll have to inform Tsunade of everything." Zoro clenched his teeth. He gripped the blade of the Shusui so hard that his hand began to bleed.

"Why don't you get it!?" Naruto yelled. "Your body's is going to be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now!"

"If that happens then it happens." Sasuke said. "Revenge means everything to me. As long as I have that nothing else matters. For me and Orochimaru, killing Itachi right now would be impossible, I doubt if we could kill even you Zoro. But if I am able to accomplish my goals through just offering Orochimaru this body of mine, then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter."

Zoro spit on the ground. "I can't stand this." Zoro said as he drew the Rettenjo. "This mission was to retrieve this traitor. If he just intends to be a body for Orochimaru he is a threat to the village."

Yamato nodded. "I agree. It is time to get serious."

"Indeed Zoro. I'm through with you and Konoha." Sasuke said. "Now things end…" Sasuke did multiple seals before raising his hand into the air.

"Now, there's no need for that jutsu, Sasuke." Orochimaru said as he joined Sasuke.

"Remove your hand." Sasuke ordered.

"There you go again." Kabuto said as he appeared with the other two enemies of Konoha. "Forgetting exactly who you're talking to."

"I have no reason to stop….." Then Sasuke looked down. "Ah you're still interested in that shitty swordsman."

"That…and you know quite well what Akatsuki is up to. We want to have our guest here take care of as many of them as possible. Even just one would be fine. If the other Akatsuki members get in your way, your revenge plan could hit a snag."

"That excuse is pathetic." Sasuke said.

"If it increases your revenge succeeding by even 1% you'd allow it right?" Kabuto asked.

"Let's go." Orochimaru ordered. After a brief look the three of them disappeared.

* * *

><p>*Days later Konoha – Hokage's tower*<p>

Zoro stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune. True to her word the next day after his return to the village, Tsunade had Shizune escort Zoro to the tower as soon as she made it there.

"From Yamato's report you really helped them out from your dealing with the Naruto to saving Yamato from Sasuke." Tsunade said. Zoro eyed Tsunade.

It seemed that Yamato kept out the info that Zoro tried to kill the boy that Tsunade cared for like a grandson. "I just did what I was told to." Zoro said.

"Thanks. Without your presence, no telling how things would of ended up." Tsunade said with a smile on her face causing Zoro to relax a little bit. "As much as I hate to do this, Sai will take your spot in Team Kakashi." Tsunade said. "Danzo has tied my hands when it comes to you. I'm going to try and convince the council from letting you be transferred to the Root."

"What!" Zoro said as his jaw hit the ground.

"Yes, you're not associated with anyone right now. I tried to get you placed with regular ANBU as a short term fix but Danzo was quick to present that his group would be better for you. And the council agreed."

Zoro couldn't believe it.

"But I was able to get them to hold off on officially placing you there for now." Tsunade said. "Please just bear with me. Your first assignment is here."

And with that Iruka stepped into the room. "Let's go Zoro." He said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>*Academy – Classroom*<p>

Zoro stood in front of a room full of genin and academy level students. The kids eyed Zoro as if to judge his every movement. This was growing increasingly awkward. He silently wished that Usopp was here to take some of this… unwanted attention off of him. Zoro looked around and the only face he recognized was Udon who waved at him till he returned the gesture which garnered murmurs from the crowd.

"Why am I even here?" Zoro whispered.

"Just sit tight." Iruka said as he stepped in front of the podium. "Good morning class."

"Good morning, Iruka-Sensei." The class said in unison.

"Alright, I'm glad that you all have you here for this special class that Tsunade organized. I'm glad to see so many of you hear with the short notice we had issued." Iruka turned towards Zoro. "I would like to introduce Roronoa Zoro. He will be the special guest instructor for today."

"Good morning, Zoro-Sensei." The class said in unison.

Zoro couldn't help but be taken back by the gesture.

"Good morning." Zoro replied.

"Now we're going to go over the basics of swordplay." Iruka said tossing Zoro a wooden sword. "Zoro if you please."

While doing as he was told, all the little eyes watched Zoro's form. Many of them where taking notes, while others followed along with an invisible blades.

This went like this for like two hours, Zoro going over basic swordsman stuff and the kids absorbing it all.

"Alright class we're taking a break." Iruka said. The class stood up and began to chat amongst themselves.

Zoro walked over to Iruka. "What is the meaning of this?" Zoro asked. "I was expecting some menial task, but this is crazy."

Iruka sighed. "Zoro look around you. What do you notice?" Zoro looked at the class.

Each kid in some sort or manner had a sword of some sort, some with one handed blades and others with two handed swords.

"This is your doing Zoro." Iruka said. "Nearly all of these kids where present back during your stand during the Chunin exams. A whole new generation of swordsmen and women, this is a new thing for Konoha."

Zoro watched as a genin girl walked over to him and placed her hand on the hilt of the Wado. Zoro simply removed the blade from his side and let the girl hold it. She lit up at the simple gesture.

"Alright class we're going to go outside." Iruka said. "We'll judge your form."

The girl returned the sword to Zoro and bowed in thanks before following the rest of the class outside. Suddenly this task didn't seem so menial.

* * *

><p>*Couple of weeks later Hokage's office*<p>

Ever since the Sasuke mission, Zoro had been doing odd jobs around the village that ranged from training genin and academy kids to guarding the gates. While he wasn't a part of the Root, nor has he heard anything else about it. He stood before Tsunade but this time it wasn't just Shizune with them. Zoro looked at Asuma, Shikamaru, and a person he didn't quite recognize standing on the back wall.

"Zoro, today I have an official assignment for you." Tsunade said as she looked at the swordsman. "Yamato informed me about your… intentions when it comes to the Kisame. With the recent movements of the Akatsuki I'm starting a group to travel the land of fire to search for the members of the group for capture. If that is not possible, all groups are authorized to use lethal force against them. Roronoa Zoro, you along with Nara Shikamaru and Hagane Kotetsu will be members of Asuma's Team. Today, I'm giving you a day off to prepare for this. You are all dismissed."

The four of them left the office. "Nice to see you again, Zoro" Kotetsu said. "Guess this beats being a gate guard huh?"

"Yeah." Zoro said as he nodded. But his thought wasn't there. His mind was on this new situation he was in. This was truly a gift. He would have to thank Tsunade the next time he saw her in an unofficial manner. Kisame…. once again he had a path to get to him.

"Hey, Zoro!" Asuma yelled snapped back to normal. "I'm going to Kurenai's place after this. She's been asking about you a lot so you're coming with me."

Zoro once again simply nodded. Shikamaru noted Zoro's look. He's known Zoro for a while, yet he has never seen him so focused.

"This is surreal, the only two of the rookie nine to get promoted of that exam on the same team." Kotetsu said. "With Asuma leading us, there is no way we can fail."

"That attitude isn't one we should take into this dangerous mission." Asuma scolded. "Zoro, besides my interactions with Itachi, you are the only other one of us who has dealt with them. We'll be relying on your expertise on this mission. Get with Shikamaru and give him what you know about them."

* * *

><p>Asuma sat across from Kurenai who sat by her former student Zoro. The two of them talked, or more like Kurenai spoke and Zoro answered. Asuma couldn't help but notice the big smile on her face. She worries about the boy. Zoro visits her every now and then, but not as much as she would like. Roronoa Zoro, without a doubt the physically strongest genin he had ever seen. Still the mystery that surrounded the boy wasn't something he could get over. Not when he was so close to the mother of his future child<p>

"Well I'm going to go." Zoro said.

"Already?" Kurenai said. "I've been here for hours." Zoro said with a slight chuckle.

A light blush formed on Kurenai's face as she looked at the time. "You're going to be ok finding your way back, right." She said placing here hand on her hips.

"I'll manage." Zoro said as he walked out of the door and began walking down the stairs.

"Wait, Zoro." Kurenai said as she shut the door behind her. "Before you go, I'd like to ask a favor."

Zoro looked at Kurenai. "What is it." He said.

"On this mission, I want you to watch over Asuma." She said as she rubbed her belly. "I don't want our child to go on without knowing his amazing father. So if you would."

Zoro smiled at his former teacher. "You got it." He said then continued down the stairs and start on his way.

She couldn't help but feel a little better that her lover was being watched over by one of her students.

* * *

><p>Zoro continued along his twisting journey towards his apartment. The sun had set and the moon began to illuminate the city of Konoha. The town was still in full of activity. Zoro looked around. Through the crowd he noticed something out of place. He stared in the general direction. And staring back at him was someone who shouldn't be there. Standing there was Luffy staring back at him.<p>

"Luffy?!" Zoro said as he moved towards his straw hat clad captain. Once he reached him Zoro placed his hand on his shoulders. "What are you doing here Luffy?" He asked.

"I'm not this Luffy, Zoro." A familiar voice rang out of the body.

"….. who are you?!" Zoro said.

"Keep it down." The imposter said. "I'm risking allot just to come here. Follow me."

Zoro didn't understand. This guy looked exactly like Luffy. Was he dreaming? He had to be sure. He pinched himself. The pain made him obvious of the reality he was in. One more test. He stepped in front of this "Luffy". Zoro placed his hands on the fakes face and pulled.

"That hurts you know." The imposter said as he pondered Zoro's action. With a flash of his Sharingan Zoro knew who this was.

"Itachi! What are you doing here!?" Zoro said in a lowered voice.

"Don't worry Zoro, I'm here to do no harm." Itachi said.

"How did you mimic that form!? Is he here?" Zoro asked.

"This is just a simple genjutsu and henge technique." Itachi explained. "I pulled this from you using my Mangekyo. I figured you'd recognize someone from your home."

Such an in depth explanation, this was definitely not Luffy. "I came to ask a favor of you." Itachi said looking around to insure no one was around.

"I won't join…" Zoro said before Itachi held his hand up.

"If you would please abandon you pursuit of Sasuke and leave him to Naruto." Itachi said and Zoro looked at the transformed missing ninja with shock and hatred.

"That's not a simple request." Zoro said. "He's second on my list after your partner."

"I know this isn't a simple request with your history with my brother." Itachi said. "I'm asking this as a favor from a friend to another friend."

"You consider us friends?" Zoro asked skeptically.

"Am I wrong? You haven't once moved towards you swords in any manner." Itachi said.

Zoro didn't fully trust the Itachi, he is part of an organization that is actively hunting one of his true friends yet Itachi hasn't acted against him.

"I'll consider it." Zoro said. Itachi smiled.

"I knew I could trust you. I have a plan I'm about to put motion to deal with Sasuke, and If that doesn't work I want you to do as you please." Itachi said as he jumped onto a building. "I'm warning you. The Akatsuki is still out to recruit you or kill you. Be on your guard."

With that Itachi disappeared into the night. Zoro had looked up and he was back at his apartment. What was Itachi's deal? Every time they have met he has helped him in one way or another. His hate for Sasuke had exponentially grown yet he just said he would consider ceasing hostilities for Itachi. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, maybe he did consider Itachi as a friend.

Danzo stood on the roof far away from the secret meeting between Zoro and Itachi, his presence hidden from all. This meeting didn't bother him because he knew where Itachi's true allegiance lied. But he had gained what was probably the most useful information he could had ever hoped to gain, the Akatsuki's continued interest in Zoro. Itachi seemed to be implementing a contingency plan, he wouldn't risk being seen here if it wasn't dire. With the power in his hand he could turn Zoro into a tool worth of him, a tool more useful that Itachi ever was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R/R

B.O.X


	17. The one who wields

Chapter 16 The one who wields

* * *

><p>*Hokage Tower - Council Office*<p>

In a room that he had frequented the last couple of days, Danzo stood beside Tsunade as the two stood in front of the only two members of the council of Konoha. Things seemed to be going his way. All that useless busy work they gave the Zoro was just a waste of time and resource. Things have started to move rather fast. Orochimaru was reported dead. Sasuke finally killed him and started to finish the quest for revenge against his brother. That means his role in the Uchiha massacre would be soon known to the boy. And Itachi's movement hadn't gone unnoticed. His "eye" quickly saw through Itachi's disguise. What was more unnerving for him was how the two interacted. That form Itachi took, that straw hat man seems to be associated to Zoro in some way. Has Itachi found where Zoro was from? That wouldn't be good for him. He needed to get a hold of Zoro now and begin his own quest for power.

"Danzo are you paying attention?" Koharu asked the bandaged ninja.

He partially opened his eye and nodded.

"Very well." The old woman said. "We have debated amongst ourselves about the fate of Roronoa Zoro and have come to a decision."

"After reviewing his past performance and actions the answer was pretty obvious." Homura said. "I personally observed him at the gate of Konoha. The one thing I notice, behind that stern outlook is a person who personifies what we look for in a loyal ninja and should remain being a role model to our younger generation. It would be a travesty to put him in a group that values the fact that they remain hidden. And why put someone who fighting style is so unique and skill level to remain hidden is so low."

Danzo outlook remained stoic but mentally his jaw dropped. He glanced over to Tsunade and she had a proud smile on her face.

"You have to reconsider." Danzo said. "The threat to Zoro if he is left to his own devices is too broad. You've seen his profile, the Sand still wants him dead, the cloud and stone villages would like to see him the same way, and the Mist actively want him as one of their own. All thanks to Mifune's foolish management of Zoro. We could protect him in the Root."

Tsunade chuckled. "You're really worried about that Danzo?" She said. "He has proven himself more often than not. He defeated a Sanin and a Jinchuriki."

"You're not worried about either of those?" Danzo said. "Seeing how Yamato reported how he nearly killed Naruto." Danzo said trying to strike at Tsunade's personal feeling for the boy.

Tsunade bit her lip. She wanted to confront Zoro about that incident. Sakura had told her what she had seen plus the way Jiraiya explained Naruto's attitude during his transformations. "Yes, I would be lying if I didn't say his actions against Naruto didn't bother me." The Hokage said. "But from what Sakura and Yamato reported Zoro saw it as the only solution since he had no knowledge of Yamato's skills."

Danzo glared at the student of his rival. It wasn't the answer he wanted from her. "Well what about his association with Itachi?" Danzo said as the other three looked at him with shock. "We have proof that he has had contact with him on more than one occasion."

"It's a little late to introduce new information now Danzo." Koharu said. "Plus if what you said is true, we would have to execute him for treason. We have no reason to see him associating with Itachi while he is actively trying to kill Kisame."

"Tsunade, once he is finished with your current assignment we'll continue with the plan to work on making him a Jounin." Homura said. "Place him with someone who can keep up with him, Mitarashi seems to handle him we'll let her do it for a while."

"Ok." Tsunade said with a smile.

Danzo silently walked out of the room. His face darkened as he entered the poorly lit hallway. Tsunade watched the man she just defeated disappear into the darkness. Knowing how he operates, she would have to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

><p>*Next morning – Konoha Outskirts.*<p>

The morning sun peaked from above the trees. Shikamaru silently walked down the well beaten path. Even with it being this early in the morning there was a steady stream of people returning to the village. The battered condition of the returning ninjas told the tale, the person he sought was ahead. As he silently complained he noticed a familiar hooded boy astride a dog.

"Yo Shikamaru." Kiba greeted as Akamaru came to a stop in front of the lazy ninja. "Didn't think I'd see you out here."

Shikamaru studied the condition of Kiba and he seems unharmed. "What's going on ahead?" He asked. "You seemed in better shape than the others I've seen heading back to the village."

"I guess you've heard by now. Zoro is going to make Jounin." Kiba said. "Hearing that alone was enough to get the chunin who have been trying to make Jounin for years angry. A jounin is someone who has done great things for the village, for someone who has just returned to the village to be given that position without a reason."

"A reason was given." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba said. "That what makes it so unbelievable. Zoro defeating a Sanin…." Kiba ground his teeth. "Why hide that information!"

"Think about it." Shikamaru said. "Zoro was at that point a genin. How would the other villages react to that information?"

Kiba spit on the ground. "That aside, some of the other chunin gathered together and wanted to test Zoro's power, most having only heard about it. And that was the result." Kiba pointed at another group of dejected and beaten chunin walking back to Konoha."But that was an hour ago."

Shikamaru gave Kiba an inquiring glance.

Kiba clenched his fist. "I WAS NEXT!" He screamed even catching Akamaru off guard. "But he started fighting Lee and they've been going at it since then!"

Shikamaru looked at Kiba with disbelief in his face."And you're angry… because of this…?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Kiba yelled. "It was my turn! Hinata had to tell Neji about the little plan! Neji is already a Jounin yet he showed up and brought his team and that Lee jumped up and challenged him before I could step up! Next time I see him, I'm going to lead him far away from the village and leave him!"

"O-okay…." Shikamaru said. "Can you take me to where they are? Zoro has business elsewhere." Kiba looked at Shikamaru then to where he was coming from.

"Ok!" He quickly agreed. "Hopefully they are still fighting and we have to stop it early!" Shikamaru looked on in disbelief at the now happy Kiba as the two began to walk together.

* * *

><p>*Battle scared Outskirts*<p>

A group of people sat at the edge of what looked like a battleground. Some looked on in amazement, others had look of fear. At the middle of the carnage was Zoro with the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, Rettenjo in one hand and the Shusui in the other while Lee stood in his trademark stance, skin solid red. Even with the battle the way it was, both contestants also wore smirks.

"Here I come! Zoro!" Lee announced as he disappeared from sight.

Zoro tensed up and quickly jumped to the side. As he did Lee phased back into the sight of the others, leg raised. Lee brought the leg crashing down. The earth split at the blow. Lee quickly looked over towards the now rushing Zoro. Zoro brought his swords down. Lee quickly evaded as the slash tore through the ground leaving two long slash marks and another crossing the other two. The two once again faced off, both slightly out of breath, smile still on both of their faces.

Hinata watched this match in total awe. Lee and Zoro had been fighting for a long time and all they did was go harder and harder. She looked over at her cousin Neji and could see his usual stoic face was gone. It was replaced by a slight smile and an analytical gaze.

"Go Lee!" Tenten cheered. Hinata looked at the hidden weapon's master. She also had a huge smile on her face. This girl was known as Zoro's best friend in the village, even more so than Ino. While she knew that Tenten was loyal to her team, she didn't expect her to be this vocal.

"You can do it Zoro!" Hinata cheered in response. Tenten and Neji looked over at the Hyuga girl.

"I see even Hinata couldn't help but get fired up by this fight." Shino said as he leaned against a tree. Hinata blushed slightly at the attention.

"Lee… Zoro…." Gai said tears streaming down his face. "Both of you are fanning the flames of youth! Go forth and show us your burning spirits!"

"Lee lets finish this." Zoro said as he clenched his swords tightly. "I knew fighting you would make me better, Zoro." Lee said. "Yes it's time to finish this!"

"WAIT ZORO! LEE!" A voice yelled. The two looked over to see a dashing Akamaru with Kiba on top. "You have to stop this fight!"

"Kiba. What's going on?" Zoro asked as Kiba stood in between him and Lee. Kiba pointed at a walking Shikamaru.

"Zoro did you forget?" He asked. "You are supposed to give up what you know about the Akatsuki."

"I've only dealt with four of them." Zoro said. "Surely, you have more relevant info you can get from somewhere else."

"No." Shikamaru said plainly. "It's true. We have more relevant information about them, but this is more about me learning your fighting style and tendencies than a straight trade of information about the Akatsuki."

"Then sit back and watch." Zoro said as he planted his feet in the ground.

"I wish I could Zoro." Shikamaru said scratching his head. "But we are expected somewhere. We're already running late as it is." Zoro looked over at Shikamaru, after a few seconds past he sheathed his swords.

"We'll have to finish this later Lee." Lee let out a deep breath and the color drained from his body.

"It would seem so Zoro." Lee said, disappointment hanging on every word. "Just insure that I'm the first person that you fight! We can't let this fight go on without a conclusion!"

"Sure." Zoro replied.

"Oi Oi Zoro!" Kiba protested. "I'm next! Lee, you've done this once! I won't allow you to it again!" He said as he took a stance.

"Very well, Kiba!" Lee said. "I accept you challenge!" Zoro turned towards them as the two start fighting.

"This way Zoro." Shikamaru said as Kiba and Lee fight began to ramp up. Reluctantly the swordsman followed the shadow user.

* * *

><p>*Konoha Hospital*<p>

Zoro and Shikamaru walked into the hospital. As he passed the front desk a number of nurses greeted him.

"Hello Zoro." One of them said. "Nice to see you walk in on your own power." She said with a chuckle. Zoro stared down the vocal nurse as the other nurse's started to laugh.

"I'm joking Zoro." The nurse said patting him on the back. "I'm guessing you're here to see Asuma, Shikamaru. He already went ahead to Kakashi's room. I'll show you two the way."

'Kakashi…' Zoro thought. 'How much does he know…? Yamato had to share some of the info with him.'

Shikamaru looked over at the swordsman who was deep in thought. This is the first time that Zoro and Kakashi have see each other since the incident with Naruto. This could go one of two ways.

"Here we are." The nurse said. "Your team is already in there with Kakashi's."

Shikamaru opened the door and the two chunin walked into the room. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stood on one side and Asuma, Chouji, and Ino stood on another, while Kakashi sat up in bed.

"Hey, Zoro!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. Immediately Naruto felt an overbearing aura fill the room. Ino had been staring at Sai not letting him leave her view. As soon as Zoro entered the room his eyes went straight to the painter and Kakashi's eyes locked onto Zoro.

"What's going on…." Naruto said as he observed the scene get more hostile.

"N-nothing Naruto." Asuma said. "H-hey you guys go on ahead. I'll treat ya'll to lunch! Shikamaru and Zoro will catch up later." Asuma quickly ushered the others out of the small hospital room leaving only Shikamaru and Zoro with Kakashi.

"Zoro, it has been a while." Kakashi said.

The swordsman turned to the masked ninja. "Yeah." Zoro said.

Shikamaru stood back as he could feel the murderous intent grow in the room.

"Yamato told me everything that happened." Kakashi said. "What had gone down with Sai, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and you."

Zoro didn't react at all.

'What?' Shikamaru thought. He had read that report up and down. The only thing that Zoro did out of line was fight Sasuke after he was ordered not to. Surely Kakashi, a veteran ninja, wouldn't harbor fleeting feeling for a traitor even in Sasuke's situation. Kakashi and Zoro stared at each other.

"You endangered my student." Kakashi said voice low.

"It had to be done." Zoro said no remorse in his voice. "Left rampaging like that, he would have gone on to kill another one of yours."

"Yamato could of…."

"If you know everything that happened, you would know where Yamato was." Zoro said cutting off Kakashi.

"Zoro…" Kakashi began to force himself to get out of his bed.

"Enough, Kakashi." Asuma said returning to the room. "Shikamaru, the others are at the usual place. Take Zoro with you and join them. From there you and Zoro will have time to do what you need to." Shikamaru nodded while Zoro kept his eye on Kakashi before he left the room followed by the confused shadow ninja.

"Kakashi…" Asuma said.

"I know Asuma." Kakashi said solemnly. "I let my emotions get the better of me." The copy ninja lay back down.

Asuma silently wished he had a cigarette on him. If Kakashi was any healthier the hospital would have become a battlefield."From Sakura's report even if she didn't see the end, we know Zoro didn't go after Naruto just to kill him."

Kakashi remained quiet. The thought of losing his student, his sensei's son really got to him. "I'll talk to him later, once ya'll get back from you mission." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded leaving the copy ninja to himself.

* * *

><p>*Later Yakiniku Q*<p>

Shikamaru sighed. This whole situation was troublesome. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura sat on one side of the long table while Zoro, Ino, and Shikamaru sat on the other. Chouji sat at the head of the table. Sakura and Ino talked silently amongst themselves, Chouji blissfully ate, the animosity that filled the room didn't faze him one bit. Zoro still watched Sai waiting on him to make one wrong move. Sai sat on the other side returning the stare.

"S-So, You and Shikamaru are teaming up now?" Naruto said trying to defuse the tense situation.

Zoro slightly nodded. Naruto looked on and let out a defeated sigh.

"So he was cooperating…" Ino said to Sakura in a low tone, a little shocked learning Sai's true intentions.

"Yeah." Sakura replied in a similar hushed tone. "Naruto accepted Sai instantly after he tried to help us capture Sasuke, but Zoro wasn't with us at the time…"

"Was he..?" Ino said.

"Yep he was lost." Sakura said.

The two girls sighed. Shikamaru felt animosity dissipate from his blonde teammate and only Zoro's negative aura remained in the room. He looked around the restaurant, looking for a person that could help this situation. Outside the door he spotted Tenten walking with Neji and a battered Lee and Kiba. Shikamaru ran outside and grabbed the weapon girl.

"Hey watch it!" Tenten yelled.

"I need your help." Shikamaru said.

Tenten looked at the shadow ninja confused. Shikamaru looked back into the restaurant. Tenten followed his eyes. She saw Zoro and Sai staring at each other while the other's sat uncomfortably around them and Chouji in his own little world. Tenten face contorted into a devious smile. She walked into the room and sat by Zoro.

"Hey guys." Tenten greeted. Everyone returned the greeting. Tenten stared at Zoro. His eyes were still locked on Sai who every now and then broke his own monotone stare to smile at the swordsman.

"Has Zoro told you of his time in the mist?" Tenten asked.

Zoro visibly flinched.

"Yeah he fought…" Naruto started.

Tenten wagged her fingers. "Not that one, about his first time in the mist." The devious smile returned to the girl.

Zoro visibly shutters. "Oi Tenten!" Zoro said turning to the girl.

All attention was now on Tenten; even Chouji stopped eating to look at the girl.

"The Mizukage Mei Terumi commissioned the Iron to help out with a border dispute. The Mizukage herself showed up at the summit in land of Iron with her diplomats to resolve the situation. Assassins struck at the Mizukage and before her own guards, what remains of the swordsmen of the mist, could act Zoro had dispatched the assassins."

Zoro grabbed Tenten and placed his hands over her mouth.

"And that's the end!" Zoro yelled as he started to back out of the room with the weapons girl.

"But it's not." Sai said as he looked up appearing to try to remember the rest of the story. "She was very grateful and gave you a "commendation"." Sai said giving air quotes on the last word. "This "commendation" was really just an invitation to leave the Leaf and join the Mist to become her consort."

Zoro hands dropped to his side as he looked on in defeat.

"So the Mist interest in you…" Naruto started.

"Isn't for your swordplay…" Sakura continued.

"But because some old woman likes you…" Ino finished.

After a couple of seconds the room erupted into laughter.

"Hey look look!" Naruto transformed into Zoro. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman of love!" Naruto said as he blew a kiss, which caused the room to once again explode into laughter.

"Naruto….." Zoro said as he appeared behind Naruto, Wado in hand.

"Zoro….." Ino said from behind the swordsman. Zoro looked back at the girl, fire burned behind her."Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"It wasn't important." Zoro said as he began to turn his attention back to Naruto.

"So did you consider it at all?" Ino said.

"N-no." Zoro said. "It shouldn't concern you anyhow."

Ino turned red. "Shouldn't concern me!?" She shouted.

Shikamaru looked around everyone had started to enjoy themselves. He wished every day could be like this, no worries and care free. He knew that there was no way this could happen. Shikamaru stood up. Zoro stopped arguing with Ino. He knew what that symbolized. The two walked out of the room. Preparation for their mission started now.

* * *

><p>*Sometime Later – Bounty station*<p>

Tiny clouds dotted the endless blue sky, the fresh air blew through his cloak. But that didn't seem to help at all. Hidan sniffed his cloak.

"I only spent five minutes in that shithole and my cloak still reeks." He complained. He made a mental note to wash is cloak thoroughly. He heard something coming up behind him.

"Finally. It took you long eno-" Before him stood a Leaf ninja.

No words were spoken, the assailant let loose a barrage of shurikens. Not wasting a moment Hidan yanked the rope that was attached to his scythe and whipped the weapon around deflected all of the shurikens. With a flick of his wrist he sent the weapon towards his attacker who deftly dodged the attack. As if the dodge was a signal two more jumped out at Hidan, one on each side, weapons raised. Hidan instinctively tried to dodge when he realized he couldn't move. His eyes shifted to an adjacent roof to see another leaf ninja binding him. The ninja binding him said something he couldn't hear. Then he was pierced on each side.

'What is this?' Hidan thought as he looked at his attackers. "That hurt, damn it." Hidan stated as he watched the looks of his attackers shift from cold aggression to a look of shock. "What's your problem?"

"What!? We aimed for his vitals" The ninja with the bandage on his face said as he pushed, pulled, and twisted his weapon.

"Don't grind it in so hard, it hurts!" Hidan complained.

"What is this." The green haired one said. "Is he invulnerable?"

"Now you get it." Hidan replied as his opponents finally realized his power. "Who are you guys?" Hidan looked at his attackers and his eyes shifted to the initial one. The sash on his belt caught his eye. "Really now…." He said as he chuckled to himself. "This stinks… This means I have to go back to that stink hole of a bounty station…."

This gained a reaction from the man. "We are Ninjas from Konoha!" The man declared. "We came to stop and wipe out you Akatsuki bastards! You Akatsuki move in two man teams, but we planned to deal with one of you first then the other, but you obviously possess great skills…"

Hidan chuckled at the Leaf ninja's statement. "Looks like you went after the wrong guy."

"Where's the other guy?" Asuma asked. Hidan eyes shifted to the man on the roof as Kakuzu appeared behind him. He watched as his "jailer" dodged a blow from Kakuzu causing the binding to wear off.

* * *

><p>'Shikamaru!' Asuma thought as he moved himself between his student and his attacker. "Kotetsu! Zoro! Get back!"<p>

Kotetsu left his weapon as Zoro pulled his sword out and joined up with Shikamaru and Asuma.

"Zoro's here too…." The new enemy said. "Right in the middle of things surprising bounties came looking for you, Hidan. "

"Kakuzu, don't interfere." Hidan replied. "These guys will be my ceremonial offerings. You just handle the money." Hidan started to form a symbol on the ground beneath him.

"If that's the case, I guess it's fine." Kakuzu said. "Just don't let your guard down or you'll die."

"Why are you telling me that?" Hidan said with a chuckle. "If they can kill me, I want them to kill me! Hmmm, impossible, isn't it!"

'Maybe he's really an invulnerable enemy.' Zoro thought as a smile crossed his face. Every member of this group was an interesting opponent.

"I'll charge at him..." Before Asuma could finish his statement Zoro had drawn his Wado and Rettenjo and rushed at Hidan. "Zoro, Stop! These guys are way stronger than I am! You don't stand a chance!"

Hidan pulled out Kotetsu's weapon from his chest and tossed it at the rushing Zoro. Zoro deflected the half-baked attack only to be met with a flying scythe. Zoro lowered his body and let the attack soar harmlessly over him as he continued his mad dash. Once reaching Hidan, Zoro lead off with a rising slash. Hidan just smiled as he dodged the blade. Pulling on the metal rope the scythe came rushing back towards the two fighters. Once again Zoro deflected the blow with one sword and attacked with the other.

"Stop that, damn it!" Hidan yelled as he dodged the blow.

Hidan quickly reached into his cloak and pulled out a small black cylinder. Thrusting it at Zoro, the weapon began to extent much to the surprise of the green haired swordsman. He quickly brought his sword up and guided the weapon away from his body. Hidan pulled back and thrust the weapon again and Zoro brought both of his swords in front of him and blocked the blow sent him sliding back. Hidan seeing this as an opening tugged on the metal rope once again and brought his oversized weapon to his hand. Dropping the extended spear, he gripped it with both hands. Hidan brought the three bladed scythe down onto his still sliding opponent.

'Surely this should be enough.' Hidan thought as his weapon came down. Zoro looked up at the weapon he prepared to defend the attack but his body didn't want to react.

'What is this?!' Zoro thought as he watched the scythe come down. Against his will his body jumped backwards as the weapon came down.

"That was too close…." Shikamaru said as he gave Zoro back control of his body.

"Tsk…" Hidan said as he yanked his weapon out of the ground.

"Zoro, be wary of his attacks." Shikamaru said. "He isn't going for any killing blows, He seems to just want make contact. I don't know what he's up to but you should avoid getting hit at all cost. Try to dodge and not parry as much."

An annoyed Zoro looked back at the shadow user before locking eyes with Hidan again.

"I'll continue to support you from range." Shikamaru said.

* * *

><p>Asuma stood by. After a few words from Shikamaru, Zoro simply started to fight the one called Hidan again. As the two continued to go blow for blow, Zoro seemed to be keeping Hidan at a little more distance that when they first clashed. The smoker let out a sigh.<p>

'Zoro seems to be handling this situation better than I thought he would.' He thought as the two continued to skillfully dodge each other blows. Asuma's attention turned to the other member of the Akatsuki. He simply watched the fight with no intentions of interfering it seemed. This was his chance it seemed. As he began to plan his attack.

"This is pointless, damn it!" Hidan yelled catching everyone off guard. He pointed his scythe at Zoro.

"What's wrong, nothing going as planned?" Zoro taunted as he held his stance.

"I can see why Kisame wants you for himself." Hidan said. "You two are one in the same. That bastard doesn't want to fight me head on either. Oi Kakuzu, switch!"

"Oh Hidan, admitting defeat?" Kakuzu said.

"Shut up!" Hidan yelled. "Just switch with me damn it. I'll take on his supporter." Hidan stared at Shikamaru.

Wasting no time Hidan rushed past Zoro straight towards the shadow ninja. Zoro turned to give chase when his danger sense went off. He looked up to see Hidan's masked partner coming towards him with fist raised. Zoro barely had time to jump back. He didn't have time to worry about his new attacker he had to save Shikamaru.

"**Sanbyakuro…!" **Before he could even finish Kakuzu had grabbed his arm.

"I'm your opponent now Roronoa." Kakuzu said as he slammed Zoro to the ground. Ignoring the pain he was in he looked past Kakuzu to see Hidan blow being parried by Asuma. Not having to worry about the Shikamaru anymore, he focused on his new opponent.

"**Tatsu Maki!" **

Kakuzu quickly jumped back to avoid the localized tornado. "I'm starting to see how someone so young can rack up such a high bounty." The masked ninja said as he eyed his opponent. Zoro quickly placed the Wado in his mouth and drew his black blade.

"Oh giving me a little bit more respect than that fool over there, smart man." Kakuzu said as he cracked his fists. "I don't have to worry about setting up for my fighting style like he does!"

On those words Kakuzu rushed Zoro. Zoro started to dodge the barrage of blows that the fallen ninja from the waterfall rained down on him.

'What is this?' Kakuzu thought. 'This boy is dodging my strikes with minimal effort. He bears no bloodline limit.' While he pondered on that Zoro planted his foot,

"**Nigiri Toro!**" Zoro yelled wasting no time to attack.

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he bent backwards to dodge the two projectiles. Zoro pressed the attack not giving Kakuzu time to resume his barrage. Kakuzu bobbed and weaved Zoro's attacks returning Zoro's previous gestures. Kakuzu jumped into the air to escape the charging swordsman and Zoro when to chase him when. Zoro saw him put his closed fist forward. Zoro looked on a little confused. The sound of something coming undone filled the immediate area. Soon after Kakuzu his fist raced forward leaving a trail greyish tendrils. Zoro's eyes widened as the attack hit him square in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground once more. Zoro quickly picked himself up and had a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh, the shock wore off a little faster than I expected." Kakuzu said as he landed.

"Should I be surprised?" Zoro said as he rushed once again. Kakuzu's brow furrowed as he sent his fist racing towards Zoro again. Zoro weaved past the blow with surprising ease. Seeing this Kakuzu tried to recall his fists, Zoro sliced at the greyish tendrils severing them from his body, but as quick as he cut them more would extend from his opened arm to reattach to the detached part. This was the opening he needed. In the blink of an eye he appeared behind Kakuzu

"**Oni Giri!**" He yelled as three slash wounds appeared on Kakuzu's body. "My captain has a similar ability."

As Zoro looked back blood didn't flow from his wounds but more grey tendrils. The tendrils shot forth at Zoro, a couple pierced his body before he turned and began to deflect and parry them. More and more began to appear from Kakuzu's body. Before long they began to overtake him and once again he lost control of his body. As Zoro fought the obvious control of the shadow ninja shadowy whips shot out for the ground and parried the blows as he retreated.

"Shikamaru let me go!" Zoro protested as he retreated from the wave of tendrils.

'This is bad.' Shikamaru thought as he continued to jump back. 'There is so much that we don't know about these two.' He looked back at Asuma fighting Hidan with Kotetsu. 'There has to be a way that we can finish this guy off and team up against that other guy.'

"You need to quit that!" Zoro yelled.

"You were clearly in trouble, I told you I was going to support you." Shikamaru said. "We need to analyze what we have seen this guy do and finish him in one blow." Zoro looked at him with surprise. Shikamaru usually wasn't this hot blooded. A blue flame traveled along his swords.

"No, the way your powers act would interfere with me helping you." Shikamaru said. "This enemy seems to know you and what you are capable of, more than that guy over there. We can use this to our advantage."

* * *

><p>Kakuzu's tendrils whipped around with anticipation. This kid had gotten him fired up. 'He said that his captain had the same powers.' He thought. 'I'll have to keep him alive long enough to find this guy and take him.' He looked over at the two leaf ninja's talking to each other. They had been like that for nearly a minute. His patience was at its end. As Kakuzu went to attack a cloud of smoke enveloped the two leaf ninjas and Zoro shot out of the cloud swords drawn ready to attack. Kakuzu restarted his attack. Zoro stopped his charge and began to dodge each of the blows.<p>

"What's wrong Roronoa!" Kakuzu called out. "Why are you being so defensive?!" He yelled as he sent forth a concentrated stream of his insides. Zoro held up his swords and spun them deflecting the stream as it came in contact.

Zoro jumped into the air toe get from behind it. He gripped the Shusui tightly before tossing the black blade at an unsuspecting Kakuzu. A tendril slapped the blade away before shooting back at the airborne Zoro.

"Bad move Zoro! Now you're defenseless!" Kakuzu yelled. Zoro went to pull the Wado out of his mouth but he wasn't fast enough. The tendrils pierced his body.

"Heh I guess I went a little overboard." Kakuzu lamented as he looked at the impaled Zoro. "I wanted to ask him about this captain." Before his eyes Zoro smiled slightly before bursting into a cloud of smoke.

"Kagebushin!" Kakuzu yelled.

"I have to hand it to Shikamaru. That was a hell of a plan." Zoro said as he appeared rushing towards Kakuzu as he spun the Shusui and Rettenjo.

"How…!" The old ninja asked eyes wide.

"Deception is not my style but I guess I have to live with this win. **Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!**"

"Mission accomplished." Shikamaru said as he watched Zoro once again Slice through Kakuzu.

"Well done, Zoro…." Kakuzu said. "To think if I wasn't a little more careful you'd killed me more than once."

Shikamaru and Zoro looked at Kakuzu with shock. Kakuzu shot grey tendrils out of his newly created wound. Catching Zoro off guard, the attack pierced his side.

"I can't take the risk of losing any more hearts just to play around with you, Zoro." Kakuzu said as the tendrils withdrew from his body, blood dripping from each of them. Zoro looked on in disgust as is back seemed to bubble from beneath his jacket. A grey mass oozed out from under Kakuzu's jacket and began to take shape. The creature stood up and a white mask appeared from beneath the mass of grey tendrils.

"Hidan were switching again! I have what you need for your stupid ritual for you stupid god." The creature began to travel towards Hidan at a high speed.

"This is bad. This must be why Hidan was just trying to make contact, to draw blood!" Shikamaru said. "Zoro! I don't know what will happen but stop that creature from reaching his partner!"

Shikamaru hasn't lead him wrong yet so he nodded and rushed after the creature.

"Like I'd let you escape so easily!" Kakuzu yelled as he started to send tendrils after Zoro. His attack was halted before it even got close.

"The problem with having so many projections from your body is that it makes my jutsu easier to complete." Shikamaru said as he struggled to keep a hold of the jutsu. Zoro looked back.

"Asuma! Kotetsu! Help Shikamaru!" The swordsman yelled as he continued his pursuit. "**Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho!**" Zoro yelled as he unleashed the air slash at his target.

The creature contorted its body, blood still dripping from multiple tendrils. Asuma leashed a barrage of fireballs as he and Kotetsu rushed past Zoro. The wide range attack was able to take out part of the beast but there were still a couple of tendrils with Zoro's blood on it. That beast would just continue to warp his body so Zoro lowered himself and rushed past the beast to the waiting Hidan. Hidan wore a smile on his face as he prepared for Zoro's arrival. Zoro lead with a rising slash that Hidan simply dodged. Zoro grew a little frustrated as he could feel the beast getting closer.

"It's almost time, Zoro." Hidan taunted. "I'll make sure to break the news to our common friend that you died screaming in pain!" Zoro watched as the black mass appeared behind Hidan. Zoro began to act when suddenly.

"**Katon: Haisekisho!**" Asuma yelled from above the two blanketing them with ash. "Zoro, get out of there!"

Not soon after Zoro and Hidan shot out of the ash cloud as Asuma sent a kunai with an explosive tag into the cloud to where he thought the black creature was. The cloud soon burst into a raging fireball. Asuma silently cursed. He didn't want to warn Hidan, but he knew that Zoro didn't know all of his techniques. At least he took out that creature, now he and Zoro could double team Hidan while Kotetsu and a bushin kept his partner busy. While he was thinking of a plan, Hidan's scythe came flying out of the raging flames. Asuma was taken by surprise and his face was singed as the scythe made contact with his cheek. Zoro and Asuma turned their attention Hidan who quickly called the scythe back and was standing in his newly created symbol. Zoro once again made his way towards Hidan.

The immortal Akatsuki member's skin began to turn black and white. Zoro took note but continued on and he was joined by Asuma in his charge. Zoro raised his blade and Hidan greeted him with a huge smile and with no intention of dodging this time. Zoro raised his blade and sliced Hidan across his chest. Shikamaru watched as Hidan smile never dropped instead it twisted into a look of ecstasy, but in his stead Asuma let out a grunt of pain clenching his chest. Shikamaru watched as a wound formed on Asuma's chest in the same spot and size as Zoro left on Hidan. Zoro began to attack again.

"Stop, Zoro!" Shikamaru yelled as his mind continued to process all of the information.

Zoro stopped mid slash.

"Your last slash affected Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled. "That must be his power! His injuries affect others!"

Hidan once again pulled his collapsible rod from his cloak and aimed it at his leg. Zoro quickly cut the rod to Hidan's hand then kicked Hidan in the chest causing him to slide backwards.

Asuma clutched his chest.

Hidan quickly fixed the slide marks that had broken his sacred symbol and stood back on it. Zoro quickly attacked Hidan with the broad side of the blade to Hidan's face. Hidan smile contorted a bit as the sheer force of the blow affected him. Asuma dropped to on knee as blood began dripping from his nose. Zoro looked back to see Shikamaru rushing towards Asuma to check on him. None of his attacks seemed to hurt Hidan as he was once again looked at Zoro with a sadistic smile.

'This is getting me nowhere.' Zoro thought as he ceased his attacks not wishing to inflict no more harm to Asuma. Seeing Zoro rethink his actions, Hidan wasted no time and aimed his scythe at his gut. Zoro quickly brought the Shusui up to block the blow. As if waiting for this opening multiple tendrils shot out of the ground piercing Zoro in his abdomen. Hidan quickly pulled out on of the tendrils and licked the blood off of it. Hidan raised his scythe.

"Wonder how much of a swordsman you can be with one arm!" Hidan held out his arm and began to bring it down.

"Stop him!" Shikamaru yelled. Zoro quickly protected Hidan from himself. Another tendril shot out from the ground through Hidan and into Zoro. Zoro grimaced as he felt two puncture wounds in his body and began to see the big picture. Hidan once again tried to attack himself. Zoro once again blocked it with the Shusui. As if following a script, multiple tendrils shot out of the ground some grabbing his arm keeping him from using the Rettenjo and others impaling Hidan along with Zoro. Asuma rushed over to try and help Zoro but an arm grabbed him from behind. Asuma turned to see Kakuzu holding Kotetsu in one hand and the other extended to grab a hold on him.

'Zoro!' Asuma cried out in his mind as he watched the brutal torture continue. Hidan looked on in ecstasy as he felt the resistance Zoro was putting up begin to weaken.

"I guess it's over now Zoro." Hidan said as he positioned his scythe for the killing blow. As he brought it down the familiar feeling of non-control filled his body. He looked to see Shikamaru once again binding him from Zoro's shadow.

"Bitch, I should have killed you first." Hidan cursed as he helplessly watched as Shikamaru forced him to cut the tendril binding Zoro's arm. Shadowy tendrils extended from behind Hidan deflecting Kakuzu's beasts attack.

"Zoro." Shikamaru said as calmly as he could. "I'm going to release both of you. I want you to finish this."

"Hah! In that condition!" Hidan yelled. "He'll be lucky to even raise a sword."

Shikamaru let out a breath. He forced Zoro and Hidan to drop their weapons. The scythe planted itself in the ground beside Hidan and all three of Zoro's swords fell flat onto the ground.

"One….Two….." Shikamaru counted down. Hidan eyed his weapon clearly he would reach it before Zoro could pick up even one of his swords. His ally set him up for his death!

"Three!" The jutsu dispelled freeing the two. Before fully retracting, Shikamaru grabbed the Shusui with one of his shadow tendrils and tossed it up. But by then Hidan had his scythe. He quickly sent the three blades through his own stomach.

"It's over Zoro." Hidan watched as Zoro caught the blade like nothing happened. He looked at his body to see it had once again returned to its fairer complexion. He looked further down to see his feet had destroyed the symbol. That shadow user had kept him so distracted that he didn't even notice. Before he could even make a reply Zoro unleashed his attack.

"**Daishinkan!**" Zoro yelled slicing the ninja in half scythe and all. The two halves fell to the ground. Hidan's eyes fixed on Zoro.

"He's still alive." Zoro said. "We won't have to worry about him for now. Let's take out the other one." Shikamaru said as he and Zoro turned to Kakuzu. The masked ninja saw the development. His beast gathered Hidan's halves and began to stitch them together.

"Come on Hidan. This is going to take significantly longer than if you just loss your head." Kakuzu tossed the Asuma and Kotetsu to the side. He called his beast to his side. He looked on as Zoro and Shikamaru rushed to the sides of their allies. Kakuzu cracked his knuckles. Zoro was looking worse for wear and He could just release more of his beast and….

"We're going to seal the three tails, hurry up and get back here." A voice rang in Kakuzu's head. He looked at the two bounties that where in his grasp. He couldn't risk making him mad plus he had Hidan to tend to. He took one final look at the group before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving the leaf ninjas alone.

* * *

><p>Asuma touched the wound on his chest and then to his clearly broken nose. The scar didn't hurt and his nose just bothered him, it was the lingering feeling in his heart that got to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't meant to make it out of that fight alive.<p>

"Zoro, how do you feel?" He asked the swordsman trying to push that thought out of his head.

"Never better." Zoro said. As he picked up and sheathe his swords. Asuma looked at him with a stern gaze. Blood seeped through the holes of his kimono top and his skin was beginning to lose its color. Shikamaru was beginning to object but Asuma held up his hand.

"We need to hurry back to Konoha and report this." Asuma said. He continued to eye Zoro. To be walking around after fighting two members of the Akatsuki with those injuries. It was obvious Zoro was in dire straits but the more they stood here talking about it, the more danger he would be in. It was his turn to protect the swordsman.

'If Zoro truly wanted to he could have killed me and avoided injury.' Asuma thought back to the last exchange between Hidan and Zoro. 'I can see why Kurenai holds him in such high regard.' The group started the trip back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>"Can you hurry up, Kakuzu?!" Hidan complained as his partner continued to stitch him back together."If we hurry we can catch those asses."<p>

"No, we've been summoned." Kakuzu said. "We'll have to wait till we seal the three tails before we do anything. Plus Konoha is where he nine tails is. Itachi is assigned that one."

"Who cares!" Hidan said. "I'm going to enjoy killing all of them slowly."

Kakuzu silently agreed. He wanted to kill Zoro to satisfy his own rage. The boy managed to kill him once. He would take Zoro's heart to replace the one he destroyed.

* * *

><p>*Somewhere Else*<p>

Chouji couldn't believe it. He was going to get the chance to see something he knew was going to be awesome. He had to hide his excitement. The situation was serious. He looked back at his teammates. Raido, Aoba, and Ino all had serious looks on their faces.

"Slow down Chouji." Raido ordered. "I know you're in a hurry to get to the others but we can't jump into that area without knowing the situation."

"Y-yes!" Chouji said as he fell back in line.

As they rushed through the forest the trees began to thin, the group sped up. As they entered the clearing they were met with an unexpected sight. Two masked ANBU ninja investigating the area. They all looked at the former battlefield. Scorch marks, slash marks, and disturbed earth decorated the area.

"What's going on?" Raido asked expecting a heated battle.

"The fight is over." One of the ANBU said. "Asuma and his team are on their way back to Konoha."

"Did they win?" Ino asked.

"You could say." The ANBU said scratching his head."It would be correct if you said forced to retreat. The ones they fought seemed to be immortal."

"Immortal!?" Chouji said. "Yeah, seems whoever was pulling the strings called them back." The ANBU said. "You should return to Konoha."

Raido nodded. "Yeah…. We were sent here to provide them backup and they're gone. Return to Konoha!" And with that the group disappeared.

"Why didn't you tell them of the state of Roronoa? There's a good chance he'll be dead by the time they get there." The second ANBU said breaking his silence.

"What's the point?" The first one answered. "He wouldn't die from that. If he did, Danzo's interest in him would be misplaced."

* * *

><p>*Later Tsunade's Office"<p>

"So that's the situation." Tsunade said. Standing In front of her was the members of Asuma's team minus one."Shizune is still tending to Zoro. I might have to go there myself if his condition worsens."

"Yeah, the overall mission wasn't complete though." Asuma said as guilt was written on his face. "Shikamaru and Zoro was able do "disable" one of them, but it seems like his partner is fully capable of putting him back together."

"Don't worry about the mission." Tsunade said. "You were all able to make it back alive. We have valuable information on two of their members. We can consider this mission a success."

Asuma gripped his fist. 'At what cost?' He thought

* * *

><p>*Flashback – Gates of Konoha.*<p>

The team reached the gates without incident. "Hey guys!" Asuma looked back to see Ino and Chouji running towards them.

"Man I never thought we'd catch up with you guys." Chouji said. The rest of the group stopped Zoro continued to walk forward. As he approached the guards a look of surprise and horror filled there face.

"Oh Zoro!" One of the guards cried out. "You're injured."

"This is nothing." Zoro said as he walked past the guard. Ino walked up to Zoro and the color drained from her face. His haramaki was stained red with his blood.

She grabbed him. "This isn't nothing!"

*End Flashback*

* * *

><p>*Konoha Hospital - several days later*<p>

Kurenai took a deep breath as she stood outside of Zoro's hospital room. Once again Anko blamed her for the swordsman's injury. The hate that Anko held for her was more apparent than she had ever seen before. But Anko was right in her anger. She was overjoyed when Asuma returned to her, but her heart sunk when he told her the state of her student. If she didn't make that request, maybe it would have been Asuma laying there with his life on the line or worse. Shizune walked out of the room and made eye contact with Kurenai.

"Is he awake yet?" Kurenai asked.

"No." Shizune replied wiping the sweat from her brow. As soon as he was admitted, she placed Zoro in a state of deep sleep while he recovered. She had stopped his bleeding and healed his internal wounds but he had lost a lot of blood. Even it was close to a week since the fight, his life was still on the line. "He's healing but slower than normal." Shizune continued. "Our techniques seem to be lessening in their effects and becoming more dangerous for those who heal him. A lot of medics that first tried to heal Zoro have been seriously weakened and suffer from a case of chakra deficiency. Tsunade has called Zoro's chakra a 'Malignant Chakra'."

"Malignant… Chakra?" Kurenai said a little taken back.

"Yes, he's becoming resistant to a lot of chakra healing techniques. Plus basic genjutsu that force people to a sleeping or knockout state have little to know effect on him now. I had to use a poison to put him in that state." Shizune let out a deep sigh. "It's getting so bad that if we want to do anything relating healing that's chakra based, it has to be either me or Tsunade. Anyone else might be "infected" by his chakra. We don't want to risk anyone else."

"Will he pull through?" Kurenai asked trying to absorb that information.

Shizune looked back in the room. "Only time will tell." She said. She bowed to Kurenai and walked away. Left alone, Kurenai entered the hospital room. True to her word, Zoro was still asleep. Kurenai secretly hoped that the swordsman was awake. She wanted to thank him. Swords carefully placed in a corner, bandana set on the table, the green haired swordsman laid in the bed eyes closed. Anko and Ino turned towards the open door.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei." Ino greeted as Anko just ignored her.

"Stupid swordsman." Anko said. "As soon as you get better, I'm going to send you back here."

"He has to get better." Kurenai said. "There still stuff I have to say to him, and he still haven't completed his goal."

"Still for this much security." Anko said as she looked at the two ANBU standing guard.

"There is intel saying that the two Akatsuki that they fought are heading this way." Kurenai said. "After the incident with the Kazekage, they added security to all potential targets."

"Target…" Ino said. The two older women looked down at the girl. She had been at his side since the day he was admitted. Silently she cursed herself. Tsunade sent her and her group to support Asuma's team. If they had been a little faster maybe it wouldn't have ended up like this.

"I have to go." Ino said she stood up and walked out of the room.

"Heh, she's trying to keep strong." Anko said. "I guess I'll stay here and watch over him."

"Mind if I join you." Kurenai asked.

"If you must." Anko said indifferently.

* * *

><p>*Konoha Gates*<p>

Ino stood alone at the gates. In her hand was something she had taken. She had to take it. She would use something of his to get revenge against those who put him in that state. She looked down at the white sheath and the white hilt of the Wado Ichimonji, the sword that Zoro treasured more than the other two.

"What can you do alone?" She turned to see who it was. Shikamaru stood with Chouji and Asuma.

"You guys." She said.

"I have a debt to pay." Asuma said. "Zoro saved my life. The only fair thing to do is to pay those guys back for the pain they caused us."

"No." They turned to see the imposing figure of Tsunade standing behind them. "Asuma, you're still injured. I won't let a crippled four man squad go after those two."

"Then allow me to join them." Kakashi said. "Kakashi! I thought you were training Naruto." Tsunade said.

"When I heard what had happened it was a matter of time before someone went after them." Kakashi said calmly. "Also it was the only way that I could get Naruto to concentrate on finishing his technique. I'm no use to him now anyway."

"Fine do what you want." Tsunade said giving up.

Asuma smiled. "Thanks Kakashi." And the group took off.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect to have a fifth, and that person be Kakashi." Shikamaru said. "I'm going to have to rethink my strategies." He said.<p>

"Shikamaru, who was the one who injured Asuma-sensei and Zoro…"

"The one with the scythe…. Hidan. It's going to take a couple of us to…"

"I'll take him." Ino said as she gripped the Wado.

"Ino, there is no way you could stand up to…"

"Then think up a way!" Ino said interrupting Shikamaru. "He's always helping others! I want to return the favor!" Shikamaru was taken aback by the declaration.

"I was going to take him out, but I guess you can do it." Shikamaru said. "But I'll be there to back you up." Ino silently nodded and the group continued on their way.

* * *

><p>*Later*<p>

Hidan and Kakuzu fresh from sealing the three tails were making their way to Konoha. Hidan anger slowly reaching critical levels. As expected, Kisame enjoyed the story of how he had gotten that scar. His toothy grin sealed Zoro's fate. He was going to sacrifice Zoro to his god and bring his head to Kisame. Hidan touched the scar that ran the length his body. Zoro would be sacrificed for sure.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu said breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah…." Hidan replied as he began to sense the people gathered around them. Both of the Akatsuki members jumped as a shadow lashed out from the underbrush. As soon as they landed two kunai came soaring towards them with explosive tags on them. Hidan quickly pulled out the metal rope connected to his scythe and Kakuzu held up his hand as the tags exploded. Hidan came rushing out of the cloud of smoke.

"Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

"I reinforced my arm, I didn't get injured." Kakuzu said calmly. "More importantly watch the shadows." In unison they jumped back as a shadow jumped towards them. "

Hah!" Hidan yelled. "Don't think the same trick's gonna work every time."

"Hidan look up!" Kakuzu warned. Instinctively following Kakuzu's order he saw Asuma in midair both knives pulled back. He tossed the knives both with explosive tags attached to them.

"More explosive tags! Hidan, dodge it!" He ordered. Both of the fallen ninja's began to dodge the attack but to their surprise the knives fell in front of them. '

It's not exploding!?' Hidan thought.

Asuma then looked up at them with a smile on his face.

"He got us…" Kakuzu said.

"Shikamaru's plan succeeded." Asuma said.

"Bastard…. How did you even do that!?" Hidan yelled. "Shikamaru poured his chakra into that seal, and it became the origin of his jutsu. His plan was for me to aim for your shadows." Asuma said as Shikamaru walked out and joined his teacher.

"Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu."

Frozen in place, Hidan's eyes darted to his partner. "What the hell are you doing!?" He complained. "Getting caught like that too, Kakuzu! To be blunt, isn't this bad."

"Bad?" Shikamaru said as his shadow extended towards Hidan and Asuma walked beside it. "According to my calculations the moment you were captured according to my procedure, it was over." His shadow connected to Hidan.

"…bastard." Hidan cursed. Asuma pulled his blade out of the ground.

"This time, we're not going to mistake the order of attack." Shikamaru forced Hidan to draw grab his scythe and Asuma took a stance.

"No matter what happens to me, I'll kill you!" Hidan yelled.

"You're stupid aren't you…" Shikamaru said as Asuma rushed Kakuzu and he forced Hidan to assist him.

"Kakuzu…. Dodge!" Hidan warned as he slashed his scythe at Kakuzu.

Before the scythe could cut him a hand shot out of the ground grabbing the chakra blade and tag freeing Kakuzu. Now free Kakuzu ducked beneath Hidan's attack. Asuma quickly tried to follow up with a slice from his chakra blade. Kakuzu deflected the attack and kicked Asuma away from him. As he slid back Asuma tried to trap the free hand with his blade. The hand used its tentacles to deflect the blow and continued its way to Kakuzu.

'Tch. I showed them too much.' Kakuzu said as he began to reattach his arm. Hidan rushed towards Kakuzu not giving him the chance to properly attach it. Kakuzu jumped back dodging each of Hidan's wild slashes.

"Damn! My body…" Hidan complained. "Kakuzu do something!" He continued to jump back till he ran into a tree.

"Now Chouji!" Shikamaru said. Chouji appeared above them.

"**Nikudan Hari Sensha!**" Chouji called out as he launched himself at the two. On contact he shattered the ground around Hidan and Kakuzu. Chouji shot out of the ground and joined Asuma and Shikamaru.

When the dust settled, Kakuzu appeared unharmed. Shikamaru glared at Kakuzu."He appears to have another Jutsu. He can harden his body." "That's right, no physical attack will work against me." Kakuzu said.

"That's not true. When you fought Zoro, you clearly avoided his attacks." Shikamaru said.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. "Well…!" Before he had a chance to reply the tree he was standing before exploded and a hand appeared in his chest cloaked in lightning. "From behind? Without me sensing you at all..."

"Your jutsu to harden your body is earth element." Kakashi said.

"You saw through the speed of my seals?" Kakuzu asked.

"Against a lightning element attack of this degree, your earth is weak against lightning." Kakashi said not answering Kakuzu." He pulled out his hand and began to thrust again.

Kakuzu cursed his luck. He quickly kicked Kakashi through the hole he created.

"Were we able to get him?" Asuma asked. Kakashi pulled himself up.

"I don't think so." He said as he examined his hand. "His heart wasn't where it was supposed to be."

"You think I'd be that careless after what you and that swordsman did to me." Kakuzu said as he threw off his jacket revealing stitches all over his body. And on his back were three masks. Shikamaru and Asuma instantly recognized one of them.

"To think he really was hiding those creatures in his body." Asuma said as the three Mask shot out of Kakuzu's back.

Shikamaru's shadow withdrew from Hidan. 'I'm at my limit too.' He thought.

"Wh… What is this?!" Chouji said. "Why didn't he die?"

"Who knows… but with these guys, I'm not surprised by the little stuff anymore." Shikamaru replied. Hidan cracked his neck.

"I can finally move." He said as a sinister smile formed on his face.

'Those are the beast Asuma spoke of.' Kakashi thought. 'He said there was only one.'

"Let's kill them Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu's three beasts finished forming behind him. "Jashin-sama, Please watch me! I'm gonna go all out! Seriously, I'm gonna drag out there innards!"

"Shikamaru, Ino should be done setting everything up to your specifications." Asuma said as he stared down there enemies. "We can't afford letting them start there teamwork. They work together to well. Do you think you can force your Kagemane to last till you get to the designated area?"

Shikamaru nodded. He slowly took his stance and sent his shadow at the five opponents. They all jumped out of the way. Asuma appeared before Hidan. Hidan took a wide swipe with his scythe that Asuma deftly dodged.

One of masked beast appeared beside Asuma. "**Futon: Atsugai**!" Kakuzu yelled as the beast released an enormous blast of wind sending Asuma flying.

Another on of the beasts appeared before Chouji and Shikamaru. Chouji expanded his fist and he punched the beast pummeling it into the ground.

Kakashi took Asuma's spot in fighting Hidan. As the clashed one of the beast slithered across the battlefield, Hidan made sure to keep it within reach. As the beast jumped into the air, Kakashi pushed off of Hidan sending him crashing into a nearby tree and him towards the beast. As flame began to form along its mouth, Kakashi quickly formed seals.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**!" Kakashi yelled as the beast released his fire technique. Kakashi was cloaked in smoke, Hidan watched closely and from the smoke Shikamaru appeared. Hidan could only look on in shock as the tactician of the group punched him down to the ground and once again trapped Hidan in his signature jutsu. As the smoke started to settle from the clash of Kakashi's and the fire beast's jutsu Shikamaru knew he had to act fast. Shikamaru make Hidan throw his scythe away and he began to run away from the others. No time to react, the other three looked out the corner of their eyes as Shikamaru pulled Hidan away from the battlefield. Now they could focus on Kakuzu and his menagerie.

* * *

><p>*Elsewhere*<p>

The two of them had been running for a while. Hidan noticed how fatigued Shikamaru was becoming.

'This is going to be super easy.' Hidan thought. 'I'll leave those guys to Kakuzu and go to Konoha to kill that Swordsman and grab the nine-tails.'

They finally stopped in a lush forest. Hidan moved his eyes and noticed that explosive tags hung all around the place. He didn't care.

Hidan let out a small laugh. "Any retard could figure out your jutsu after seeing it so many times." He said as he began to break free from Shikamaru. "It's almost powerless now, compared to earlier. I can move through it." Hidan pulled out his extendable spear. "And the longer you hold it, the weaker it gets. You're about outta chakra ain't cha?"

Shikamaru fell to one knee. Hidan let out a cackle as he brought down his spear. Ino appeared before Hidan and using the Wado, she deflected the blow away from Shikamaru and into a line filled with explosive tags. She grabbed Shikamaru and jumped to a safe place as the tags exploded. She sat Shikamaru down and went to face Hidan.

"Girl that stung." He said as he stared at the girl. His eyes immediately shot to the blade in her hand. "Oi girl, where is the owner of that sword?" Hidan said.

Ino attacked Hidan with the sword. Hidan blocked the attack without any trouble.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Roronoa Zoro?" Getting tired of her sloppy attack he kicked her in her stomach.

Ino dropped the Wado and was sent flying into a nearby tree.

She let out a small cry. "I won't tell you." Ino said as she continued to eye Hidan with determination in her eyes.

Hidan let out a small sigh. "I guess I'll have to force you to tell me then." Hidan drew back the spear. Ino reached into her pack and pulled out a small doll.

"Really!?" Hidan yelled as he continued his attack. "You're not even worthy to be a sacrifice."

Ino tossed the doll at Hidan and quickly performed the proper seals.

"**Shinten Kugutsu Jin no Jutsu!**" She yelled.

Hidan's spear grazed the doll.

'Ah I knew it I don't feel anything.' Hidan thought as he watched himself pierce the girl.

But something was off. He seemed to be lying down as he stared at himself and the slumped over girl.

'D-did I transcend and leave my body?' Hidan thought. 'Ah Jashin-sama thank you for this!' He thought as he continues to look on. He watched as the shadow user walk over to him.

"Did it work?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." 'Hidan' said as he threw his spear down.

'What's going on!?' Hidan thought. He watched as his body bent over and lifted his conscious up. His body reached into the girls pack and pulled out a marker and drew something beyond his field of vision.

"There, I should be able to return to my body now without worrying about him returning to his." 'Hidan' said as his conscious was handed to the shadow user.

He watched as his body fell to the ground and the girl slowly stood up.

"Really Shikamaru, to take that technique into account is amazing." Ino said as she walked over to the Wado that was still stuck in the ground.

"It was the best way to deal with someone with an immortal body." Shikamaru said as he revealed a pre dug hole. Shikamaru pushed Hidan's body into the hole.

"Destroying his mind will kill him. There is no way his partner can stitch that back together. Shikamaru sat the doll down.

Once again Hidan was staring down a sword. 'Damn it! I don't care if I have to climb out of hell to do it. I'm going to kill you girl!' As he watched the pure white sword comes down destroying the container for his mind.

* * *

><p>*Konoha Hospital hours later*<p>

Ino quietly walked the empty hospital halls. She was bumped and bruised from the battle she had with Hidan. She looked back at how rash she was. She wouldn't have stood a chance against one of them on her own and Hidan traveled with a partner. In her hand she held the Wado. She had to return in and tell Zoro what she had done. She opened the door to his room to see him sitting up in his bed.

"Zoro you're awake." Ino said as a smile formed on her face. "Uhhh, here." She said as she held out the Wado.

Zoro took the blade in his hand. He drew it from it's sheathe and inspected it before he placed it back. "I heard you took care of Hidan." Zoro said. "Good job." He said with a smile on his face.

She instantly turned red. "It was the least I could do." She said as she turned away from the boy. "S-so when are you going to get out of here?" She asked.

"I don't know." Zoro said. "When Shizune woke me up she said that Tsunade wanted to do one more surgery on me, so after that." Ino let out a breath.

"So when you get out we shou-"

"ZORO YOU"RE AWAKE!" Naruto yelled busting into the room and begun to hug Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro said as he pushed the hyperactive ninja off of him.

"Hey Zoro, I got one of the dudes that put you here!" Naruto said. "With my new jutsu! When you get out I want to show you!" Zoro had that look on his face.

"We haven't really fought yet have we, Naruto." Zoro said. "When I get out, I want to fight you for real." Naruto's face curved into a smile.

"Me too, Zoro." Naruto said. "I want to see how strong you truly are."

"Oi you still owe me a fight!" Kiba yelled as he burst into the room.

"Not before we finish our fight!" Lee said.

Ino let out a sigh as the room began to fill with friends coming to see the awaken Zoro.

* * *

><p>*A week later - Late night*<p>

"It's done sir." A masked ninja said.

Danzo walked down the hospital hall. He slowly turned into Zoro room.

"Danzo…" Zoro said in a low voice instantly going on the defensive, sitting up in his bed.

Danzo held his hand up. "I come in peace, Zoro. I just wanted to read my proposition." He said. "So your surgery was a success. Tsunade forced more of your unused chakra coils open. Your Malignant Chakra is still harmful to others in prolonged exposure but others can heal you once again."

Danzo turned his back to Zoro.

"And you are at 100%, totally healthy for the first time in a long time, probably since Tsunade healed you after your fight with Orochimaru so long ago. You know what that means. You fought off those members of the Akatsuki in a weaken state. You are more powerful than ever! I want you to join me and help me fulfill my ambition."

"No." Zoro said.

Danzo turned back to Zoro. "What do you need? Anything that you want I'll give you. Fame, riches, if you want that Yamanaka girl, or maybe that weapon girl you're always hanging around, that Hyuga girl, anything." Danzo said.

Zoro didn't answer he just jumped towards his swords.

Danzo squinted his exposed eye. Zoro quickly drew the Wado. Fu appeared from behind Danzo.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu**!" He yelled. Torune grappled Fu from behind as the technique made contact. Now in control of Zoro's body Fu kneeled before Danzo as a body switched Zoro struggled to get free from Torune.

"It didn't have to be like this Zoro." Danzo said as he walked over to Zoro's body and placed his hand on his head. Fu stuck Zoro's tongue out. "I wanted you to join me voluntarily." Danzo said as he performed the hand seals for his special cursed seal. "I'm going to place this seal on you and you will not be able to disobey me." Zoro watched as Danzo placed his hands on his tongue.

Danzo flinched as the seal didn't take hold.

"Funny. I wouldn't have suggested opening more of your chakra paths if I knew this would happen." Danzo said. "Your special chakra remains resistant to seals. I didn't think I'd have to use this on you." Fu laid Zoro's body back on the bed.

ANUB appeared in the room and held Zoro's body down and Fu gave Zoro back control.

"You know your friend Itachi is dead." Danzo said.

Shock filled Zoro's face.

"Killed by his little brother, the boy you promised him you would not to kill." Danzo unwrapped the bandages that covered his right eye and revealed his Sharingan. "I can't have you hanging around here after using this jutsu. Someone might notice. Zoro, you obey only me now." The eye activated Zoro stopped struggling to break free of his captives.

"Danzo-sama, I thought genjutsu had weakened effect on him." Fu said as he stood beside Danzo.

"This Kotoamatsukami I inherited from Shisui is an all-powerful dojutsu. Even with his high resistance he shouldn't be able to fight the power of this Sharingan." Zoro stood there obediently waiting for orders.

"I'm going to have to send you away on a mission."

"Won't they be suspicious of us if Zoro suddenly disappears." Torune said.

"True so let's give them a reason not to suspect us." Danzo said.

* * *

><p>*Next Morning.*<p>

Clouds covered the sky, birds didn't sing like they usually do. There was an eerie calm over the road to the Hospital. Even with these dreary conditions, Ino and Tenten walked up to the hospital. Zoro would be getting out soon, and as much as she would like to be the one to pick him up, Tenten was one of the better one. As they approached the hospital the eerie silence remained.

"Something's not right here." Tenten said as they reached the door. As they entered the hospital the sight took their breath way. Bodies was strewn everywhere. Blood was spattered over all the walls. Tenten ran over to one of the bodies.

"What happened here!?" Ino yelled as she looked down the halls at the bodies. 'Did the Akatsuki come for him?!'

"Shusui!" Tenten yelled as she ran to another body.

Ino looked over at the weapon master.

"This one is the Rettenjo, and this one is too!" Tenten said as she went from body to body. "And this one is the Wado!"

"What are you talking about!" Ino said.

"I don't get it..." Tenten said disbelief filled her voice. "These wounds were created by Zoro..."

Ino let out a gasp.

"Zoro!" Tenten said as she ran up to his hospital room with Ino in close pursuit. As they bust into the room there was one nurse hands glowing a pale green as she tried to heal herself. Ino put her hands to her mouth.

"Z z-zoro…." The nurse forced out. "T-t this w-w-w-wasn't….." She looked up at the two girls. "D-d-d...d…" And with that she died.

"I-I have to go get someone." Tenten said fighting back tears.

'This can't be happening!' Tenten thought. Ino looked on the bedpost of the bed. Zoro's black bandana remained on a bed post. She held it close to her heart. She couldn't believe that he could do something like this.

* * *

><p>*Forest outside Konoha*<p>

"This is where the trail ends." White Zetsu said as he began to excavate Hidan's inert body.

"I never thought those two would die." Black Zetsu said."Oh well I guess we have to find some new mem…"

"This is the first time we had the chance to talk." White Zetsu said as his black half began to formulate a plan.

And from the shadows emerged Zoro. "Yeah, I've felt your presence but never knew what it was." He said.

"So why would you come to us so exposed." Black Zetsu said. "I don't sense anyone near us."

"I've grown tired of the peace of Konoha." Zoro said. "I want to join the Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Katon: Haisekisho: <strong>Fire Style: Burning Ash

**Shinten Kugutsu Jin no Jutsu: **Mind Transfer Puppet Curse

**Suiton: Suijinheki :** Water Style: Water Wall

**Futon: Atsugai: **Wind Style: Pressure Damage

**Daishinkan: **Great Dragon Shock.

* * *

><p>Man a 6 month deployment, transfering, moving into a new house and getting use to a new job. These past months have left me tired. I never intended on letting this story go prone for so long. Well thats in the past! I'm 14 done with the next chapter. An annoying main character's dialog is really holding me up. Well I'll see yall again soon. And by soon I mean less than a half a year.

~B.O.X~


End file.
